


Dominus Mortis

by MadamKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKitten/pseuds/MadamKitten
Summary: When Gellert Grindleward is suddenly finds himself as a student of Hogwarts alongside Tom Riddle will the two future Dark Lords join forces, or will something come between them? Are either truly capable of love?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Author kalilje. She's amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, with the exception of original characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making a profit from the writing or sharing of this story.
> 
> Enjoy.

September 3rd, 1944

The headquarters of Gellert Grindelwald.

 

Gellert Grindelwald had almost everything he had ever wanted. He had control over most of Europe and had an army of followers. His control over Europe expanded everyday, and he loved the power it gave him. He loved the dark magic that flowed through his veins, and made him one of the most powerful wizards alive. Very few wizards could rival his power, in fact only one, Dumbledore. But soon even Dumbledore would be no match for him.

He stood outside his bedroom on a large balcony, overlooking France. The witch inside his bedroom stirred causing him to turn.

 _What was her name again? Women!_ He thought. _You only need to be a little bit famous, and they all throw themselves at your feet!_

As he turned back to look out over the city he took a sip of the firewhiskey he held in his hand, and thought back on the events of the day before.

 

September 2nd, 1944

 

Gellert prepared himself for battle. He and some of his soldiers were infiltrating the French Ministry of Magic today. He needed information that he knew he would be able to find here. For three years, Gellert had tried to find a way to gain immortality, and now it would seem like his work was finally about to pay off.  
Somewhere in the French Ministry of Magic, there was the name of a Potion Master who had created a potion that was said to gave the drinker immortality. It was something Gellert always had dreamt about. With immortality he would truly be unbeatable.

“Sir, we are here." One of his soldiers said. Gellert Grindelwald was pulled from his thoughts and stopped in his tracks, as looked up at the large decomposing gray building. From the outside it looked like an old, worn down, abandoned factory building, but Gellert knew that this was the French Ministry of Magic. He could feel all the wards and magic surrounding the place. He took a deep breath and smiled, soon. Soon he would be the most powerful wizard in all of Europe.

  
“Good! Are you all in on the plan? Any questions?” Gellert asked his soldiers.

  
“No sir!” They all said in unison.

  
“Good, then let’s get in!” Gellert said. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself, and followed the others inside..

  
The plan was simple. They were to capture the French Minister, and then gain access to the Potions Lab. He was sure the name of the Potion Master would be found there.

Gellert and his men entered the Ministry swiftly, acting like they worked there. Gellert followed his men, still hiding under the powerful disillusionment charm. He was a wanted man after all, it wouldn’t work with his plan if he were to be captured. Not that anyone would be able to capture him, he was powerful, and knew a lot of dark curses.

“Sir? The French Minister should be right up here, but it looks like there are guards watching.” One of his soldiers said.

  
“Millard, you take out the one on the left, Bull you take out the one on the right. Everyone else, make havoc!” Gellert said and grinned as his men went to work.

The curses flew around, and Gellert ducked a pair of curses thrown by the Aurors. He removed his charm, and soon everyone was calling his name. They knew he was here now, but it wouldn’t matter. By the time reinforcements would arrive, he would have the Minister and the name of the Potion Master.

“BOMBARDA!” Gellert yelled, and the door into the Minister's office blasted open. He calmly went inside.

  
The curses that were being thrown at him stopped before they were able to hit their mark. He had no need of shields or protection charms. He had long ago, created a necklace with his symbol of the three hallows, on which he had placed many very strong protection charms. It really came in handy when you were battling. He didn’t need to deflect any spells, his charm necklace would make sure of that.

  
Gellert looked around the room. The Minister’s office was clean, and impressive. The walls were filled with photographs of the minister with famous witches and wizards, awards and expensive artwork. Gellerts gaze slowly went to the small portly man seated behind a very large mahogany desk.

  
“You? Your Grindelwald?" the Minister mumbled, a look of confusion and fear on his face.

  
“The one and only.” Gellert said, and moved into the room. He silently cast a quick Expelliarmus, and caught the French Ministers wand.

  
“Now Minister Duball, where are your manners? You should always offer your guest a drink!” Gellert said and grinned as he sat down in the plush chair in front of the Minister. The little fat man in front of him quickly hurried over and poured a glass of firewhiskey for Gellert. Minister Duball was shaking like a leaf.

  
"Don’t worry Minister Duball, I’m not here to hurt you." Gellert said and placed his feet on the table in front of him as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

  
“Wha...what.. can… I do… fo.. for you, Mr. Grindelwald?" Minister Duball stuttered.

  
“Now that's much better, don’t you think?” Gellert grinned, and took the glass and drowned the whiskey.

“I have searched for quite some time now for a man. A Potion Master. Everytime I get close to getting the name of the Potions Master, it slips away and it kills me. So now, I thought, Gellert, why not go straight to the top! Get the Minister on your side, and get the name! And I must admit, it really was the best plan. So here I am! Now Minister Duball, you are the French Minister, and therefor, you know whom I seek. I suggest you give me the name and whereabouts of your Potion Master, and then we will be on our way." Gellert happily said, and got up and began pacing behind the Minister.

  
“I don’t know who you are talking about.” the Minister mumbled and his body tensed as Grindelwald leaned in closely.

  
“Ah come now Minister Duball, both you and I know that is not true! Now you will tell me the name, or I can get some of my men to pay a visit to your lovely family." Gellert said, as he reached past the minister and picked up a framed photograph that was sitting on his desk.

  
“Is this your wife? And then, this must be your lovely daughter? Am I right?” Gellert said and pointed to the picture.

  
“Please, don’t hurt my family, please, I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt my family!" the Minister sobbed.

  
“I’m not sure, your daughter is really a beauty. You know, I have always preferred blondes. There is just something special about them, makes them almost like angels! It would fit well don’t you think? They call me the devil himself, and a devil should be with an angel." Gellert said and sat the picture down.

  
“Please! Don't hurt them! I’ll give you the name, I promise!” Minister Duball said.

  
“See now we’re talking!” Gellert exclaimed.

  
“His name is Abraham Léon, he can be found at this address.” Minister Duball said, and wrote down a note.

  
“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Gellert grinned at the man.

  
“Now please, go on your way and leave the Ministry!” Minister Duball said.

  
“Minister Duball, why do you think people call me the devil himself?” Gellert asked, while pocketing the note.

  
“I don’t know sir." The Minister mumbled.

  
“That’s because I am the Devil!" Gellert grinned, and pulled the door open.

Outside the door stood some of his men with the Minister's wife and daughter.

  
“DAD!” the young blond woman yelled.

  
“No, please not my family, I beg of you!" Minister Duball said as he ran to his family and fell to his knees before Grindelwald.

  
“You know I quite like it, when people get on their knees freely. You should be happy Minister Duball that you figured that out, but surely you must know, that in order to keep your family safe, you have to give me something more in return. A note on a man is not enough, what can you give me that no one else can?” Gellert asked and knelt down in front of the man.

  
“What do you want? I’ll give you anything! Just don't hurt my family.” Minister Duball said.

  
“Pull your aurors back, let us leave this place, and for the next 48 hours, no one is to come near me or my men, no matter what happens, no aurors! Or you pretty daughter dies, do I make myself clear?” Gellert said.

  
“Take me instead, please not my daughter!” Minister Duball sobbed, while his wife yelled in french. Gellert rolled his eyes, and nodded at one of his men. The man sent a silencing charm on the french woman.

  
“No, I’ll take your daughter, and when the 48 hours is up, you get her back! If you followed my orders, you will get her back alive. If however, you do not follow my orders, you may not be so pleased with what I return to you." Gellert said and went over to the Minister's daughter.

  
“I’m going to enjoy the next 48 hours, don’t worry Minister Duball, my men will not harm her!" Gellert grinned, and pulled the young women into his arms. He took out the necklace and mumbled, portus.

Gellert and his men then left the Ministry leaving the Minister and his wife behind.  
They immediately arrived at their headquarters, and Gellert didn’t waste any time. He dragged the young woman down the corridor and pushed her inside his room warding the door before he turned to rejoin his men. Bull came over with the woman’s wand in his hand, a smirk playing around on his otherwise controlled face.

  
“Thank you Bull, you all did great! The next 48 hours is yours, do with them as you please. I intend to have some fun with a beautiful young blond!" Gellert said as he twirled the foreign wand between his fingers.

  
“Sir, what about Abraham Léon?” Bull asked.

  
“Tell Millard I would like to speak with him." Gellert said, and went over to his cabinet where he stored several bottles of the best firewhiskey. He poured himself a small tumbler of the amber liquid and sat on a plush sofa to wait for Millard, while his thoughts went to the blond witch currently in his chambers.

  
“Sir?"

  
"Bull told me you wanted to see me?” Millard said, as he stood directly in front of Grindelwald with his hands clasped behind his back.

  
Gellert looked at the younger wizard. He was the youngest in his army, but one of the best duelist he had ever seen. That and his ability to track down Wizards and witches, was what Gellert liked about the man.

  
“I have a task for you." Gellert asked.

  
“Of course sir." Millard said as he slightly inclined his head.

  
“I need you to locate Abraham Léon. Find him, and bring him here. Unharmed, I need to speak with the man." Gellert said, as he finished the tumbler of firewhiskey.

  
“Of course sir. You’ll have his whereabouts in 24 hours.” Millard grinned and bowed his head to his commander.

  
“Excellent! You are one of my best men, now go. I have a pretty blond witch in my bedroom, so I’ve sure got a enjoyable night ahead of me!" Gellert grinned.  
He watched as Millard left the room before he got up off the sofa and went back to the liquor cabinet in the corner and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glass. Then he went back to his chambers.

  
As he walked through the door Gellert quickly scanned the room looking for the witch. He soon spotted the young woman sitting in the corner of the room, with her legs tucked underneath her.

  
“What do you want with me?” she asked in quiet shaky voice.

  
“What do you think sweetheart?” Gellert grinned and poured some wine in the glasses.

  
“You want to give me to your men, and let them have their way with me. Then you’ll kill me when I’m not fun anymore!" She replied as she began to cry.

  
Gellert took the glasses and went over and sat down beside her, handing her one of the glasses of wine.

  
“I won’t give you to my men, I’m not like that. I’m only going to keep you here until the 48 hours is up, then you’ll get back to your father. No harm will come of you." Gellert said and took a large sip of wine.

  
“Why do you do this?” the young witch asked, and took a small sip of the wine.

  
“Do what? Try to gain power over the world? Try to get rid of everything and everyone in my path?” Gellert asked.

  
“All of it?” the young girl said and quickly drank the last of her wine, Gellert quickly refilled the glass.

  
“There are many ancient laws regarding the use of magic. Laws that are there to restrict and control the use of magic." Gellert said as he looked out the window with a far away look on his eyes. Immediately his eyes turned hard and cold as he looked at the woman in front of him.

  
"Never use magic front of a muggle. Why? Why must I hide away, concealing my best qualities? Why should we conceal our magic and hide it when facing a Muggle? Hmm? Yes they say the laws are there to protect us, but why do we need protecting from those who are underneath us? We have powers they’ll never know, are the laws really there to protect us? Or just to control us?"

  
“I… I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it like that." the girl mumbled.

  
“Why should you keep your magic at bay? Conceal it? What would you do if you went into the Muggle world and were attacked by those filthy creatures? What would you do? Can you fight like Muggles? Or would you use your magic?" He said, his voice rising higher as he went on, "You would use your magic! And then a team of Obliviators and Aurors would come, everyone would soon know that the Minister's only daughter had to expose her magic in front of Muggles. It wouldn't matter why you used magic, the only thing that would matter is that you did! What would they do to you? Your father would probably lose his job, and then what? What have you gotten from it? Nothing. All because you mustn’t show your true colors. Those Muggles would have killed you after they had their way with you. Those laws are not there to protect us. They never were. Those laws are only there to control us, restrict our magic!"

  
“I didn’t realize that. Your right! Why should we hide away and be afraid of using our magic?” the girl said and drank all her wine. Gellert happily refilled her glass.

  
“Can you now see, what it is that drives me?” Gellert asked.

  
“I can. I've never thought about it before, but I understand why you’re doing this, and you’re right." the young woman said and looked at him.

  
Gellert brushed some hair away from the woman's face, and tucked it behind her ear. He looked straight into the girls bright blue eyes, and used legilimency on her. He was easily able to see all of her mind, she had no barriers in her mind and didn't seem to notice as he sifted through her thoughts. He was pleased to see, that his words had a huge impact on her. He was quite excited that they might be able to use her later on. Gellert saw how she had been treated those few times she ventured to the Muggle world, and how her father had dealt with the incidents.

 _Sweet_ _and_ _innocent_ , he thought, _just_ _how_ _I_ _like_ _them_.

  
“Now Isabella, what will you do with this knowledge? Still follow your father in his belief and his laws, or would you follow me and become one of my followers? I could use a spy in the French Ministry." Gellert said, all the while still carefully observing her features and reading her mind.

  
“How do you know my name? I never told you?” Isabella asked innocently, as she looked at Gellert with wide eyes.

  
“Don’t you worry your pretty head about that, just answer my question.” Gellert said softly, while his hand gently touched her cheek.

  
“I’ll follow you." Isabella said without hesitation. Gellert watched as the girl made up her mind, and was happy with what he saw.

  
“Good, that is good. Of course I need an unbreakable vow from you, but I’m sure you wouldn't mind.” Gellert grinned.

  
“No, of course not." Isabella said, and that was enough for Gellert. He crashed his lips down on hers, and kissed her fiercely. Isabella kissed him back as a soft moan escaped her lips, and Gellert thought to himself,  
_This night keeps getting better and better._

Several hours later, Gellert stood on his wide balcony overlooking France. He could see fires in the distance from the muggle war that was currently going strong in Europe. He stood there for several long moments lost in thought as he watched the black smoke curling up into the sky, blocking out the stars.  
He knew his men would be enjoying themselves, doing what they wanted with their free time. His men were good, loyal to the cause. Suddenly Gellert was pulled from his thoughts as the woman stirred again, Isabella! That's her name! Gellert thought as he turned and went back inside.

  
He walked over to his bed and looked down at the partially covered naked witch lying peacefully in his bed. His lips turned up in a smile as his eyes roamed her form and he remembered the sound of her moaning, the feel of her skin. He sighed and turned to leave the room, he needed to go over his plans in the conference room.

  
He slipped his hands into his pockets and casually walked down the short corridor that led to the conference room, the last few hours still replying in his mind, as a smile again broke out across his face. When he reached the conference room he noticed that it was empty, his men still out enjoying themselves. Gellert slowly walked to a large low table in the middle of the otherwise empty room and began to sift through the many pieces of parchment that lay scattered across the table. He didn’t know how long he stood there reading the various reports and looking over the blueprints on the table, but when Millard walked into the room Gellert was ready to hear his report.

  
“Sir, I found the man. Do you want me to bring him in?” Millard asked.

  
“Yes, that would be perfect. Bring him in tomorrow morning, and then enjoy the rest of your day with your brothers. Lock him up in the basement.” Gellert ordered.

  
“Yes sir!” Millard said and bowed his head in respect before he abruptly turned and walked out of the room. Gellert watched the man leaving before he too left the conference room.

  
May as well enjoy sweet little Isabella, before the 48 hours is up.

The morning after their visit to the French Ministry, Gellert had breakfast for himself and Isabella sent to his room. Last night had been a surprise, Isabella was very uninhabited and very willing to please him in bed. He had expected resistance and so he was pleasantly surprised when she had crawled onto his lap and began undoing her robes. After that, he happily shagged her senseless. He would definitely have to repeat that today, he mused.

  
He had just poured some orange juice for Isabella, when there were a knock on the door.

  
“What?” Gellert shouted angrily.

  
“Sir, I have the man you seek.” Millards rough deep voiced boomed through the door.

  
“Good, I’ll be there in a moment." Gellert said, “Sorry darling, have to go, but please eat!"

  
Gellert retrieved his robe and with one last glance at the beautiful blond witch, he turned and left his room. He quickly walked to the basement, and as he entered the large damp space he saw Millard standing behind an old wizard. The elderly wizard sat in a chair and looked around scared.

  
“Ah! So you must be Abraham Léon. You have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you.” Gellert said and conjured a chair to sit in front of the older man.

  
“Me? What do you want with me?” Abraham asked with a hoarse voice.

  
“A man who gets straight to the point, I like that!” Gellert grinned.

  
“I see no reason to make small talk with you, obviously you want something from me.” Abraham said.

  
“As a matter of fact, Yes! I do want something. Something that only you can give me." Gellert said.

  
“You seek the potion. The potion to make you immortal” Abraham exclaimed.

  
“That, I do! I have almost everything, and yet I don’t. I need the potion and the recipe, and you my friend are going to give it to me." Gellert said and leaned in very close to the man. His last words coming out as a whisper, as his eyes hardened and he glared at the man, daring him to object.

  
“I don’t have the potion or the recipe on my person. I have to go get them first. I have a vial of the potion in my lab, the recipe is in my journals.” Abraham calmly said.

  
“Good! I’m sending my man Millard with you, and I’m warning you old man, do not try to do anything! Or it will be very painful when you get back, do I make myself clear?” Gellert said angrily, the threat clear.

  
“Perfectly clear Mr. Grindelwald.” Abraham said.

  
Gellert nodded, and then turned around.  
“Millard, go with him, if he tries to do anything, make sure he suffers!” Gellert said.

  
“Oh I do hope he does something!” Millard grinned as he grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him out of the basement, headed towards the headquarters apparition point.  
Gellert returned to his quarters expecting to find Isabella as he had left her, however he found the bed empty. He heard the shower going, and went in to Isabella.

  
“Any regrets?” Gellert said casually while leaning on the doorframe and watching the witch running a soapy flannel over her body.

  
“Oh Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Isabelle shouted, and pulled the curtains around her body.

  
“Why are you hiding? It’s not like I haven’t already seen you undressed." Gellert said and looked at the woman, lust burning in his eyes. Isabella blushed and slowly pushed the curtain aside and allowed Gellert to watch as she resumed slowly washing her body. She did have a gorgeous body, that was for sure.

  
“Finish up and get dressed. As soon as my man returns, he will make the unbreakable vow for us." Gellert said and reluctantly left Isabella to finish her shower alone.

  
He quickly dressed in fresh robes, and left his room. They still had 24 hours to do what they wanted, without interference, he had several things he needed to accomplish during that time. Isabella soon came out of the bedroom and found Gellert in the study at the end of the hall. She clearly didn’t know what she should do with herself as she remained standing in the doorway nervously picking at the hem of her blouse and averting her eyes.

  
“Sit!” Gellert ordered, and the woman quickly scurried to the chair in front of him and sat.

  
“Tell me, have you thought about everything we talked about last night?” Gellert asked.

  
“Yes sir I did.” she mumbled, looking at her hands.

  
“And? Are you in or out?" Gellert asked and glared at her with a sharp stern look. He watched as she fidgeted in her chair before her eyes slowly rose up to meet his own, she took a deep breath before she responded.

  
“I want to help you." She whispered.

  
“Good, then I have a new proposition for you!" Gellert said as his eyes instantly softened and a smile broke out on his face, "I have to leave for a short while, I will place you in the care of one of my men. He will be reporting back to me about everything you do. Rest assured, should you step out of line, I will know. Do you understand?"

  
“Ye..yes sir” Isabella stammered.

  
“Good, now we wait for Millard to get back! And then you can leave." Gellert said.

  
“Just like that? Your letting me go?" Isabella nervously asked.

  
“I have no reason to believe that you’ll betray me, and when the vow is in place, you can’t! An unbreakable vow is just that, unbreakable. Besides, one of my men will be assigned to you, I will know every move you make." Gellert grinned deviously.

  
“I won’t betray you.” the girl stammered, she was startled when they heard a door open behind her. She turned around and saw Millard and Abraham standing side by side as they walked towards them.

  
“Any problems Millard?” Gellert asked.

  
“None at all, he was clearly cooperating with us.” Millard said as he handed a vial containing a lilac potion to his commander.

  
“Is this the potion?” Gellert asked and eyed it cautiously.

  
“Indeed. This is the recipe.” Millard said and handed Gellert a bit of parchment.

  
“This is far more complex than I had anticipated." Gellert quietly spoke as his eyes widened in shock as he skimmed the parchment.

  
“Yes it is, and that’s the only vial that exists! Collecting the ingredients alone is a challenging endeavor. Unfortunately it would be a death trap for me now, I'm not as young as I once was." Abraham said.

  
“Put Mr. Léon in the cellars, just as a precaution for the time being.” Gellert grinned, and put the note and lilac potion in his pocket beside his wand.

  
“Move old man!” Millard said and pushed Abraham down the hall.

  
Gellert went over to Isabella and pulled her up from the chair. She was startled, but he could hear her take a deep breath and then she looked straight in his eyes.

  
“I’m ready when you are.” she boldly said.

  
“Good!” Gellert grinned.

  
When Millard came back they were ready to take the vow. Gellert gripped Isabella's forearm tightly as she did the same. Then he nodded to Millard, who pulled out his wand and aimed it at their entwined hands and began to recite the enchantment. As Millard spoke the enchantment a fine strand of magic left his wand and wound itself around their entwined arms, freezing them in place as the Magic tightened around them.

  
“Do you, Isabella Feliciá Duball, swear to follow the orders of Gellert Grindelwald, without hesitation or question?”

  
“I do!” Isabella said as another strand of magic left Millards wand and wove itself around their entwined arms.

  
“Do you swear, to do all within your power to assist the cause, even if you are required to use deadly force?"

  
“I do!” She swore as yet another strand of magic wound itself around their entwined arms.

  
“Do you swear, not to tell a soul about what has happened here and what you have heard, to never reveal the location of our headquarters?”

  
“I do!” She said as one last strand of magic left Millards wand and circled their entwined arms. The strands of magic suddenly began to pulse brightly as they wove tightly around their entwined arms. Millard waved his wand once more and the glowing strands of magic seeped into their arms and disappeared. Gellert released her arm, and turned to face Millard.

  
“Find Antóin, and tell him to get back, tell him that he will be Miss Duballs personal bodyguard from now on!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Yes sir!” Millard said and left them.

  
“Now, I think it’s time to celebrate a new companionship! Congratulations on your best decision ever!” Gellert grinned and handed a glass of firewhiskey to Isabella.

  
“To new beginnings!" Isabella said and clinked her glass against Gellerts.

  
“A new and wonderful beginning!” Gellert grinned. They downed their whisky in one go, Isabella giggling as she placed her glass on table nearby.

  
Millard soon came back with Antóin in tow, the older man bowed his head, and offered Isabella his arm.

  
“Is that it? Are you just letting me go like this?” Isabella asked as he eyes widened in shock.

  
“Of course darling, Antóin here will take good care of you, and keep an eye on you." Gellert said.

  
“How do I contact you?” she asked as she sadly looked at him.

_  
Stupid girl! You don't!_

  
“You don’t! I’ll contact you when the time comes for your first assignment!” Gellert said and nodded to Antóin who took the girl with him.

  
“You know, some day, you have to tell me how you do it." Millard said, his voice laced with awe and respect.

  
“How I do what?” Gellert asked as he smirked at the other man.

  
“Get the girls like that. We now have a spy close to the Ministers in Sweden, Norway, Denmark and now France. You really are exceptionally talented with women." Millard said.

  
“Thank you Millard." Gellert said and took out the vial from his pocket.

  
“Is it safe sir?” Millard asked.

  
“I do hope so, I looked inside Abraham's mind and all I saw was this vial. This potion is what gains me immortality." Gellert grinned.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to take it first sir?” Millard asked.

  
“I can’t let you, the potion alone takes almost two years to create, and the ingredients take two to three years to collect!" Gellert said and looked at the vial.

  
“Of course." Millard said.

  
Gellert took the vial, uncorked it, and drowned the potion in one go.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author kalilje. She's amazing! We love reviews! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, with the exception of original characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making a profit from the writing or sharing of this story.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

**September 3rd, 1944**  
**Headquarters of Gellert Grindelwald.**

 

 

Something was wrong.

  
Gellert knew it the minute he had drunk the potion. His entire body hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw against the excruciating pain that flowed through his body. His nerves were on fire, and his skin felt painfully tight. It felt as if his body were being stretched and shrunk, twisted and compressed. Something was very wrong.

  
_What in Merlin's name is happening!_ He angrily thought.

  
Gellert let out a pained moan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. He could see them slowly becoming slightly thinner, the wrinkles and age spots fading and disappearing all together.

  
“Millard! Get that wizard up here now!" Gellert hissed behind clenched teeth, he was furious.

  
Millard ran to the basement as fast as he could and returned minutes after, dragging the Potion Master with him. The old man trembled in fear.

  
“What have you done, you stupid old man?” Gellert hissed and looked at the man, his eyes were hard and his magic crackled angrily around him. The old man began trembling more as he tried to shrink into himself, trying desperately to escape Grindelwald's angry magic.

  
“The potion must have gone wrong, sir! I’ve never, never, done anything wrong before, please don’t hurt me." Abraham whimpered with trembling voice.

  
“This is not a potion for Immortality, LOOK AT ME!” Gellert yelled.

  
“Sor… sorry si.. sir” Abraham whimpered as Millard grabbed his hair and forced his head up. Abraham looked at Grindelwald with wide, fearful eyes and began whimpering loudly as he watched Grindelwald raise his wand.

  
" _Legilimens_ ," Gellert whispered.

  
This time, He was not gentle. He moved forward in the aging wizard's mind, not caring if he caused pain. Abraham began violently trembling as Gellert ravaged through his mind, searching for what he needed to know. Abraham, unable to move or stop the attack on his mind could do nothing but scream as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly the old man stopped screaming and crumpled to the floor.

  
“GOD DAMN IT!” Gellert screamed. His magic was boiling over, crackling dangerously around him. Gellert's eyes grew dark as he took a deep breath and reigned in his angry dark magic while glaring at the man crumpled at his feet.

  
“Sir?” Millard nervously asked.

  
“Kill him!” Gellert ordered. Millard nodded his head once and drew his wand, pointing it at the old man.

  
“ _Avada_ _Kedavra_!”

  
The green light left Millards wand and raced to the crumpled form of Abraham Léon, hitting him square in the back. He was dead.

  
Millard looked at a now youthful Gellert, who clearly was very mad. Gellert began trying all the counter spells he could think of, and began ordering Millard to fetch different potions. Nothing seem to help. They were unable to reverse the effects of the potion. Gellert couldn’t believe that the old man managed to trick him, giving him a de-aging potion instead of the potion for immortality.

  
“Sir? What do you suggest we do?” Millard hesitantly asked.

  
“I’ve no idea." Gellert honestly said, shock and confusion written all over his face.

  
“I’ll go get Mason, he’s the best at potions of all the men." Millard said and quickly left the room.

  
Gellert took a chair and threw it across the room. He conjured a mirror and hesitatingly looked in it. As he saw his reflection he gasped and nearly dropped the mirror. This wasn't possible, he looked exactly like he did when he was seventeen. All signs of age had been erased from his face and hair. Gellert raised a shaky hand and ran it through his now long, thick wavy golden hair. He gently ran his fingers over his smooth pale skin, noticing that the creases and wrinkles were gone.

  
He'd been tricked! He heard a door closing behind him, and quickly turned around. Mason was slowly walking towards him, his eyes widened in shock.

  
“Sir? What happened?” Mason asked, quickly regaining his composure.

  
“The Immortality potion, something went wrong! That old man tricked me!" Gellert hissed behind clenched teeth.

  
“Do you have the vial?” Mason asked.

  
Gellert took the vial and gave it to Mason, who smelled it and held it up to the light.

  
“Let me see the recipe.” Mason said. Gellert took the recipe from his pocket and gave it to Mason.

  
Mason stood for what felt like hours and looked at the recipe and then the vial.

  
“Sir, I believe that something is wrong in the recipe. Bat tongue is commonly used in ageing potions. I believe that by adding that to some of these other ingredients the potion would backfire. Instead of Immortality, becoming a de-ageing potion. And a very powerful one at that." Mason said.

  
“And how do I fix this?” Gellert asked.

  
“That, I do not know. I am unfamiliar with some of these ingredients. Perhaps you should ask someone more knowledgeable for assistance. Someone who’s powerful enough to create this potion.” Mason said.

  
"I’m the most powerful wizard alive! I should be able to figure this out.” Gellert hissed as his magic began to crackle around him dangerously.

  
“Sir, there are rumors that a man named Nicolas Flamel has created the Elixir of Life. Perhaps we should look into that instead of this Immortality Potion?” Millard said.

  
“I remember that name. Where have I heard it before?” Gellert said to himself and started thinking back. He was absolutely sure that he had heard that name before. Perhaps he read it in a book.

  
“Oh for Merlin's sake!” Gellert exclaimed as the realization hit him. The old coot he once called a friend, Albus Dumbledore, told him about Nicolas Flamel.  
“Sir?” Millard asked.

  
“Dumbledore. He knows this Flamel guy. I remember he told me about him at one point. The man should be several hundred years old. I can’t remember how he created the Elixir." Gellert said and sat down in his chair.  
“But Dumbledore? Isn’t he the wizard you had a fight with?” Millard asked.  
“One and the same. He is a very formidable opponent, perhaps the only one who can match me in strength." Gellert said, sighing as he and ran his hands through his long golden hair. Shaking his head he glanced down, noticing how his robe hung loosely on his body. He groaned and took his bottle of whiskey and drank from it.

“Sir, we still have some hours left here. Why don’t we spend those gathering our things and moving back to Britain?” Millard said.

  
“Yes, we should do that. Millard see to it that it gets done. Mason, I want you to look into this Elixir of life. See if you can figure out how he created it, and then report back to me." Gellert said, and downed the bottle. If he had to endure his teenage life all over again, he might as well get drunk right now.

The next morning Gellert Grindelwald had run out of ideas. He had absolutely no idea how he would be able to get back to normal again, and he still needed the immortality potion. He needed access to a potions master, and a lab. He needed to study the immortality potion, find out what went wrong and determine what had turned it into a de-aging potion. As these thoughts kept coming back to him he knew he needed help, unfortunately there was only one man who would be able to help him. Dumbledore.

  
He wasn’t happy about his decision to contact his old friend to ask for help. Knowing Dumbledore, he would require something in return, and Gellert had a pretty good guess as to what that might be. When his decision was made he gathered his men.

  
“My dear friends, we have been through quite a lot these past few years. As you can see, my experiment with the Immortality potion went wrong. Instead of making me immortal, it de-aged me so that I’m now seventeen again. In order to try and get back to my true age again and to gain Immortality, I unfortunately have to seek out Albus Dumbledore once again. I know the man, and I know that he won’t help me without gaining something for himself. I do believe that he will require my stepping back from terrorizing Europe. So when the time comes that I have to seek out my old friend, Millard will be the one you have to follow. He knows of all my plans and missions, so listen to what he has to say. If I find out that any one of you choose to disobey his orders, you have me to deal with. Do i make myself clear?” Gellert said and looked at all his men.

  
“Sir, yes sir!” His men replied.

  
“Good, now let's pack and get home." Gellert said, taking one last look at his men standing before him before he turned and left the room.

  
Gellert went inside his room, and grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment, and started to write a letter to Dumbledore.

 

> _Albus,_  
>  _Long time no see._  
>  _I do hope you have recovered from our last meeting._  
>  _For old friendship's sake, why don’t we meet again?_  
>  _I’m back in Britain and eagerly await your answer._  
>  _I have no desire to harm you, old friend._  
>  _I simply wish to talk!_  
>  _Your old friend,_  
>  _G_

Gellert took the short note, and attached it to the foot of his Northern hawk-owl, and then gently ran his hand down the large owls feathers.

  
“Here Ares, deliver this to Albus Dumbledore. Stay with him until you get his reply.” Gellert said, and watched it fly away.

  
He flicked his wand, and everything in his room began to pack itself neatly into his trunk. They would soon be back in Britain and he hoped Albus would be willing to help him. When all of his belongings had been packed away safely in his trunk he shrunk it down and placed a weightless charm on it so he could easily pocket the entire thing. He then left his room and wondered the rest of the estate, ensuring that his men had packed everything away, leaving no signs that they had ever occupied the place. He took one of his larger portkeys, in this case an old worn car tire, and instructed his men to each place a hand on it then whispered portus.

They landed in the large empty antechamber of his ancient family manor. His home was unplottable, its existence was unknown to the wizarding world. The only way in or out of his large manor was by portkey.

  
“Unpack, I’ll be in my room if you have need of me." Gellert said, and went up the grand staircase to the master bedroom.

  
Ares wasn’t back yet, so Gellert took his time unpacking. When he had finished he took the Daily Prophet, and sat back in his favorite chair. He flicked his wand and lit the fire, and sat back to relax. There, on the front page was an article about his attack at the French Ministry. He did love to read about his attacks, the reporters never got anything right. There was a photograph covering half the front page of sweet Isabella being reunited with her father. The reporter made Grindelwald and his men out to be the villains, claiming that the sweet girl had been abused and raped while in his care.

  
“Rubbish!" Gellert mumbled to himself.  
He laid down the paper and retrieved one of his latest reports that had been placed on his desk along with a few letters. Gellert sat down with the report from Sweden. His men just had found the persons they had been searching for. His men had had a difficult time gaining access to all the files in Sweden that they needed. Unfortunately some muggleborn Aurors, had taken the important files and escaped with them into neighboring muggle communities. There had been casualties, fifty nine Muggles who were at the wrong place at the wrong time as well as the five Aurors who had escaped with the documents were all dead. The small Swedish town where they were found had been burned to the ground in the middle of the night while the town slept, there were no witnesses.

_  
Good, it looks like Klaus has everything under control._

  
There was nothing else of any importance in the remaining reports, so Gellert quickly charmed them and filed them away. He used a spell of his own creation that made it impossible for anyone aside from himself to read them.  
He was exhausted and his body still hurt from the rapid de-aging. Gellert decided to take a warm shower followed by a strong pain potion. Usually he didn’t take potions, he preferred the pain. It made him feel alive, but this pain was different. He felt as though he had been held under the cruciatus curse for days, and the pain was steadily getting worse.

  
He turned the shower on and stepped out of his robes, sighing as he stepped under the spray of water, it felt so good. The warm water did wonders on his sore muscles, and he stayed in the shower until the soreness began to recede, before stepping out and wrapping himself in a large soft towel. Gellert dried his body, and stood for a while looking at his reflection in the mirror. It was crazy looking like he did when he was seventeen again. The potion had gone completely wrong. He did not intend to simply look "young” again, rather he wanted to live forever, the age of his body was irrelevant. He found the pain potion, and swallowed it in one go, gagging slightly at the taste.

  
Gellert went into his king size four poster bed, and slipped beneath the covers. He might as well get some sleep.

Gellert was woken up by a sharp tapping on his window. He groaned and turned around. His body was still sore, but the pain was almost gone. As the tapping continued, Gellert swore under his breath. He took his wand and aimed it at the window. Ares came flying in with a letter attached to his legs.

  
“Ah it’s you, come here Ares.” Gellert said and quickly removed the letter. Ares nipped at his fingers, before he flew out the window again. Gellert flicked his wand and the window closed again. He turned the letter around and saw Hogwarts seal.

_  
Ah I forgot, Albus teaches at Hogwarts. What a joke of a school, Durmstrang was much better!_

  
Gellert wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to put a spell on the letter. So before opening it he waved his wand in an intricate pattern and muttered an incantation to make sure the letter was safe. When his spell showed the letter was safe, he opened it, and started to read.

 _Gellert_  
I must say, I was surprised to get a letter from you.  
But yes, thank you, I have recovered quite well.  
I can’t see what we have to talk about, as you made your opinions quite clear last time we met.  
But nevertheless, as you say, for “Old friendship's sake”, lets meet.  
We can meet at my office here at Hogwarts, I trust you to come alone and refrain from harming others, should you encounter anyone along the way.  
Tomorrow at six in the afternoon, the Floo is open.  
Albus Dumbledore

  
Stupid old fool! Who does he think I am? One of his students? If I want to curse some stupid students or annoying professors, then that's what I will do!

  
“Fuck!” Gellert yelled. This was just too much. I can’t believe I have to go to Albus for help!

  
Gellert went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh robe. After he had cleaned himself up and gotten dressed he went out to find Millard and tell him that he would have to command his men for some time. He found Millard in the dining room, where he sat with closed eyes on a couch.

  
“Millard?” Gellert asked.

  
“Sir! Sorry sir, I must have fallen asleep." Millard said and moved to stand, but was stopped by Gellert, who just waved his hand.

  
“Don’t get up, do you want some?” Gellert asked and inclined his head towards the bottle of Firewhiskey.

  
“Yes, thank you.” Millard said, rubbing his eyes.

  
Gellert took out two glasses and went over and sat by Millard on the couch.

  
“My old friend Dumbledore has agreed to meet with me tomorrow afternoon. I know he must want something in return for helping me, and I fear that what he wants, is for me to dissolve my army or give myself in. Therefore, I am making you commander for the time being. I am unsure how long this will take, but I have to get close to Dumbledore to be able to find out about Flamel. Do you think you can handle the army? You are the only one who knows the details to all of my plans, so I can’t think of a better man for the job than you." Gellert said and swirled the whiskey around in his glass.

  
“Of course sir, you know I would do anything to help you!” Millard said.

  
“Good, if I remember Dumbledore right, then he would do anything in his powers to make sure I can’t get to you. But still, make havoc, don’t stray from our plans, no matter what. I’ll find a way to keep in contact.” Gellert said and raised his glass.

  
“Of course sir, we won’t let you down!” Millard answered, they clinked their glasses and drowned the drink.

Gellert stood in his study, contemplating the Floo powder in his hands. All he needed was to throw it into the fire, and call out Dumbledore's office. But somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that the moment he stepped through the floo, there was no coming back.  
For Merlins sake, just do it!

  
Taking one last look around his study, Gellert stepped into the large stone fireplace, threw the floo powder at his feet and called out.

  
"Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

  
As the green flames circled up around his body he disappeared from his study and felt a rush as he was transported elsewhere. Once he felt his feet hitting the ground beneath him, he stepped out of the fireplace, and soon came face to face with his old friend.

  
“Albus! Long time no see!” Gellert grinned and looked around Dumbledore's office admiring the silver trinkets whizzing around. There was a very large mahogany desk covered with trinkets and parchment in the very center of the room, directly in front of the desk sat two mismatched oversized plush armchairs, and bookshelves covered every wall. There was a complete lack of organization within the office, everything was scattered around creating a feeling of comfortable chaos.

  
“Gellert? Is that really you? What happened?” Dumbledore asked and looked at his old friend, shock and disbelief written all over his face.

  
“An unfortunate misunderstanding concerning a certain potion.” Gellert grumbled.

  
“Sweet Merlin, you de-aged yourself? Whatever for?" Albus asked.

  
“Oh come on Albus, is this how you treat an old friend? Where’s the manners in this world now! You are the second man in just a few short days who neglected to inquire if I wanted something to drink! What happened to "please take a seat”? Where are your manners?" Gellert asked as he threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
“I’m sorry to say this Gellert, but it has been a long time since we were friends. But nevertheless, please have a seat. Would you like some tea?” Dumbledore asked, and sat down in his chair behind his desk as Gellert chose one of the plush armchairs, and propped his feet up on the desk.

  
“See now we’re talking!” Gellert grinned and looked at Dumbledore.

  
Gellert could feel Dumbledore trying to gain access to his memories, but Gellert easily threw him out of his mind, chuckling as he did so.

  
“I see you can still manage to hold your occlumency shields up?” Dumbledore said.

  
“No one has ever been able to break through them, not even you, my friend!" Gellert said and crossed his feet.

  
“I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly remove your feet from my desk Gellert. After your speech about the lack of manners in this age I certainly hoped you would use your very best manners yourself." Dumbledore said.  
Gellert did not remove his feet but just grinned at Albus, his eyes shining in delight.

  
“Nah, I like this position.” Gellert said darkly.

  
“Fine, be that as it may, what can I do for you Gellert? I doubt that you just came by here to pay a visit to an old friend. I know you, you want something.” Dumbledore said.

  
“You know me!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Unfortunately I do." Dumbledore sighed.

  
“But you’re right. It pains me to say it, but I’m in desperate need of your help. As you can see, the potion I took didn’t work in the way it was intended. It was supposed to be an Immortality potion, but clearly, something went wrong." Gellert said.

  
“You de-aged instead of gaining Immortality? That’s interesting." Dumbledore said as he leaned back in his chair, carefully observing his old friend.

  
"Interesting? It’s a disaster! I lived through my teenage years, I don’t have any desire to go through them again.” Gellert hissed.

  
“Ah Gellert, we did have some great times did we not?” Dumbledore said.  
Gellert sighed, he didn’t want to admit it to him, but they did have some great times in their youth. They were carefree and uninhibited. The world was full of exciting opportunities.

  
“I agree, some of the things we did in our youth were rather exhilarating, I will admit that.” Gellert said, smirking.

  
“What do you need my help with? I’m a transfiguration teacher, not a Potion master. I'm not sure that I would be much help with a potion I'm afraid.” Dumbledore sighed.

  
“Well you have to know someone who can help me with this!” Gellert said.

  
“Maybe I do, but tell me, what would you be willing to do for me?" Dumbledore said and looked at Gellert.

_  
Here we go, I knew this would happen!_

  
“What do you want in return for helping me?” Gellert groaned.

  
“You never did finish your education, did you?” Dumbledore asked, all the while resting his fingers under his chin.

  
“You know perfectly well that I did not. I was kicked out before I could complete my 7th year at Durmstrang." Gellert hissed.

  
“Well then, I have a proposition for you." Dumbledore said.

  
“And just what, pray tell, might that be?" Gellert said, glaring at his old friend.

  
“Oh, I’ll help you, of course. But only once you have successfully completed your education here at Hogwarts. Of course, I have to speak with headmaster Dippet about it, but I’m sure he would be just delighted to have you attend. Obviously you will need to go by another last name, we can't have you attending hogwarts as Gellert Grindelwald, after all." Dumbledore said.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? Albus, I’m the most powerful wizard in all of Europe right now. You want me to go attend Hogwarts with a bunch of children? Everything they learn, I already know!” Gellert hissed.

  
“Then you shouldn’t have a problem with it now will you?” Dumbledore chuckled.

_  
God damn, how I wish I just could hex that smile right off of your face!_

  
“What’s in it for me? If I do this, you’ll help me get back to my normal age?” Gellert groaned.

  
“I’ll help you as much as I can. But…” Dumbledore said.

  
“But what?” Gellert hissed.

  
“It isn’t enough that you attend. You must give me an oath that you will not contact your men or have any participation in any missions you might have planned for you men. Do I make myself clear?” Dumbledore said seriously.

  
“Perfectly clear Albus!” Gellert smirked.

  
“Good, now you just wait here until I’ve talked to headmaster Dippet. Feel free to take a sherbet lemon." Dumbledore said as he got up and left his office to speak with the headmaster.

  
Might as well look a little around.  
Gellert got up from the chair and went over to a bookshelf, looking for something on Flamel. He went over every single book, but mostly the shelves contained textbooks and large tomes on transfiguration. He heard a squeaking behind him, and turned around. Fawkes, of course! Gellert went over to the Phoenix, and stroked its head gently.

  
“You are Immortal, being reborn from the ash from when you die, what is your secret?” Gellert mumbled all the while still stroking the bird's head.

  
“Headmaster Dippet is ready to speak with you, if you would follow me please." Dumbledore's voice came from behind.

  
Gellert turned around, and nodded. He followed Dumbledore down the corridor. He didn’t bother to look around at his surroundings, instead he preferred to think about how he would be able to work his way out of the oath. He had no desire to not be able to contact his men.  
They soon arrived at what must be the entrance to the headmasters office. In front of them stood two stone gargoyles blocking an empty stone wall. Gellert heard Dumbledore mumbling a password, and soon the gargoyles jumped out of the way to reveal an opening in the stone wall behind them, containing a staircase. As they went up the stairs and entered the headmaster's office, Gellert couldn't help but notice how much this office differed from Dumbledore's. His eyes swept across the room, taking in the immaculate office, and the shelves filled with shiny trophies. Clearly Dippet was a strict man who had a great deal of pride in his school, Gellert thought as he looked at the old man sitting behind his desk.

  
“Ah Armando, this is the boy I spoke about. Gellert this is Headmaster Dippet." Dumbledore introduced them.

  
“Hello Headmaster, my name is Gellert Atanas." Gellert said and offered his hand to the old headmaster.

  
“Ah Mr. Atanas, Albus told me a great deal about you.” Dippet said and shook his hand.

  
“All good I hope.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Of course, he told me you are a transfer student from Durmstrang, forced to flee your home due to the war. Is that correct?” Dippet asked.

  
Gellert clenched his teeth, but still managed to nod.

  
“Yes that is true."

  
“I’m so sorry for it, and of course, if you want, you can take your final year here. The first term has already started, you've only missed a few days. I am quite sure you can catch up." Dippet said.

  
“That would be lovely, and I’m sure I can.” Gellert said.

  
“Albus would you please fetch the sorting hat? Then we can get Mr. Atanas sorted into his new house.” Dippet said.

  
Gellert looked up in surprise when Dumbledore returned with a dusty old hat. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me! They want me to place a hat on my head? A hat that has touched hundreds of heads before mine? That’s just disgusting._

  
“Please place the hat on your head Mr. Atanas." Dippet said.

  
Gellert clenched his teeth, but nevertheless did as he was told.

_  
“Hm you are not who they say you are.” The hat quietly said as it began sifting through his thoughts._

_  
“So? Does it matter?” Gellert thought._

_  
“It matters a great deal Mr. Grindelwald. I can’t seem to figure out why you are doing this. ” the battered old hat said._

_  
“That’s because it’s none of your business, now please just sort me." Gellert said._

_  
“Hm, your heart is dark, and you have a deep understanding of magic. I've only seen this once before. You’re cunning and ambitious, I think you would do well in…”_

  
“SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled.

  
Gellert quickly removed hat from his head and gave it to Dumbledore.

  
“Excellent, I’m sure Slytherin house has gained a wonderful student!" Headmaster Dippet said.

  
“You’re flattering me Headmaster. Thank you.” Gellert grinned and inclined his head in respect.

  
“Albus, please go fetch Horace. He can show our new student towards his new home." Dippet said.

  
Dumbledore quickly went out the door, to find Horace.

  
"Sir? What about books and supplies?" Gellert asked as he sat down.

  
“Yes and you do need school robes as well. Hm, I tell you what, I’ll let you and one of our Prefects to go to Diagon Alley to purchase what you will need for the year. Wait for my owl, I’ll just need to make a few arrangements, but rest assured, you’ll get your supplies by the end of this week. Until then, I'm sure we can scrounge up something." Dippet said.

  
“Thank you headmaster, that means a lot to me. And don’t worry, I’ll be able to pay for it all myself.” Gellert said. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before Albus and Horace were knocking on the office door.

  
“Splendid! That must be Horace. He’ll be you head of house during your stay here. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate in asking him. And if you should need to, then you can talk with Albus or myself as well.” Dippet said and went to retrieve a little chubby man.

  
“Headmaster, you asked for me?” the man said.

  
“Ah yes Horace, this here is young Gellert Atanas. He’s a transfer student from Durmstrang, and will finish his education here at Hogwarts. He has just been sorted into your house. Mr. Atanas, this here is Horace Slughorn.” Dippet introduced them.

  
“It’s a pleasure meeting you professor Slughorn." Gellert said and extended his hand towards the professor.

  
“Ah a pleasure indeed Mr. Atanas, I very much look forward to teaching yet another Slytherin. I’m sure you’ll do splendid in my class!” Slughorn said.

  
“Well Horace, would you be so kind to show Mr. Atanas here down towards Slytherins common room? Make sure he gets settled. I have some things I need to discuss with Albus." Dippet said.

  
“No, not at all Headmaster, not at all.” Slughorn said and moved to go out the door.

  
“Mr. Atanas, please look for my owl later this week.” Dippet said.

  
“A moment headmaster, I’ll just need a quick word with Mr. Atanas." Albus said and went over to him.

  
“Remember what I said Gellert, I still need the oath from you. I’ll tell you when I have the time, behave or our deal is off." Dumbledore whispered to him.

  
“Don’t worry old friend, I’ll behave." Gellert smirked.

  
Gellert went over to Slughorn who started to ramble on about the history of the castle.

  
"I’m sure you’ll be able to quickly find your way around here. Won't take long at all and you'll know where everything is, m'boy! And you're in luck, the Head Boy is one of my favorite students and he’s in Slytherin as well. I’m sure he would be able to answer all of your questions, and if not, then ask Slytherins very own prefect, such a darling girl, she’s always so helpfull and kind." Slughorn said.

  
“Professor, what do you teach?” Gellert asked.

  
“I teach potions m'boy! Are you skilled in potions Mr. Atanas?” Slughorn asked as they started to descend some stairs.

  
“I was okay at it, not the best, but not the worst either." Gellert said.

  
“I’m sure that when this year is over, you’ll be great in it. Oh do mind the staircases, they like to change positions." Slughorn said. Gellert looked around just as a few staircases shifted.

  
“Interesting." Gellert said.

  
“We need to go all the way down to the Dungeons, that's where Slytherins common room is located. My office and quarters are also down there, if you ever should need anything, then please don’t hesitate to ask!" Slughorn said.

  
“That’s very kind of you sir." Gellert said.

  
“It must be difficult to have to flee from the war and one's education." Slughorn said.

  
“Indeed it is." Gellert answered.

  
“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Slughorn said.

  
Gellert looked at all the paintings at the wall, and shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Grindelwald wanted my father and me to be in his army, we declined. He killed everyone I knew and I had to flee to save my own life.” Gellert said. They continued to walk through Hogwarts corridors eventually reaching a staircase that took them deep into the dungeons.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that m'boy, if you need anything, anything at all, then this is my office." Slughorn said as they approached his office door.

  
“Thank you professor, that’s very kind of you." Gellert said.

  
"Behind this stone wall here, is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The password for now is “Pure-blood”, keep that in mind. The password changes from time to time as well." Slughorn said. As he said the password, a passage revealed itself before Gellerts eyes.  
Gellert followed Slughorn inside, and was amazed by how dark it was down here. It looked like a dungeon, with green lamps and green chairs. It appeared to be under the lake, as there were several windows showing nothing but eerily dark water that gave the room a green tinge. There were several black leather sofas and bookshelves against most of the walls that were decorated with ornately engraved snakes and filled with books he was just itching to read. It all gave the room a grand atmosphere, but also a quite cold one. There was a fireplace at the one side, and a few students sat there. They all looked up when Slughorn came over to them.

  
“Ah just the one I was looking for. Mr. Atanas, here are some of your new housemates.” Slughorn introduced them.

  
A young boy with Black hair and cold grey eyes stood, and calmly walked over to Slughorn and the new student.

  
“Ah and this is the Head boy. He’ll make sure to show you around. Let me introduce you. His name is Tom Riddle.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author kalilje. She's amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, with the exception of original characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making a profit from the writing or sharing of this story.
> 
> Reviews make me smile.  
> Enjoy.

 Chapter Three

 

**September 1st, 1944  
Malfoy Manor**

Alcina Malfoy stood in her large bedroom in Malfoy Manor. She had packed everything she would need and was ready to go to King’s Cross Station, for her final year at Hogwarts. Her twin brother Abraxas Malfoy was also getting ready. She was looking forward to the end of her years at school, but then again, she also knew what was expected of her. As a pureblood, she was to get married to a man of her father's choosing. She really didn’t want that.

  
Alcina went over to the mirror, pulling her long platinum blond hair back, she found a black ribbon and tied her hair. She stared at the reflection in the mirror, her pale grey eyes staring back at her.

  
“Alcina? Are you ready?”

  
She turned around, and came face to face with her older brother, by just 7 minutes.

  
“I’m ready Abraxas, shall we?” she said and went to retrieve her trunks. She took hold of them, and pulled them after her. Abraxas took them from her and sat them besides his own.

  
“Father told us to leave them here, he’ll make sure to get them to King’s Cross.” Abraxas said, as he pulled his long blond hair back and secured it with a thong. All of the Malfoys had long platinum blond hair, and pale grey eyes. Alcina took Abraxas's outstretched arm, and went down the stairway to meet their parents.

  
“Are you excited to get back? This is our final year after all." Abraxas asked.

  
“Sure, I can't believe that this is our last year. In some ways I'm glad it's almost over, but I'm going to miss Hogwarts.” Alcina said.

  
“I know what you mean.” Abraxas said.

  
“There you are! Come along children, we don't want to miss the train." their mother, Patrina said.

  
Patrina was Lady Malfoy, she was the perfect image of a pureblood witch. Lady Malfoy was absolutely gorgeous, with her waist length pale blond hair, pale grey eyes and clear alabaster skin. She threw the best parties, had the best connections and wore the finest clothes. The society pages were running articles on the Malfoy matriarch at least once a week. Everyone in wizarding Britain highly respected her, many witches wished to be her.

  
“Calm down Trina, there's plenty of time left. Don’t worry." Their father Armand Malfoy said. He went over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

  
“Armand, we have to go now, and you know I’m right." Patrina said, lightly smacking her husband on the arm before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and slipping out of his arms.

  
“You look beautiful darling.” she whispered into Alcinas ear.

  
“Thank you mother.” Alcina said and embraced her mother tightly.

  
“Now come on, your father will apparite all of us." Patrina said, and pulled her daughter with her.

  
“Hold on tight.” Armand said and apparated them all away. They landed just inside the apparition point within King’s Cross station, located in a small abandoned newspaper stand near platform nine and three quarters. Their house elves soon arrived with their luggage, and began stacking it neatly off to the side while Abraxas went to retrieve two baggage carts for their trunks.

  
“Come now children.” Patrina said, and pushed them out of the newspaper stand and into King’s Cross.

  
“All those muggles, I swear they breed like rats. Look how many there are!” Armand hissed angrily.

  
“Armand, language please.” Patrina whispered to her husband.

  
“You know I’m right! If I ever come across this Gellert Grindelwald fella, then I’ll make sure to support him. We are being forced to act like filthy muggles just to get our children to school. This is unacceptable.” Armand hissed.

  
“Still, I don’t want to hear you talk like this in public. You never know who might be listening in on our conversation.” Patrina hissed, and pushed Abraxas through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾ before gracefully walking through herself. Armand paused, watching his wife and son go through.

  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I shouldn’t have spoken like that in a public place, forgive me.” Armand said, looking around to see if there was anyone he knew, before he pulled Alcina to him. He wasn’t one who showed his emotions in public, but those times he did, it always warmed Alcinas heart.

  
“It’s okay father, I understand.” Alcina truthfully answered. Armand kissed her forehead, before going through the barrier with her to join the rest of their family on the other side.

  
“We made it just in time, hurry now dears." Patrina said.

  
“When have we ever been late my dear?” Armand smirked.

  
“Well, there were that time in second year, and then again in fourth year, and don’t forget…” Patrina started.

  
“Okay, okay, I admit, we have been late before but we are not late today. Come let’s see if we can find their friends." Armand said and quickly pushed his family over to the large red train.

  
“Alcina!” a voiced called.

  
Alcina turned around, and saw a black haired boy coming over to them.

  
“Ah Mr. Riddle, it’s been a long time since I've seen you. How are you these days?” Armand said and shook the boy's hand.

  
“I’m been well Lord Malfoy, it’s an honor to see you again, and you as well, Lady Malfoy.” Tom Riddle said and kissed Patrinas hand.

  
“Hello Tom, it’s always lovely to see you.” Patrina said, and kissed him on his cheek.

  
“Here, let me take your luggage, I’ve saved us a compartment.” Tom said and took Alcinas things and began to walk towards the train.

  
“Thank you Tom. Goodbye mother, father.” Alcina said.

  
“Now remember to study hard, and please don’t get into trouble.” Armand said.

  
“We will try not to.” Abraxas said and shook his fathers hand.

  
“Goodbye Lord and Lady Malfoy.” Tom said and smiled as he shook their hands, always the perfect gentleman.

  
Alcina waved goodbye to her parents, before going with Tom to the train to find compartment. Abraxas was right behind her.

  
“Did you have a nice summer?” Tom asked as he helped Alcina onto the train.

  
“Yes, it was wonderful, what about you? I was sorry to hear that you were unable to join us for the summer holidays this year. I've missed you terribly!” Alcina said, and released his hand. As they sat in the compartment, Alcina looked out the window and found her parents waving, her mother dabbing her eyes.

  
“I’m sorry I was unable to make it." Tom said, and turned to talk to Abraxas.

Soon they were joined by Avery and Lestrange, both were fellow seventh year Slytherins. The Malfoy twins grew up with them, and they were quite close. Both Avery and Lestrange were very protective of Alcina, and were like brothers to her. Antonin Dolohov came in right behind them, almost hiding. Dolohov looked up, glancing around the compartment and caught Toms eye. Unable to look away from his master, Dolohov began to tremble under the intense evil glare. Tom raised his eyebrow and smirked causing the Russian wizard to stumble and almost lose his footing, before he sat down as far away from Alcina and Tom that he could. Alcina shuddered at the sight of that man. She never liked him. He was constantly following her around the castle, always getting a little bit too close. She knew he thought himself to be in love with her, and that he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But Alcina did not feel the same, he made her uncomfortable. Thankfully he was one of Tom's followers. He wouldn’t dare do anything to her as long as she was under his protection. Tom was her best friend, and had been since their first year. He was always there for her when she needed him. Once Dolohov had entered the compartment and taken a seat, now shaking with fear, Alcina noticed the Head Boy badge pinned on the front of Tom's robes.

  
“Tom! You didn’t tell me you were chosen as Head Boy!” Alcina shouted excitedly. She was the female prefect for Slytherin this year.

  
“Well, I didn’t think it was a big a deal.” Tom said, giving Alcina a small smile.

  
“Of course it is! It’s wonderful Tom!” Alcina said and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

  
“Thank you." he mumbled, and narrowed his eyes towards Antonin who eyed them suspiciously.

  
The group sat for a while talking about their summer holidays, Avery had gone to their families villa in the south of France and was busy telling everyone about the beautiful French witch he met while there when there was a knock at the door. Dolohov opened the compartment door, revealing the head girl.

  
"Tom, are you ready for patrols? I'll take the front if you'd like to do the back?" The head girl asked, Tom nodded and stood up, reaching for Alcina's hand.

  
“We need to patrol the train." Tom said, as he gently placed his hand on the small of Alcina's back. They left the compartment together and started walking.

  
“You know, if Dolohov is bothering you, you need only to tell me, right? I’ll make sure he stays away from you." Tom said.

  
“It’s fine Tom, you don’t need to worry. He creeps me out sometimes, but he hasn’t tried to do anything since that one incident last year. Hopefully he learned his lesson." Alcina said, and remembered back to the incident in her sixth year.

_It was almost the end of the year. They had finally managed to finish all of their exams, and Alcina felt happy that it was over. She sat outside under a large tree down by the black lake with Tom and Abraxas laughing and telling stories. They had decided to just sit down and relax while the others had all gone off to play a quick game of Quidditch. The weather was perfect and most of the students were outside enjoying the day._

_  
“I think I’ll head inside and change before dinner. I’ll see you guys later!" Alcina said, and started to walk towards the castle. She went inside, and started to walk down towards the dungeon when a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and pulled her into a empty classroom. Alcina nearly lost her footing, and pulled her wand and aimed it and the person._

_  
“Dolohov? What do you think you are doing!” Alcina yelled at the Russian._

_  
“I wanted to say goodbye properly to you.” the Russian wizard said as he started to walk over to her._

_  
"Alright, goodbye Dolohov, have a good summer holiday. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." Alcina said and started towards the door. She managed to take two small steps back before Dolohov grabbed her arm and held her firmly in place._

_  
"Tut tut tut, not so fast. That could hardly be considered a proper goodbye." Dolohov said as he released her arm and reached out and caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers._

_  
“Please, don’t do anything. I won’t tell Tom if you just let me go now.” Alcina said._

  
_“You’re precious little Tom can’t help you, neither can your brother. They're outside, and I’m sure they’ll be there for quite sometime." the wizard said.  
He twisted his wand, and nonverbally cast an Expelliarmus. He captured her wand in his hand and twirled it around, before throwing it across the room, far away from her. Waving his wand once more Dolohov threw up a quick silencing charm as well._

_  
Alcina took a few steps back trying to get away from the Russian wizard, and ended up with her back against the wall. She was trembling in fear. Dolohov had managed to get her alone, and no one would notice and come to help her._

_  
“Please Dolohov, don’t hurt me." Alcina begged with a trembling voice._

_  
He didn’t say anything, but slowly approached her, stopping directly in front of her. As Alcina looked into Dolohov's dark, lust filled eyes she started to panic._

_  
“I know you want me, why do you fight it?" Dolohov whispered and brushed some of her hair away from her face as Alcina started to cry._

_  
“Please, just let me go." she whimpered._

_  
“I don’t think so." Dolohov mumbled. He captured both of her hands in his larger one, and pulled them up over her head. He cast a nonverbal sticking charm, binding her hands against the wall over her head. Alcina tried to pull them down, and began panicking when she realized what Dolohov had done._

_  
“Dolohov, please let me go." she whispered._

_  
Laughing, he slapped her hard across the face, and then pulled her head towards him and kissed her roughly on her bruising cheek. Alcina shuddered as Dolohov dragged his tongue across her cheek, stopping just beside her ear, he moaned and buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply. He continued to hold her tightly, grinding himself against her as his breathing quickened, and she could feel his hardening length pressing against her._

_  
Alcina didn’t want this, she hated him. Suddenly Dolohov began kissing her, his lips crushed against hers, his tongue prying her lips open. He ravished her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. He assaulted her mouth with his, all the while his hands roamed over her body, touching and groping. She felt him grabbing her breasts hard in his hands as his mouth left hers and latched onto her neck, sucking hard, leaving his mark. Dolohov waved his wand, vanishing all her clothing, leaving her standing there naked._

_  
“Please Dolohov, please don’t. ” Alcina sobbed._

_  
“When I’m done with you, no one will want you. You’ll be mine forever. Only mine." He hissed as he took a step back, letting his eyes roam over her body. He licked his lips as he removed his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor, freeing his throbbing member. Alcina struggled to get away from him, pulling at her invisible bindings as she began to cry harder. Dolohov ignored her panicked attempts to escape and calmly stepped out of his pants, stroking himself as he continued his aggressive assault of her body, one hand reached behind her and roughly smacked her ass before he gripped it hard and pulled her closer grinding himself against her. Letting go of himself, he slipped his hand down between her legs, slipping his fingers between her folds, when the door to the room suddenly burst opened._

_  
Dolohov whipped around, and was thrown into the wall by a powerful spell. Alcina looked up and saw Tom entering the room. Tom closed the door, and warded it with some powerful spells and a silencing charm._

_  
Toms powerful dark magic was angrily cracking around him, filling the room with an eerie silence. His furious red eyes raked across the room before they landed on the Russian wizard crumpled on the floor against the wall. Tom very slowly walked over to Dolohov and stepped on the hand clenched around a wand, he ground his heel into Dolohov's hand until he released his wand, kicking it off to the side. Tom Riddle slashed his wand sending a cutting hex at Dolohov before immobilizing the Russian. He then went over to Alcina. His eyes were red with anger, but he didn’t scare her. He whispered Finite Incantatem, and Alcina quickly covered her body with her trembling hands._

  
_“Are you hurt?” Tom asked._

_  
"No," Alcina whispered as she shook her head._

_  
Tom removed his robe, and gave it to her. She quickly pulled it on, and sat down. Tom went over to the Russian, and kicked him in the side._

_  
“I told you to stay away from Alcina, did I not?" He hissed, before he cast the Cruciatus curse on Dolohov. Alcina didn’t like the curse, and hated to watch the way it caused the wizard to thrash around in pain, but in this case, she wanted to watch. She wanted to make the russian pay for what he did._

_  
“Alcina, do you want to try?” Tom asked, and held out her wand for her._

  
Alcina walked over on trembling legs, she took her wand, and aimed it at Dolohov.

_"Remember, you have to mean it." Tom whispered in her ear._

_  
“Crucio!” Alcina said, and watched as Dolohov began convulsing on the floor in front of her, screaming in agony..._

  
“Just promise to tell me if he does anything, alright?” Tom said and offered her his arm.

  
“I promise Tom." Alcina said and took hold of his arm.

  
“Come, let's go in the back and see the train rush through the landscape.” Tom said. She happily went with him, arm in arm.

  
They had started this tradition in their first year. Tom had been sitting by himself when Alcina had found him. She had tried to escape some older Gryffindors who had laughed at her. That was when their friendship had started. Alcina had asked if she could sit with him, and he had agreed.

  
As Alcina stood beside Tom watching the train rushing through the Scottish countryside she thought back to that day. They had sat there in silence for a couple hours and then Tom had started asking her questions about the school, and telling her all the things he had read. They had been friends ever since.

  
“It's so strange, this being our last year and all. I can't believe this is the last time I'll be taking the train to Hogwarts.” Alcina said and leaned her head on Tom's shoulder.

  
“It is, what do you plan to do when school is over?” Tom asked and put an arm around her waist.

  
“Honestly? I haven't a clue. I would like to travel and learn magic from other cultures, but I’m not so sure my father would approve. You know, with the war going on and Grindelwald." Alcina sighed.

  
“Hopefully it won't last long.” Tom sighed.

  
“How was your summer?” Alcina asked.

  
“It was horrible. Muggles are In the middle of their own war. For several days their airplanes dropped bombs all over London, it was quite unpleasant." Tom said as he looked down at the witch by his side.

  
“I’m glad you’re safe.” Alcina whispered.

  
They sat side by side, Tom's arm still wrapped around Alcina's waist, in a bench at the very back of the train in silence, watching the landscape roll by, each deep in thought. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Tom helped Alcina off the train, not letting go of their entwined hands, even after she had stepped off the train onto the platform. Tom escorted her to an empty carriage for the trip up to the castle. All during the silent ride both Alcina and Tom smiled, they both felt like they were coming home. Alcina suddenly felt a wave of excitement was over her as they left the carriages and entered the castle, she couldn't wait for the opening feast! They went into the great hall, and sat at the Slytherin table with the rest of their housemates. Alcina sat down beside her brother, and Tom went to take the seat on her other side. Lestrange and Avery sat down in across from her, and they began excitedly talking about their plans for the rest of the evening. Dolohov entered the Great Hall several minutes after everyone else, and sat down far away from the others. All throughout the sorting and opening feast Dolohov sent sour looks towards Avery and Lestrange, carefully avoiding the Malfoy twins and Tom Riddle.

  
_It’s going to be a long and different year._ Alcina thought.

  
Alcina absolutely hated Transfiguration with Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore always favoured his own house, it was maddening.

  
Anytime a Slytherin and Gryffindor both raised their hands to answer a question, dumbledore would choose the Gryffindor. Slytherins were never good enough for him, not when his prized Gryffindors were around.

  
“God I hate this class.” Alcina quietly grumbled.

  
“You're not the only one. That old fool is a joke. I can’t understand why they allow him to teach." Tom said beside her. The stuck together in classes, always preferring to sit next to each other, and they always partnered up together.

  
“I mean, come on, Abraxas had his hand up four times in the last 20 minutes. The old coot never once picked him! Always some stupid Gryffindor who didn’t even have his hand up." Alcina hissed.

  
“I know what you mean, it’s crazy they let him favour his own house like that." Tom said.

  
"Alright class, I want a four foot essay on Human Transfiguration and the dangers associated with it, to be handed in at the start of our next class. You are dismissed." Dumbledore said, ending that day's lesson on human transfiguration, specifically Animagi. Alcina gathered her things, preparing to leave.

  
“Here, let me get those for you." Tom said.

  
_Always the gentleman._ Alcina thought.

  
“Thank you, Tom." she said and went with him down towards the dungeon. Their next class was Potions, again with the Gryffindors.

  
Alcina loved potions, it was one of her favorite classes. Professor Slughorn was great, she was even a member of his Slug Club. Almost all of Tom's followers were a part of the club, and she enjoyed it. Horace Slughorn held some formidable parties.

  
Alcina sighed, they stood outside the classroom, waiting for Slughorn to come. The Gryffindors had already started to fight with Avery and Lestrange over Quidditch, and some of the other boys. It was never going to be a normal year here. The Gryffindors didn’t fight fair, they always found some way to hex the Slytherin students in their back! Almost every year, a Slytherin was sent to the Hospital Wing, because they had been hexed in their back. Almost every time, the Slytherin students got detention while the Gryffindor got away with a warning. It was crazy how people from Gryffindor always got away with everything. Alcina looked at her clock, and started counting. It lasted a minute before they started dueling each other. Alcina sighed, it was the same old thing. At least the Slytherins usually got away with it in Slughorn's classes. Tom trow a shield charm around Alcina to protect her, and leaned back. watching the duel take place.

  
“What the meaning of this? Stop it this instant!” a voice came from behind them.

A large shielding charm came in between the two groups and all spells rebounded off of it.

  
“Get into class, all of you. Be happy that I’m in a good mood today.” Slughorn said and opened the door to the classroom.

  
“Sit down, sit down.” Slughorn excitedly told the class, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he went and stood behind his desk.

  
Alcina went over to the desk she shared with Tom and Abraxas, and took a seat between the two wizards.

  
“This year, we’ll start with the Polyjuice potion. Who can tell me what a Polyjuice potion does?” Slughorn asked.

  
Alcina raised her hand, as did Abraxas and Tom.

  
“Yes Miss Malfoy?” Slughorn said.

  
“Professor, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person. The potion will work for only an hour, before the drinker would transform back into his normal form.” Alcina said.

  
“Excellent! Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin!” Slughorn beamed at her.

  
Alcina smiled, and looked down.

  
“The Polyjuice potion is an extremely complex and time consuming potion to make. Can one of you tell me how long it takes to make a Polyjuice potion? Ah Mr. Riddle, yes?” Slughorn asked.

  
“It takes approximately one month to complete professor.” Tom said smoothly.

  
“Excellent, excellent! Take another ten points. Now I want you to look at the description in your books, and start brewing the potion, work in groups please!” Slughorn said.

  
The students all opened up their books and read over the ingredient list and brewing instructions before beginning the first steps to the potion.

  
Later that night, Alcina sat in the common room in front of the fire, with the other boys. Alcina had always felt close to them. The girls from her dorm was jealous of her, because she got to spend time with those boys.

  
Alcina had absolutely no desire to sit and gossip with the girls in her dorm. The only thing they ever seemed to have on their minds were boys. They spent hours talking about who was dating who, which boys were betrothed to which girls, and who they thought would get engaged next. Alcina knew her father would be choosing her husband soon, the betrothal paperwork would be completed by the end of the year, speculating on who her father would choose was a waste of her time. She would much rather enjoy herself and spend her free time with her boys.

  
As it was fairly late at night, nearly curfew, they were some of the last students still in the common room and they all turned around when the door to the common room opened.

  
“What is professor Slughorn doing here at this time?” Lestrange asked.

  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” Tom said and went over to the professor.

Alcina watched as a young man stepped out from behind Slughorn. She had never seen him before, but had to admit, he was very good looking. He had long blond hair, but not the same shade as her and Abraxas. This boys hair was a bit darker, and had a bit of a curl to it. Alcina was so taken by the newcomers good looks that she didn't notice him staring at her as well. When the mysterious young man winked at her, she quickly looked away, blushing.

  
“Who do you think he is?” Lestrange asked.

  
“Never seen him before.” Abraxas said.

The watched as Slughorn and Tom made their way back over to them.

  
“Ah so good to see you all here. I want to present to you, Mr. Atanas. He’s to finish his last year here at Hogwarts!” Slughorn said and beamed at his favorite students.

  
“Pleasure to meet you all.” Mr. Atanas said as his gaze swept over the small group of Slytherins.

  
“Splendid, Abraxas? Mr. Atanas is to share a dorm with you, Avery, Dolohov and Lestrange. Can you make sure to show him around tomorrow?” Slughorn asked.

  
“Of course professor.” Abraxas said.

  
“Splendid! Now I’m off to bed. You should all probably head to bed as well, we don’t want you to be tired tomorrow.” Slughorn said.

  
“Of course professor.” Tom said and rolled his eyes, Alcina had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

  
“Goodnight professor.” Alcina said.

  
Slughorn went out and then silence.

  
“So, where are you from?” Avery asked.

  
“I’m a transfer from Durmstrang. My name is Gellert.” he said.

  
“Gellert, how cool to share a name with Grindelwald!” Lestrange grinned. Alcina smacked him over his head.

  
“You are so childish sometimes Lestrange.” Alcina scolded him.

  
“Ouh woman, that hurt!” Lestrange said.

  
“Get over it.” Tom said and went to retrieve his bag.

  
“Why don’t you sit Mr. Atanas?” Alcina said and made room for him on the couch.

  
“Thank you miss?” Gellert said and went to kiss her hand like a gentleman.

  
“Alcina Malfoy, this here is my twin brother Abraxas Malfoy. Tom you already met, this is Aidan Lestrange and Clitis Avery.” Alcina introduced them.

  
“Please, just call me Avery.” Avery said and groaned.

  
“He hates his name.” Alcina said when Gellert sat down beside them.

  
“Alcina, can I talk to you for a second?” Tom asked.

  
“Sure!” Alcina answered and went with him.

  
“I don’t trust that new guy. Something is off about him.” Tom whispered to her.

  
“Tom, you’ve only just met him.” Alcina sighed.

  
“Please, just be careful around him, and make sure they don’t speak about us.” Tom said.

  
“I’ll tell Abraxas to keep it quiet.” Alcina said and smiled at him.

  
“Thank you. Shall I pick you up tomorrow?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, do that. I’ll see you tomorrow Tom, sleep well.” Alcina said and kissed his cheek.

  
Tom looked at Gellert a last time, and then went to the Head Boy and Girls dorm. Alcina went back over to the others and sat down beside her brother.

  
“Tom doesn’t want you or the others to talk about the Knights of Walpurgis” Alcina whispered to her brother.

  
“I’ll make sure they don’t speak of it.” Abraxas whispered back.

  
“Good! Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Atanas, I guess I see you around.” Alcina said as she retrieved her backpack.

  
“Please call me Gellert, Miss Malfoy.” he smirked at her.

  
“Only if you call me Alcina. I’m off boys, see you tomorrow.” Alcina said and went to her dorm.

  
“So this is Hogwarts, I must admit I didn’t think it would be like this.” Gellert said and pulled his feet up on the table.

  
“Why’d you leave Durmstrang?” Avery asked.

  
“Grindelwald wanted me and my father in his army, when that didn’t happen, he killed my family, and I had to flee to save myself.” Gellert said.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Abraxas said.

  
“Nah, I’ll live. So tell me! How are the girls around here? And what about the teachers?” Gellert asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

  
“Well the girls from the other houses are pretty easy, especially those from Hufflepuff.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“I still can’t believe you want to be with a Hufflepuff!” Avery said and shuddered.

  
“Well, they are easy!” Lestrange grinned.

  
“What about the professors? How are they?” Gellert asked, taking note in what the other boys said.

  
“Dumbledore is a pain in the arse! He’s favouring his own house above everyone else. Slughorn is great and so are the rest of the teachers.” Abraxas said.

  
"Nice. Well, it pains me to ask, but would one of you have a robe you could spare? I didn’t have the time to buy some for myself before I got here.” Gellert said, and hated that he had to do this.

  
“Sure, I think you are the same size as Dolohov, we’ll just borrow one of his." Lestrange said with a grin.

  
“Then you better hurry, he’ll back soon.” Abraxas said.

  
“I’ll go get some, I’ll put everything on your bed, Gellert." Lestrange said.

  
“Well, I’m headed to bed.” Avery said and went with Lestrange.

  
“Say Abraxas, why does it feel like Tom doesn’t like me?” Gellert asked. He could sense the other boys magic from far away, and he definitely didn’t like him. But then again, Gellert was amazed how dark Tom’s magic was. Almost as dark as his own. He could be a threat, or a great ally.

  
“That’s just how Tom is, but do you want a bit of advice?” Abraxas said and stood up.

  
“Sure." Gellert said.

  
“Stay away from my sister and don’t interfere with him, then you’ll be alright." Abraxas said.

  
“Duly noted!” Gellert grinned, and went with Abraxas to his new home for the next year.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

**September 5th, 1944**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

Gellert tossed and turned all night. _Unbelievable! Just freaking fucking unbelievable! Why? Why did I let Dumbledore use this as an opportunity? I should know better than that!_

  
He gave up on getting any sleep, and decided to go up to the common room. Might as well read for a bit.

  
He went out to the common room, and started to look through all the hundreds of books, trying to find something about Flamel, or at the very least something that could be helpful.

  
There were a lot of Potions books and several spell books. However, there was nothing about Flamel. He did find an old Potions book that he had never come across before. Taking the old leather bound book Gellert headed for the sofa nearest the fire, sitting down he started reading. He sat there for the entire night, completely absorbed in the ancient book. He read about dozens of obscure dark brews, many of which he had never before seen.

_  
Ha! If old Dumbledore knew about this book, he surely would have burned it a long time ago!_

  
Gellert quickly waved his wand over the book while whispering Geminio, and created a duplicate, which he quickly shrunk down and slipped in the pocket of his borrowed school robes. He got up and returned the original potions book to its spot on the shelf, and returned to his spot on the sofa to await his new classmates. He didn’t wait long before Abraxas walked into the common room, followed by the other boys he had met the night before.

  
“Good morning.” Abraxas politely said as he took a seat in the plush arm chair closest to the fire, the other boys nodding their heads towards Gellert as they too sat in the chairs and sofa surrounding the fire.

  
They were very quiet, occasionally rubbing their eyes or yawning. Gellert got the impression that they definitely were not morning people. Soon the common room was filled with students as they prepared for their day. Gellert hated it. The noise, the strange people, their youthful bantering, he hated it all. He watched as Tom entered the common room, and walked over to them.

  
“I trust you slept well?” Tom inquired as Dolohov quickly sprung up from his chair allowing Tom to take his place.

  
“No, actually I didn’t. I stayed up all night reading." Gellert answered.

  
“Didn’t you get any sleep?” Lestrange asked as he yawned.

  
"Nope. Not a wink.” Gellert said.

  
Tom looked at him, straight in his eyes, and Gellert could feel the gentle probing of Legilimency being used on him. He didn’t even bother with throwing him out. If Dumbledore couldn't get through his shields, that stupid Head Boy surely wouldn’t either.

  
Tom suddenly lost interest in him, and moved over to a group of girls. Alcina Malfoy included.

  
“Come on Gellert, let's go to the great hall and get some breakfast." Abraxas said as he rose from his chair and began to walk out of the common room.

Abraxas showed Gellert the fastest way to the Great Hall, taking a shortcut that prevented them from running into any hufflepuffs who also had a dormitory in the dungeons. As soon as they entered the Great Hall they were assaulted with noise. Most of the students and professors were already sitting at their tables enjoying their morning meal.

  
“Is there always so much noise?” Gellert asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“Yes, indeed there is." Avery said.

  
“You’ll get used to it." Abraxas said.

  
“How are they so loud? And why is that boy standing on the table? Is he singing? Is everyone at that table obnoxious?" Gellert said as he poured himself some coffee.

  
“That would be the Gryffindors, they don’t know how to be quiet, or apparently how to behave in public. Watch yourself around them, they have a tendency to hex unsuspecting Slytherins in the back.” Lestrange said.

  
“Who are you planning on hexing now?” Alcina said and sat down beside her brother.

  
“Just Gryffindors, obviously.” Avery said.

  
“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear you say you wanted to hex anyone." Alcina said.

  
“I don't think it would be a bad idea to hex them.” Tom said.

  
“Tom! Your head boy! You shouldn’t go around and tell people to hex anyone!" Alcina scolded.

  
“Oh come on Alcina, you know they do the same." Tom said.

  
“Your attention please!” the Headmaster said, and everyone stopped talking.  
Gellert and the others looked up, and Gellert captured Dumbledore's eye. He had the nerve to wink at him, that stupid old fool!

  
“Last night we got a transfer student from Durmstrang. He is to take his 7th and final year here at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Slytherin, please welcome, Gellert Atanas." Headmaster Dippet said, and everyone turned to look at Gellert. _Please Merlin, just kill me now!_

  
“Please do your most to welcome him and show him around Hogwarts, remember you too were new once.” he said and sat down again.

  
“Oh god, please just kill me now?” Gellert groaned.

  
“Don’t like to be in the spotlight?” Tom teased.

  
“Actually, I do quite like the spotlight, just not in here.” Gellert hissed. He could feel Tom try and use Legilimency on him again.

  
“I would however, love it if you would stay out of my mind. You won’t be able to penetrate my shields, I can assure you many have tried.” Gellert hissed as he forcefully pushed Tom out of his mind, and aggressively forced his way into Tom's mind. Gellert managed to see a flash of a memory with Tom and his friends, studying perhaps, before Tom violently threw him out, his shields slamming into place. Gellert stifled a gasp, his head throbbing from the energy spent on entering Tom's mind, and the force by which he was evacuated.

  
“And I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my mind." Tom said as he casually inspected his fingernail, his voice calm and eerily quiet. Slowly Tom looked up, his eyes meeting Gellert's, causing the wizard to shudder as he noticed a red sheen in Toms pale grey eyes.

  
"You do not want me for an enemy, you would do well to remember that." Tom said, his voice barely a whisper.

  
Everyone around the table had grown quiet and watched, some in awe, others in fear, as Tom and Gellert spoke. No one spoke rudely to Tom Riddle, certainly not at breakfast. They were saved by the owl’s as they started to fly in with the post.

  
Gellert watched as his owl came flying down with a letter, followed by a big horn owl that dropped a letter in front of him.

  
“You fly along Ares, I’ll find you later.” Gellert whispered to his owl, who nibbled at his fingers before snatching a bit of bacon of his plate and flying away. He quickly pocketed the letter, and took the one from the horn owl. It was a letter from Dumbledore, asking Gellert to come to his office when his classes were over for the day. Dumbledore had apparently found the time to do the vow.

  
“Gellert, are you coming?” Lestrange asked.

  
Gellert sighed and stood up to go with the others to their first class.

  
“What do we have first?” Gellert asked.

  
“Charms, we're practicing non-verbal spells.” Lestrange answered.

  
Gellert followed the others to the charms classroom. Apparently they shared this with the Hufflepuffs, because Lestrange was already trying to talk some of them up. Gellert looked at them, there were a few who were quite pretty, and by the looks they were sending his way, he knew they liked what they saw. Catching the eyes of a pretty blond, Gellert winked, causing her to blush and start giggling. It was almost too easy, no one could resist his natural charm. The students all took their seats, and soon a short plump man walked to the front of the room.

  
Professor Merwyn Finwick was an elderly man, at least 100 years old by the looks of it. He had a short, neatly trimmed white beard and short white fine hair, thinning in the back. He stood on a platform as he addressed the class, magically enhancing his voice so the students in the back could hear his quiet old voice. Abraxas claimed the old fool was quite accomplished at dueling, and very good at charms.

  
Typical, the only seat available is with Riddle. Gellert sighed, and went over to sit beside him.

  
“Ah yes, Mr. Atanas, just sit with Mr. Riddle, we won’t need books today, only your wands.” Professor Finwick said, he waved his wand, and a box filled with quills flew out and arranged themselves on each student's table.

  
Gellert pulled his wand out and eyed Tom, he took the quill and pushed it away from him.

  
“Today we will try to use non-verbal spells to summon the quills. Remember, you have to use Accio non-verbally. The wand movements are the same. Go ahead and practice now.” the professor said.

  
Gellert already mastered that particular spell, so he leaned back and relaxed, smirking as he watched his classmates unsuccessfully summon the quill. Children! He thought.

  
“You’re supposed to listen and do what the professors tells you. Was that not how things worked in yourold school?” Tom quietly hissed to him.

  
“Oh please, I can do this in my sleep.” Gellert snorted.

  
“Then prove it." Tom said.

  
“Fair enough!” Gellert said, he pulled out his wand, swinging it dramatically and the quill jerked and landed nicely in his hand. Gellert turned around and smirked at Tom.

  
Tom flicked his wand and his quill landed in his hand as well.

  
“Oh how wonderful, look class. Both Mr. Riddle and Mr. Atanas have mastered the spell. Do try again!" Professor Finwick said.

  
They both did it again.

  
“Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin!” the professor said.

  
“Perhaps you should try something larger than a quill, unless you’re unable to, that is." Tom said and looked at Gellert.

  
“Oh, is that a bet? Are you prepared to lose?” Gellert smirked at Tom.

  
Toms face remained calm and relaxed, his eyes however had taken on a slightly red tinge. Gellert knew Tom was becoming upset, he rather enjoyed angering the wizard. Gellert swung his wand threw the air dramatically and summoned a book from a bookcase near the window.

  
“Easy." Gellert said as he grinned and looked at Tom challengingly.

  
Tom continued to glare at Gellert as he barely flicked his wand and easily summoned a book. He raised his eyebrow mockingly as he casually flicked his wand again, sending the book back to its place in the shelf.

  
Gellert scowled as he abruptly stood up from his chair, causing it to topple over and aggressively waved his wand, and accio'd a chair over to him.

  
Tom silently watched Gellert as he summoned the chair, trying to determine just how far he could push the other wizard. Gellert impatiently began tapping his foot, waiting for Tom to also summon a chair. Smirking Tom leaned back in his chair, twirling his wand between his fingers.

  
"Oh can the great Tom Riddle not even summon a chair?” Gellert teased as he began to laugh.

  
“I see you have already forgotten our little chat in the Great Hall. Did I not warn you to not make an enemy of me?" Tom calmly said, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
Gellert leaned in close to Tom stopping just inches before his face and hissed,  
"Or what?"  
Suddenly Gellert was thrown back, losing his footing Gellert tripped over the chair he had summoned and landed on his ass. Tom had just tried to hit him with a very strong stinging hex, wandlessly and non-verbally. Because of all the protection charms on Gellerts necklace, the spell had mostly fizzled out. Tom looked surprised by that.

  
“Oh you asked for it!" Gellert said, and sent a hex towards Tom non-verbally. Tom wasn't expecting him to retaliate, and was shocked when he felt a sharp pain tearing into his side.

  
“Try and remove your stupid charms, and fight like a man!” Tom hissed, barely able to contain his angry magic from lashing out to attack Gellert. Taking a deep breath, Tom relaxed his features, it wouldn't do to let others see him in this state. He was the head boy after all.

  
“Give me a time and a place, and I’ll be there!” Gellert hissed.

  
“The come and go room, after classes.” Tom calmly replied, as he began packing up his things.

  
“I’ll be there!” Gellert hissed, he was becoming unnerved by Toms relaxed attitude. Clearly he wasn't thinking, he had absolutely no idea what or where that room was.

  
The class was dismissed. Gellert was so lost in thought he was the last student to leave the classroom.

Alcina saw Tom rubbing at his side when they got out of class, and went over to him, a worried expression on her face.

  
“What have you done now?” Alcina asked, and waved her wand over his side. The pain stopped, and Tom smiled at her.

  
“Nothing at all." Tom smirked.

  
“Oh for Merlin's sake Tom, couldn’t you just leave him be? He’s new, he doesn’t need to have to look over his shoulders because you think it’s fun to hex him!" Alcina exclaimed.

  
“There is something odd about him, and I intend to find out what it is.” Tom said and went with Lestrange.

  
“Tom!” Alcina yelled, but he just kept on walking. Alcina shook her head, and started to walk away, when an arm suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled her behind a large stone gargoyle.

  
“What the hell! Dolohov, let me go!" Alcina hissed and had her wand out and pointed at him.

  
“You precious Tom can’t protect you forever, you know. ” Dolohov whispered in her ear, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

  
“Let me go, and I won't tell Tom.” Alcina said, shuddering.

  
“Sooner or later you’ll be mine, and I won’t tolerate your insolent behavior. You should work on that.” Dolohov said, a hard glint in his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling her scent, before he released his hold on her and slipped past the gargoyle, disappearing down the corridor. Alcina stood, frozen in place and tried to get her breathing under control. Her entire body was trembling, her eyes welling up with tears. He freaked her out, she hated him and hated that he could do this to her. Why didn’t she hex that stupid smirk off his face?

  
“Are you alright?” a voice said, and Alcina looked up into Gellert Atanas icy blue eyes.

  
“I’m fine, thank you." Alcina answered and smiled at the young man.

  
“I have absolutely no idea how I get to the next class, mind if I tag along with you?” Gellert asked.

  
“No, not at all. We have Herbology next. That's in the greenhouses." Alcina smiled and started to walk with him.

  
“Who was that you were just talking to?” Gellert asked.

  
“Antonin Dolohov, he’s just a freak that creeps me out.” Alcina sighed.

  
“Former lover?” Gellert grinned at her.

  
“Oh god, no!" Alcina quickly said, as an angry red blush spread over her cheeks.

  
“Hmm, it looked like a rather intimate conversation, forgive me. I misunderstood." Gellert said, as he reached for Alcina's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

  
“It’s okay, you couldn’t have know." Alcina smiled. She was a bit startled with his questions about Dolohov being her lover, but she didn’t think any more of it.

  
“Did Tom hurt you in class? I’m sorry about him, he can be a bit difficult sometimes.” Alcina said.

  
“Nah, he has to fight harder than that to actually hurt me, although, he did challenge me to a duel. Can you tell me where I can find the ‘go room’?” Gellert asked.

  
“Come and go room? It’s in the seventh floor corridor, there is a tapestry with a troll on it. Across from that is a blank wall. That’s where you will find the Come and Go room. But you shouldn’t duel with Tom, he’s very powerful.” Alcina said, as they went out the courtyard.

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t harm him too much.” Gellert grinned.

  
Alcina chuckled. He was funny.

  
“Well here it is, let's get in." Alcina said when they arrived in front of a greenhouse. Gellert happily followed behind her.

Standing in the greenhouses was terribly boring. Gellert would much rather be outside, relaxing in the nice weather, reading a book under the big oak tree. It was stiflingly warm in the greenhouse, and Gellert already knew everything their professor said. Stifling a yawn, he looked around again. Studying the faces of the students assembled, he noticed a few students had fallen asleep in the back of the class. Apparently he wasn't the only one struggling to remain awake.

  
He stood beside a pretty little witch from Rawenclaw. She had long shiny black hair, full heart shaped lips and vibrant blue eyes. She was gorgeous, and Gellert found himself staring at her, imagining what those lips would feel like. The girl noticed he was staring and blushed, but smiled at him. Licking his lips, Gellert winked at her, and knew he had to have her. He waited until the class was dismissed before approaching her.

  
“Here, allow me to help." Gellert said, and took her backpack, sweet Merlin, how many books does she have in this thing? It weighs a ton!

  
“Thank you, that very kind of you, Mr.Atanas, right?” the witch said.

  
“Just call me Gellert, my father was Mr. Atanas." Gellert grinned.

  
“Gellert, my name is Rosalié." she said.

  
“Nice to meet you, Rosalié. A pretty name for a pretty witch.” Gellert chuckled a bit when he saw the blush on the young witches face.

  
“Thank you.” she said.

  
“What on earth do you have in this bag? It weighs a ton!" Gellert asked as he shifted the weight of the bag.

  
“Just my books, I like to read.” Rosalié mumbled.

  
Gellert took out his wand, and cast a charm on her bag, one of his own creations, and the bag suddenly didn’t weigh more than a feather.

  
“Here, you mustn’t hurt your back.” Gellert said and handed her the bag when they arrived at the great hall for lunch.

  
“What did you do?” Rosalié asked surprised as she looked down in her bag to see if all of her books were still there.

  
“Just a spell I created. No big deal. I hope I get the chance to talk with you some more sometime soon.” Gellert said, and took her hand to press a feather light kiss on her knuckles. The girl blushed even more, it was rather cute. Gellert suddenly liked being his younger self, he surely didn’t have any problems with girls. He watched as Rosalié sat down with her friends, giggling. When she turned around and looked at him, Gellert winked before going over to the Slytherins.

  
“Wow, you just got here yesterday and you've already managed to score Rosalié? What's your secret?” Avery asked.

  
“I just helped her, that’s all.” Gellert said and took some food.

  
“Yeah right, I’ve tried to get into her knickers for two years! Without any luck, I might add.” Lestrange said.

  
“I just helped her with her bag, I doubt I’ll get into her knickers just because of that.” Gellert grinned.

  
“What's your secret Gel?” Avery asked.  
“I’m not telling you.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Could you please be quiet?” Tom hissed and sat down beside Abraxas. Gellert snorted, and took a drink.

  
“Someone's pissed today.” Gellert mumbled. Tom gazed angrily at him. Avery and Lestrange suddenly were very busy with eating, carefully avoiding the scene going on in front of them. Gellert looked on in interest, it appeared as though Tom was the leader of the Slytherins. Except for Dolohov, he seemed to be the only one who didn’t like Riddle very much. _Maybe I should have a little chat with him._

  
Gellert really wanted to know just what this Tom Riddle bloke was like. He could feel his magic, and it was dark and extremely powerful, very similar to his own. For a wizard as young as Tom Riddle that was rather impressive, just how did he possess so much magic? It had taken Gellert decades to acquire and train his magic to what it was now, to think that a student should already possess this, was rather insulting. Perhaps Tom Riddle could be persuaded to join his cause? It was definitely worth looking into.

Gellert was pulled from his musings when he was suddenly reminded of the letter Ares had delivered to him. He took out the letter, touched it with his wand, and then started to read it. It was from Mason, telling him he had found something about Flamel, requesting to meet as soon as possible. Gellert touched his letter again, and every single word disappeared. He pocketed it in his robe, and ate the last of his lunch.

  
“So, what’s the next lesson?” Gellert asked after some silence.

  
“We have History of Magic, the most boring lesson ever!” Avery groaned.

  
“Who’s it with?” Gellert asked and eyed the Ravenclaw table.

  
“Ravenclaws,” Lestrange said grinning.  
Gellert eyed them, and winked at Tom who glared at him reproachfully.

  
“Then I’m off!” Gellert said and went over to the Ravenclaw table. He went over to Rosalié and gently tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, and got even redder in her face.

  
“Apparently we have the next class together. Please allow me to accompany you.” Gellert said, and bowed slightly.

  
“Sure, I’ll see you later girls!” Rosalié said to her friends who were giggling. Gellert took the girls bag, and offered her his arm. She was blushing, but happily took it and went with him.

  
“Wow, he surely knows what he’s doing.” Avery said.

  
“Do you guys ever stop talking about girls?” Alcina said and looked sternly at them all.

  
“Nah, where's the fun in that?” Avery said.

  
Alcina shook her head, and started picking at her food. She really wasn’t hungry. She could feel Dolohov glaring at her, and she really didn’t like it. Tom scooted a bit closer to her, and look down at her with worry in his eyes.

  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry I lost it earlier.I was not angry with you, you know that right?” Tom said quietly to her.

  
“It’s okay Tom, there is nothing to apologize for.” Alcina said and smiled at him.

  
“You don’t look fine Alcina, what’s the matter?” Tom asked.

  
“Really it’s nothing.” Alcina said. The last thing she wanted was for Tom to hex Dolohov and then get expelled.

  
“Please Alcina, tell me. Now.” he ordered.

  
“No, Tom, there is nothing wrong. Please just let it go?” Alcina asked.

  
“I’m going to found out what’s wrong. It would be best if you just told me.” Tom said.

  
Alcina sighed. She really liked Tom, but sometimes, he acted like he wanted to be more than friends. She loved how protective he made her feel, but she really didn’t want him to risk getting expelled because of her.

  
“Can we please just go to the next class?” Alcina said.

  
Tom stood, and took her bag, and started to walk away.

  
“Tom please, nothing is wrong. Can we please just forget all of this? I hate it when we fight.” Alcina said and pulled at his arm. Tom stopped and turned around, he sighed and nodded. Alcina went over to him, and pulled him into a hug.

  
“Thank you.” she whispered.

  
“Come, we’ll be late for class.” Tom said and took her hand in his. They walked together to their next class.

  
Gellert really like the Ravenclaw girl, she was fun to hang out with. She asked him questions about himself and was very interested in his replies. The entire walk to class she was showing him all of the interesting things the castle was capable of doing, such as the moving staircases, and that trick step. She also pointed out several secrets along the way, hidden classrooms and secret passageways, including one that apparently lead to the cellar of a candy shop, wherever that was. He was rather disappointed when the tour ended and they arrived at their destination.

  
“Oh god, this class is really boring." Gellert said and sat back in his chair. He had spent the past hour listening to a boring ghost! A fucking ghost!

  
“This is probably the most boring class there is at Hogwarts. He likes to talk about the goblin wars, and that's about it." Rosalié agreed.

  
“Can we sneak out? Do something a bit more exciting than this?” Gellert whispered in her ear.

  
“Like what?” Rosalié asked blushing.

  
“Well we could go out and enjoy the nice weather, find somewhere nice and quiet? Perhaps we could sit under the large oak tree down by the black lake, we could stop by the kitchens first, get a snack.” Gellert said, and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

  
“I don’t know, I never snuck out a class before.” Rosalié said as she looked around the class, worried others were overhearing their hushed conversation.

  
“Please, that old ghost won’t even noticed it. Come on, live a little.” Gellert whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. Rosalié looked at him, and bit her lip before slowly nodded.

  
“Good, come on!" Gellert said and took her hand in his. Luckily they sat almost in the back, and could easily snuck out. All the while, Gellert kept on holding the girl's hand in his.

  
They quickly ran down to the kitchens and nicked a basket of sweets and snuck out of the castle, and started to walk down towards the lake.

  
“See, you have to agree with me now! This is much more fun than sitting in a classroom!” Gellert grinned and tugged at her hand. She almost lost her footing, but Gellert caught her and held her close. Rosalié looked down, and Gellert tucked some of her black hair behind her ear.

  
“Are you nervous?” Gellert whispered to her.

  
“A bit.” Rosalié mumbled.

  
“Hey, look at me.” Gellert said.

  
Rosalié looked up at him.

  
“We are just having a bit of fun, no strings attached.” Gellert smirked.

  
When Rosalié nodded, he couldn’t help but cover her lips with his own. She was sweet, and gentle, but Gellert didn’t care. He let his tongue swept over her lower lip, begging for entrance, and when she gasped, he let his tongue met hers. Gellert took advantage, and started to place kisses on her neck.

  
“Lay down.” he ordered her gently.  
Rosalié was trembling a bit, but did what he asked of her. He lay down on top of her, and started to kiss her again. Gellert let his hands wander up and down her body.

  
“Gellert, what if someone’s going to see us?” Rosalié asked, but she couldn’t help but moan when Gellert sucked at her pulsepoint.

  
“No one is going to see us.” Gellert mumbled.

  
“Gellert, please, don’t. We will get in trouble for sure!” Rosalié said, and tried to get Gellerts hands away from her skirt.

  
“Come now Rosy, live a little!” Gellert mumbled.

  
“I’ve never done this before.” she mumbled.

  
“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure you get a good time, and the best part is, that there are nothing stopping us. Going in school is supposed to be fun and I would love to be having some fun with you, no strings attached of course. Just a pair of good friends, enjoying each others company. I'm certain you will enjoy it.” Gellert said, and cupped her breast.

  
“Oh god!” Rosalié moaned and trembled under his hands.

  
“Shh, I guarantee you are going to love this.” he mumbled and kissed her neck. He started to unbutton her blouse, and when he could, he let his hands cup her breast, flicking her nipple under his thumb.

  
“Oh,” she moaned, and Gellert loved the way her body responded to him.

  
“It’s okay darling, let it all go, don't hold back.” Gellert said and moved his head down to her breast. He pushed the cup of her bra down, and took her breast into his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her nipple, he smiled as he watched the girl underneath him shudder and moan in pleasure.

  
“Oh god, oh god!” Rosalié moaned, she tossed around under him, and arched her back up from the ground to get closer to him.

  
He took her other breast into his mouth, before he started to kiss down her stomach. He reached her skirt and hooked it up around her waist. She was trembling under him, and Gellert loved it. Blue knickers, she sure was a Ravenclaw.  
Gellert dipped his head and kissed her, and by the way she moaned, he knew she liked it.

  
“Hey Avery, do you see Rosalié or Gellert anywhere?” Lestrange asked.

  
“They snuck out an hour ago.” Abraxas said with closed eyes.

  
“What? They didn’t! Rosalié never snuck out of classes!” Avery said.

  
“They did, I’m not lying.” Abraxas yawned “Sweet Salazar, does this class never end?”

  
“Hey Abraxas, when was the next meeting?” Lestrange asked.

  
“Tonight, before Tom's duel with Gellert.” Abraxas said. The class ended, and Abraxas quickly got up to hurry out.

  
“Oh right I forgot about his dueling.” Lestrange said.

  
“Well, I’m off. I've got a gorgeous Hufflepuff waiting for me in the Library.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“Dolohov, want to go play some Quidditch?” Avery asked the Russian.

  
“Sure, anything to get out of here.” Dolohov said.

  
“Are you coming Abraxas?” Avery asked.

  
“Nah, you go on ahead, I think I want to relax a bit before tonight.” Abraxas said, and watched as his friends went to fly for a bit.

  
Abraxas went to the common room, and waited for Tom to arrive. Tom had asked if they could meet, and talk before their meeting later. He didn’t have to wait for too long before Tom came into the room.

  
“Abraxas, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for long.” Tom said and sat down beside him.

  
“Not at all my lord!” Abraxas said.

  
“I want to talk to you about this Atanas. There is something odd about him. He’s a skilled Occlumens, I wasn’t able to look inside his mind at all. He threw me out the moment he knew I was looking. And then, in Charms, he has some kind of Protections charm around him, not a single one of my hexes hit him. They rebound, why should a seventeen year old student have so many protection charms on him? And how can he master Occlumency like that? You of all people knew how long it took me to be able to hold my shields up.” Tom said and looked at him.

  
“I agree, my lord, something's not right. Do you want me to keep an eye on him?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, please do, you share a dorm with him. Try to gain his friendship, get close to him. I want to know all of his secrets and why he’s trying to hide them like this.” Tom hissed angrily.

  
“I’ll keep an eye out for him, and try to get close to him. I did warn him to be out of your way and keep his hands off my sister.” Abraxas said.

  
“Has he tried anything with Alcina?” Tom asked angry.

  
“No, not what I’m aware of.” Abraxas said.

  
“Good, that’s good. Well I’m off to patrol before dinner, please let me know the minute you know anything about him.” Tom said.

  
“Of course, my lord.” Abraxas said and bowed his head in respect, he watched as Tom exited the common room and sat back. Tom was right, something was off about this new student, and Abraxas would make sure to do his best to find out his secret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author kalilje. She's amazing! We love reviews!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, with the exception of original characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making a profit from the writing or sharing of this story.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Gellert sighed, he had left Rosalié outside her common room to go and find Dumbledore for the oath.

  
He finally did manage to find his office, this school was just confusing. Between the moving staircases and dead ends, he had lost his way twice before he managed to find this stupid office. Gellert had spent most of the day trying to find a way out of this stupid oath to no avail.  
Eventually Gellert found himself standing in front of Dumbledore's office, he was reluctant to enter. Albus never told him what oath he was intending on using this afternoon, and for all he knew it could be one that the old man created just for the occasion. Taking a deep breath, Gellert knocked on the door and slowly turned the knob and entered.

  
As soon as Gellert crossed the threshold he knew the old man was up to something. He felt a very strong wave of magic wash over him, picking apart his own magic and rearranging it very slightly. Narrowing his eyes at his old friend Gellert took a chair across from the old man, skipping all pleasantries he rudely sat down, propping his feet up on Albus's desk.

  
"And just what the fuck was that!?" Gellert shouted.

  
"Tea?" Albus Dumbledore inquired, his eyes twinkling merrily.

  
"Tea? Albus, I want to know what just happened. I don't want bloody tea!" Gellert replied.

  
"Suit yourself. Classes are going well, I assume?" Dumbledore asked as he poured himself a cup of tea, adding a spoonful of sugar before he took a small sip.

  
"Yes, yes. Classes are fine. I unfortunately, have no clothing of my own, nor my own school supplies.” Gellert said as he glared at the old man.

  
"Good. I must confess, I was rather worried that you would get yourself into trouble. I am, however, quite pleased that you are doing so well. As for the supplies and clothing, I have already sent word to Abraxas. He will accompany you to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and ensure you are well equipped for the remainder of the school year. I hope I can trust you to behave yourself outside of the castle?” Dumbledore said.

  
“Very well.”

  
“Very good. Sherbet lemon?”

  
"Enough Albus! Enough with the bloody chitchat, the oath! I don't have all bloody day!" Gellert said, he was quickly becoming furious. Leave it to Dumbledore to ensure that he was in a foul mood.

  
"I suppose not, very well. Please hold up your wand." Dumbledore said, the merry twinkle gone from his eyes. Wand in hand, Dumbledore continued.

  
"Gellert Grindelwald, do you swear to attend classes, and participate in Hogwarts activities, thereby completing your education?"

  
Reluctantly Gellert replied, "I do."

  
"Do you, Gellert Grindelwald, swear to avoid all contact, written or otherwise, with the men of your army? Ceasing all communication, activities and placing all of your plans on hold until after you have successfully completed your education?"

  
"I do." Gellert replied, with that a very slight tingle of magic spread across his body causing Gellert to shudder slightly.

  
"Very well, you may head back to your dorm now Gellert. I'm sure you have some homework to attend to?" Dumbledore said.

  
“That's it?" Gellert asked. He couldn't believe this was all the old coot was going to do. He could easily work around that joke of an oath!

  
"Oh yes, my dear boy. The oath was completed the moment you crossed the threshold, this was simply a formality. I felt it would be a kindness to inform you of some of the details to our oath. I can assure you, I will know if you should violate the terms of our agreement." Dumbledore said.

  
"The terms? Albus! Just what will happen to me if I manage to breach your terms?" Gellert gritted out through clenched teeth.

  
"Nothing fatal, I assure you. Now, I really must insist that you head off to your dorm now. It's nearly time for dinner, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that! I have it on good authority there will be pudding for dessert." Dumbledore said in dismissal.

  
"Pudding!" Gellert grumbled as he rose from his chair and made his way to the door. As he passed over the threshold he once again felt strong wave of magic wash over him, this time accompanied by a tingle as he felt it settle into his magic, sealing the oath in place.

  
He went outside closed his eyes, and took a few deep breath to steady his magic, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Abraxas standing on the other side of the hallway, across from the door.

  
“Hello Abraxas.” Gellert said.

  
“I take it was a tough meeting?” Abraxas asked smirking slightly.

  
“You could say that. What are you doing here?” Gellert groaned, he really didn’t want to be around anyone right now.

  
“I’m here to inform you, that Headmaster Dippet would like me to accompany you tomorrow to retrieve your supplies, so you don’t need to borrow from Dolohov anymore.” Abraxas said.

  
“Sure, whatever.” Gellert grumbled.

  
“We are to meet at Professor Dumbledore's office tomorrow after breakfast.” Abraxas said.

  
“Sounds good to me.” Gellert grinned.  
They started to walk in silence before Gellert had to ask.

  
“So I guess you are here to led me to Riddle?” Gellert asked.

  
“I doubt you know where the come and go room is, so yes, I am here to bring you there. Unless you should like to find the room on your own?” Abraxas said as he looked at Gellert, arching one aristocratic eyebrow gracefully.

  
“Riddle doesn’t care for me that much does he?” Gellert asked.

  
“I am in no position to answer that question. I would suggest that you talk to him about that yourself.” Abraxas said.

  
“I can’t seem to understand why he doesn’t like me. After all, I've only just arrived in this school.” Gellert said.

  
“Perhaps.” Abraxas said as he approached a blank wall. He started to pace in front of it three times. Gellert was just about to say that he looked ridiculous, when a door appeared in front of him.

  
“That’s interesting.” Gellert mumbled to himself, but nevertheless went with Abraxas inside. As soon as they got in, the door closed behind them and locked. Gellert looked around the huge room. It appeared to be a huge dueling area. At the one side of the room, Tom sat in a Throne like chair, while Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov all sat around him. Gellert noticed that Alcina wasn’t present, and had to ask Abraxas about that. It was clear to see that Tom was the leader, and Abraxas had to be his right hand man, when he went over and sat down to Tom's right side. Lestrange sat at his left side, Dolohov sat beside Abraxas and Avery sat right beside Lestrange.

  
“Hello Gellert, it is so nice that you could join us, why don’t you have a seat.” Tom asked and gestured to the chair across the table and directly across from Tom. He had an evil smirk on his otherwise pleasantly blank face, but nevertheless, Gellert went and sat down in the chair Tom had indicated.

  
“I guess you wonder why I ask you to sit, when we were to duel. You see, I thought that I would give you a chance. A chance to tell us who you are, and perhaps I won't have to curse you.” Tom smirked.

  
“You know who I am, why should I tell you anything else about myself?” Gellert asked and sat back with his hands behind his head.

  
“Because we asked nicely.” Avery hissed.

  
“Did I give you permission to speak?” Tom calmly said as he angrily glared at Avery.

  
“N...no, My Lord.” Avery stammered and lowered his gaze.

  
“As Avery here said, I asked nicely. You wouldn’t want to be my enemy.” Tom smirked.

  
“Well, I guess I have to come clean then, I? My name is Gellert Atanas, and I’m a transfer student from Durmstrang.” Gellert smirked and looked on cooly at Tom. _Who does that man think he is?_

  
“Oh Gellert, I asked you nicely, do remember that!” Tom said and stood up.

  
“I’ll remember that!” Gellert said and was pretty calm, he knew those school boys wouldn’t be able to fight him. He was the greatest wizard alive after all.

  
“Why don’t you remove your protection charms, and fight like a real man?” Tom asked while he smiled evilly.

  
“Well of course, we wouldn’t want you all to lose now would we?” Gellert smirked. He knew that he easily could take them all down. These school children were nowhere near his level, he was a fully grown wizard of far superior skill and magical power. He would be wiping the floor with them in seconds!

  
“You will have to first fight Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov. If you manage to get past them, you will then take on Abraxas here. And if you manage to fight him off, then you get a chance to duel me.” Tom said, smirking evilly as he sat in his throne like chair.

  
“Oh I see, you’re scared that I’m going to beat your sorry ass? Or did you just want to see how I duel first? Merlin, here I thought you were the leader of this pathetic little group. I would never let my men fight first while I sat back, watching.” Gellert hissed.

  
“Just take your protection charms off, and let's be on with it! I don't have all day.” Tom said, and Gellert noticed his eyes had a red light in them.

  
“Fine, if it’s the only way you and your men dare to fight me, then so be it.” Gellert said as he gently took off his necklace, with the Deathly Hallows symbol, and placed it on the table in front of him. He watched as Tom eyed the necklace suspiciously. He should have left it in his dorm room, now these wizards knew the source of his protections.

  
“Just so you guys know, if any of you should dare to take that necklace, I will personally kill you myself! I will make you beg for mercy!" Gellert hissed as He stood up pulling his robe off, and took his wand out.

  
“Now which one of you do I get the pleasure of dueling first?” Gellert said and eyed them all.

  
He watched as Avery eyed Tom, who gave a nod, before he stood. Avery went over to the one side of the dueling area, and Gellert in the other side. They walked over to each other, bowed, and pulled their wand. They bowed for each other, before they turned around and walked some few steps away. Gellert prepared himself, and fired the first curse.

  
“ _Expulso_ ” Gellert hissed, and a burst of blue light left his wand, and flew down towards Avery. He barely managed to throw a shield charm around himself before the impact. He stumbled a few steps because of the power behind the curse.

  
“ _Stupefy_!" Avery yelled as he slashed his wand in the air, and an angry red light appeared and flew towards Gellert. He easily erected a shield around himself with a quick flick of his wand. The red light burst into his shield charm, rebounded, and crashed into the wall.  
Gellert had enough of this, Avery was an okay wizard, but not even near Gellerts level. He needed to end this quickly.

  
“ _Nebula_ _murum_.” Gellert whispered and foggy mist appeared from the tip of his wand. The heavy mist quickly spread out, engulfing the entire room in a thick haze, but allowed Gellert as the caster, to see perfectly clear. He watched as Avery stumbled back a few steps, frantically looking around for his opponent. Gellert calmly watched as Avery waved his wand in front of him, attempting to cut the fog, to no avail. No one would be able to dissipate the fog except for him.

  
“ _Stupefy_ ” Gellert whispered and watched the red light hit Avery, and threw him into the wall. Gellert flicked his wand, and the mist slowly started to move back into his wand.

  
“Well, I guess I win this round.” Gellert said and smirked. Avery groaned when Dolohov went over to retrieve him.

  
“Well? Who’s next?” Gellert said and casually twirled his wand around in his fingers. He looked over at the table, where he could feel Tom’s magic, flowing dangerously around the room. He nodded towards Lestrange, who took Avery's spot.

  
Gellert nodded and narrowed his eyes at Lestrange who grinned like a madman, obviously eager to duel.

  
Gellert barely stood up straight before Lestrange fired a Stupefy at him. Lestrange kept on firing curses after curses. Gellert made a shield around himself, and when he saw his opportunity, he started duel.

  
“ _Expulso_!” Gellert hissed, and the column nearest to Lestrange, burst into tiny pieces and froze midair.

  
“ _Deprimo_!” Gellert then said, and watched as a powerful gust wind came from his wand and rushed towards all the pieces of debris and blew it towards Lestrange, who had to duck so he wouldn’t get hit. Gellert kept on firing hexes towards the place where Lestrange hid. He once again cast the powerful wind against the place Lestrange was hiding, this time putting much more power behind the spell, and suddenly Lestrange was pushed out of his hiding place from Gellerts wind.

  
“ _Stupefy_!” Gellert said, and hit Lestrange straight in his chest, so he went flying into the wall.

  
Gellert stood and watched as Lestrange stood up on trembling legs, too weak to continue the duel.

  
“You’re good.” Lestrange groaned, shaking his head he went over to the others. Tom looked like he wanted to explode, Gellert could feel his angry magic all over the place.

  
“Have you seen enough? Or do I have to fight Dolohov and Abraxas as well?” Gellert asked and grinned at Tom.

  
“Dolohov!” Tom hissed, and Dolohov look sourly at Tom before he went over to stand before Gellert.

  
Gellert had had enough of this, so he started firing curses straight away. Dolohov easily deflected them non-verbaly, impressive Gellert thought. Dolohov threw a shield charm up, and fired a curse Gellert never heard of before.

  
“ _Nocere_ _ignis_!” Dolohov hissed, and fireballs started to interrupt from his wand, Dolohov threw them against Gellert who barely had the time to conjure a shield charm.

  
“ _Protego_ _Horribilis_!” Gellert hissed and conjure a powerful shield charm, one which could deflect most dark magic. The fireballs from Dolohov's wand deflected as soon as they came in contact with the shield.

  
Dolohov looked furious, and slashed his wand angrily in the air, and a purple flame came towards Gellert. He poured all of his power into his shield, but could still feel the powerful spell hit, causing his shield to shudder and forcing Gellert to take a step back. He felt like he was slapped across the face with a knife.  
Oh your on! You really are powerful!  
Gellert threw a non-verbal spell towards Dolohov, and he could see Dolohov's eyes widen, when he watched as the Fiendfyre formed a Chimaera, a strong and deadly creature, that came roaring towards him.

  
“Enough!” Tom hissed, and cast a spell which stopped the Fiendfyre.

  
“I think I won this round too!” Gellert said to Dolohov who looked rather put out. Some of the fire had reached him, and he had a burn on the left side of his arm and face. Dolohov clutched his arm and swore in Russian, before he went over to Lestrange and Avery. Abraxas sat and looked on, but didn’t make a move to duel.

  
“Abraxas I think you need to take a look at Dolohov’s injuries if he can not do it himself!” Tom said. Abraxas bowed his head, and went over to Dolohov and started to look at his arm.

  
“Are you prepared to duel now?” Gellert asked Tom through clenched teeth.

  
“Are you prepared to lose?” Tom asked calmly, his voice barely above a whisper, all the while his magic crackled darkly around him. Gellert could feel the raw power and dark magic around Tom, and his own magic, lashed out to protect him. Tom Riddle really was powerful, very powerful.

  
They bowed to each other, and Tom immediately started to fire curses towards Gellert.

  
Gellert deflected them all. There was a great deal of power behind every curse, much more so than any of the previous wizards.

  
“ _Expulso_!” Gellert hissed, and watched as Tom easily deflected it. Gellert threw a few hexes towards Tom, to see how he would manage to keep the shield up as he tried to look for a weakness.

  
“ _Crucio_!” Tom hissed, and his eyes turned red. The curse flew towards Gellert.

  
“ _Protego_ _Horribilis_!” Gellert said, and slashed his wand in the air. The shield charm, barely manage to hold Tom’s curse out.

  
“So! We are using unforgivables now?” Gellert asked angrily.

  
“Why not? I didn’t say anything about rules!” Tom said casually.

  
“Fair enough, _Crucio_!” Gellert said and fired the torture curse towards Tom, who looked surprise but manage to dodge it easily.

  
“ _Expulso_!” Gellert fired towards a column, “ _Oppugno_!” Gellert shouted and watched as the column exploded, and all the small pieces of rock flew towards Tom at a dangerously high speed. Tom slashed his wand and a shield interrupted, but a few of the pieces still managed to come through his shield and cut his cheek.

Tom couldn’t believe it! He hadn’t believed that Gellert Atanas, as he called himself, would ever even show up. He certainly hadn’t thought that Atanas would remove his necklace, leaving himself without his shields and protective charms. Thankfully Atanas had placed the necklace on the table, allowing Tom to get a good look at it, he immediately noticed the strange symbol, he had definitely seen that before. When he finished with this business he would have to look into that, he was sure that symbol was a clue to who Atanas really was.

  
But what Tom had most trouble in believing, was that Gellert had managed to fight three of his knights! Yeah, Avery wasn’t the fastest or the best duelist, so when Atanas managed to win over him, it didn’t come as a surprise. Lestrange was fast in throwing spells, but he was absolutely terrible at throwing up a proper shield charm. Why did he even bother with those two imbeciles? Dolohov was a powerful wizard, that was for sure. And he had created his own spells, which Tom rather liked, that was the only reason Tom hadn’t killed him or thrown him out of his Knights after the incident last year. The russian wizard was very powerful. He just had to learn not to touch what belonged to Tom!

  
Tom was impressed by Atanas, he was very powerful, not that he would ever admit it. But Tom also knew that if anyone should defeat him, it should be him!

  
So he had duelled against him, and felt the other wizards magic. That was what Tom wondered about most, his magic felt just as dark and powerful as his own. Tom knew that Atanas was hiding something, and he wanted to figure out what it was. A man with this power would be a wonderful addition to his knights. Tom knew that he had to collect Atanas.

  
“ _Crucio_!” Tom hissed, and watched as one of his favorite curses flew towards Gellert.

  
“ _Protego_ _Horribilis_!” Gellert said, and slashed his wand in the air. The shield charm, barely managed to hold Tom’s curse out, Tom smirked.

  
“So! We are using unforgivables spells now?” Gellert asked angrily, and Tom could feel his magic crackling.

  
“Why not? I didn’t say anything about rules!” Tom said casually while grinning at Gellert.

  
“Fair enough, _Crucio_!” Gellert said and fired the torture curse towards him. Tom was surprised that Gellert could control that curse, and he easily dodged it.

  
“ _Expulso_!” Gellert fired towards a column “ _Oppugno_!”

  
Tom was taken by surprise when he watched as the column exploded, and all the small pieces of rock flew towards him with dangerously high speed. Tom slashed his wand and a shield interrupted, but a few of the pieces still managed to come through his shield and cut his cheek.

  
Tom let his hand touch his cheek, where a deep cut had appeared. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. That’s it! Tom thought, when he saw how Gellert was grinning at him.

  
“Oh, you should not have done that!” Tom hissed.

  
“Well, you did say there were no rules!” Gellert taunted.

  
“ _Serpensortia_!” Tom hissed. A huge cobra snake appeared from Tom’s wand and hissed as it started to move towards Gellert.

  
“A snake? Really?” Gellert asked and looked down at the large, angry cobra, which had started to hissed at him.

  
“Attack him!” Tom hissed in parseltongue, and loved the way Gellert looked at him with wide eyes. The snake hissed again, and started to strike out towards Gellert. Tom transformed another snake and ordered it to attack Gellert as well. Gellert tried to shoot spells at the snakes, but without luck.

  
“Stop!” Tom said in parseltongue, and the snakes stopped their attack. They kept on hissing at Gellert who watched them with huge eyes, like he didn’t knew if they would start to attack again.  
He didn’t see as Tom made a swish with his wand, and sent a spell of his own creation towards Gellert. Chains started to appear around Gellert and snaking their way up around his legs. They wrapped around his arms, and continued to weave around his body. Tom flicked his wand again, and the snakes disappeared.

  
“Merlin! Really? I must admit, your snakes were a marvelous trick, and it’s pretty cool that you can talk to them as well. But really? An Incarcerous charm? I can get out of this without a flick of my wand! Is this really the best you’ve got?” Gellert taunted.

  
Tom only stood there, smirking at him. Yeah, let him think he’s got the upper hand!

  
Gellert tried to get the chains away from his body, but without any luck. His eyes widened in fear, before he tried to flick his wand with his hand. Nothing happened. Panicking, Gellert tried again and began to struggle against his bonds.  
Tom raised an eyebrow, still smirking at Gellert who’s clearly panicking now. Tom flick his wand, and the chains tightened painfully around Gellert, causing him to drop his wand on the floor. Tom watched in amusement, satisfaction clearly written on his face, when Gellert lost his footing and tumbled to the ground.

  
“What did you do?” Gellert hissed, but stopped all movement when the chains tightened again.

  
Tom started to walk over to him, and looked down at the wizard, an evil smirk on his face. Now Atanas is where he should be, bowing for me.

  
Tom stopped and look down at him, twirling his wand in his fingers. The chains tightened again, and Gellert gasped for air.

  
“Release me!” Gellert whispered, looking up at Tom with eyes filled with worry and fear.

  
Tom kicked him, and crouched down in front of Gellert. He pulled out his small silver knife, with an ornately jeweled snake handle.

  
“Maybe this will teach you not to act like you rule the world.” Tom calmly whispered as he cut into Gellerts cheek with the cursed blade.

  
Tom stood up, and looked down at the wizard, who was clearly struggling to breathe.

  
Tom went over to the table, where Atanas necklace was. Picking it up and holding it into the light.

  
“No, please, don’t take it!” Gellert mumbled, panic laced in his voice.

  
“Why not? It’s not like you’ll need it.” Tom said and took the necklace. He looked at the familiar sign. He knew he had seen that sign before, but he really couldn’t remember where. Putting the necklace in his pocket, Tom left the room, leaving Gellert behind, still chained to the floor. Avery and Lestrange were having a hard time not laughing.

  
“That magic was quite powerful, my Lord.” Abraxas said and went to walk beside Tom.

  
“He won’t have his magic for three days. Let’s see if he will act like he owns the place when he figures that out.” Tom answer with a grin.

  
“Oh he’s going to be so mad.” Abraxas says with a chuckle.

  
“That he is! Did you manage to heal Dolohov's arm?” Tom asked.

  
“Nah, only a bit. Alcina is better at healing charms than I am. And I doubt she would be willing to help him.” Abraxas said.

  
“Well, it’s just too bad for him. If Dolohov can’t heal himself, he has to go to the hospital wing, let’s just hope he doesn’t say where he got that!” Tom said.

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think you’ll have more problems with Dolohov.” Abraxas said.

  
Tom watched as Abraxas and the others went inside the great hall. He stopped in the door, and went to lean up at the door frame. Tom knew his eyes were red, from the raw magic he had used today. So, he had to get his emotions under control. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore asking questions. He was so lost in his thought, he didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs.

  
“Tom? Are you okay?”

  
He open his eyes, and looked down in Alcinas silver eyes. Oh he loved her eyes, they had a warm glow over them, and shined so bright.

  
“I’m fine. Just waiting for you, actually.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“What have you done? You have a cut on your cheek.” Alcina said and touched his cheek lightly. Tom closed his eyes, and sighed.

  
“Nothing happened, must have cut myself on something.” Tom answered.

  
“Let me heal it for you.” Alcina said and took her wand. Normally Tom would be on guard when someone pointed their wand at his face, but he trusted Alcina. He knew she would never hurt him. She made a small wave with her wand, and Tom felt the healing magic on his face. He took his hand up to touch his cheek, but couldn’t feel the cut any more.

  
“Thank you.” Tom said and gave Alcina a small smile.

  
“You welcome, shall we get in and get something to eat?” Alcina asked.

  
Tom nodded, and they went inside the great hall together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author kalilje. She's amazing! 
> 
> Please review! We would love to know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, with the exception of original characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making a profit from the writing or sharing of this story.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6

Oh fuck, he was screwed, he was so screwed! Gellert had absolutely no idea of what kind of spell Tom had used against him. It was obviously some kind of Incarcerous charm, seeing as he was chained to the floor, but Gellert had never heard of any charm or curse that depleted ones magic as well as chained them to the floor. And Gellert had to admit, he wasn't able to use any magic for the time being. He had tried to use several different spells and charms non-verbally, but nothing happened. even the simplest, most basic charm seemed to be too much for him. He was laying there on the floor, right where Tom had left hiM, unable to perform the slightest bit of magic or remove the chains that bound him. It was so crazy. This charm Tom used had to be one he had created on his own, Gellert had never heard of it, but he wanted nothing more than to learn it now. This was definitely a spell that would come in handy.

  
_Oh for fucks sake, I need to get out of here!_ Gellert thought. Then he remembered that he always carried a small knife tucked in his boots, he could try to cut through the chains with that. He just had to get to it now. Gellert tried to wriggle a bit to gain access to his boots, but it was difficult when the chains around him got tighter and tighter with each movement he made, somehow this spell was still working even with Tom no longer in the room!

  
_Come on, just a little bit more!_

  
Suddenly there were a commotion from the other end of the room, and Gellert watched as Lestrange and Avery left the room, grinning like madly. Gellert seized his movements, he watched as Dolohov appeared beside him, smirking madly.

  
“What? Come to gloat?” Gellert hissed, angry that he was lying bound on the floor unable to defend himself against another attack.

  
“ _Crucio_!” Dolohov hissed and pointed his wand at Gellert. As unbelievable pain coursed through his body Gellert could faintly hear Dolohov’s insane laughter.  
The pain was like hell, unlike anything he had ever felt before, he felt he was being burned alive. This wasn't the first time Gellert had had this curse used against him, it was however, the first time he'd felt this curse without his magic. Without his magic to sustain him and buffer against the force of the unforgivable, Gellert felt the full effect of the curse. As Gellert thrashed and struggled against the chains that continued to tighten with each move he made, he was sure that this would be his death, Dolohov was going to kill him.

  
Dolohov lifted the curse, laughing, and kicked Gellert hard in his side, making Gellert cough and moan in pain. The chains tightened around him, with every cough, until Gellert was no longer able to take another breath. Gellert laid on the ground slowly losing consciousness, when he heard Dolohov whisper a spell and Gellert felt his bone break. He screamed in pain, as his vision bargain to cloud.

  
“That was for burning my arm!” Dolohov said.

  
Dolohov stood by and enjoyed the groan that came from Gellert, before he whispered a spell, and a bright blue light appeared, and the chains wrapped around Gellert vanished.

  
Gellert started take deep gulping breaths, clenching his hand to his side where Dolohov had kicked him. He was sure he had a broken rib as well as arm. He watched as Dolohov left the room, laughing like a madman, leaving him alone in the come and go room.   
Gellert lay there, gasping for air, and took some moments to adjust. When he had got his breathing under control, he gingerly got up to retrieve his wand. He tried to use the most basic common spells, things that should be easy for even a first year, but nothing happened. He couldn't even feel his magic, there was just nothing.

  
“Damnit!” Gellert screamed. Not only had he lost a duel, for the first time in many years, but he had also somehow lost his magic, and now his necklace as well, and without his magic, there were no way he could heal his broken arm and rib. He needed to find someway to get it back, quickly. He somehow needed to get a message to Mason, asking him if he could do anything to get his magic back. Mason should be able to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then Gellert just had to find a way to get rid of Abraxas. Maybe he should read a bit more about the all the pureblood families here. He waited for some time, regaining his strength, before he left the room. He wanted to find Ares and send the message, but he had absolutely no idea where he had to go to get to the owlery.

  
“Why? Why the fuck did I do it! Why make the fucking deal with Dumbledore!” Gellert mumbled angrily to himself and threw his good arm in the air in frustration. He had used the better part of two hours to try and find his way around the castle, and still hadn’t found the Owlery.

  
“Are you lost?”

  
Gellert turned around and saw Alcina Malfoy walking towards him, with a small smile on her beautiful face.

  
“Yes!” Gellert hissed, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. He needed her help, it wouldn't do to upset her.

  
“Where do you need to go? You do know it’s after curfew, you should not be wandering around the castle like this. You wouldn't want me to take points, now would you?” Alcina said, smiling pleasantly.

  
“I need to send a letter, it cannot wait until tomorrow, but I have no fucking clue to where I need to go to find the Owlery. I’ve looked for the last two hours, and I’m not in mood to this today!” He angrily said, his voice rising to a shout.

  
“Calm down, I’ll show you where it is, but then you have to go back to the common room.” Alcina said and started walking. When she realised Gellert wasn’t with her she looked around and saw him standing there looking at her.

  
“Are you coming?” Alcina asked with a smirk.

  
Gellert quickly went up to walk beside her.

  
“What have you been up to today? You have a nasty looking cut on your cheek, it looks like it could be infected. And what's wrong with your arm?” Alcina said.

  
“Oh, I think my arm could be broken, my rib too. I had a little run in with someone, things did not go as well as I had hoped they would.” Gellert groaned.

   
“Let me guess, you had a run in with Tom and his friends?” Alcina asked, while going out the great doors.

  
Gellert didn’t answer but just looked at her.

  
“He had a cut as well, I’ve already healed it for him.” Alcina said and started walking out on the grounds of Hogwarts towards the owlery.

  
“Just a small misunderstanding, really nothing for you to worry about.” Gellert said.

  
“Do you want me to heal your broken bones and that cut on your cheek?” Alcina asked and stopped to look at his cheek, she gently touched it, before she lowered her hand on his arm. Gellert was a bit taller than her, but he couldn’t help but love the warm feelings from her hands. He nodded, and watched as Alcina sent a healing charm towards his cheek. Nothing happened though, the cut remained unhealed.

  
“I’m sorry Gellert, I don’t think it’s working.” Alcina said sadly.

  
“It’s probably cursed. That’s why you can’t heal it with magic. Looks like I'll have to let it heal on its own. Don't worry about it, love. Thank you for trying to heal it though.” Gellert said.

  
“Let me at least fix your arm and ribs. I’m sorry though, Tom shouldn’t have done that. I’ll talk to him later.” she said.

  
“No, don’t worry about it. I can handle him myself. Really, it was just a minor disagreement.” Gellert said, he felt Alcina’s magic on his arm and chest, and felt his arm and ribs mend themselves with a snap, he groaned in pain, but could at least feel his hand and use his arm again, and breathing seemed to be slightly easier.

  
“Thank you, that helps tremendously.” he said and started to walk again. They went out onto the bridge, each lost in thought for a few minutes.

  
“Tell me more about yourself.” Gellert asked while they walked towards the west tower.

  
“What do you want to know?” Alcina asked.

  
“Well, what do you want to do after Hogwarts? Where did you grow up?” Gellert asked while the walked up the stairs to the Owlery.

  
“Well, I really want to travel after Hogwarts, visit different countries, learn about magic and healing in different parts of the world. But I don’t think my father will allow it, not with the war currently going on throughout Europe, both in the Muggle world and Wizarding world.” Alcina sighed.

  
“Do you want to be a healer?” Gellert asked.

  
“Yes, well, I don’t know really. I am good at healing charms and all that, but I don’t think I’ll be a healer. Women in pureblood families are not meant to work. They are to marry a husband of their fathers choosing. They are to stay at home, taking care of everything, hosting parties, taking care of the children. It'll be my job to ensure everything in my home is done correctly.” Alcina said.

  
“Well, that sounds awfully dull!” Gellert said, a look of shock on his face as he looked at Alcina. He had no idea that she was expected to adhere to those old stuffy customs, he had thought they were no longer in favor.

  
Giving Alcina a small smile, he left her standing outside the owlery as he went inside and quickly found Ares. Gellert carefully attached his letter to the owls leg, and whispered the name of the recipient. As soon as the name left his lips, Gellert felt a sharp pain in his chest as his vision slowly faded. Clutching the stone railing and taking deep calming breaths, Gellert slowly regained focus and the pain slowly ebbed away. He could only assume this pain was from the oath he took with Dumbledore, slowly he began to smile, he could easily work around this! He would just need to make sure no one saw him and that he didn't lose consciousness. Shaking his head, he left the owlery and rejoined Alcina.

  
“I can't believe you're going to follow through with all those stuffy old customs!" Gellert said, resuming their conversation.

  
"Well, that’s what’s expected of us. After my graduation, my father will likely have already found a suitable husband for me to marry, and that’s it. Maybe if I’m lucky my husband will want to travel and I can still learn about the different cultures, but I doubt it." Alcina said with a frown.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that. How many pureblood families are there?” Gellert asked.

  
“Twenty Eight. It's referred to as the Sacred Twenty-Eight. My family is one of them, as are Lestrange and Avery as well. I practically grew up with them." Alcina said.

  
“That sounds like a really boring life to me." Gellert said and walked back towards the castle with her.

  
“Sometimes it is. Everyone has such strong opinions and high expectations, sometimes it's difficult to live up to them. But that's what's expected." Alcina said.

  
“Well, tell me something more, where did you grow up?” Gellert asked and held the great door for her.

  
“I grew up in my family's manor, it’s in Wiltshire, England. It's been in my family for so many generations, someday it will go to Abraxas." Alcina said.

  
“And what do you get when your brother inherits the family home?" Gellert asked.

  
“I will always have access to the Manor. The Manor recognizes a Malfoy by blood. I will however, no longer call Malfoy Manor my home, my home will be with my husband. However, we have several other properties and vacation homes as well. Once I marry, the beach house becomes mine to do with as I please. That property is passed down through the Malfoy women.” Alcina said a dreamy look appearing on her face as she described the beach house. By the time she had finished talking they had reached their common room.

  
“You mentioned the war both in the wizard and muggle world, what do you think of it? What do you think about Grindelwald's views?” Gellert asked. He really wanted to have some of the pureblood families on his side in this war, it could be very helpful to have some of the most powerful families in Britain behind him.

  
“I don’t know. My father likes his views, and I think Abraxas is of the same opinion. But I’m not sure. I like his views and his ideas, that we shouldn’t hide, but I’m also afraid of the consequences it would have on the wizarding community as a whole. If we suddenly go out of hiding, and show the whole world that we have magic and powers beyond measure, I’m afraid of what the muggles would do to us. I highly doubt that they will just accept us as we are. And there are far more muggles than wizards.” Alcina said.

  
“I see what you mean, but wouldn’t you rather be able to use your magic all of the time, instead of hiding it from muggles? Concealing it when you venture to the muggle world?” Gellert asked.

  
“I don’t know. It would be nice not to hide. And it certainly is faster and easier to get things done with magic.” Alcina said thoughtfully.

  
“Let me know when you decide. I would love to have another opportunity to talk with you about it. Thank you for helping me today, I really appreciate it.” Gellert said, and took her hand. He placed a small kiss on her wrist, before he bid her a goodnight and went to his room.

  
Everyone was already asleep, and if Gellert had his magic, he would curse them all in their sleep. He wanted payback and he would make damn sure he got it. He took his robes off, and put them aside before he went to look at the cut on his face. He poured some water and started to wash the dried blood of the cut. It wasn't that deep, but Gellert hated it. He hated that he now had a battlescar, and on his face!

  
Gellert finished washing up before he went back to the dorm and over to his bed. He really did look forward to his talk with Mason tomorrow, maybe he had an idea of how he could get his magic back.

 

Gellert woke before the others, and quickly went to shower so he could get down to the great hall before the others woke up. He didn’t want to wait for anyone, and quickly hurried down to the common room. He was surprised to see Alcina already sitting in front of the fire, reading.

  
“You’re up early!” Gellert said and went over to her.

  
“Well, I couldn’t sleep anymore. It's nice when the common room is empty, peaceful.” Alcina said and motioned for him to sit.

  
“Neither could I, do you want to go with me to the great hall? Or are you waiting for Tom?” Gellert asked.

  
“No, I don’t think Tom will pick me up this morning, so why not. Let me just get this back to my dorm, then we can go. I'll be right back.” Alcina said and quickly went to her room with the book she had been reading.

  
Gellert didn’t have to wait long before she was back. They left the common room together and started walking up to the great hall.

  
“Are you busy later? Or could you show me the way to the library?” Gellert asked.

  
“Sure, I can show you after dinner?” Alcina said.

  
“That would be lovely, I have a few things I want to research, and I do love reading books.” Gellert grinned.

  
“I’ll show you later, do you want me to take notes for you? I heard that you and Abraxas were going to Diagon Alley today.” Alcina said.

  
“Do you mind? It would be lovely, I don’t want to fall behind.” Gellert said, as if I ever would fall behind. _I know everything there is to learn, but it could be nice, getting to know Alcina more. She sounds like she could be a wonderful friend and ally. He could use a skilled healer among his men._

  
“No not at all, I can give them to you after dinner when I show you to the library.” Alcina said. They went inside the great hall, and sat down beside each other. Gellert really hated that his magic was gone, but didn’t want to react. He didn’t want to give Tom’s “men” that satisfaction. They sat and talked for awhile, when Tom and his friends wandered in. Gellert smirked at Tom, but didn’t say anything. He just kept on talking to Alcina, and he could see that Tom was furious.

  
“Good morning Alcina, I didn’t know you had already come down for breakfast. I was looking for you in the common room, I had hoped to accompany you to the Great Hall.” Tom said as he sat down beside her and reached for a mug and the coffee pot.

  
“Oh I'm sorry tom, I didn’t know you were going to pick me up today. Gellert woke up early and had asked if I would accompany him, so I said yes.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
Gellert watched them interact, he was really curious as to just how deep their friendship was. Tom seem like a whole new person around her, completely different than what he was around Abraxas and the others. Just what did Tom want with Alcina? Maybe the same thing I want, maybe they are in need of a healer, but I doubt it. It’s not like they can do a lot of things while in school. Not like me.

  
Tom didn’t answer her, but began helping himself to some breakfast. Gellert could feel all of Tom’s ‘mens’ gaze, but didn’t say or do anything. He knew they wanted a reaction from him, but he wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

  
“Well I’m off, are you coming Gellert?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Sure, I’ll see you later.” Gellert said to Alcina, before he went up and followed Abraxas.

  
They walked for awhile in silence.   
“I see you have recovered quite well?” Abraxas said.

  
“Of course, I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to duel against you, I would’ve loved to try and win over you as well.” Gellert smirked.

  
“I’m sure you would.” Abraxas said.

  
“That spell Tom used, was it one of his own creations? I know those that Dolohov used were of his own creation, he really is skilled at creating curses.” Gellert asked.

  
“Yes, it is.” Abraxas said.

  
“Ah come on, you got to tell me more than that?” Gellert exclaimed.

  
“What do you want to know?” Abraxas said and stopped. Gellert stopped to and looked Abraxas straight in his eyes, never once breaking his gaze. Gellert looked around him, to ensure that no one was nearby, before he pushed Abraxas up against the wall, his arm pressed up against his throat.

  
“I want to know, how it can be my magic is gone?” Gellert hissed. Abraxas tried to take his wand, but Gellert got a hold off it and pocketed it.

  
“I do not know what you are referring to.” Abraxas mumbled, trying to breathe.

   
“Well, I’m not letting go until you tell me!” Gellert said, as he pressed his arm harder against the other wizards neck.

  
“Very well, three days, your magic will come back in three days time. Now release me!” Abraxas said.

  
Gellert released him, and Abraxas took a deep breath.

  
“Just because I don’t have magic, doesn’t mean I’m not capable of hurting people. You would do well to remember that.” Gellert said casually and handed Abraxas his wand.

  
“of course,” Abraxas said and took his wand, immediately slipping it in his pocket.

  
“I don’t want to cause trouble here, I want to study and take my exams and then get the hell away from here. I don’t want us to be enemies, Merlin knows I have enough of those.” Gellert said the last part quietly to himself.

  
“Fair enough, I’ll keep that in mind.” Abraxas said, and started to walk again.   
Gellert followed close by, and soon they were at Dumbledore's door. They knocked, and at Dumbledore’s request, went inside.

  
“Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Atanas, do come in, please close the door, if you would.” Dumbledore said.

  
Both wizards went inside, Gellert closing the door behind him.

  
“Please sit, there are just a couple of small things to go through before you can go and get your supplies.” Dumbledore said.

  
Both Gellert and Abraxas took a seat directly in front of Dumbledore's desk in the large plush armchairs.

  
“When you both are in Diagon Alley, I must advise you to be cautious, I don’t want you to be gone for longer than absolutely necessary. Do not interact with anyone unless you have to, and please do not go anywhere near Knockturn Alley. Do I have your word on it?” Dumbledore asked.

  
“Of course sir.” Abraxas curtly said, Gellert rolled with his eyes l, but nodded nonetheless.

  
“Good, you may take my Floo to The Leaky Cauldron, and then make sure Gellert get’s everything he needs, you can both have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before you return. Please stop by my office when you are done.” Dumbledore said.

  
They both went over to the fireplace, Abraxas went inside first, called out the destination clearly and vanished in woosh of green flames.

  
“Gellert, I mean what I said earlier, don’t interact with anyone other than the shopkeepers. I trust I don't need to remind you of the oath that you took just the other day.” Dumbledore warned.

  
“Who would I interact with? It’s not like I can contact my men. Who else would I communicate with?” Gellert hissed.

  
“Very well,” Dumbledore sighed, and at the very clear dismissal, Gellert took a pinch of Floo powder, tossing it in the fireplace as he called out his destination, vanishing in a swirl of green flames.   
Gellert arrived in a small, rundown looking pub. Abraxas had already removed the dust and soot from his robes, before he cast a Scourgify on Gellert.

  
“Thank you for that.” Gellert said, and was quite grateful for it. He really didn’t want to ask Abraxas to do it for him since he was unable to do so himself.

  
“You welcome, shall we?” Abraxas said as he left towards the back of the pub, they went out into a little yard, and ended up standing before a huge brick wall.

Abraxas took out his wand and tapped some bricks, and then the wall started to peel back, opening up for them.

  
“Impressive,” Gellert said, and looked down the Alley.

  
“Do you have money with you?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, I do.” Gellert answered, patting his pocket.

  
“Then let’s get your robes first, then we can get your books.” Abraxas said and started walking over to a shop called Madam Malkin's.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? Do you buy your robes there?” Gellert asked as he looked inside, it looked like a cheap shop that catered to the less fortunate and destitute. The windows were covered in a thin layer of grime, and the few robes he could see through the windows looked like they were unfit for wizards, there was no way he would wear them.

  
“No, my robes are either handmade by my families tailor, or purchased from Twilfitt and Tattings.This shop should be well within your means. I believe they carry second hand robes if you cannot afford new.” Abraxas said.

  
“Then please lead the way, I’m not buying anything from in there.” Gellert said and shook his head a bit, a disgusted look on his face at the thought of buying used robes.

  
“Fair enough,” Abraxas said and walked over to the other shop.

  
“See, this is more like it!” Gellert said and went inside.

  
Gellert charmed his way around the ladies in the shop, and soon he was measured, and they started to make him all kinds of new robes. Gellert found some other clothes as well that he could wear over the weekends and school breaks. The ladies told Gellert and Abraxas that the robes should be ready in a hour, and they left the shop to finish buying supplies, intending to return before returning to Hogwarts.

  
“I was unaware that you came from a wealthy family, I had assumed otherwise.” Abraxas said.

  
“Apology accepted,” Gellert said with a grin.

  
“Let’s get over to Potage’s Cauldron, so you can get some cauldrons for Potions class, then we can go get your remaining potions supplies in Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment. We will need to visit the apothecary as well.” Abraxas said.

  
“Sounds good to me, let’s get going.” Gellert said as they started to walk down the cobblestone streets towards the other shops. Both boys walked in silence for several minutes, each lost in thought before Gellert abruptly stopped and turned to Abraxas asking, “Can I ask you a question?”

  
“I suppose.” Abraxas answered.

  
“What are your opinions on Grindelwald’s views? Do you think he’s right?” Gellert asked.

  
“Well, in some ways I do agree with him, I don’t like the fact we have to hide for Muggles. I hope that one day, we will be able to walk freely and use our magic as we wish, what about you?” Abraxas said.

  
“I love his ideas and plans, but I’m not sure about following him, I did have to flee to get away from him.” Gellert said, smirking.

  
“My father told me the same thing before we went to school. If he could, he would support him.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“Really?” Gellert asked and winked to a young witch who was doing some shopping. She blushed severely before hurrying away. Abraxas watched this and chuckled a bit.

  
“What?” Gellert asked surprised.

  
“You're unbelievable, you know that?” Abraxas said as he shook his head and smiled.

  
“Well, she was pretty you have to admit that.” Gellert grinned.

  
“I prefer blonds.” Abraxas said.

  
“Well, what about that one over there? She’s a blond and she has a really nice arse!” Gellert said and whistled.

  
“Oh please, she’s older than us by several years.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“So? I hear they are quite feisty at that age.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Unbelievable.” Abraxas said when they arrived at the shop.

  
“What? I do like girls, every guy does. Why shouldn't I try to get with them? I'm bloody gorgeous! Who wouldn't want to be with me?” Gellert said after he had placed his order.

  
“Yeah, but going on like that, make you sound almost like Lestrange and Avery.” Abraxas said.

  
“I guess that’s a bad thing then?” Gellert grinned.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that, but they do make themselves a reputation by going around shagging all those girls.” Abraxas said.

  
“Ah come on Abraxas, surely you must have been with some girls doing school.There must be one witch that caught your attention!” Gellert asked while paying for his things.

  
“I have, but I don’t go around bragging about it like Lestrange and Avery frequently do. I’m to act like a proper pureblood wizard, according to my father. He wants me to marry a pureblood witch of his choice. I do get a say in the matter in the end of course, not like Alcina. She won't have a choice I’m afraid.” Abraxas said.

  
“Do you know who you are to marry?” Gellert asked.

  
“No not yet, I do have one girl I would love to marry.” Abraxas sighed.

  
“Who’s the lucky girl? Someone from school?” Gellert asked curious.

  
“No, she’s from Sweden, a pureblood witch I came across during our summer holidays a couple of years ago. We have kept contact ever since. She’s beautiful, funny and very clever.” Abraxas said.

  
“She does sound like a catch, have you talked with your father about it? Maybe he would allow you to marry her.” Gellert asked as they went inside the next shop to buy Gellerts equipment.

  
“No, I have not.” Abraxas said.

  
“Why the hell not? You don’t know if you don’t ask, and if she’s a pureblood, why should your father then say no?” Gellert said.

  
“I hadn't thought of it like that, but maybe I should write him.” Abraxas said with a thoughtful expression.

  
“I think you should. Don’t wait too long, it would be a shame if she were to become betrothed to another wizard while you were waiting.” Gellert said.   
They walked around for a few more hours getting supplies before they went back to get something to eat for lunch.

  
“Well, we are almost finished. The only things left to buy are your school books. Unless you need anything else?” Abraxas said as they waited for their food to arrive. Gellert only nodded distractedly. He was looking around, trying to spot someone.

  
“Are you looking for someone?” Abraxas said when he noticed it.

  
“Yes, and I found him. Do you mind? It’s an old friend of my fathers.” Gellert said when he spotted Mason at the bar.

  
“Not at all.” Abraxas said and kept an eye on Gellert when he went up to the bar.

  
“It’s good to see you Mason, please tell me if you found anything?” Gellert said and sat down beside the wizard. While shaking Mason’s hand Gellert felt a strange tingle wash over his body, followed by a sharp pain in his chest. This time Gellert was ready for the pain, and managed to hide it very well. It would appear that Dumbledore’s bloody oath was able to tell when he was in contact with one of his men after all. Looking around to ensure that no one had noticed anything amiss, Gellert took a seat opposite Mason, carefully avoiding further physical contact in case that was what was triggering the magic of the oath.

  
“I did found something, although not much I'm afraid.” Mason said.

  
“Can you cast a charm so people can’t eavesdrop?” Gellert said and clenched his teeth, bracing against additional pain. He was furious, he despised appearing weak in front of one of his men.

  
“Is something the matter sir?” Mason asked, eyeing him suspiciously, but quickly did what he was told.

  
“I dueled a guy at the school. I tell you Mason, I have never seen anyone quite like him. His magic is purely dark and he is very powerful. His magic is incredible.” Gellert said.

  
“That sounds amazing, but why did you duel him, sir?” Mason asked and ordered them some fire whiskey.

  
“He tried to hex me during a class, but because of my necklace the spell rebound. I hexed him, and he wanted me to fight fair. I was not aware of his magical strength, he's only a student! A bloody child!” Gellert said and took the firewhiskey Mason ordered.

  
“What happened?” Mason asked and downed his glass.

  
“Well, first I fought off his ‘men’, and then he came along. I did manage to hit him with some spells, but he took me off guard. He was able to hit me with a couple of spells, incapacitating me. ” Gellert said.

  
Masons jaw dropped as he looked at Gellert, clearly in shock.

  
“Yes I know, this is the first duel I’ve lost in a long time, and now that stupid fuck has done something so I don’t have magic for the next couple of days. He also has my necklace.” Gellert said, yawning. Between losing his magic and spending the day in Diagon Alley, Gellert was exhausted. Gellert rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the pain that was slowly building in his chest. It would appear that the longer his conversation was, the stronger the pain got. Right now it was still just an annoying discomfort, but it wouldn't remain so benign for long.  
Mason started to choke on his firewhiskey.

  
“He... did what?” Mason said coughing.

  
“I have no idea of what kind of magic it is. He created it himself, it’s unlike anything I've ever encountered.” Gellert said.

  
“I’ve never heard about anything like that sir. It was a curse that stripped you of your magic for days afterwards?” Mason said.

  
“Unfortunately yes. Now tell me, what have you found out?” Gellert asked. He knew Abraxas was eyeing them, he could feel his gaze at his neck.

  
“The main ingredient in making the Elixir of life, is the Philosopher’s stone. You will need to acquire that before I can begin to make the elixir.” Mason said.

  
“Do you happen know where I can find one?” Gellert asked.

  
“That’s the thing, the only one who has made one and been successful in it, is Nicolas Flamel. Many wizards have attempted, all with disastrous results.” Mason said.

  
“Thank you Mason, I want you to look into it, see if you can find some way to successfully create that stone, if not, then I have to search through old Dumbledore's office.” Gellert said.

  
“I’ll look at it sir, in the meantime, do you want some of my own potions to help you with this boy you talk about? I have some great ones, I brought some with me, but can send more.” Mason grinned.

  
“Mason, whatever would I do without you?” Gellert grinned, and took the proffered pouch Mason took from his pocket.

  
“The name's are on the phials, you know what they do.” Mason grinned.

  
“Is there anything else I should know? How’s Millard handling things?” Gellert asked, as a slight shudder ran through his body, and the pain in his chest suddenly strengthened. Gellert was thankful he was seated as his vision briefly clouded.

  
“He’s doing great, he keeps the men in check. We might have some problems on our hands with the French Minister, but for the time, Millard is handling it. Minister Duball hasn’t done anything yet, but he talks a lot about expanding the laws concerning magic in front of muggles.” Mason said.

  
“Hm, well, tell Millard that if he needs me, I’m only an owl away. I’ll let him try to manage it himself, and if it doesn't work, then I’ll tell him what to do.” Gellert said, yawning as his eyes started feeling heavy.

  
“Are you alright, sir?” Mason asked.

  
“Yes, yes. Just tired is all.” Gellert replied, waving off the concerns. He was tired, it seemed as though this meeting with Mason was wearing him out even faster than it should be. He would have to look into that later, maybe this had something to do with the oath. Plus the pain in his chest was becoming bothersome, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to converse with Mason before the pain became too much.

  
“I should be going, it was good seeing you again sir, but you better get back to companion as well.” Mason said and eyed the blond haired man from the corner of his eye.

  
“Keep in touch Mason, and look into the stone for me.” Gellert said, and shook his hand.

  
“Will do sir.” Mason said and bowed his head slightly.

  
Gellert grinned, and stood up on shaky, slightly unsteady legs and slowly went back over to Abraxas. Their food had just arrived, perhaps that would help him regain his strength. He decided a cup of tea wouldn't go amiss as well, and ordered himself a cup.

  
“Did you have a nice chat with your father's friend?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes I did, it was nice seeing him again.” Gellert said.

  
“I can’t imagine how it is to lose one's family in a war.” Abraxas said.

  
“It’s not an enjoyable experience, that’s for sure.” Gellert said.

  
They sat for some time in silence.

  
“Are you close with your family Abraxas? With your parents? Sister?” Gellert asked.

  
“I am, both with my parents and Alcina.” Abraxas said quietly.

  
“I understand you practically grew up with Avery and Lestrange? What about Tom Riddle? Did you know him before Hogwarts?” Gellert asked, and hoped he could get some informations out of Abraxas.

  
“Lestrange and Avery have always been close with Alcina and myself, as for Tom, you have to ask him, I won’t have him losing his trust in me.” Abraxas smirked.

  
“Fair enough! Are you done? Shall we get the last of my things?” Gellert asked.

  
They went outside to get the last of Gellert's stuff, before the went back towards Hogwarts.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! We would love to hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

 

 **September 1944**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 

Tom Riddle sat hidden in a secluded corner of the massive library at Hogwarts and tried to figure out what those familiar symbols on Gellert Atanas necklace meant, he knew he had seen them before. They had to be important. These symbols were a part of what Gellert Ayana's was hiding, he was sure of it.

  
Anytime Tom needed to think and be alone he went to this secluded little nook in the library. Tom loved this spot, he was never disturbed here, and he liked to be able to study and think in peace. Tom waved his wand over the necklace, causing it to rise up and float in the air, turning in place so he could inspect it from each side. He knew he had seen these symbols before, he just knew it. It was killing him that he couldn’t remember where he had seen them!  
Tom sat back, and thought back on his duel with Gellert. He had been surprised to see him duel. The other wizard had used curses that Tom hadn't even heard of, and he wasn't afraid of using an unforgivable. Gellert was good, no doubt there. It had surprised Tom that Gellert had been able to win over Dolohov. Dolohov was a creep, but he had so much magical power, that Tom didn’t want to get rid of him.

  
“For crying out loud!” Tom groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel the start of a migraine. He really had to find out Gellert's secret, and he knew the answer was in this necklace. It was heavily protected with all kinds of charms, Tom had never seen anything like it before. He knew many wizards who wanted to be protected without using their wands to throw shields charms in duels. Tom knew that Abraxas and Alcinas father, Lord Malfoy, had a walking stick, that had protection charms on it. Abraxas had told him about how it went down from father to son, each generation adding new charms. Tom twirled his ring around his finger, and knew he just had to do some spells to his ring, so he could duel without needing to throw shield charms all the time. He looked at the necklace, which twirled around in the air, and put his arms on the table. He put his head down on his arms, and looked at the twirling necklace.

  
“Tom? Are you in here?”

  
Tom looked up and saw Alcina walk towards him. He quickly pocketed the necklace, so she wouldn’t ask too many questions.

  
“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Alcina said and sat down beside him.

  
“Well you found me.” Tom said as he smirked.

  
“Do you mind if I study here? I’m not in the mood to study in the common room, Dolohov is there, and I don’t want to be anywhere near him right now.” Alcina sighed.

  
“Of course, has he done anything?” Tom asked, and watched as Alcina took out her Transfiguration homework. He took a quill and parchment, and drew the symbol from the necklace.

  
“No, he hasn’t, but I don’t want to push my luck. He's such a creep. I know he's powerful, and good at creating new spells, but I really wish you didn't hang around with him.” Alcina said and started on her homework. After some time, she noticed Tom looked rather like he was in deep thought.

  
“What’s wrong Tom?” Alcina asked.

  
“I have seen this symbol before, but I can’t remember where or what it means.” Tom sighed and pushed the parchment over to Alcina so she could see it.

  
“Oh, this is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, the tale of the three brothers.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“I’m not sure I've heard about that, can you tell me?” Tom asked.

  
“Do you want me to tell you the tale?” Alcina asked.

  
“No, just tell me the important parts.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“Well, it’s about these three brothers who cheated death and acquired the three most powerful artifacts, given to them by death himself. The unbeatable wand, also called the Elder wand or death stick, the Invisibility cloak and the Resurrection Stone. That symbol you drew is those three artifacts. The Elder wand is the most powerful wand that ever existed, no wand can beat it. The Resurrection stone, can bring back the dead. And the Invisibility cloak, which can hide you from almost everything, even Death himself.” Alcina said.

  
“So this symbol here, is the Deathly Hallows?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, there's the wand, it’s this here.” Alcina said and pointed, “Then there's the stone and the cloak. When used together, you become the Master of Death.”

  
“I like the sound of Master of Death.” Tom grinned.

  
“It’s only a fairy tale, Tom, a children's story, I doubt these even exist. Wizards have been searching for those objects for centuries and no ones found them.” Alcina said.

  
“Do you need any help with your homework?” Tom asked after some time in silence.

  
“Yes please, I’m not sure about this I wrote here.” Alcina said and showed him her homework.

  
They sat for some hours, helping each other with their homework. Tom liked this. He liked how natural it felt to be in Alcinas company, how she wasn’t afraid of him, like so many others were. He knew he sometimes wasn’t easy to be around, but she had always stuck with him no matter what. She even stuck with him during his fifth year, when there was that incident with the Basilisk. Tom had opened the Chamber of Secrets, and luckily managed to get the blame of killing that stupid girl put on the idiot half giant, Hagrid. But now that Hagrid was expelled, he didn’t dare to open the chamber again. It was unfortunate, the Basilisk was a marvelous creature.

  
“You’re staring Tom.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“Sorry, I think I was in my own world for a moment.” Tom said.

  
“Is there something the matter?” Alcina asked and took his hand. She gave it a squeeze.

  
“Nothing you need to worry about.” Tom said and gave her a small smile.

  
“You know you can tell me anything right? I will always be here for you. You’re my best friend. No matter what.” Alcina said.

  
“I know, you’re my best friend too. Shall we go down to dinner? It’s almost time.” Tom said.

  
“Yes, lets. Thank you for the help, I think I can hand this to professor Dumbledore now.” Alcina said and put her things in her bag. Tom took the bag for her, and they started to walk down towards the Great Hall together.

  
“There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in a few weeks time, would you like to go together?” Tom asked.

  
“I would love to. I have to order something for my mother for christmas. I know there are several months before she gets it, but I’m not sure if I can get it if I don't order it now.” Alcina said.

  
“What do you plan on buying her?” Tom asked as they arrived at the Great Hall.

  
“It’s a very special necklace. She has talked about it for quite some time now, and I do hope that I can order it to be made so she can get it. It’s a very pretty necklace, with a Phoenix Tear, as a pendant, formed like a teardrop. It’s supposed to give the one who's bears it, some kind of protection, and if you get seriously injured, you can use it to heal your wound.” Alcina said.

  
“I’m sure you mother is going to love it.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“Are you coming to our place for the holidays?” Alcina asked while they sat down at the table.

  
“If you parents would like me there, I would love to come. It is definitely better than the orphanage during the holidays.” Tom said.

  
“You know you are always welcome at our place. My mother absolutely adores you.” Alcina said.

  
“I’ll look forward to it, I like your family as well.” Tom said.

  
Abraxas and Gellert arrived at that time, and sat down. Abraxas went over and placed a kiss on his sister’s cheek.

  
“I bought you something.” he said and handed her a package.

  
“What is it?” Alcina asked her brother, before she started to open it.

  
“I’m not telling you. You will have to open it up and see for yourself.” Abraxas said with a smug grin on his face as he watched his sister rip the package open.

  
“Oh Abraxas! I’ve been looking for this book for ages!” Alcina exclaimed happily.

She looked down at the little blue book. It was an old book full of ancient healing spells, and Alcina had been looking for it for so long.

  
“Where did you find it?” Alcina asked while carefully putting the book down her bag.

  
“I asked some of fathers associates to see if they could find it for me. When we were in Diagon Alley today and went to buy Gellerts schoolbooks, the owner came to me with the book.” Abraxas said.

  
“Thank you so much!” Alcina said, and gave her brother a kiss on his cheek.

  
“Did we miss something important in any class today?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Nothing too important.” Alcina said as she started to dig through her backpack.

  
“Do you have a moment after dinner?” Abraxas asked and looked at Tom.

  
“Sure,” Tom said.

  
Alcina found the notes she had been taking in classes today, she quickly made two copies and gave one to Abraxas and the other to Gellert.

  
When dinner was almost over, Gellert stood and offered Alcina his arm. She happily took it and bid the others farewell. Tom looked angry at them. He hated the fact Gellert had just got here and was already taking what was his.

  
“You wanted to speak with me?” Tom said and looked at Abraxas.

  
“Not here.” Abraxas said and stood. Tom stood as well and followed Abraxas out of the great hall and throughout the castle. They soon came to an abandoned classroom, and went inside.

  
Tom quickly threw up some spells, so no one would disturb them.

  
“You said you had something to talk with me about.” Tom said, and casually leaned back against a desk, while crossing his arms.

  
“When we were in Diagon Alley, Gellert met with a man twice his age. He said it was a friend of his fathers. But I doubt it. He looked too comfortable in his presence.” Abraxas said.

  
“He’s hiding something. I'm sure of it.” Tom said.

  
“I’m sure he is. My lord, he attacked me before we went to Diagon Alley. He asked how long he would be without magic.” Abraxas said.

  
“Attacked you?” Tom asked and raised a eyebrow.

  
“Yes, strangled me is more like it.” Abraxas said and let his fingers trace his neck.

  
“So Gellert knows how to fight like a Muggle. That’s interesting. Very useful information.” Tom said and took out the necklace from his pocket.

  
“My lord, I’ve seen that symbol before.” Abraxas said and went over to Tom.

  
“Yes, Alcina already told me about it. It’s the Deathly Hallows symbol.” Tom sighed.

  
“No, my Lord, I saw it today. On that man Gellert met with in Diagon Alley. He wore that symbol around his finger on a ring.” Abraxas said.

  
“Are you sure?” Tom asked and looked straight in Abraxas eyes.

  
“See for yourself.” Abraxas said, and raised his eyes to Tom's, inviting him to view the memory for himself.

  
“ _Legilimens_.” Tom hissed, and look inside Abraxas mind.

  
He watched how Gellert had strangled him, watched as they were walking around in Diagon Alley. But the memory Tom watched closely was the one where Gellert went over to see a man in the pub. He watched closely how they had interacted, he couldn’t see what they had talked about, but he saw the ring Abraxas had told him about. It was the exact same symbol as the one on the necklace.

  
Tom withdraw from his mind, and sat back down, deep in thought.

  
“You did well Abraxas. I want you to write to your father, ask him if he knows who’s using this symbol, and what for.” Tom said.

  
“Of course my Lord.” Abraxas said.

  
“I wonder what this Gellert Atanas is hiding from us.” Tom said and eyed the necklace.

 

  
Alcina had happily taken Gellert’s arm and went with him. She had promised him to show him where the library was after dinner.

  
“Did you enjoy going to Diagon Alley?” Alcina asked.

  
“It is a rather interesting town.” Gellert said.

  
“Just wait till the next Hogsmeade weekend comes up, it’s really nice going there during school. And you just have to go to the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink! They make the best hot chocolate!” Alcina said.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Are you going with someone to Hogsmeade or would you like to go with me?” Gellert asked and winked. He chuckled a bit when he saw Alcina blush.

  
“I really would love to Gellert, but I can’t. Tom already asked me to accompany him, and I’ve accepted.” Alcina said, while trying to fight off the blush of her cheeks.

  
“What’s this with you and Tom? Are you two together?” Gellert asked.

  
“Oh no, no, nothing like that. He’s my best friend. My very best friend. That's all.” Alcina said.

  
“He is rather possessive around you. Are you sure he isn't interested in you in another way?” Gellert asked.

  
“No he isn’t. We have been best friends since our first year here at Hogwarts. I love him, but he's more like an older brother to me then anything else.” Alcina said.

  
“Well, perhaps another time.” Gellert asked.

  
“Sure, I’ll like that.” Alcina said.

  
They reached the Library and Alcina showed him where the different books were located.

  
“What about those?” Gellert asked and pointed towards the Restricted Section.

  
“You can only borrow books from there if you have a pass from a professor. If you need one, go to Professor Slughorn, he always just hands the pass to you, he’s very fond of us.” Alcina said.

  
“Yeah, I liked him. He sounded like a really nice bloke. Definitely better than Dumbledore.” Gellert mumbled the last part to himself.

  
“There isn’t one Slytherin who likes Dumbledore. Tom hates him severely for some reason. I don’t like him either. He had some run-ins with my father at the Ministry.” Alcina said and sat down.

  
“I don’t like him, never did. But alas, I had to go to him to flee from my home. Trust me when I say, that I don’t like the fact I had to go to him. It was a last resort for sure.” Gellert said.

  
“I trust you.” Alcina said and smiled.  
She took out a book and started to read it, while Gellert went around the aisle to look around. Alcina hadn’t seen Dolohov enter, but before she knew it he had sat down next to her.

  
“I’ve been looking for you, you’re avoiding me, darling.” Dolohov said.

  
“Please Dolohov, can’t you just leave me alone? How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested in you.” Alcina sighed and her body tensed.

  
“You will be! Sooner or later, you’ll be mine!” Dolohov hissed.

  
“Please just go, I promise not to tell Tom, but please, just leave me alone.” Alcina asked, her voice trembling a bit.

  
“One day Alcina, you’ll be mine, and you precious Tom won’t be able to save you.” Dolohov hissed while he slammed his hand down on the table. He abruptly stood up and walked away, while Alcina tried to gain control over her body. She was trembling like a leaf.

  
Gellert stood on the other side of the aisle, he had heard it all. Perhaps he should have a talk with Dolohov, it seemed like his allegiance wasn’t strong towards Tom Riddle. Gellert took the book he had found, and went around smiling at Alcina.

  
“Done, I've found several good books, I’ll definitely be here for a long time reading.” Gellert said and sat down.

  
“I’m glad.” Alcina said, her voice trembling a bit.

  
“Are you okay?” Gellert asked.

  
“Yes, I’m fine. Shall we get back to the common room?” Alcina asked.

  
“Yes, let's.” Gellert said and offered her his arm.

  
“What book was that that your brother gave to you?” Gellert asked.

  
“A very old book on healing. I like to study healing sometimes, and he knew that I’ve been looking for that book for ages. I’m so glad he thought of me and bought it to me.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“Are you close with your brother?” Gellert asked.

  
“Very! We have always stuck together, I love him very much.” Alcina said.

  
They said the password and went inside the common room. Alcina saw Tom and Abraxas on the other side of the room, sitting in front of the fire.

  
“I’ll think I go get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gellert said and kissed Alcinas hand, before he went to his dorm. He gazed angrily at Riddle when he walked by.

  
“Hello Tom, Abraxas.” Alcina said and sat down beside them.

  
“Hello Alcina, have you gotten the time to look at your book?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Not yet, but I plan on reading it tonight before I go to bed.” Alcina answered and smiled at her brother.

  
“I hope you like it. That was rather difficult to procure. I've been told the spells contained in that book are quite complex.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“I’m sure I will love it. I’m so grateful that you found this for me. I really like learning the older spells, ones that dropped out of favor. This book will be perfect. Thank you.” Alcina said and beamed at her brother.

  
“Well I do expect a huge present for christmas that’s for sure.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to buy you a huge one.” Alcina grinned.

  
“What about you Tom? Are you coming to our place for christmas?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, I believe so, Alcina was friendly and invited me.” Tom said smiling.

  
“Of course you shall come, I won't take a no for an answer!” Alcina grinned and smacked his shoulder playfully.

  
“Then I promise I’ll be there.” Tom grinned back at her.

  
“Well I’m off to bed, sleep well, both of you.” Alcina said and kissed them both on their cheek.

  
“Sleep well Alcina.” Abraxas said, and sat back. He closed his eyes for a moment, but could feel Tom staring at him.

  
“Is there something the matter, my Lord?” Abraxas asked, while opening one eye and looked at him.

  
“Yes, can you cover for me if anyone asks where I am?” Tom asked looking seriously.

  
“Of course my Lord.” Abraxas said.

  
“Good, then I’m off.” Tom said and stood. Abraxas nodded, and Tom went out the common room.

  
The corridors were almost empty of students this time of night, and it fitted him perfectly. He didn’t want anyone to see him tonight. Tom went up to the girls bathroom on the second floor, and made sure no one had seen him enter. He locked the door behind him, and warded the room against anyone who should try to enter. No one but him could enter or leave the room. He went over to the sinks, and found the one he was looking for. Tom let his hand wander over the small engraved symbol of the snake.

  
“ _Open_!” he hissed in parseltongue. The chamber opened up for him, and Tom quickly jumped in. He slid down through the pipes, and stepped out deep under the castle. He loved to come down here when he needed time to think. No one could enter except him. This was his special place where he wouldn't be disturbed, it was all his and it had been far too long since he had come.

  
He went further into the chamber until he came to a huge round door. Tom hissed in parseltongue again, and the door easily opened for him.

  
Tom went inside the huge chamber, enjoying the view of the snake statues and engravings on both sides of the stone path. He was standing at the end of the long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to the ceiling casting long, black shadows throughout the place. Before him was a huge stone statue of Salazar Slytherin.

  
“ _Come out my pet,_ ” Tom hissed at the statue. He conjured a chair and sat down, watching the mouth of the statue open up. He could hear hissing from inside the mouth.

  
“ _Close your eyes for me pet,_ ” Tom hissed, and out from the mouth came a huge snake.

  
The Basilisk was a huge female snake and she was extremely powerful, and very dangerous. It had huge dark green scales and was very violent. The female snake, slowly came over to Tom with closed eyes. Everyone who looked in her eyes, would die. The huge snake hissed, and showed Tom it’s many pointed fangs.

  
“ _I’m sorry that I can’t let you out my pet,_ ” Tom hissed, as the basilisk curled up around him with it’s huge head in his lap.

  
“ _What ever should I do with you when I’m out of school my pet,_ ” Tom hissed.  
The basilisk didn’t answer, but just let him pet it’s head. There were no one aside from him, who would be able to pet or even control the huge snake. Because he was the heir of Slytherin he could control the huge beast, and he was the last living descendant of Slytherin. He drew his wand, and took out the necklace he had taken from Gellert.

  
Tom sat in his chair, and looked at the necklace which was floating around in front of him. He had managed to find out what spells where on the necklace, and now wanted to make his own. He looked down in his lap, where the Basilisk was lying, and looked at his golden ring. The ring was a family heirloom, he had taken from his uncle’s fat finger.

  
Tom twirled the ring around his finger, while he thought back on that fateful night.

 

_Tom stood outside in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain, looking up at the huge mansion lying ahead of him. He knew that this was the place his father and his grandparents lived._

  
_Toms uncle, Morfin Gaunt, the pathetic excuse of a wizard, had told Tom about how his father had abandoned Tom and his mother and never wanted anything to do with them. Tom was so angry. It was his father’s fault that he now lived in a shitty orphanage. He hated that place, hated the horrible muggles that ran that place and wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. But because of his father, he didn’t have a choice. His father wanted nothing to do with him, and Tom had had enough. He took a deep breath, and started to walk up the path that lead to the house._

  
_Earlier that night, he had visited his uncle, looking for information on his family and trying to find the reasons why he was living in an orphanage and not with a family member. Tom had been so sure that his placement in the orphanage had been a mistake, he was a powerful wizard, he was a descendant of Slytherin himself, he certainly would be welcomed into such a worthy family. He was certain that they must not know of him, maybe they had been looking for him as well.  
Any hope Tom had of being reunited with a loving and accepting family was immediately extinguished as soon as he found the run down, filthy, Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt. The disgusting hovel was home to Tom’s uncle, Morfin Gaunt, a washed up wizard who spent his days sitting in a rundown shithole drinking muggle spirits. When Tom barged into the house it was to find this filthy man already half in the bag sitting in the only piece of furniture in the place, a battered wooden chair propped up against a pile of splintered wood that was being used as a table. Morfin Gaunt was so drunk that he was unable to do anything more than stutter a shocked unintelligent string of curse words, some sounding like nothing more than a hiss. Tom flicked his wand at the window,_ _cleaning the dirt and grime off the broken pabes of glass, allowing light to spill into the room. Turning towards his uncle, Tom heard him gasp in shock as he began shouting._

_  
“Out! You get out!”_

_  
Tom ignored the man and conjured a chair for himself. Sitting down, Tom decided to address the man in parseltongue, and began interrogating his uncle for information. His uncle told him who his father was, and where he lived before taking a final gulp of the foul muggle liquor and blacking out._

_  
Tom sat in the small shack for several minutes after his uncle had black out, thinking about the information he had gleaned from the old man. He wanted to see his father, this man who had abandoned his mother and left him to live in the orphanage. Mind made up, Tom stood up and began walking towards the door, when something shiny caught his eye. There, on his uncles fat, dirty finger was a ring. It appeared to be very old, a family heirloom perhaps. Tom waved his wand to summon the ring so he could get a better look, but found that he was unable to. Something was preventing him from using magic to obtain it, this definitely meant the ring had value. Quickly Tom grabbed Morfin Gaunts filthy hand and tore the ring from his limp finger. Tom could feel the ancient magic radiating from the heirloom, his uncle didn't deserve to own this. Certainly something this valuable should belong to him, the rightful heir, rather than this worthless excuse of a wizard. Tom slipped the ring on his finger and summoned his uncles wand, quickly pocketed it, and left the home his mother_ _grew up in and began walking along the old dirt pathway his uncle said would take him to the village proper. Morfin Gaunt had described the Riddles home as a large Manor, in the very center of the small town._

_  
Tom hated his father, he blamed him for abandoning him and his mother, who had died during childbirth. If his father hadn’t left his mother, Tom was sure his mother would still be alive. If his mother were alive he certainly wouldn't be living in that filthy orphanage, this was all his fathers fault. During the walk to Riddle Manor Tom stewed on this, his anger growing as he saw the large estate his father resided in. Tom took a few minutes to compose himself and calm down before he approached the home._

  
As soon as he felt calm, Tom went up to the large doors and knocked. Waiting patiently on whoever would open the door, Tom quickly tucked his wand inside his robe, deciding that if he needed magic he would use his uncles wand. It wouldn't do to have his own magic connected to any curses that should be performed in this muggle establishment.  
Knocking again, Tom waited a couple more minutes before the door was opened by a young man, and Tom knew the moment he saw this man, that it was his father.

_  
“What do you want boy? Don’t you know it’s the middle of the night?” The man angrily hissed._

_  
“Is that any way to welcome your own son?” Tom asked an evil smirk gracing his beautiful features._

_  
The man staggered back a few steps in shock, but soon recovered._

_  
“I don’t have a son!” he hissed, and went to slam the door in Tom’s face. Tom flicked his uncles wand and the door flew open, pushing his father out of the entryway allowing Tom to walk into the home. Once inside, Tom waved the wand once again, closing and locking the door._

_  
“You? You're just like her! Get out! Get out of my house!” the man yelled._

_  
“No, I don’t think so. You see, I came all this way just to say hello to you ‘father’, I’m not leaving anytime soon. Now please, move out of the way and let me pass. I should like to look around my home.” Tom said as he stepped around his father and began walking down the hallway._

_  
“Your home! I don't think so! You're a bastard! You're a freak!” Tom's father hissed._

_  
“I’ve been called worse.” Tom said with a wave of his hand, as he casually opened a door at the end of the hall. Inside found an elderly couple, sitting on a sofa in front of a grand fireplace, they were looking at Tom with huge eyes, obviously not expecting company._

_  
“What is the meaning of this?” The elderly man said angrily._

_  
“You must be my Grandfather, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Tom said and went over to them smiling, he bent over to take the shocked ladies hand and kissed it._

_  
“Son what the meaning of this? Get that filthy bastard out of here now!” The old man said angrily._

  
_Tom flicked his uncles wand, and the woman was frozen in place. She dropped her cup that was filled with tea, and when the old man looked around, Tom again flicked the wand and he fell frozen to the ground._

_  
“I think I’ll let them watch, while I kill you, father. Such a pity, had you only responded kindly when I arrived it wouldn't have come to this. I had so hoped we would have a pleasant visit, unfortunately, it doesn't appear possible. Don't worry, after they have watched your death they will join you as well.” Tom said, his voice barely above a whisper. He waved his uncles stumpy black wand and levitated the elderly couple, turning them, so they would have a good view of what was sure to be a gruesome show._

_  
“You see father, because of you, I’m doomed to live in an orphanage. Because of you, my mother is dead. She died during childbirth, and yet, she still loved you so much that she named me after you. You can surely understand why I would hate to be named after a filthy muggle!” Tom hissed, and walked around their living room._

_  
“Do you want money? I’ll give you money! I’ll give you anything, just leave us alone. We won’t have anything to do with you.” his father said._

_  
“I don’t need your filthy muggle money. What good would that do me?” Tom whispered, amused that this man was attempting to buy his way out of this._

_  
“What do you want? There must be something you want so you can leave us alone! Why did you come here?” his father pleaded._

_  
“I came to meet my father of course. I already told you that I had hoped for a pleasant visit. Now, however, I see that you simply cannot accept me. Therefore, now I want justice. I want to see the light fade from your eyes, as a token to all the years I have been locked up in that orphanage that I have been forced to live in because of you.” Tom said, his face void of any emotion._

_  
“Please don’t,” his father pleaded as he started to sob and looked at Tom with pleading eyes._

_  
“I’ll think instead I’ll kill your parents first, let you watch, and then I’ll kill you.” Tom smirked, turning to the old man he whispered, “Avada Kedavra.”_

_  
“NO!” Tom’s father screamed as he watched the bright green light hit the elderly man who was still frozen in place. Tom shook his head and cast the killing curse once more, hitting the elderly woman square in the chest. Tom could feel the dark magic ripping at his soul, empowering him to perform more magic, changing him and fueling his magic with darkness._

_  
“You monster!” Tom’s father said and sobbed as he dropped to his knees. Tom walked over to him, and kicked him in the stomach as he looked down at the pathetic muggle in disgust._

_  
“Look at me, I want to see the light leaving your eyes as you die.” Tom whispered, and watched as the man shrunk back in fear as he turned his face up, looking at Tom._

_  
“Please, leave me, please leave me.” the man sobbed and begged._

_  
“Avada Kedavra.” Tom said and watched the green light hit his father right in his chest. He watched as the life faded from his father's eyes, the terror was evident on his frozen face._

_  
Tom quickly grabbed his own wand and swirled it in an intricate pattern, and a powerful pain filled his entire body. He could feel how his soul was ripped from his limbs, pulled outside of his body. He screamed in pain, but managed to aim his wand at the ring as he muttered an incantation. He watched how the piece of his soul that had been torn from his body was sucked into the ring, the pain receding as his soul firmly attached itself in the ring. Smiling, he was happy that he made his second horcrux. He was finally another step closer to immortality._

_  
Tom quickly left his fathers manor, he had no desire to be there when the aurors arrived to investigate, Tom had used unforgivables, the ministry would be notified shortly. He quickly made his way back to his uncle’s place, where he quickly cast a memory charm on the old drunk, erasing the memory of Tom from his mind. Tom glanced around the decrepit home once more, ensuring all traces of his visit were gone, then he placed his uncles wand on the floor beside the chair he was sitting in, and left, apparating away, with his second horcrux in his possession._

Tom looked at the ring, and slipped it off of his finger. He let it float in front of him beside the necklace, and started to cast all of the protection charms he knew on it.

  
He petted the huge snake again, and looked down at the marvelous beast. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to set her free again, but he had made plans so that in the future, when the heir again would return, she could be set free and get rid of all the muggleborns who thought they had a place in his world.

  
“ _Don’t worry my pet, soon you’ll be set free again._ ” he hissed and gave the snake a kiss on it’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *  
> What do you think?? We love reviews!


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Chapter Eight 

October 1944  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The past month had gone by rather quickly for Gellert. Abraxas was right about his magic, it all came back to him after three days. Gellert had since then avoided spending too much time in Tom Riddle's company. Instead, he had spent quite a bit of time with Alcina Malfoy and her twin brother. Because of his father’s involvement within the Ministry, Abraxas had quite a bit of knowledge about the Ministry of Magic in Britain. And sweet, innocent Alcina, was just fun to be around. It was always an enjoyable moment to see how Tom got more and more upset every time he saw Alcina accompany Gellert to classes and dinners. Today it was saturday as well as a Hogsmeade weekend. Gellert had already made arrangements with Millard, and planned on meeting him there. Gellert put some clean robes on, and started to head towards the main entrance. He had planned to meet Rosalié there for their date. Gellert shuddered a bit, he didn’t care a single bit for the young witch, but she was fun to be around, and she sure as hell was a great shag. He just didn’t do the dating thing, but he had to have an excuse to go to Hogsmeade and be able to go away for a little while without anyone noticing it. Therefore, when Rosalié had asked him if he wanted to go with her, he happily agreed. He just hoped that the young witch remembered that this was just a fling, he had no desire to have a long term serious relationship.

  
Gellert went up the last couple of stairs, and took a look at the young witch. She was standing near the entrance waiting for him. Her long black hair was gorgeous, and Gellert loved to let his hands run through it. Gellert smiled and went over to the young witch, who immediately when she saw him, lit up with a huge smile.

  
“Hello darling,” Gellert said, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

  
“Hello Gellert, are you ready? I can’t wait to show you around Hogsmeade!” Rosalié said. They started venturing out with the other students. Gellert saw Tom and Alcina walking arm in arm, and Abraxas, Lestrange and Avery followed close by. Gellert saw how the Russian wizard Dolohov was walking a long distance from the others. Gellert knew he had to have a talk with him, and soon.

  
“So Rosalié, how did it go with the test the other day?” Gellert asked.

  
“It went okay I guess. I’m not sure really, there were some questions that were really hard to answer, but I think I managed okay. I guess I should thank you for that. If it weren’t for you, I doubt I would have passed. But I’m sure I passed it this time.” Rosalié said and blushed.

  
Gellert had help her in Arithmancy, and in return, she had been there whenever he called. He had shagged her a dozen of times and he wasn’t tired of her.

  
“Well, I’m happy to be of service.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Hawenthorn from Hufflepuff, asked me on a date yesterday.” Rosalié mumbled.

  
“Ah, the Keeper from their Quidditch team? What did you answer him?” Gellert asked smiling. It was only for fun, what he had with Rosalié, and maybe it was time to find someone else to play around with.

  
“I told him yes, you don’t mind, do you?” Rosalié asked and looked down.

  
“No, I’ve told you, what we have, is nothing but two friends who are having fun together without strings attached. If you want to go out with him, then you should do it.” Gellert said.

  
“Thank you Gellert, now come, let’s have a look around. I'll show you all the neat spots!” Rosalié said and started showing Gellert around Hogsmeade.

  
“Let’s go to Zonko’s and have a look. Is that alright with you?” Rosalié asked.

  
“Sure, whatever you say.” Gellert said, he really didn’t care what Rosalié wanted.

He was looking around, trying to spot his men. Millard had written to him earlier that week to inform him that he had something to talk with him about. They had agreed to meet in Hogsmeade this weekend, but because Gellert and Millard never had been here before, they had no idea where they should meet. He spotted Millard in the crowd, and winked at him.

  
“You know Rosalié, why don’t you go on inside? I’ll be right with you, I just need to check on something.” Gellert said.

  
“Are you sure? I could come with you?” Rosalié said.

  
“Rosalié, I’ve already told you, when I say you go inside or go on without me, you’ll do it, without hesitation.” Gellert hissed angrily at her.

  
“Sor...sorry… Gellert.” Rosalié mumbled and looked down.

  
“Good girl, now go on inside, I’ll find you later.” Gellert said and pushed her inside the door. He went around, and walked in the direction where he last had seen Millard.

  
Gellert went inside a small alley between the shops.

  
“I see you already got yourself a new girl? You’ve got to teach me how you do it.”

  
Gellert grinned and turned around and saw his old friend leaning up against the building.

  
“Well, Rosalié is fun to be around, and I can get her to do almost everything I want, it’s nice. Perhaps you should have a go with her? I’m sure if I tell her to, she’ll do it.” Gellert grinned.

  
“You are so bad sir.” Millard grinned, and went over to shake Gellerts hand.

  
“Let’s walk for a bit, then we can talk.” Gellert said, and went out to the street again.

  
“How’s school going?” Millard asked, a small smile tugged at his lips.

  
“It’s absolutely boring, everything they learn, I already know. Attending class is a waste of my time.” Gellert said.

  
“What about the teachers? Have you been able to find out if Dumbledore could help you?” Millard asked and motioned towards the Hogs Head.

  
“He made me take an oath, to prevent me from contacting any of you. The first time that I contacted you after the oath, it felt like my blood was boiling, it caused me so much pain I nearly passed out. I felt it again this last time that we met, it wasn't nearly as severe as the first time, but it was definitely unpleasant, it left me feeling exhausted the rest of the day. Do you know anything about this? Have you encountered an oath like this before?” Gellert asked, as another wave of discomfort washed over him.

  
“At least it wasn’t an unbreakable vow. But I am not sure, I might have heard something about it, I can look into it for you.” Millard said and ordered two tumblers of firewhiskey.

  
“I would never make such a vow with that old fool. I need to find a way into his office, without him knowing it’s me. And I need to find a way out of this damn oath.” Gellert said.

  
“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Millard said.

  
“How are the students at the school?” Millard asked after some time.

  
“Well, most of them are okay I guess, there is this one guy who keeps on bothering me.” Gellert hissed and drowned another whiskey.

  
“Who?” Millard asked.

  
Gellert was just about to answer when he saw the door to the pub open and watched how Riddle and his gang of men, entered the pub with Alcina in tow.

  
“Speak of the devil, can you see that man over there? The one who has his hands on the blond girl's back?” Gellert said, nodding his head in the direction of the newcomers.

  
Millard turned around, looking at the group who had sat down in the back of the room.

  
“Is that the guy who’s been bothering you?” Millard asked.

  
“Yes, his name is Tom Riddle, and all those men you see over there, are his men. They follow him everywhere he goes, they are terrified of him.” Gellert hissed angrily.

  
“He does have a dark energy pulsing around him.” Millard said.

  
“He managed to defeat me. I took down all his men, but he actually defeated me. Left me without magic in three days.” Gellert hissed and drowned another whiskey.

  
“What? Are you serious?” Millard asked and looked down at the table again.

  
“He has such a dark magic, almost as dark as myself. He knows I’m hiding something, and he has my necklace” Gellert said.

  
“Fuck!” Millard said and drowned another drink.

  
“Tell me about it.” Gellert mumbled.

  
“Who’s the blond chick he's hanging on?” Millard asked and licked his lips.

  
“That is Alcina Malfoy. Riddle is very possessive of her, I’m not sure why. I've tried to figure it out, but without luck.” Gellert said and eyed Alcina out the corner of his eye.

  
“She sure is hot.” Millard grinned.

  
“She is hot, I’ve always liked blonds, but she is a tough one. See that dark haired man who's sulking in the back over there?” Gellert asked and pointed towards Dolohov, who sat a bit behind the others.

  
“Yes, what about him?” Millard asked.

  
“He’s crazy about Alcina, I mean really crazy! I’m sure that I can somehow get him to spy on Riddle for me. They are not good friends. He has no problem defying his orders.” Gellert said.

  
“How do you plan on winning him over?” Millard asked.

  
“Wait and see, shall we get out of here? You had something to talk with me about, and I doubt you want to do it in here.” Gellert said, and put some money for the drinks.

  
“Yes, let's get out, I have run into some trouble with Minister Duball.” Millard said quietly.

  
Gellert mentioned for him to follow him, and they went outside the bar. Gellert started to walk away from the crowd, until they reached the border of Hogsmeade.

  
“You do know we are being followed right?” Millard said quietly.

  
“Yes, I can feel his magic all around. But let’s pretend we haven’t noticed.” Gellert said and went further away. Since they left the Hogs head, Gellert could sense another wizard close by. He could feel the wizards magic, and knew they were being followed.

  
“Let’s sit over here, and then we can talk.” Gellert said and sat down on a huge rock. Millard sat down opposite him.

  
“I have some problems with Minister Duball, he is asking questions, and he encourages the french people go against us and our beliefs.” Millard said.

  
“Damn that man, I knew I shouldn’t have let him live!” Gellert groaned.

  
“What do you suggest I do?” Millard asked.

  
Gellert sat and thought about it. He let his hands run through his hair and groaned.

  
“I think it’s time to see how young Isabella will do our dirty work. Tell Isabella to talk with her father, if that doesn’t help, then we have no other choice. We have to take one close to the Minister, I suggest his wife. Take her, keep her hidden, until we have the Minister in our hand. Isabella should be able to help get to her.” Gellert said quietly.

  
“If that doesn’t help?” Millard asked quietly so nobody could hear them.

  
“The I suggest you get Isabella to kill her mother, that would teach her a lesson as well. If she can’t control her father, then we can’t use her. We have no use for someone unable to complete their job.” Gellert grinned.

  
“I’ll make sure she does as you requested. I’ll keep you updated.” Millard said.

  
“Make sure you do that, it was good seeing you again Millard. Remember what we talked about, see if you can find a solution.” Gellert said and shook the other wizards hand.

  
“You to sir.” Millard said.

  
“Go on ahead, I have a wizard I need to talk to.” Gellert said.

  
Millard grinned madly before he went back the way they had came from. Gellert stood and waited for a bit to make sure no one else would come, before he quickly cast a spell of his own invention. Lightning started to appear from his wand, and attacked the wizard that was hiding under a disillusionment charm. Gellert had always loved to use that charm, but he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t hold it so long this time, and he also had to put a great deal more power into the charm. Releasing the charm, he suddenly felt very tired and he could feel that his magic was weakened.

  
“ _Finite Incartatem._ ” Gellert hissed, and watched as the charm removed itself from the Russian wizard, who lay panting on the ground. Gellert felt like Dolohov at this point, and he could see black dots in front of his eyes. What the fuck is happening?

  
“Dolohov! You should know it’s not polite to eavesdrop.” Gellert hissed, and kicked Dolohov's wand out of his reach.

  
“Why are you here?” Gellert hissed and stepped on the wizards hand.

  
“I was sent.” Dolohov said through clenched teeth.

  
“Did Riddle send you to spy on me?” Gellert asked as he ground his heel into the wizards palm.

  
“Yes,” Dolohov hissed.

  
“Why can’t that man leave me be!” Gellert said to himself, as he stepped off Dolovoh’s hand and took a couple steps away from the wizard. Dolohov kept on squirming on the ground, clutching his injured hand to his chest.

  
“Sit!” Gellert said and motioned for Dolohov to sit where Millard just had been.

  
Dolohov managed to pull himself up, and almost crawled over to Gellert and sat down on the huge rock.

  
“Why is Riddle so interested in me?” Gellert asked.

  
“I don’t know, I didn't ask.” Dolohov spat.

  
“Don’t make me use Legilimens, I’m not in the mood.” Gellert hissed.

  
“I swear, I don’t know. He just ordered me to keep an eye on you and tell him everything I heard and saw. He did not tell me why, and I did not see fit to ask.” Dolohov said and watched Gellert.

  
“Why are you following him? Letting him ordering you around?” Gellert asked.

  
“He has powerful magic, more powerful than any wizard I've ever come across. He is able, and willing to do things for us that I want, he will rule the world one day! And I aim to be at his side when that happens! I hate to hide who I am! If our Lord can gain power over the wizard community, I want to help. Mark my words, Riddle will rule one day, and when he does he will reward those who are faithful, and that will include me!” Dolohov said enthusiastically.

  
“And yet, you let Riddle order you around, torturing you when he gets mad or bored? What kind of a Lord is that?” Gellert asked and started to pace around Dolohov.

  
Dolohov twisted in his seat.

  
“You are very powerful Antonin Dolohov, I could barely manage to beat you in our duel, and that is saying something. You have much power, and you are creative. What do you say about becoming a spy for me? Keep an eye on Riddle, and tell me about everything he does or says?” Gellert asked.

  
“Why should I betray our Lord?” Dolohov asked.

  
“Oh, but I can see that you don’t like him. You avoid looking in his eye, I can feel your hatred against him. Do this for me, and you will gain so much power, and a much higher rank than you could ever dream of. Riddles not the only one who seeks greatness, I however, believe that I will achieve it.” Gellert said and sat down again.

  
“I’m not convinced. I remember the duel between you and Riddle. It ended with you chained to the floor,have you forgotten that?” Dolohov said.

  
“I remember, trust me on this Antonin, I swear I will tell you my secrets, but not yet. Spy for me, and when the time is right, I tell you all about me, and I always make sure to award my men. I'm sure there is something that you desire most, and I'm certain that I can help you achieve it.” Gellert smirked.

  
“What do you want me to do sir?” Dolohov grinned and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Tell Riddle that the conversation I just had with the other wizard, was about my father's friends, nothing happened, we only talked about old days. Keep an eye on Riddle, and tell me when he will try to do something towards me, and you will be rewarded greatly.” Gellert said and raised his hand to Dolohov.

  
Dolohov looked at Gellert's outstretched hand for a time, before he shook it. Gellert grinned.

  
“Perfect! I think I want a drink before I go find Rosalié. I’ll keep in touch!” Gellert said and started walking back towards the village. He went back to the pub where he had just been with Millard, and ordered a tumbler Fire Whiskey. He sat there for an hour, and watch Dolohov enter and talk with Riddle. Gellert saw out of the corner of his eye, how Dolohov trembled when Tom hissed something, looking mad. He downed another whiskey, he needed the alcohol to calm him down. Gellert sat there until Tom Riddle went out, before he downed the last drink and walked out. Not without nodding to Dolohov, who started to follow him.

  
Gellert went outside, and quickly found Rosalié in a small shop, looking at some new quills.

  
“Hello darling, are you finished with your shopping?” Gellert asked and kissed her cheek.

  
“Yes, I just wanted to buy a new quill, and then we can head back, if there isn’t anything you want to look at before we head back?” Rosalié asked.

  
“No, I’m done. Let’s get back, I have an idea on how we can spend the rest of the day.” He grinned and winked.

  
“Sure Gellert, whatever you want.” Rosalié stammered.

  
He took her hand and started to pull her after him towards the castle. He wasn’t gentle, and he didn’t care. Gellert had a lot of emotions running through him, he was mad at Minister Duball, mad at Tom Riddle. He was still feeling the effects of the oath, the discomfort and mild pain lingering deep within his being. Then there was the incident with his magic, it had been working properly this morning, but then after meeting with Millard it seemed to be weakened. Why was all of this happening to him now? Gellert could feel the gaze of the Russian wizard behind him, all the way to the castle.

 

They quickly reached the castle, and Gellert found the first and best empty classroom. He pulled Rosalié inside, and nodded towards Dolohov. Gellert wordlessly cast a disillusionment charm on Dolohov before he pulled the wizard inside. He made a motion with his head, and Dolohov went over to the corner. Gellert cast some silencing charms and warded the door.

  
“Gellert, you’re scaring me.” Rosalié said with a trembling voice.

  
“Good!” Gellert hissed and conjured a bed from the desk, it took a bit more power and force to get his magic to work properly, which only made him more upset.

  
The young witch was trembling, and looking nervously at him.

  
“Strip!” Gellert ordered and laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head.

  
“Wh..what?” Rosalié stammered.

  
“Darling, it really isn’t that hard. Take off your clothes, NOW!” Gellert yelled.

  
“Gellert, please, you scare me.” Rosalié started to sob.

  
“Then I suggest you start doing what I tell you, Rosalié. Strip, now!” Gellert said.

  
Rosalié started stripping off her clothes with trembling hands, while the tears were streaming down her cheeks. When she finished, she stood only clad in her underwear. Gellert stood and went over to hear, forcing her head up to look into his eyes.

  
“Didn’t I tell you that you always will obey me? That was the deal! Remember?” Gellert hissed at her.

  
“Y..yee...yes, sir!” Rosalié mumbled while sobbing quietly.

  
“Get over there and lay on the bed!” Gellert hissed in her ear. He started to undo his robes, while keeping an eye on Rosalié. The girl was trembling but did what he told her to. He took off his clothes, and didn’t care that Dolohov could see it all, and was clearly watching.

  
“Please, just don’t hurt me Gellert. I'll do whatever you want. ” Rosalié said with trembling voice.

  
“Don’t worry sweetheart. If you do exactly what I say, no harm will come to you.” Gellert said quietly while stroking the witches tearstained cheek.

  
He took out his cock, and started to stroke it.

  
“Suck it, until I say to stop.” Gellert said, and enjoyed the sight of the young witch on her knees before him. If she wanted to go out with that stupid Hufflepuff kid, then Gellert would make sure she never forgot him. The witch took his throbbing hard length inside her warmth mouth, and started sucking him. Gellert twirled his hands in her hair, and pulled tightly in it, thrusting deep into her welcoming mouth, causing her to gag. He couldn’t help the moan who escaped his lips. Gellert was sure Dolohov would enjoy the sight, seeing what Gellert could offer his servants.

  
“Stop, on the bed! Hands and legs spread apart.” Gellert said.

  
The witch complied, and Gellert used a wordless and wandless spell to tie her hands to each bedpost. He started to kiss her up her legs, up towards her breasts and nipples. He took one in his mouth, and enjoyed how the witch pulled at the ties, trying to get away. Gellert kissed her on her perfect lips, and bit down hard on her bottom lip, he could taste the blood on his tongue, and started licking it away. He took a fistful of hair, and pulled. Gellert enjoyed the gasp that had escaped Rosalié’s lips. He made sure to get her neck free of hair, before he bite down hard on the point where her neck met her shoulders. Rosalié screamed in pain, and Gellert was glad he remembered the silencing charm. He kissed her hard to silence her screams.   
Gellert lined his cock up, before he pushed into her, in one hard thrust. The girl moaned, and Gellert loved the feeling. She was so tight, he was a bit sad to let her go, but then again, maybe it was time for him to try and find a new toy. He thrust in her hard, and kept a steady pace. Gellert bite her nipples, and toyed with them. Flicking them between his fingers, making them hard. He could hear that she was close to coming, and he started thrusting even faster. One of his hands, crept down towards her aching center, where he started toying with her clit. He wanted to come while she came, so she was getting even tighter.

  
Rosalié screamed her orgasm out, and Gellert soon followed right behind her. He emptied himself in her, making sure to cast a contraceptive charm. He pulled out, and went to retrieve his clothes.

  
“Gellert? Could you please release the ties?” Rosalié asked.

  
Gellert waved his hand and the ties disappeared. The young witch went to find her clothes, and dressed herself with tears still on her face.

  
“Rosalié, come here darling.” Gellert said and took his wand. Rosalié went over to him, and he pointed the wand at her face.

  
“ _Obliviate_.” He said quietly and erased the memories of their encounter.

  
“What happened? Why am I here?” Rosalié asked and looked at Gellert.

  
“You felt sick, during Hogsmeade. I think you’re feeling better now, why don’t you run along now. I’m sure Hawenthorn is looking for you.” Gellert said.

  
“Sure, I’ll see you around Gellert.” the girl said and went outside the classroom, as soon as Gellert had removed the wards he had placed earlier. As she closed the door behind her, he removed the Disillusionment charm from Dolohov.

  
“Enjoyed yourself?” Gellert asked and looked at the Russian wizard who was grinning madly.

  
“Yes sir, I did!” Dolohov smirked.

  
“Good, you’ll get that when you work for me.” Gellert said.

  
“I have news sir!” Dolohov said, grinning madly.

  
“Tell me.” Gellert said and conjured an armchair and sat down. He made a motion for Dolohov to stand before him, which the Russian Quickly did.

  
“I think Riddle knows your secret. He said to me in Hogsmeade at the pub, that Abraxas had told him who you were. I think he plans on confronting you soon.” Dolohov said.

  
“Good, thank you Antonin, you did well. I’ll make sure to remember that.” Gellert said and stood, “Keep up the good work Antonin, and you will be rewarded.” Gellert said and walked out the room, and headed towards the dungeons.

 

Tom was almost certain now, that Gellert wasn’t who he claimed he was. Abraxas had showed him his father’s reply regarding the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, and now Tom wanted to confront Gellert. But he had looked everywhere for him, without any luck. Tom was walking around deep in his own thoughts, and soon arrived in the library. He could at least work a bit on his homework, while waiting for Gellert to come out of hiding. Tom sat there for a long time, so long that he ended up missing dinner causing him to curse under his breath when he realized justhow long he had been sitting in the library writing a paper. Confronting Gellert would have to wait until tomorrow, he was scheduled to patrol with Alcina soon. He was amazed by how sweet and gentle Alcina was, even when she knew so much about him. So much of the darkness he had endured in his lifetime, and she knew it all. She was always sticking up for him, and he was amazed by it. She was tougher than she looked. He remember the first day he met her, he had been surprised when Albus Dumbledore had been at the orphanage to visit him, telling him that he was a wizard. He had been dreaming of escaping the orphanage many times, and now was his chance. As soon as he had boarded the Hogwarts Express he had sat in an empty apartment in the very back of the train, looking out on all the other students, who were saying goodbye to their parents, a bittersweet emotion settling in his stomach.

 

_Tom sat in his own thoughts, when the door opened, and a platinum blond haired girl had stood there looking at him. She was standing with a black kitten in her hands, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_  
“I’m sorry to disturb you, but do you mind if I sit here?” the girl said whining at the tears in her eyes, clutching the little black kitten into her chest._

_  
“No," Tom had answered, and watched how the girl released her breath._

_  
“Thank you," the girl said and moved to sit on the other side of the compartment. Tom watched as she sat down, and began carefully petting her kitten._

__  
Tom wasn’t aware of how the school or anything worked, and wanted to ask the girl what she knew, since he didn’t want to sit in silence the entire ride, he eventually began asking questions.  
“How much do you know about the school?” 

_  
“I know a little bit, what do you want to know?” she had answered. She looked at him, and Tom noticed her pale grey eyes, they were rather entrancing._

_  
“When I was on the platform, someone was talking about houses, what do you know about the houses? Is it true that the staircases move when your walking on them?" Tom asked_.

_  
The girl had answered all of his questions, without hesitation._

_  
“I’m Alcina by the way, Alcina Malfoy.” she said introducing herself._

_  
“Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” he had answered her._

_  
Before long they had arrived at their destination and had exited the train together. Tom had taken the boats to the castle with Alcina and remained by her side the rest of the way towards the castle._

_  
“Which house do you think you’ll end up in?” Tom asked her when they stood in line waiting to be sorted._

_  
“Slytherin, every single Malfoy that has ever been born has been in Slytherin.” Alcina proudly replied._

_  
“I hope I get in the same house as you." Tom said and meant it, he liked the girl, and wanted to become friends with her, he didn’t know anyone so he hoped he would end up in the same house as her._

_  
“Tom Marvolo Riddle!”_

_  
Tom had went up, taking the hat on his head. Without hesitation the Hat had shouted SLYTHERIN, and he had walked over to the others at the table. He had looked at Alcina and smiled at her, she looked nervous._

_  
Alcina was soon called, and Tom was happy when she was sorted into Slytherin as well._

 

“Tom? Tom are you there?”

  
Tom looked towards the voice, and realised he had zoned out. Alcina stood smiling before him, while waving her hand in front of his face.

  
“Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a bit. I was just thinking.” Tom said and gave her a small smile in return.

  
“You looked like you were miles away, what were you thinking about?” Alcina asked.

  
“I was. I was thinking of how we met, that day on the train.” Tom said smiling.

  
“It’s hard to believe it was so many years ago. Time has gone by so quickly.” Alcina said.

  
“Yes, indeed it has.” Tom said.

  
“Shall we?” Alcina said and started to move.

  
“Yes, lets.” Tom said and walked after her.

The next day, Tom wanted to confront Gellert. So when he saw Gellert leaving the Great Hall, he followed him.

  
Gellert had walked out of the great hall, Tom in row. When Gellert had arrived at the Great

  
Lake, he had turned around, wand in hand. “Why are you following me?”

Gellert knew Tom was following him, and walked outside to get away from the crowd, whatever was going to happen, needed to happen as far away from others as possible. As soon as he arrived at the Great Lake, he turned around, wand in hand.

  
“Why are you following me?” Gellert asked while pointing his wand at Tom.

  
“I simply wanted to talk.” Tom quietly said, smirking.

  
Oh how I want to wipe that smirk of your face!

  
“Well, talk!” Gellert hissed.

  
“I know you are not who you say you are, Gellert Grindelwald.” Tom said all the while, smirking madly.

  
“How did you find out?” Gellert sighed.

  
“Abraxas’s father knew the symbol of your necklace wasn’t only the symbol of The Deathly Hallows, but also the symbol of Gellert Grindelwald, the darkest wizard alive, supposedly.” Tom said and pulled out the necklace.

  
“Well, twenty points to Slytherin.” Gellert said mockingly, there was no way he could get out of this one.

  
“What I don’t understand is why you are here at Hogwarts? Gellert Grindelwald is older than you are now, what happened? Why are you here?” Tom asked.

  
“I’m here because I had to make a deal with that old fool Dumbledore. In order for him to help me get back to my normal age, I had to take my last year here. I didn’t have much of a choice.” Gellert sighed and sat down.

  
“Dumbledore is a fool, and some day it will came back to bite him in the ass.” Tom said and sat down beside him.

  
“You don’t like Dumbledore either?” Gellert asked.

  
“No, that old fool is a menace, and real pain in the ass.” Tom sighed.

  
“Agreed!” Gellert said.

  
“What happened?” Tom asked again.

  
“An Immortality potion went wrong, and instead of making me immortal, it de-aged me, permanently I'm afraid. I'm hoping that Dumbledore will be able to reverse the effects.” Gellert said.

  
“You try to gain immortality?” Tom asked surprised.

  
“Yes, I have it all, except that power!” Gellert said.

  
They sat in silence for a while, looking at the giant squid, that was swimming around in the lake.

  
“I guess I should give you this back.” Tom said and held Gellerts necklace out towards him.

  
“Thank you.” Gellert said, retrieving it and putting it back on. Tom didn’t say anything, but stood and nodded, before he went towards the castle.

  
Gellert watched the younger man going, and grinning madly.

  
I have a plan!

 

 

  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Early November 1944.

Gellert sat in the Great hall deep in his own thoughts, when he was startled by an owl that landed on his breakfast. _Great, food all over the place!_

  
He sighed, but took the letter the owl had, and turned it around. The Hogwarts crest was stamped on the back of the letter. _Merlins saggy underpants, why? Why now?_

  
Gellert had been in a terrible mood all day, Rosalié didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, now that she was seriously dating Hawenthorn. Gellert knew who he wanted to have fun with, but she wouldn’t fall for his advances. Apparently, being a Slytherin made the girl's be weary of men approaching them. And because of the way they were raised, they really didn’t want to sleep with them. But that girl, Melanie Parkinson, she sure was a beauty. Her shiny dark hair and clear blue eyes, made Gellert weak in his knees. And if he could trust what Lestrange said, then she was from a highly respected pureblood family. Gellert really wanted all of the pureblood families to be following him. Lestrange had told him that no one had been able to sleep with Melanie, so Gellert had made it his job to be the first one who did it. Even if he had to Imperius her, then he would.

  
Gellert tore the letter open and started to read it.

_Dear Mr. Atanas_  
I would love to hear what you think of your time here at Hogwarts so far.   
Please come to my office after breakfast.   
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.

“Great,” Gellert sighed and laid his head down on the table.

  
“What is?” Avery asked looking at him suspiciously.

  
“That old fool Dumbledore has requested a meeting with me after breakfast, and I am so not in the mood for that today.” Gellert groaned.

  
“Still no luck with Melanie I take it?” Lestrange grinned.

  
“No, what do you think?” Gellert groaned.

  
“I think it’s disgusting.” Alcina said and sat down beside Avery with Tom following close behind.

  
“Come on Alcina! It’s just a bit of fun. You wouldn't want to ruin our fun now would you?” Lestrange said.

  
“Fun? How can it be fun for those girl's? You’re just using them for sex. I'm sorry, but that's just cruel.” Alcina said shaking her head in disappointment.

  
“I wouldn't necessarily say I'm using them, they get something out of it as well, if you know what I mean.” Avery winked.

  
“You’re disgusting.” Alcina said, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

  
“But you still love us.” Avery said and winked.

  
“Maybe not so much anymore. I certainly hope you guys don't try any of that on me!” Alcina grinned.

  
“Come on Alcina, your like our little sister, we wouldn't dream of it. We know you love us.” Avery said and put his arm around her shoulders.

  
“Well, you are practically my family, and a Malfoy always keeps their family close.” Alcina said.

  
“That we do.” Abraxas said as he sat down beside Tom.

  
“Hey Alcina, what do you say about putting in a good word for Gellert? He want’s to get in Melanie Parkinsons pants, but hasn’t had any luck.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“No way, I hate that girl. She thinks she so high and mighty. Like she's really better then me!” Alcina said.

  
“Come on Al, you share a dorm with her. Just tell her she will have the time of her life if she goes with Gellert.” Lestrange said.

  
“No, absolutely not. I won't do it. I want no part of your games.” Alcina said.

  
“Pretty please?” Lestrange said, begging.

  
“Will it stop you from groaning like you do?” Alcina asked.

  
“Yes, just do it please.” Avery said and begged with Lestrange.

  
“Fine, I’ll have a word with her, I'm not making any promises though. If she still wants nothing to do with you, it's not my fault. Tom, do you want to go with me to class?” Alcina asked.

  
“Sure, let's go.” Tom said and stood. He kept eye contact with Gellert and gave him a slight nod.

  
“I better go to that old coots office and see what he has to say to me. I see you all in class.” Gellert said and walked out the great hall. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would talk with him about his men. The last couple of days there had been a lot about Grindelwald's men in the papers. Gellert quickly found the way to Dumbledore's office and went in, right after he knocked. He went over to the chair, where he always sat, and threw his feet up on the desk in front of him.

  
“I can see your manners haven't improved any.” Albus said.

  
“Why have you summoned me Albus? I’m really not in the mood for idle chitchat.” Gellert said.

  
“Have you or have you not, contacted your men?” Albus asked.

  
“Why Albus, of course I haven’t contacted them, you made sure that I couldn’t. Do you not remember?” Gellert grinned mockingly.

  
“Unfortunately knowing you as I do, I would say that I’m sure you have found a way around that oath.” Albus said.

  
“I haven’t had any contact with any of my men, what they do when I’m here, I can’t control.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Your men are making havoc all around the world, I know how you love power, are you absolutely certain that you haven’t contacted any of your men?” Albus said as he began trying to use a nonverbal legilimency on Gellert.

  
“Forget it old friend, you can’t penetrate my mind. You should know this by now.” Gellert said mockingly.

  
“Forgive me, I had to try.” Albus said with a benign smile on his face.

  
“I haven’t contacted my men, but I will assure you, once I’m out of here, I’ll contact them straight away. I have no intention of abandoning all of my plans, this is simply a pause, my plans will of course be altered, but most certainly not abandoned all together.” Gellert grinned, before he lowered his feet.

  
“I do hope that when you’re done here, you won't contact them. I hope you would have learned your lesson.” Albus sighed.

  
“Well, only time can tell, good day Albus.” Gellert said and bowed his head mockingly before he left the office, leaving a stunned Albus Dumbledore behind.

  
“Stupid old fool!” Gellert mumbled to himself, before he walked down towards the dungeons. He had Potions for his first class.

  
Gellert walked over to Abraxas when he arrived, they had formed a kind of friendship, and Professor Slughorn had signed them as partners.

  
“I take it that the conversation with the old fool didn’t go well?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Did you honestly think it would? That old fool thinks he’s so important, so strong and smarter than any other wizard alive. I swear one day I'll wipe that pathetic look off his face and show him what I really think!” Gellert mumbled.

  
“Well that’s Dumbledore!” Abraxas said with a chuckle.

  
“I’m not in the mood to anything today.” Gellert groaned.

  
“You want a bit of advice regarding Parkinson?” Abraxas asked while grinning madly.

  
“Sure, anything to get in her knickers.” Gellert grinned.

  
“She’s a proper pureblood witch. If you want to have any chance to be with her, you must act like a pure gentlemen. Ask her to go out on a date, give her flowers, jewelry, anything. I’m not saying you should court her, but she loves the small things. I’m sure I can get Alcina to get in a good word for you, eventually.” Abraxas smirked.

  
“And are you sure she knows I’m not courting her? I'm not looking for a wife, I just want in her knickers, a bit of fun.” Gellert asked.

  
“Positive, she already has a betrothal contract signed up with the Goyle’s.” Abraxas said, as they heard loud voices.

  
“Great, the Gryffindors have arrived, just what I needed right now.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Oh, please tell me we are dueling them?” Lestrange said as he crept up behind them.

  
“If Slughorn hasn’t arrived yet, then I say let's! They took us by surprise last week, this time it should be us to take them by surprise!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Oh I like the way you think!” Avery said and came up behind them.

  
“Hey Riddle, are you in?” Gellert yelled. Tom Riddle looked up from his conversation with Alcina, a confused look on his face.

  
“In? In what?” Tom asked as he casually walked up towards them.

  
“Us hexing those stupid Gryffindors?” Avery asked.

  
“No, I’m head boy, it wouldn’t look good if I get caught. However, I’ve seemed to have forgotten that I have to talk with Slughorn about something. I’m sure it’s going to take some time. You know how he likes to chat.” he smirked madly, and then turned around, headed towards Slughorns office.

  
“Great, let's get them!” Gellert said. Alcina shook her head, and went towards the edge of the hallway, away from the group. As soon as the Gryffindors arrived, Lestrange and Avery began to fire off curse after curse at them. Soon everyone was firing curses at each other, and Gellert had a wonderful time, this was just what he needed.

  
Alcina stood in the back, watching them firing curses at each other, men, I can’t believe them.

  
“Why aren’t you dueling with the others?” Melanie Parkinson said as she came up behind Alcina.

  
“Why should I?” Alcina asked.

  
“Well, you precious little brother is dueling, I thought you Malfoys stick together.” Melanie mocked.

  
“We do, but I just don’t want to act like a child like they do.” Alcina said.

  
“Do you know what I think? I think you don’t have it in you, that’s why Tom is so protective of you. I mean, what a disgrace to not be able to protect yourself against anyone, and we all know how you can’t protect yourself against Dolohov.” Melanie grinned mockingly. 

  
“Shut up Parkinson!” Alcina said. It hurt that people thought that she couldn’t protect herself. But what hurt even more was that everyone knew that Dolohov was mad about her. She could duel and protect herself, in fact, she was a very skilled duelist, but she just didn’t wanted to fight or duel.

  
Before Melanie could say anymore, Professor Slughorn came running down the hallway, and immediately everyone stopped dueling.

  
“Stop dueling at once, and get into class everyone! Go! Hurry now! In the classroom, the lot of you!” Slughorn said. Alcina stood in the back, and waited as the students began to file into the classroom.

  
“Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?” Tom asked and came up to her, his eyes roaming her body searching for any injuries.

  
“Of course I am, why shouldn’t I be?” Alcina asked, her voice trembling a bit.   
“Alcina…” Tom started.

  
“Please, just let it go Tom. I don't want to talk about it right now.” Alcina said and moved inside.

  
“There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, Slughorn just informed me about it. The headmaster thought we needed an extra treat, do you want to go together?” Tom asked and took her hand.

  
“Sure, I would love to accompany you to the village.” Alcina said and smiled. Tom just smiled, and started to listen to Slughorn as he told them about how today they were to make Love Potions and the antidote. Tom and Alcina started to work straight away.

 

When class was missed, Tom sent the others on their way. He wanted to have a chat with a certain ghost. Tom had learned that the ghost of Ravenclaw knew where the lost Diadem was hidden, and he wanted it. Tom wanted it so badly so he could make a horcrux out of it. He wanted one thing from each of the founders, and the Diadem was the only artifact from Ravenclaw. Tom had looked in every single book about the founders to try and find Slytherins locket and Hufflepuffs cup, but without luck. He knew the ghost of Ravenclaw often was found deep in the cellars, so that was where he was headed.

  
He went deep down the cellars, until he spotted her.

  
Helena Ravenclaw had a proud and haughty appearance, but she was beautiful with her long waist length dark hair, Tom imagined her to be quite popular when she was alive.

  
“Hello, Helena.” Tom said smiling towards the ghost.

  
“I’m not interested in talking with you, go away.” Helena said and started to fly away.

  
“I just wanted to say I felt sorry for you. Having the Baron following you around. Pity that. The way that he killed you, and all because you didn’t want to go back to your mother. I feel sorry for you. No one should go though that.” Tom said charmingly.

  
The grey lady stopped and turned slowly around.

  
“You’re not here to mock me?” she asked and looked at him.

  
“Of course not, I know how you feel. Not being good enough for anyone, never quite meeting their expectations. I wasn’t good enough in my father's eyes, and he abandoned me and my mother. It broke my mothers heart. I grew up in an orphanage because of him.” Tom said.

  
“I wanted to be better and more important than my mother. Being a child of one of the founders of Hogwarts was not something I was fond of. All the expectations everyone had for me, I could never be good enough for anyone. No matter how hard that I tried.” Helena said sadly.

  
“I’m sorry, no one should have to go through that.” Tom said.

  
“What is it you want to talk with me about?” Helena asked.

  
“I know you took your mother's diadem.” Tom said.

  
“I did, I took it so I could be better than her, but she never let anyone know that is was me who stole it. She sent the Baron after me, of course, when she knew she was dying. It was too late, I didn’t want to come back. I hide the diadem, and when I refused to come back, he killed me.” Helena said.

  
“I seek to destroy it, I want to do that for you, that was why you took it, right?” Tom said and smiled at her.

  
“Yes.” Helena said.

  
“If you tell me where you have hidden it, I promise I’ll get rid of it for you.” Tom said and took his hand and tried to stroke the ghost cheek. He wanted to charm her into telling him where she had hidden it.

  
“Do you promise me that you will destroy it for good?” Helena asked and gave the boy a little smile.

  
“I promise you, I’ll destroy it for good.” Tom said.

  
“I hid it in a forest in Albania. It is near a hollow yew tree close to a mountain with a small river flowing down. I heard the Baron as he approached me, and I placed it in the tree. Find the tree and you find the Diadem.” Helena said.

  
“Thank you my lady, I promise I’ll find it. And then I will destroy it for you.” Tom said and bowed for her.

  
“I like you Tom Marvolo Riddle, not many would dare to talk with me.” Helena said.

  
“I like you too, Helena Ravenclaw.” Tom smirked, before he went out. If he was lucky he would be able to make it to next class.

 

The next couple of days went by rather quickly, and soon it was a Hogsmeade weekend again. Tom looked forward to going with Alcina, and Gellert had even asked him to meet with him later.

  
“I have to pick up the necklace I ordered for my mother for christmas, it should be ready by now! I can't wait to give it to her!” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“I’m sure she’s going to love it.” Tom said and pulled Alcina towards him. It was getting colder now, they had reached november. Alcina let Tom pull her into his side, and he swung his arm around her shoulders.

  
“I hope so, I can’t wait to get back! I always love spending the Christmas holidays at home.” Alcina said and snuggled closer.

  
“It is rather delightful, nothing like the orphanage.” Tom said.

  
“It’s rather awful, I’m sorry you have to go there.” Alcina said.

  
“Don’t be, I’m used to it by now.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“Where do you want to go to first?” Alcina asked.

  
“How about we pick up your mother's necklace first and then we can head inside and get something to drink?” Tom asked.

  
“Sure, let’s do that!” Alcina said.

  
They went over and picked up the necklace, Alcina was so happy that it was ready. She took it and put it in a box and pocketed it.

  
“Let’s go over to the Three Broomsticks and get something to drink.” Tom said and offered her his arm. They headed to the Three Broomsticks, and ordered some butterbears. Tom saw Gellert in the corner with the same guy as the last time that they were here.

  
“Alcina, why don’t you go over to Abraxas and the others, I’ll be there in just a minute.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“Sure Tom,” Alcina said and went over to sit with the others. Tom headed over to Gellert.

  
“Hello Tom! Why don’t you sit with us? I would like to introduce the two of you. ” Gellert said.

  
Tom calmly sat down across from the two men, looking back and forth between the two wizards.

  
“Millard, this is the wizard I told you about earlier.” Gellert said to the wizard next to him.

  
“It’s a pleasure to met you Tom Riddle, Gellert has told me a lot about you.” Millard said and reached his hand out.

  
“Pleasure, Mr.?” Tom said and took his hand.

  
“Just call me Millard.” the man grinned.

  
“Millard here is one of my best men, and he’s in charge as long as I’m at Hogwarts. He has also helped me tremendously with that old fools oath.” Gellert grinned and flashed a silver ring with runes engraved around the surface.

  
“I see.” Tom said.

  
“I have a proposition for you Tom.” Gellert said, nodding his head towards Millard.

  
“I’ll make sure no one is listening.” Millard said and stood up.

  
“Pray tell, what it is you wish to ask of me?” Tom asked curiously.

  
“I would like us to join forces.” Gellert said.

  
“You want me to join you?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“God no, I want you and I to lead the army. Be the leaders of our new world! Together!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Why should I join you?” Tom asked.   
“Do you know why I do this? Why I fight?” Gellert asked.

  
“I have an idea.” Tom said.

  
“I fight because of the many ancient laws regarding the use of magic. Laws that are there to restrict and control the use of our magic. Never use magic front of a muggle. Why? Why must we always hide away, concealing our best qualities? Why should we conceal our magic and hide it when facing a Muggle? Hmm? Yes they say the laws are there to protect us, but why do we need protecting from those who are beneath us? We have powers they’ll never know, are the laws really there to protect us? Or just to control us? I don’t want to live in a world where I must hide myself, conceal the very best qualities I possess from lowly muggles, tell me Tom, don’t you agree? What is it like to have to go back to that pathetic orphanage every single year? Living among those filthy muggles, hiding away, when we can rule the world?” Gellert asked.

  
Tom didn’t answer, but let it all sink in.

  
“You know that I’m right, I have connections all over the world, and I want to be rid of all those laws that restrict us. Why should we hide? Tell me?” Gellert said.

  
“We shouldn’t hide because of who we are, I do agree with you there.” Tom quietly said.

  
“No we shouldn’t!” Gellert smirked.

  
“Count me in.” Tom said and stood up and extended his hand to Gellert.

  
“I’ll look forward to working with you Tom!” Gellert said and shook Tom's hand.

  
“Go with Abraxas later today, then you can met my men.” Tom said.

  
“I will,” Gellert said.

  
Nodding his head, Tom left Gellert to rejoin Alcina and Abraxas, he certainly had a lot to think about now. As it turns out, Tom didn't know the reasons Gellert was fighting, he had no idea that they agreed on so many points. This relationship should prove to be very beneficial to Tom, Gellert would be an excellent addition to his followers.

“What was that about my lord?” Abraxas asked quietly to Tom so the others couldn’t hear it.

  
“You’ll see later. There is a meeting, make sure to take Gellert with you.

Inform the others.” Tom said. Abraxas just looked at Tom but nodded.

  
“Tom do you mind going with me to Honeydukes? I want to grab some sweets before we head back to the castle.” Alcina asked, her eyes lighting up with joy.

  
“Not at all.” Tom said and offered Alcina his hand. She gratefully took it. They went outside, and Tom stopped dead in his tracks.

  
“Let’s go this way.” he said and stirred Alcina away from the scene in front of him.

  
“What? What is it?” Alcina asked concerned.

  
“Just Dolohov having fun with a fifth year, not something I wish to watch.” Tom said, and moved them away. The fifth year Hufflepuff girl looked very much like Alcina, and Tom knew that was the only reason Dolohov would look twice at her. They were fumbling around each other, and Dolohov had his hands inside the girl's robes.

  
“Tom, I can manage Dolohov you know it.” Alcina sighed.

  
“I know you can, but I don’t want you to see that anyway.” Tom said.

  
“Fine, let's go.” Alcina sighed. They soon reached the shop, and Alcina quickly went inside.

  
“Is there anything you want, Tom?” Alcina asked while she looked around the shop for the sweets she liked the most.

  
“I’m fine.” Tom said through clenched teeth, he didn’t have enough money to buy much for himself.

  
“Tom, I’ll buy it, just find whatever you want. My treat!” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“I said I’m fine!” Tom snapped.

  
“You don’t need to snap at me.” Alcina said a little hurt.

  
“I’m sorry Alcina.” Tom said and went over to her, he kissed her forehead.

  
“It’s fine.” Alcina said and pushed out of his arms.

  
Tom sighed, he didn’t want Alcina to be mad at him, she was the only person who knew him, like no one else. So Tom did what he thought would make her happy again.

  
He went over and took some Cauldron Cakes and some Sugar Quills before he went back to Alcina.

  
“I’ll take these?” Tom said and handed them to her, the smile she gave him meant everything to him.

  
“Good, anything else?” Alcina asked smiling widely.

  
“No just these, thank you.” Tom said. Alcina took the things and went to pay for them. She quickly got back to him and took his hand in hers and pulled him after her.

  
“Anything else you want to look at now that we are here?” Tom asked.

  
“No, let's get back to the castle.” Alcina said.

  
They started to walk back to the castle and managed to catch up on Lestrange and Avery.

  
“Where’s my brother?” Alcina asked.

  
“He said he finally got some time away from you so he could buy you your christmas present.” Avery grinned, while he and Lestrange had a small fight.

  
“Typical him.” Alcina sighed but smiled.

  
“Have you bought a gift for him yet?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes I have, he had been talking nonstop about that girl he met in Sweden, so I’ve made arrangements for her to come here during the summer holidays. I do hope he’ll be happy about it.” Alcina said and bit her bottom lip.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be very happy Alcina.” Tom chuckled.

  
“Alcina the matchmaker.” Avery grinned and Lestrange was laughing.

  
“Oh hush.” Alcina blushed.

  
“I like when you blush, sweet Alcina, you look so adorable.” Avery teased.

  
“I’m going to hex you so bad Clitis!” Alcina grinned.

  
“Shut up Alcina.” Avery teased.

  
“I’m going to tell everyone that you love your name and want to be called that from now on, Clitis!” Alcina said.

  
“Don't you dare!” Avery said and started to chase her back towards the castle.

  
“Clitis!” Tom and Lestrange heard Alcina yell.

  
Tom smiled, he was happy here, and never wanted to leave Hogwarts.

Tom went down the deserted hallway, no one was up at this hour. He was on his way with Avery and Lestrange following behind him like lapdogs, to the come and go room. Tonight he wanted Gellert to be one of his men. As soon as he reached the blank wall, he walked in front of it until the door appeared. He quickly went inside with Avery and Lestrange. He took his usual seat, and waited for the rest of them to show. He didn’t have to wait long before the rest turned up. Dolohov was walking in the back beside Gellert and they had a conversation going.

  
“Evening Tom, nice of you to invite me.” Gellert grinned nodding his head towards Tom and sat down.

  
“I wanted to welcome you to this little group of ours. These are my men, also known as the Knights of Walpurgis.” Tom smirked.

  
“Thank you, is this the place where we plan to take over the world?” Gellert grinned.

  
Avery and Lestrange looked uncomfortable, while they looked back and forth between Tom and Gellert.

  
“Gentlemen, I’ve invited Gellert here today, to reveal who he really is. Abraxas already knows and so do I. I think it's time he shared his secret with the rest of you.” Tom said and smiled at Gellert.

  
“My name is Gellert Grindelwald.” Gellert said and loved how Avery and Lestrange gulped. Dolohov was white as a sheet. Abraxas was the only one who just sat and calmly looked on, his stance mimicking Toms.

  
“Grindel? Grindelwald you said? You mean, the Dark Wizard Grindelwald?” Avery mumbled nervously.

  
“That’s the one.” Gellert grinned.

  
“But? How? You look young, Grindelwald is old? No offence.” Lestrange said and added the last bit quickly.

  
“A small misunderstanding, but here I am now.” Gellert said.

  
“Gellert and I had a conversation earlier today. We both share the same point of view regarding certain things, so we have agreed to joining forces, and ruling the world together with his men and you.” Tom said and smiled evilly.

  
“Salazar, that sounds so great!” Lestrange was grinning madly now.

  
“Together we will overrun the whole world, and we will not be afraid. We will not hide, conceal our magic because of the filthy muggles. We will rule the world and every single wizard, witch and muggle will bow before us.” Tom said.

  
They all cheered and Tom and Gellert locked eyes, both very pleased with the outcome.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

**Late November 1944**   
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Tom still didn’t trust Gellert completely, yes they got along well now, but still, Gellert had to earn Tom's trust. And he hadn’t done that yet. Tom sighed, it had been a long day and he really wanted to relax and be himself for a bit. Tonight he was invited to one of Slughorns parties. As a member of the Slug Club, he was expected to make an appearance.

  
Tom had already agreed on going with Alcina to the party, and it was a great opportunity to get more followers. Tom sighed, but moved swiftly to the Chamber of Secrets. He really needed some time alone to think, and couldn’t think of a better place to be. He made sure the door was warded completely before he went inside the chambers. No one would be able to come in. As soon as he stood in front of the stone figure of Salazar Slytherin, he ordered the Basilisk to come forth. The huge snake slowly came over to Tom with closed eyes. She pushed slightly to Tom and hissed.

  
“ _Yes, my pet, I have some food for you._ ” Tom hissed back, and conjured some rats for the snake, who happily ate them.

_  
“This school year is soon over, I won't be able to come down here anymore my dear friend. I fear you will be alone once again, for a very long time, I'm afraid.”_ Tom hissed in parseltongue _._

  
The snake hissed back at him, and made Tom laugh.

_  
“I’m sorry my dear, if I could take you with me I would.”_ Tom hissed lovingly to the huge snake _._

  
Tom sat down and let the huge snake curl around him, the basilisk put her head in his lap. Tom gently stroked her head, and loved the feeling of her smooth scales under his fingers. She was a marvelous beast, a powerful beast. It would be difficult to leave her behind.

  
“ _I’ve made sure that one day you’ll be set free again and can rid this school of Muggleborns. I promise you, that I’ll make sure to find a way back to visit before then. And if all goes well, I might even have a job here at the end of the year_.” Tom hissed and stroked her gently.   
The huge snake hissed something to Tom and made him chuckle again.

  
_“Yes, I hope I get the job as well. Perhaps then I could set you free again. But for now I have to go my sweet. Take care_.” Tom hissed and gave the huge snake one last pet on it’s head, before leaving the chamber behind.

  
Tom hurried out of the girls lav, and up to the Head dorms, so he could change and go pick up Alcina. He felt a bit more relaxed now, than he was before. He quickly took his black dress robes out, and put them on. He ruffled his hair a bit, and went down the stairs to the common room, conjuring a red rose along the way.

Alcina stood in front of the floor length mirror admiring the way her new dress robes looked on her. She really looked forward to going to Slughorns parties, this was going to be the best party of the year. She always loved to meet all of the people that Slughorn knew and had invited, every party the professor held had new and exciting party guests. Plus, she had been really looking forward to dancing around the room again. She wore a dark green dress, with delicate black floral patterns, and she absolutely loved it. It had been one of her mothers, and Alcina had always loved the dress. She looked at the time, and decided to go down to the common room and wait for Tom.

  
Abraxas, Avery, Lestrange, Dolohov and Gellert had already left for the party. Gellert had managed to charm his way into the Slug Club, despite his obvious lack of family connections or exceptional skill. The door to the common room opened, and Alcina watched Tom walking over to her.

  
“You look handsome this evening Tom.” Alcina said.

  
“Thank you, you are stunning.” Tom said and kissed her hand. He took a rose and presented it to her.

  
“Thank you Tom, it’s gorgeous.” Alcina said and smiled. She took the rose, and quickly ran off to place it beside her bed on her desk. As soon as she returned to the common room she slipped her arm in Toms and let him escort her through the castle to the party.

  
“I really love Slughorns parties, don’t you?” Alcina asked.

  
“Yes, they are rather enjoyable.” Tom said.

  
“You’ll save me a dance tonight won't you?” Alcina asked.

  
“Of course, as many as you would like.” Tom said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
They soon arrived and Professor Slughorn was at their side instantly.

  
“Tom m’boy! Come in! Oh! Alcina, you simply must come in, I have someone over here you just have to met. You don’t mind me borrowing your date for a few moments, do you Tom?” Slughorn asked and pulled Alcina along.

  
“Go on, I’ll find you later.” Tom said to Alcina and went over to the others.

  
“Enjoying yourself?” Tom asked Lestrange who was standing with a drink in his hand.

  
“Yes, I’m just looking for my date. I have absolutely no idea where she went.” Lestrange said and eyed the dance floor.

  
“She’s over there with that man in the blue robes, I don’t think she’ll be getting back to you anytime soon by the looks of it.” Tom said, and eyed the witch. She was a hufflepuff, but she only had eyes for the dark haired wizard she was talking to.

  
“Oh that sucks!” Lestrange said.

  
“Enjoy, I’m going to see if I can find Gellert.” Tom said and moved over to the other side of the room. He found Gellert and Abraxas in a deep conversation with each other.

  
“Am I interrupting something?” Tom asked when he got over there.

  
“No, not at all, we were just talking.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Gellert just want to know how he’s going to get Parkinson.” Abraxas chuckled and motioned to the witch on the other side of the room in a deep blue dress.

  
“Why don’t you just go over there and snog her senseless and be over with it?” Tom sighed and shook his head. 

  
“Maybe I should.” Gellert grinned, and started going over to her.

  
“Find out of anything?” Tom asked Abraxas.

  
He still didn’t trust Gellert completely, and had asked Abraxas to keep an eye on him.

  
“Not much I’m afraid.” Abraxas said and eye the man they talked about.

  
“Keep an eye on him, I still don’t trust him completely.” Tom said.

  
“Of course, my lord.” Abraxas said. They stood in silence and watched the couples on the dancefloor, before they both saw Alcina walking towards them.

  
“You promised me a dance Tom, and I want one with you as well Abraxas.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“Of course little sister, I would be happy to dance with you.” Abraxas said and bowed mockingly before her. 

  
“Come along Tom.” Alcina said, chuckling as she took Tom's hand and pulled him after her.

  
Tom went with her out on the dance floor and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. He put his other hand on her waist, and she on his shoulder, before they started dancing gracefully around the room. Tom hated to dance, but he knew it would bring Alcina joy, and she was his closest friend. Alcina was laughing and smiling, just what Tom had hoped for. He couldn’t help but smile as he was twirling her around the room.

  
“I really love to dance, it always get me in a good mood!” Alcina said.

  
“I’m glad I could help to improve your spirits. It makes me happy to see you so cheerful.” Tom said smiling.

  
“I’m glad I came here with you today.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“As am I.” Tom said and twirled her around again.

  
They danced for a few more dances before Abraxas cut in, requesting a dance with his sister.

  
Tom gracefully handed Alcina over to her twin and went over to Slughorn, who had started waving his arms dramatically at him, trying to get his attention.

  
“Tom m’boy, you and young Miss Malfoy are surely a handsome couple, will I be hearing wedding bells in the near future?” Slughorn asked his voice slurred slightly from the alcohol.

  
“I don’t think so, sir. Alcina is my best friend, I don’t see her that way.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that, you would be a wonderful couple. Powerful, beautiful. Think of what you could do if you marry into that family.” Slughorn said.

  
“Yes sir.” Tom just smiled and looked out on Alcina and Abraxas, who both were laughing.

 

Across the room, Gellert had finally found Melanie Parkinson, and was walking over to her.

  
“I told you Gellert, I’m not interested!” Melanie exclaimed, Gellert just smirked at her, before he pulled her towards him, and crashed his lips down on hers. She squealed at the impact, but Gellert soon found that she was kissing him back, just as frantically as he was. He bit down hard on her bottom lip when he ended the kiss. And just loved the way she was looking at him with her huge dark eyes filled with lust.

  
“Let’s go.” Gellert said, and was more than happy when she nodded. He quickly pulled her after him so she wouldn’t get a chance to change her mind. They didn’t get far before Gellert pushed her up against the wall and started to touch her body everywhere he could. He was rough, but didn’t care, and by the sounds and whimpers Melanie was making, he knew she didn’t care either. He pulled her dress down so he could latch his mouth to one of her nipples, she gave control fully to him, and he loved it. Who would have thought that little Melanie Parkinson was such a minx like this?

  
He pulled her skirt up, and started to undo his pants, when he heard someone who cried out. He stopped his movements, and Melanie did as well.

  
“Shut the fuck up, you will be mine one way or another!”

  
He knew it was Dolohov, he could hear the Russian accent in his voice.

  
“What’s Dolohov up to?” Gellert mumbled.

  
“Probably going after Malfoy, please Gellert, don't stop!” Melanie whined, and started to kiss his neck and nibbled at his ear.

  
“Malfoy?” Gellert groaned, when he heard a slapping sound and more sobbing.

  
“Yes, everyone know Dolohov is mad for Alcina Malfoy, please just forget them, shes only getting what she deserves.” Melanie moaned.

  
“Antonin please, let me be, let me go!”   
Gellert heard Alcina sob, and for the first time in many years, he didn’t know what he should do.

 

Alcina was having so much fun. It had been a long time since she last had this much fun, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

  
“I’ll think I’ll head to bed now, boys. I'm exhausted!” Alcina said and kissed her brother's cheek before she kissed Tom's.

  
“Would you like me to walk you back?” Tom asked.

  
“No, I'll be fine Tom, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alcina said and waved goodbye to them both.

  
She was happy and walked down the long hallway dancing by herself, when she was roughly pulled behind a gargoyle.

  
“What? Dolohov! What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” Alcina hissed and went to pull her wand, but was slapped hard across her face, so she fell down on the floor. Her wand fell out of her hand.

  
“I’m done watching you fawn over Riddle, now I’ll make you mine, and then no one would want you! You'll be mine forever. Only mine!” Dolohov hissed, and started to run his sweaty hands all over her body. Alcina was lightheaded from the slap and could taste the blood in her mouth. She could smell the alcohol on Dolohov, the combination making her want to vomit.

  
“Please let me go!” she said as she started to sob when he pushed her roughly into the wall. He pulled her hands up over her head, and cast a sticking charm on them, freezing them in place.  Why didn’t I let Tom walk me back? 

“You know, I’ve already asked my father to write to yours, asking to make a betrothal contract. You will submit to me now, and for the rest of your life!” Dolohov hissed and attached himself to one of her nipples. He bite down hard on it, making Alcina scream in pain. He struck her hard across the face again, causing her vision to swim.

  
“If you scream I’ll slap you again, over and over! I’m going to be your husband as soon as we get out of this blasted school, and I won't tolerate this behavior!” Dolohov hissed, and ripped the dress completely apart.

  
Alcina was so scared, and started crying even more. Dolohov dropped his pants, freeing his already hard length, and started stroking himself, making her cry even more.

  
“I’m going to fuck you, and you will enjoy it. I'm going to enjoy this.” Dolohov said and started licking her tears of her face. Alcina shuddered and started to pull at her hands to try and get off.

  
“Dolohov please let me go, I won't tell a soul!” Alcina said quietly.

  
“Shut the fuck up, you will be mine one way or another!” Dolohov said and ripped her knickers apart, before he started to feel her. He forcefully slid his fingers up and down her dry core. When she tried to wiggle away, he slapped her again.

  
“You can’t even get wet for me! That's fine, I will still fuck you.” He hissed in her ear silently.

  
“Antonin please, let me be, let me go!” Alcina tried to use his first name and see if he would stop now. But without luck, he pushed a finger inside of her, and she screamed, earning a slap across her face. She could feel her eye splitting open, the blood trickling down her face as her vision blurred. She was tired, so tired, and she really had a hard time holding her eyes open. She felt Dolohov pushed her legs apart, and could feel his member at her center.

  
“Please don’t.” Alcina whispered, sobbing. Dolohov was grinning madly, before he was pulled away from her and into the gargoyle. His body slammed down hard on the ground. Alcina looked up and saw Gellert standing there before her. He wordlessly removed the sticking charm, and Alcina collapsed. He managed to catch her before she slammed down.

  
“Hey, Alcina? Wake up, you’re okay, you’re safe now.” Gellert said and stroked her hair.

  
“I don’t feel well.” Alcina managed to say. Gellert saw the blood flow from her nose and eye, and the bruises she was starting to get on her face.

  
“Come on, can you stand? I need to get you away from here.” Gellert asked. She silently shook her head.

  
“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Gellert said. He went over and took her wand, and pocketed it, before he went back to Alcina. He pulled his own wand and cast a quick Obliviate on Dolohov, it wouldn’t work out well for him to remember their encounter, he still had use for the other wizard.

  
“Here, take my robe.” Gellert said and pulled the robe around her. He cast a small sticking charm to keep it from falling open, before he scooped her up in his arms.

  
She was trembling and crying silently.   
“Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?” Gellert asked. Alcina shook her head quickly and groaned because of the pain.

  
“Where to then?” Gellert asked.

  
“The.. come.. go… room.” Alcina managed to get out.

  
“Okay.” Gellert said and started walking there.

  
He sat her down outside the room and paced in front of it, he really needed somewhere he could lay her down.   
The door appeared, and he scooped her up in his arms again, and went inside. The room was totally transformed, completely different from anything he had seen before. There was a fire crackling in a huge fireplace, a large four poster bed, an overstuffed plush sofa and low coffee table set before the fire. There was a door at the far end of the room, which Gellert thought would lead to a bathroom.

  
Gellert gently laid Alcina down on the bed and pulled the covers down.

  
“I’m just going to see if there are any potions in the bathroom, alright?” Gellert asked and stroked her hair.

  
She nodded quietly.

  
Gellert quickly went to the door, and was right, it was a bathroom. There was a large soaking tub, nearly the size of a small pool, and a potions cabinet. He quickly took the potions he needed and went back in the room to Alcina, she was lying on her side, crying softly.

  
“Hey, you’re safe, nothing will happen to you here, okay? Can you sit?” Gellert asked.

  
Alcina nodded and tried to sit up, but had some trouble. So Gellert quickly helped her up.

  
“Here drink these, they’ll help.” Gellert said and handed her several small vials of potions. Alcina quickly downed them all and let out a deep sigh of relief.

  
“Thank you.” she said quietly as she sunk back down into the plush bed.

  
“You welcome.” he said and stroked her hair down.

  
“I’m sorry.” she mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut.

  
“Whatever for? You didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing at all.” Gellert said and smiled.

  
“I should be able to fend for myself, but he scares me so much. And he's just so fast and strong!” Alcina said as new teardrops ran down her face.

  
“Shh, don’t cry, don’t cry.” Gellert said and sat beside her. She flung her arms around him and sobbed.

  
He calmly stroked her hair and let her cry until she ran out of tears.

  
“I’m sorry.” she mumbled.

  
“It’s okay, lay down, get some sleep.” Gellert said and pushed her gently down.

  
“You’ll stay?” she asked.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll stay.” Gellert sighed, and smiled.

_  
Damn! I guess I won't be able to sleep with Melanie today!_

  
Gellert went over to the couch when he was sure she was asleep, and quickly fell asleep himself.

 

Gellert’s neck had had better days. But that's what you get when you sleep on the couch. He went over to Alcina who was still sound asleep on the bed. Her face was all beaten up, and he needed to do something to cover it up or get rid of it so people wouldn’t ask any questions. He drew his wand, and waved it over her face, and watched as the bruises disappeared.

  
Alcina woke up to the feeling of magic on her face.

  
“Good Morning princess. Sleep well?” Gellert grinned.

  
“Um, yes. Thank you.” Alcina saidas a blush started to creep across her face.

  
“How are you feeling this morning?” Gellert asked.

  
“Better, thank you.” Alcina said and stretched.

  
“Good, I don’t want to rush you or anything, but if you want to make it to the common room before everyone is up, I suggest we get going now.” Gellert said.

  
“Sure, just give me a minute.” Alcina said. Gellert nodded and turned around.

  
Alcina sighed, her mother's dress was completely ruined. She waved her hand and it mended itself in some places. It would never be perfect again, but it was enough so she could get back to the common room.

  
“Okay, I’m ready to go.” Alcina said and stood. Her legs still trembled a bit, but not as much as before.

  
“Come along then.” Gellert said and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him so he could hold her up.

  
“Gellert? Please don’t tell anyone about this. I really don't want anyone to know.” Alcina said.

  
“What? You have to tell someone.” Gellert said.

  
“Please, just don’t. Please.” Alcina said.   
Gellert sighed but nodded.

  
They walked in silence until the reached the common room.

  
“Let me see if anyone is up, wait here for just a moment.” Gellert said and went inside first.

  
Alcina stood outside, pulling at her dress. Is was destroyed, and she was sad about it. This was her favorite dress.

  
“No one is up, let's go inside. Quickly.” Gellert said. She quickly went with him inside, and over towards their dorms.

  
“Thank you, for your help Gellert. I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you.” Alcina said.

  
“Don’t think about it too much, okay?” Gellert said.

  
“Okay,” Alcina said and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. She smiled at him, before going inside the girl's dorm.

  
Gellert went out to find Tom, he really wanted Dolohov over on his side, and he knew just how it would be possible now. He had absolutely no idea where the head dorms were located, but luck was on his side. He found Tom coming out of, The Girl's Lavatory? What the bloody hell he doing in there?

  
“You’re up early?” Tom said and eyed Gellert.

  
“I don’t even know what time it is.” Gellert yawned.

  
“Were you looking for someone?” Tom asked.

  
“Actually, I was looking for you.” Gellert said.

  
“Is that so?” Tom asked and leaned up at the wall, his armed cross under his chest.

  
“Yes, Dolohov attacked Alcina last night, she’s alright, I managed to stop him just in time. But he needs to learn a lesson.” Gellert said. He could feel Tom's angry Dark magic lashing out and cracking around him, and watched how his eyes were turning red.

  
“What did he do?” Tom hissed his magic lashing out.

  
“Nothing, I managed to stop him before he got too far. Don't tell him that you got this from me. I can keep an eye on him without him noticing.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Don’t worry, I won't tell. Is Alcina alright?” Tom asked.

  
“She’s shaken up a bit, but she looks fine.” Gellert said.

  
“I’ll go get Dolohov straight away.” Tom smirked evilly.

  
“Good, then I’m going to head down and find something to eat, I’m starving!” Gellert grinned.

 

Tom went straight into the boys dorm and straight over to Dolohovs bed, where he literally pulled him out.

  
“Get up now.” Tom hissed.

  
Abraxas woke and looked at them in surprise, while Dolohov quickly pulled some robes on. Abraxas did the same and went down to the common room where he found Tom pacing the floor.

  
“What happened?” Abraxas asked.

  
Tom took some deep breaths to calm his magic. Abraxas didn’t knew that Dolohov had assaulted his sister, but now Tom wanted to change that.

  
“Dolohov assaulted your sister after the party yesterday, this isn’t his first time. Gellert told me, he took care of her.” Tom hissed.

  
“He did what?” Abraxas hissed angry, his own magic started to crackle.

  
“You heard me, I am going to teach him a lesson, and I hope that he understands it this time. Because I will not tolerate disobedience again.” Tom hissed.

  
“Count me in, I want a shot as well. No one is going to hurt Alcina.” Abraxas hissed.

  
Dolohov came tumbling down the stairs and hurried after Tom. Abraxas went out last and made sure Dolohov wouldn’t run away. They soon came to the come and go room, and Tom pulled the door open when it appeared, and pushed Dolohov inside.

  
“I told you once before that you are not to lay a single hand on Alcina, and what do you do?” Tom hissed angry, his eyes blood red.

  
“I didn’t do anything! I swear it!” Dolohov mumbled terrified.

  
“Do not lie to me.” Tom whispered and flicked his wand aggressively and a long, deep cut appeared on Dolohov's arm.

  
“You assaulted my sister! You fucking prick!” Abraxas hissed and kicked Dolohov.

  
“If you ever, EVER lay a hand on my sister again, I swear to Salazar, that I will cut you out, piece by piece, starting with that pathetic prick you can’t keep in your pants!” Abraxas hissed angrily, and kicked him again.

  
“Abraxas.” Tom whispered in warning.   
Abraxas kicked him one last time before he went behind Tom.

  
“This will surely teach you a lesson, and I won't stop until you beg me for forgiveness.” Tom hissed and pointed his pale wand a the Russian wizard.

  
“ _Crucio_!” Tom whispered and watched how the wizard threw himself around the floor, convulsing in pain. Tom kept the curse going, and nodded to Abraxas who pulled his own wand out, and sent his own Cruciatus curse at Dolohov.

  
The Russian wept and screamed, and Tom loved the sound of it. He kept the curse going until the wizard was begging him to stop, his voice raw from screaming.

  
“Do you understand, that you do not touch what is mine? And Alcina belongs to me. You will never touch her again, do I make myself clear?” Tom hissed angrily.

  
“Yee...ye..yess.. m..my.. l..loo..lord.” Dolohov stammered from the floor at Toms feet.

  
“Abraxas, you get two minutes with him alone, I will be waiting outside. Do whatever you wish, but you cannot kill him. Regrettably.” Tom said and went to the door. He closed the door at the same moment he heard the first kick and groan from the wizard.

  
Tom stood and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. How dare he do this to Alcina?

  
Soon Abraxas came out, wiping his hands in a handkerchief.

  
“He won't be able to stand for a while, I say we let him lay there and rot.” Abraxas hissed.

  
“We won't help him that’s for sure.” Tom smirked, and they went down towards the common room again.

 

  
Gellert stood a bit away, and saw Tom and Abraxas leave Dolohov behind. When he was sure they couldn’t hear him, he crept inside the come and go room. It didn’t take him long to find the beaten body of a wizard. It look like his arm was disconnected, and his nose was broken, his eye split open, there was blood all over his face. Gellert got closer to the beaten wizard and could see the shuttering after effects of the torture curse.

  
“Oh Antonin, what did they do to you?” Gellert asked and sat down.

  
“I.. I wan.. want out… I..wont .. sp..spy… for.. you.” Dolohov managed to get out.   
Gellert waved his hand, and his shoulder reconnected with a loud crack, and Dolohov groaned in pain. He then waved his wand so his nose was fixed and his eye stitched back together, all the blood from his face disappearing.

  
“You will spy for me Antonin Dolohov.” Gellert said.

  
“What’s in it for me?” the wizard managed to get out.

  
Gellert smirked evilly, and only said one word.

  
“Alcina!”

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Mid December 1944

Gellert decided that he loved Hogwarts in December. It was absolutely exhilarating. Running around and pushing the beautiful girl's underneath the enchanted mistletoe, and then to be able to kiss them. Gellert was having a wonderful time, and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Apparently, the reason the enchanted mistletoe was hung up at all was to bring people from different houses together, promoting unity. _Well it suits me just fine!_

  
And then there was the snow. Gellert had a wonderful time throwing cursed snowballs at the stupid Gryffindors. The curse did nothing more than turned their clothes green and silven instead of gold and red, perfectly harmless and innocent. By the end of the first week of snow, all of the Slytherin students were using the curse, and the halls of Hogwarts were filled with green and silver.

  
The only thing Gellert did not look forward to, was being at Hogwarts alone over the holidays. Apparently, every single one of his newfound friends would be going home over the holidays. Gellert had hoped that Abraxas or Alcina would have invited him home with them, but he hadn’t gotten any invitations from anyone.

  
Since Gellert had stopped Dolohov's constant assaulting of Alcina, the two Malfoys had been very close with him. Gellert was happy that they were close, it would help him in the future, after he was finished at Hogwarts. He spent quite a bit of time studying with Abraxas, who was very good at Charms, which Gellert loved. And Gellert often walked with Alcina to classes, when Tom didn’t beat him to it.

  
Ever since Tom had let Gellert into their little group, he had been wondering just what Alcina was to Tom. They weren’t together in any romantic way, but they were very close. Tom was, at times, very protective of her. According to Abraxas, they were just friends, but Gellert suspected there was more to it than that.   
Gellert had an appointment with Dumbledore, and he had absolutely no desire to speak with the other wizard. Reluctantly, Gellert went to his old friends office, opting not to knock and polity announce his arrival, instead, Gellert barged into the room and went straight over and sat down in front of Dumbledore, loudly slamming his feet up on the table in front of him.

  
“What’s up Albus?” Gellert smirked.

  
“Did you know that it’s been 45 years since Ariana died?” Dumbledore asked Gellert, looking sad.

  
“Oh Merlin, you’re right.” Gellert sighed, and slumped back into the chair.

  
“I still feel guilt over what happened, what about you?” Dumbledore asked.

  
“Albus, it was a stray curse, we don’t know which of us did it. It was an accident, completely unintentional.” Gellert sighed and put his head in his hand.

  
“Still, if we hadn’t dueled, then she would still be here.” Dumbledore said.

  
“Albus, both you and I know, that she likely would have died some way or other. She was a   
Obscurial. After the incident with those Muggle Boys, she suppressed her magic. She was afraid of it. She had so many powers that she couldn’t control them. She killed your own mother for Merlins sake.”

  
“We could have taught her, helped her. We could have done something!” Dumbledore said with misty eyes.

  
“Albus, I found out the hard way. It’s almost impossible to teach a Obscurial. I’ll admit, I wanted to use her power when I found out, and I went on a search to find others as well, it didn’t end well. She wouldn’t have been able to survive with that dark magic inside of her. No one can.” Gellert said and pulled his feet down from the table.

  
“What if we could have prevented it?” Dumbledore asked.

  
“Albus, are you really that blind? Can’t you see what it is I am trying to achieve? I want us all to be able to use our magic, not being afraid of it like Ariana was. If she had been able to use it without suffering abuse from those filthy muggle boys, then she would still be here today.” Gellert said and stood.

  
“I still don't approve of what you have done Gellert. There are other ways.” Dumbledore sighed and sat up straight.

  
“I liked Ariana, she was like a sister to me too, if your father hadn’t killed those boys then I would have. I am doing this for her, for everyone who is like her.” Gellert said and walked out the office. He stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall. He had always liked Ariana Dumbledore. She had been a kind and charming young lady, but then everything had changed. When Gellert found out what had happened, he had gotten mad, and he had started his rebellion. He didn’t want any other person to experience that pain. He had dueled both the Dumbledore brother, and at some point, Ariana had shown up and gone to them. A stray curse had hit her and she died. No one knew who had fired the curse, and Gellert had disappeared straight after. He took a deep breath, and went down to the Great Hall, he hadn’t been there for more than a few minutes, when Lestrange and the others had arrived.

  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Lestrange said and sat down beside him in the Great Hall.

  
“Nothing much.” Gellert answered.

  
“Still no luck getting back with Melanie?” Avery asked.

  
“No, she doesn’t want anything to do with me apparently, I’m not sure what to do.” Gellert said, he had tried it all.

Giving the girl flowers, grabbing her and kissing her, which had earned him a slap across his face. He sighed. Ever since he had abandoned her to help Alcina get away from Dolohov, she had just pretended he was invisible. She walked right past him, not giving him so much as a blink.

  
“Well, I just heard that Melanies parents won a trip to the states, so they are leaving over the holidays, which mean she has to stay put. In the castle.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“Seriously?” Gellert asked.

  
“Oh yes, so I think that you should be able to get to her then. When everyone else is going home, and you two are the only seventh years staying, I think you have a great chance.” Lestrange smirked.

  
“Oh now I can’t wait to you guys leave!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Hey!” Avery shouted.

  
“When are you leaving again?” Gellert asked.

  
“Later today, the Hogwarts Express, is leaving just before lunch.” Avery said.

  
“Then there is plenty of time for you to go with me to Hogsmeade.” Gellert grinned.

  
Abraxas and Alcina walked in, and sat down beside Gellert.

  
“What are you talking about?” Alcina asked.

  
“I’m trying to get those two to go with me to Hogsmeade before they go home with the train, but they won't do it.” Gellert said.

  
“We can come with you?” Alcina said and looked at Abraxas.

  
“Our parents are awaiting us around noon, we Floo home this year. So we can go with you and stay for a bit. As long as we're back in time to floo to the manor.” Abraxas said.

  
“Perfect, then I don’t have to spend time with Avery and Lestrange!” Gellert smirked.

  
“Hey, you wanted to spend time with us before, and now you don’t? Make up your mind!” Avery grinned.

  
“Well, if I had to choose between you two and Alcina and Abraxas, I'd definitely pick the Malfoys.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Quite agreeable.” Tom said as he arrived.

  
“See, everyone agrees with me.” Gellert said and winked. They all laughed, before Avery and Lestrange excused themselves to go and pack the rest of their things.

  
“Are you leaving over christmas as well Dolohov?” Gellert asked. Ever since his failed assault on Alcina, the Russian had kept his head low, and not sought her out. He did what he was told, and never asked any questions. Gellert knew that Tom was happy to have put a stop to Dolohov's behavior.

  
Gellert knew Dolohov only did this so that he could get close enough to Tom again to spy for Gellert. Ever since Gellert had promised Alcina to Dolohov when the time was right, the Russian did everything Gellert wanted him to. It was great to have a spy in the inner circle. Gellert knew that they were supposed to “work” together now, and he loved it. But at the same time, he didn’t trust Riddle completely. Oh how Gellert would enjoy this power they both could achieve, and when he didn’t want to share anymore, he would just get rid of Tom Riddle and his gang. A perfect plan.

  
“Yes, my father will be there to pick me up. I’m to spend christmas in Russia, he managed to get an international portkey.” Dolohov mumbled, and avoided their eyes.

  
“What about you Tom? Where are you going?” Gellert asked.

  
“Back to the orphanage for a couple of days, and then I’m going to Malfoy manor to celebrate christmas. Dumbledore absolutely want’s me to return to that awful place, thankfully I do not have to remain there the entire holiday.” Tom replied smoothly.

  
“Well, let’s get rid of Dumbledore as one of the very first things we do once we have more power.” Gellert whispered to Tom.

  
“Oh count me in.” Tom said.

  
“Well, I want to go to Hogsmeade now, what do you say Alcina? Abraxas? Want to come with me? I'd like to get a bit of shopping done while I have the opportunity to do so.” Gellert asked.

  
“Sure, I just want to say a quick goodbye to Avery and Lestrange, so shall we go back to the common room first?” Alcina asked.

  
“Yes, let's do that.” Gellert said. They all stood, and Alcina quickly took Tom's hand and walked away.

  
“Well, Abraxas, are you looking forward to getting back to the manor?” Gellert asked, while they walked towards the dungeons.

  
“Yes, I look forward to seeing my parents again. Holidays are always a large event for the Malfoy family.” Abraxas said.

  
“Have you spoken with your father about the Swedish girl you told me about?” Gellert asked smirking slightly.

  
“No, I plan to ask him when I get home. If it all goes well, then I plan to travel to Sweden and ask for her hand in marriage before I return to Hogwarts.” Abraxas said.

  
“Oh, I hope it works out well for you my friend!” Gellert said.

  
“As do I.” Abraxas said. They got to the common room, and entered. Alcina quickly made her way over to Avery and Lestrange, and hugged them both, while she gave them a kiss on their cheek.

  
“I’ll send your presents, I know if I give them to you now, you'll just end up opening them on the train, and I don’t want that!” Alcina laughed.

  
“Oh come on Ali! It’s the best part of going home, we always open the present you give us during the train ride home! It's a very long train ride, you wouldn't want us to be bored, would you?” Avery grumbled.

  
“Yes, well I don’t want you guys to open it before Christmas this year. You'll just have to find something else to occupy your time.” Alcina said.

  
“Ah come on Alcina!” Lestrange said and tried to make puppy eyes.

  
“Those puppy eyes won't convince me!” Alcina laughed.

  
“Oh fine, Abraxas? Please tell me you're going to give us our gifts now?” Lestrange exclaimed.

  
“Don’t I always?” Abraxas said and took out two perfectly wrapped packages from his inner robe pocket. He enlarged them, and gave one to Avery and one to Lestrange.

  
“Tom, you get yours when you come to Malfoy Manor. I'm afraid you'll have to wait.” Abraxas said.

  
“It’s fine Abraxas.” Tom said and gave a small smile.

  
“I guess I see you in a few days.” Alcina said and went over to give Tom a hug. He happily hugged her back.

  
“Yes, you won't get rid of me that easily.” Tom smirked.

  
“Well, I don't want to. I can’t wait for you to come, I really look forward to it! I have so much to show you! I cannot wait to see the peacocks walking in the snow!” Alcina squealed in excitement.

  
“Good, I guess I see you in a couple of days.” Tom said, quietly chuckling. He knew Alcina loved the holidays, she always got excited at the prospect of attending a lavish party.

  
“We will. Take care Tom.” Alcina said as she walked out with Abraxas and Gellert.

  
“First round on me!” Gellert grinned and threw an arm around Alcina and Abraxas shoulders.

  
“Works with me.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“I must admit, I do like Hogwarts. I never would have thought it, but I really enjoy it here. Who knew a terrible accident with a potion could have such wonderful results!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Well I’m glad you like it here! This year wouldn't have been the same without you.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“All those books! I mean, come on, I think I’m going to sleep in the library and read all the books I can this holiday!” Gellert grinned.

  
“Well there’s just the problem with Madam Flanchart, how do you plan to sleep in the library when she's around, watching you like a hawk?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Well, I’ll just have to turn on my charm then, won't I? I’m sure that I can convince her to allow me to stay. Perhaps she will even provide me with a cot. A warm blanket, perhaps a nightcap?” Gellert smirked, to which Abraxas let out a loud laugh.

  
They soon reached the small sleepy town of Hogsmeade, which was currently covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. Twinkling lights and sparkling baubles hung from doorsteps and trees all throughout the village. Everyone was happy and wishing each other a Happy Christmas.

  
“Let’s go and get something to drink first.” Gellert said and they all went inside the Three Broomsticks, brushing the snow off their woolen cloaks as they sought out an empty table.

  
Abraxas and Alcina soon found an empty table, and Gellert went up to retrieve their drinks. He came back with mugs of warmed Butterbeer and small tumblers of Firewhiskey for each of them.

  
“How did you manage to get Firewhiskey?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Charm.” Gellert said with a wink, which made Alcina snort.

  
“Men, you are unbelievable.” she said, chuckling quietly to herself.

  
“Well, you love us anyway.” Gellert said, a huge grin across his handsome face.

  
“How are you feeling Alcina? After everything with Dolohov.” Abraxas asked.

  
“I’m fine! Honestly, all this nonsense, following me around everywhere, I don’t need it. He just took me by surprise. That's all. It's no big deal, really.” Alcina said, sighing.

  
“Still, I love you little sister, no one is going to lay a hand on you without answering to me. You don't have to worry about him, I will keep you safe.” Abraxas said.

  
“I love you too Abraxas.” Alcina said and kissed his cheek.

  
“Tell me, what are you plans over the holiday?” Gellert asked, changing the subject.

  
“Well, our parents always hold a christmas party, with witches and wizards from all over the world. Everyone who is important will be there, I even heard that the Minister will be attending the festivities his year.” Abraxas said.

  
“It a huge ball, and it’s always fun, you get to know a lot of new people.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“It’s sounds fun.” Gellert said.

  
“I’m sorry I can’t invite you Gellert. I did write to my mother and asked but she hasn’t answered. I guess she’s been too busy getting things ready for us to return home.” Alcina said and gave a small smile.

  
“It’s fine, maybe next year!” Gellert grinned.

  
“That reminds me, I bought you something.” Alcina said and started going through her small bag.

  
“Here, it’s not much, I didn’t know what you wanted or anything, but you are a friend, this was the least I could do.” Alcina said, blushing as she handed him a small wrapped packet.

  
“You didn’t have to do that, thank you.” Gellert said in awe that she was giving him a present. It had been a long time since anyone gave him a present.

  
“I know, I hope you like it.” Alcina said and blushed.

  
“Can I open it now?” Gellert asked.

  
“Sure.”

  
Gellert tore the paper open, and found an old book about charms inside. I was a very old book, you could tell just by looking at the very worn leather cover. Gellert knew this wasn’t just a book you could find everywhere, and he would love to read it now.

  
“Thank you Alcina, this is perfect I look forward to reading this later, I imagine it will come in handy..” Gellert said, and carefully pocketed it.

  
“I’m glad you like it, I knew you liked charms.” Alcina said and smile, while she blew out a small breath.

  
“Well, cheers to you, friends, and many happy times!” Gellert said and clinked his glass with Abraxas. They both drowned the firewhiskey in one gulp.

  
“Alcina, we really should get going, it’s almost noon. Our parents will be waiting.” Abraxas said and looked at the clock in the pub.

  
“Ah come on, just stay a few more minutes, please?” Gellert said and looked at them.

  
“I guess we can stay a bit longer.” Abraxas sighed.

  
“Yes, I’ll get us another round!” Gellert said and went to retrieve it.

  
“Last round, then we can go home.” Abraxas said to his sister.

  
“Sure, it’s fine with me.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
Gellert came down with another round of firewhiskey, which he shared with Abraxas. Alcina happily declined the whiskey.

  
Before long, the time was way after noon.

  
“Oh god, Abraxas, look at the time, our parents must be worried. We better get home!” Alcina said and quickly stood up and retrieved her woolen cloak.

  
Before they could say anymore, professor Slughorn had entered the small pub and quickly approached them.

  
“Abraxas, m’boy! Alcina! Headmaster Dippet wants to see you, he says it’s urgent!” Professor Slughorn said.   
“Then we better get to the castle.” Abraxas said.

  
“I’ve ask if you could use the floo in here, so you better get going. Quickly now!” Slughorn said.

  
“Professor is everything alright?” Alcina asked concerned.

  
“I don’t know my dear, please, you must hurry!” Professor Slughorn said.

  
“I shall see you next year Gellert, Happy Christmas!” Alcina quickly said, and moved to the fireplace. Her brother right behind her.

  
“You look like you could use a drink professor, why don’t you sit. I'll fetch you something.” Gellert said.

 

Alcina and Abraxas quickly used the floo in the Three Broomsticks, and arrived at the Headmasters office moments later.

  
“You asked for us Headmaster?” Abraxas said the minute they arrived.

  
“Yes, please sit, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy.” he said.

  
“What’s going on?” Alcina asked concerned, as she reached for her brothers hand.

  
“I guess there’s no easy way to tell you this. I retrieved a letter just minutes ago, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.” Headmaster Dippet said.

  
“What is the news?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Your parents were attending the yearly fundraiser Yule Ball at St. Mungos. I’m afraid, that is to say, they somehow got exposed to Dragons Pox.” Headmaster Dippet said.

  
“Oh Merlin, are they alright? We have to go home now! I must get to them! Abraxas!” Alcina said, panicking as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

  
“Miss Malfoy, I’m afraid it’s too late.” Headmaster Dippet said, shaking his head sadly.

  
“What is? What do you mean?” Alcina said sobbing.

  
“I’m so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your parents died a little after noon today. They are gone.” Headmaster Dippet said, and averted his eyes.

  
“No, no, no, they can’t be dead, they can’t. Abraxas, they can’t, they are waiting for us. And we're late! Mother will be so cross. We must get going. Abraxas!” Alcina said, while she broke down in her brother's arms.

  
Abraxas sat with tears in his eyes, trying to take it all in.

  
“The floo is opened and connected to Malfoy Manor, your parents are there with the healers and someone from the Ministry. I suggest you go there straight away. I am so very sorry for you loss. Please accept my condolences, and if you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Headmaster Dippet said, while he gestured to Abraxas to take his sister to the floo.

  
Abraxas went inside the fireplace, and with Alcina in his arms, he took a pinch of floo powder, tossing in he clearly said,   
“Malfoy Manor!”

  
They were swept away in green flames, and arrived in one of the many studies in Malfoy Manor. As soon as they were out of the fireplace, Alcina took off running towards their parents bedroom. Abraxas was right behind her.

  
They were stopped just outside their bedroom by a healer from St. Mungos.

  
“Mr. Malfoy? Miss Malfoy? I’m Healer Johnson. Your parents are inside, and we have contained the disease, so you can go on in. But I advise you not to be there for too long, prolonged exposure to the disease, even in its contained state can cause problems. I’m sorry for your loss. If you have any questions, please call me at St. Mungos.” the Healer said and smiled sadly.

  
“Thank you, before you go, I want to have a talk with you, but please just give us some minutes alone with our parents.” Abraxas said.

  
“Sure, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen, your house elf showed me down there earlier.” the healer said and went down the stairs towards the kitchens.

  
“Alcina, please, look at me.” Abraxas said to his distress sister.

  
Alcina slowly raised her eyes that were red from crying.

  
“We’ll go in there, stay for a few minutes, and then we have to go out again, do you understand me?” Abraxas asked softly. Alcina nodded.

  
“Good girl.” Abraxas said and kissed her forehead. They slowly opened the door, and went inside their parents bedroom.   
As soon as Alcina saw her parents, lying side by side, with their hands intertwined, she broke down completely, and started to sob loudly. She went over to her mother's side and felt down on her knees.

  
“Mum, please wake up, please wake up!” Alcina sobbed. She took her mother's cold hand in hers, and squeezed it.

  
“Please wake up!” Alcina begged. It broke Abraxas’s heart to see his sister so distressed.

  
He went over to her, and took Alcina in his arms, while rubbing her back soothingly.

  
Alcina could feel her brothers tears mixing with her own, while they sat there and clung to each other.

  
“Come, say goodbye to them both, we have to go talk with the healer alright? It's not safe to remain in this room for too long.” Abraxas said softly. Alcina nodded, and stood up. She kissed her mother's cold forehead, before she went over to her father.

  
Abraxas kissed his mother's hands, before he laid her hand down carefully.

  
“Father, please wake up.” Alcina said quietly.

  
“Shh, come Alcina. We must go now.” Abraxas said and took her into his arms again. They both kissed their father's forehead, before they went to the door. Alcina looked back, but was guided out by Abraxas, down towards the kitchen. She felt broken, heartbroken. Her parents were dead? How was it possible. They were supposed to have christmas together and a nice dinner tonight, and now everything was gone. The Malfoy Holiday party was in just a few days time, everyone would want to see her parents. But her parents was gone.   
Alcina didn’t hear her brother speaking with the healer, she just sat there, for what felt like hours, lost in her own thoughts.

  
“Alcina, little sis, please, you have to drink this.” Abraxas said and handed her a potion.

  
Alcina didn’t answer.

  
“Please Alcina, it’s a calming draught, it will help you, please do it for me?” Abraxas pleaded, while the healer looked on.

  
“You won't leave me?” Alcina whispered hoarsly.

  
“No, I already asked the elf to make up a room for us both.” Abraxas said while stroking his sister's hair.

  
“Please don’t leave me.” Alcina sobbed.   
“Please Alcina, take the draught, please. It'll help, I promise.” Abraxas whispered with tears in his eyes.

  
Alcina looked up at her brother, and nodded. Abraxas uncorked the vial, and put it at his sisters lips.

  
“Drink it all, there you go, good girl.” Abraxas said, and stroked her hair. It was the last thing Alcina remembered before she felt to sleep.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

Mid December  
Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, England

 

Abraxas looked at all the papers that were scattered on his father's desk, well, it was his desk now. He still couldn’t believe that his parents were dead. It had definitely taken it’s toll on Alcina, she had closed herself off in her room, and he hadn’t seen her much the last couple of days. He was happy that their house elf, Penny, had been able to get her to eat something. It was today that the will would be read out loud, and Abraxas sure hoped Alcina hadn’t forgotten it.   
Abraxas sighed and looked once again at the paper in front of him. It was a letter from Vlademir Nikolai Dolohov. It was a betrothal contract, involving his son Antonin Vlademir Dolohov and his sister Alcina Malfoy. Thankfully, his father hadn’t signed it yet. Abraxas looked at it, before he crumbled it together, and threw it in the fire behind him. He would never let Alcina end up in a marriage with Antonin.

  
Abraxas started to write a letter to Vlademir to inform him that he had to reject his request for a betrothal contract on his father's behalf. Abraxas did not look forward to any of this. He was looking forward to his return to Hogwarts, to finish his education. Once that was done, then he would look at all of this. He knew all of the companies under the Malfoy name could run without his interference for a short while, there were good people in charge of them, he was confident that they would be alright in his absence.

  
Abraxas sighed again, and went to retrieve something to drink. He found his father's old firewhiskey and poured some in a small crystal tumbler for himself. He drowned it, enjoying the taste and burn as the amber liquid slid down his throat.   
He suddenly felt a discomfort flow threw him, and knew that the officials from the Ministry had arrived. Ever since his father's death, he had been able to feel every single person who had come and gone on the manors grounds. He could feel the wards breach the moment they arrived, and he quickly went up to his sisters room. He stood outside, and knocked.

  
“Alcina? The officials from the Ministry have arrived, are you coming down?” Abraxas asked. She didn’t answer, but Abraxas knew that she had heard him. He could hear her coming to the door, and opened it.

  
“I’m coming Abraxas,” Alcina said and went out to join him in the hallway. She looked like hell. Her hair was shattered and she had dark circles under her red eyes. Abraxas sighed, and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

  
“I know it’s hard Alcina, but I promise, it’ll all be over soon. Then we can have some peace.” Abraxas whispered to her. He could feel her shaking in his arms, before she held him across his waist.

  
“I just want this over with, we haven’t gotten a moment's peace since we got home.” she said, hiccuping.

  
“I know, and it’ll all be over by the end of tomorrow, let’s just get through this day. Just one day at a tone, love.” Abraxas said, when a small crack sounded behind them. Their little house elf Penny stood trembling with huge eyes looking up at them.

  
“Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy, the official from the Ministry is arrived, yes he has.” Penny said with a tiny, high pitched voice.

  
“Thank you, tell him we’ll be there shortly.” Abraxas said, softly.

  
Alcina shook her head, and dried her eyes.

  
“Let's get this over with, I want to sleep.” Alcina mumbled.

  
“Of course,” Abraxas said and took her hand in his, as they walked down to the dining room to greet their visitors.

  
The ministry official was a short, aging wizard of questionable background and upbringing, it was clear that he was not taught proper grooming habits. He had a large protruding stomach, and short thin legs, it was a wonder he was able to stand at all given how round his midsection was. He had his long grey hair held back by a small pink ribbon tied at the nape of his thick neck, while his unruly beard was left ungroomed, a few crumbs and bits of food remained tangled in the unkept hairs. He had a very harried and rumpled appearance.

  
“Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, I am so terribly sorry for you’re lost. Lord and Lady Malfoy were highly respected in the Ministry.” the man said as he shook Abraxas's hand with his thick, sweaty hand.

  
“Thank you Mr. Bernárd, we are still adjusting to it.” Abraxas said, and motioned for the man to sit as he discreetly wiped his hand on his robes.

  
“I’ve come to read their will aloud for you.” Mr. Bernárd said and retrieved a document.

  
“Would you like some tea before we begin?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, please, that would be nice.” Mr. Bernárd said. Abraxas called for Penny which appeared with a tray with tea and some small cakes and pastries.

  
“Well, as I'm quite sure you already know, Malfoy Manor and all companies bearing the Malfoy name, are to be inherited by first born son, and that would be you, Mr. Malfoy. There are a couple of things here that are written by your father himself, additional instructions and wishes, if you will. You home in Sweden goes to Mr. Malfoy, of course, however, your home in France as well as the Beach House, are to go to you, Miss Malfoy. Everything else, is for you both to share according to this. You are now the Lord of the Manor, Mr. Malfoy.” Mr. Bernárd said.

  
“Thank you Mr. Bernárd.” Abraxas said.

   
“I am so very sorry for your loss, both of you. Your parents were my friends, and I’ll miss them dearly. Don’t worry dear girl.” Mr. Bernárd said and patted Alcinas hand “It will get better with time. Now, I’m off, I have to get these documents to the Ministry. If there is anything I can do for you, then please don’t hesitate in contacting me.” Mr. Bernárd said and shook Abraxas hand and Alcinas.   
When Mr. Bernárd had left, Abraxas pulled his sister with him to his father's study.

  
“I want you to know Alcina, that I don’t plan on making any changes or going behind your back. We will share this responsibility, together, as a family should.” Abraxas said.

  
“I love you Abraxas.” Alcina said and hugged her brother.

  
“I love you too Alcina.” Abraxas said. They stood in eachothers arms for a time until Abraxas finally broke the silence.

  
“I wrote a letter to Dolohov's father, apparently, he has asked for your hand in marriage.” Abraxas said.

  
Alcina paled, and started to tremble.

  
“Please don’t let him, please! I don’t want to be with him.” Alcina pleaded.

  
“Don’t worry, I threw the contract in the fire alongside his letter. I wrote to him, and told him that my answer was no. I would never force you into anything like that.” Abraxas said.

  
“Is it bad of me to say that I’m happy that you did it? I’m sure father would have accepted it.” Alcina said and sat down.

  
“No, it’s not bad of you. You are right though, had father gotten that letter I'm sure he would have accepted the offer.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“When are people arriving?” Alcina asked.

  
“Tomorrow, then we’ll have the funeral. I’ve given Lestrange, Avery and Tom permission to stay here for the night as well.” Abraxas said.

  
“Okay, thank you for saying it. Is that all? I think I would like to go and lay down for a bit. All of this is quite exhausting.” Alcina said.

  
“Please, come down and have dinner with me tonight?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, I promise to come down and sit with you during dinner. Send Missy when it's time.” Alcina sighed as she stood up to leave the office.

  
Abraxas stood and watched as Alcina went up towards her room, he was worried about her. She hadn’t been herself since their parents had passed.   
Abraxas went inside his father's study and sat down. Tomorrow their family and some of his father's most trusted colleagues would be in attendance at the funeral being held in the ancient Malfoy family cemetery. Then afterwards, the manor would be opened up and there would be a reception for all of those who wanted to come and pay their respect. Abraxas didn’t look forward to it, but it was what everyone expected to happen, so they had to hold it. Abraxas didn’t like the fact that there would be so many people at the Manor, it made him nervous having so many strangers wandering about. He had already asked all of the elves to make sure everything would have a sticking charm on it, to prevent greedy guests from helping themselves to his family's heirlooms and antiques. He had also sealed up several doors, and warded them to make sure no one besides himself or Alcina could enter them.

  
“Is there anything Master Malfoy want’s?” Missy asked, Abraxas hadn’t heard the little elf enter. She was Alcinas personal elf, where Penny was his.

  
“No, but go and check on Alcina for me? Then you can all take the rest of the day off. Is everything in order for tomorrow?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes Master Malfoy, Missy made sure to stick everything in place, yes, Missy did. No one is going to take anything from manor on Missy’s watch!” the proud little elf said.

  
“That’s good Missy, go check on Alcina, and then take the time off.” Abraxas said and smiled when the little elf vanished. Abraxas went down to the kitchens and asked the elves to make a tray for him, before he gave them the time off as well. He took the tray, and went upstairs to Alcinas room. He knocked once on her door, and let himself in. Alcina was sitting on her bed, and Abraxas could see she had been crying again.

  
“I brought us some dinner, I thought we could eat here?” Abraxas said.

  
“Sure,” Alcina answered and made room for him.

  
Abraxas handed her a bowl of soup, her favorite, mushroom soup.

  
“Thank you Abraxas, for handling everything. I’m not sure I could do it.” Alcina sighed.

  
“Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together.” Abraxas said and took her hand in his.

  
“Can you put this on mother's neck before tomorrow?” Alcina asked and took the phoenix tear necklace she had bought as her mother's christmas present.

  
“Of course, I'll see that it's done.” Abraxas said.

  
“Thank you, I’m not hungry anymore, I think I’ll just sleep now. I'm sorry, I'm just not up for this quite yet.” Alcina said as she handed her twin her untouched bowl of soup and slipped under the quilt.

  
“I’ll see you in the morning, sleep well Alcina.” Abraxas said and kissed her forehead, before he vanished the tray of food and left the room.

  
Abraxas looked at the necklace, and knew his mother would have loved it. He sighed before going down to put it on his mother's neck.

 

Abraxas woke up the following morning absolutely exhausted. All he could think of was getting through the day. He quickly went to take a shower before he dressed in his finest robes, just as he was slipping his wand in its holster, he felt someone breaching the wards on the manor. He knew that some of his extended family would be arriving early, but he really didn’t want to interact with anyone of them just yet, and he knew that Alcina wouldn't be willing to face their guests quite yet either.

  
“Master Malfoy, a Masters Riddle is outside, sirs, should Missy tells him to go?” the little elf asked and looked up with wide, innocent eyes at Abraxas.

  
“No, please escort him in, thank you, I’ll be down in a minute.” Abraxas said, dismissing the elf and turning to face the large ornate mirror once again.

  
He made sure that everything was in order before he took his father's cane. The silver snake handle had always been one of Abraxas favorites things. He remembered how he, as a child, had been allowed to play with it. He took the cane and went down the stairs.

  
“My Lord, I’m glad you could come.” Abraxas said and went to shake hands with Tom.

  
“I’m sorry to hear about your parents passing. How are you handling things?” Tom asked.

  
“Alcina could do better, I’m glad you’re here, your presence will be of great help. Do you mind going up and talking with her? She hasn’t taken this well. I’m worried about her.” Abraxas said, sighing.

  
“I’ll go up straight away, if there is anything you need, please tell me. I’ll help you in any way I can.” Tom said before he went up the stairs to Alcinas room. He had been at the Manor so many times so he could find his way around this huge place in his sleep. He knocked three times at Alcinas door, and let himself inside.

 

Alcina had been heartbroken ever since she had learned that her parents were dead. She had been devastated and hadn’t wanted to talk or be with anyone. She knew Abraxas meant well and was worried about her, but she didn’t know how to tell him how she felt. All her life, she had been taught never to show weakness or show what you truly felt. A good pureblood witch was able to conceal her emotions. Alcina knew she had failed in that, she had never been strong enough to protect herself against Dolohov. She wasn’t supposed to. She had been spending all morning trying to reign in her emotions, calm down and conceal her feelings. Today was her parents funeral, it wouldn't do to be anything but the perfect pureblood witch her parents had raised her to be. When she heard someone knocking on her door, she was just about to turn around and yell at the visitor to get the hell out of her room, she wasn't ready for company, when her eyes fell on Tom's form.

  
“Tom?”

  
“Hello Alcina.” Tom gently said and gave her a small smile.

  
Alcina took a deep breath before she rushed to him, and hugged him tightly against her chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

  
“I miss them Tom. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.” Alcina sobbed into his robes.

  
“I know, I know.” Tom said soothingly.

  
“Why? Why did they have to die? It's Christmas! This wasn't supposed to happen.” Alcina sobbed.

  
“I’m sorry Alcina, but I don’t have the answer. I guess it was just their time. Please, I know you are hurt and upset, but you have to take a deep breath and get this day over with. Can you do that? It'll all be over with soon.” Tom said and pushed her a bit away, so he could look into her eyes.

  
“I think so.” Alcina said, nodding as she began to dry her cheeks.

  
“Good girl. Now, go in and get a shower while I go down and talk with your brother. I want you to come down as soon as you’re done, do you understand?” Tom ordered.

  
Alcina took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

  
“Good girl, I see you in a bit. Go on now.” Tom said and pushed her gently towards the bathroom.

  
Just before Alcina went inside, she turned around.

  
“Thank you Tom.”

  
Alcina heard Tom leave, and decided to do as he had instructed and shower. She just wanted this day to be over with as quickly as possible. She looked at the clock, and knew that their family and closest friends would arrive soon. She hurriedly took a shower and dressed in an elegant black dress made of silks and exquisite lace, it was one of her mothers, and it was gorgeous. She braided her long silky hair, finishing it off with a black lace ribbon, and quickly went downstairs to find Tom and Abraxas. She quickly found them both standing in the foyer, waiting for her.

  
“Are you ready?” Abraxas asked and gave her a small smile.

  
“Yes,” Alcina said before she took her brothers hand in hers. Together, they went outside and across the gardens, to their families graveyard. It was set up quite beautifully, with white flowers everywhere you looked. Abraxas opened the large, heavy gate, and they both went inside. It didn’t take long before people started to appear. Lestrange and Avery both went over and pulled Alcina into a hug, with their families right behind them. Soon the whole graveyard was filled with people, all of whom wanted to speak with Abraxas, expressing their deepest sympathies and speaking kind words of the departed. Alcina just stood beside her brother, trying to block the people out. She was surprised about how many people had arrived, but knew even more people would arrive later. She didn’t look forward to it, she just wanted to be alone.

  
At last, the Minister of Magic arrived, he was the one who was to perform the funeral today.

  
“Minister Spencer-Moon, I’m so pleased that you could come and perform the service today. I know that my parents would be very pleased that you were able to do this.” Abraxas said to the Minister. Leonard Spencer-Moon was a wizard around the same age as their parents, and his father had always talked about the minister and held the man in high esteem. Leonard graciously greeted the new Lord Malfoy.

  
“Of course, Lord Malfoy, I am so very sorry to hear about your parents passing. They were my very dear friends, and I will miss them greatly. If you or your sister need anything, anything at all, please don’t hesitate in asking.” Minister Leonard said to the new lord of the Malfoy family, before he went over to Alcina and kissed both her cheeks, expressing his sympathies. He then went to stand in front of the richly decorated caskets, and gazed upon the gathering crowd in front of him, placing the tip of his wand to his throat he whispered an incantation to increase the volume of his voice, ensuring that all who were gathered could hear him clearly.

  
“Lord and Lady Malfoy were both very highly respected in the Ministry, and the loss for all of us is monumental.  
Not least to their two surviving children, Lord Abraxas and Lady Alcina Malfoy.  
The late Lord and Lady Malfoy were my dear friends, and I will miss them both very much. Their work in the ministry and all of the different events they held, meant a great deal to the people that they supported and reached. It meant a lot to me personally that they were willing to help others and keep the charitable events successful year after year. I hope that the new Lord Malfoy will honor his parents' memory and be willing to step into his father's footsteps, it won't be an easy task.  
Lord Malfoy was a respectable man who helped a great many, including myself. I will always be grateful to him for that.  
Lady Malfoy was a glorious soul who was good and kind towards everyone that she met, especially those who needed her help.  
I hope you join me and raise your wands to two wonderful people that we will all deeply miss.” Minister Leonard said canceling out the incarceration to amplify his voice he said an enchantment, the caskets magically sealed, and in their place, and gray tombstone appeared. Alcina stood with tears in her eyes, and held on tightly to her brothers hand. Minister Leonard conjured a white rose which he placed upon each tombstone, and then everyone else went up and did the same. Alcina and Abraxas went last. As they went up Abraxas conjured a single blood red rose, while Alcina did the same. They put the roses down in front of all the white roses, one on each of their parents tombstones. Abraxas kissed his sister's forehead, and left the cemetery.

  
They went towards the dinning room, where everyone was gathered. Abraxas stood beside the large doors at the front of the manor, and accepted the condolences from every single witch and wizard that walked through the doors. Many people arrived for the lunch, people from the ministry, charity organizations, and old school mates. Alcina stood beside her brother for a time, but Abraxas knew she really didn’t want to be there anymore than he did.

  
“Alcina, honey, why don’t you go over and get something to eat? I can take care of this.” Abraxas said, as he eyed the Dolohov family approaching. He wanted Alcina as far away from them as possible, so she didn’t have to interact with the Russian family.

  
Alcina nodded and soon disappeared from his view.

Alcina hated this, she hated that all these strangers she didn’t know, had the nerve to arrive and go around in their home, touching her families heirlooms and paintings. She was glad that Abraxas was able to manage it all, because she really didn’t have the energy to do it. She could finally feel how tired she was. She hadn’t been able to eat much lately, and sleep was almost impossible. She couldn’t stop thinking about her parents, and how they had died. She didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye, that was the worst part. Alcina knew that Abraxas blamed Gellert, because he hadn’t been invited. Alcina had ask if her brother would invite him, but he had told her no. He blamed it on him, because it was Gellert who convinced them both to stay longer at Hogsmeade. If they hadn’t stayed there for so long, they might have been able to get back in time to say goodbye.   
Alcina didn’t blame Gellert for it, because she knew it wasn’t his fault, he had no way of knowing what was happening. Alcina excused herself from the reception, and went to the library. It was her safe place, where she knew she could be alone. She quickly went there, and closed the door silently behind her and warded it against unwelcome guests. She quickly went over to the sofa in front of the crackling fire, and sat down. She looked around, almost wishing it all was a dream, and her father would come by anytime now, sitting and chatting with her about school. But he didn’t come, and she knew he wouldn't. Alcina sighed, and then something across the room caught her eye. She went over to the closet, and saw how her father's black robe hang over the door. Apparently the house elves hadn’t cleaned everything up in here. Alcina took the robe and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. She took it with her over to the fire, and pulled it around her body. The door to the library opened, and Alcina turned around and watched how Tom came over to her, with a tray flowing in front of him.

  
“I thought you might be hungry, you left before you had gotten the chance to eat.” Tom said quietly, and sat down beside her. He placed the tray on the small table beside the couch, and looked at Alcina.

  
“Eat. I am under direct orders to ensure you eat.” Tom said and smiled.

  
Alcina gave a small smile, but took one of the sandwiches and began nibbling at the crust.

  
“I hate this. All those people none of us know, snooping around in my home. I wish they would all just leave!” Alcina said silently.

  
“It’s only for the day, they will soon be gone. I promise.” Tom said and allowed Alcina to take his hand in hers.

  
“I know, but I still hate it. They haven’t arrived because of my parents, they arrived because they now got a chance to see the great Malfoy Manor. Snoop around a bit, and steal something.” Alcina hissed.

  
“I know. Abraxas had the house warded against theft, don't worry about that.” Tom said and gave her a small smile.

  
“I know. Are you staying over for the rest of the christmas holiday?” Alcina asked after finishing her first sandwich. Tom quickly made sure she took another one before answering her questions.

  
“Don’t you think it would be better if I went back to the orphanage? I don’t want to be in the way. I would hate to be a bother.” Tom said.

  
“You wouldn't be, please, please stay? I’m sure Abraxas is okay with it.” Alcina said.

  
“Then I’ll stay, but I won't get in your way. Just know that I’m here if you need me. I'm always here if you need me.” Tom said and squeezed her hand, while he watched her gulp down a glass of water.

  
“I’m so tired.” Alcina said all of the sudden, and yawned.

  
“Well, you should be, I did put a sleeping draught in the water after all.” Tom said.

  
“You did what?” Alcina asked sleepy.

  
“You need rest, sleep Alcina, I’ll be here when you wake.” Tom said and watched how sleep overtook Alcina, and she turned around and fell asleep with her head in his lap.

 

  
Christmas Day

 

Abraxas and Alcina found themselve sitting in their parents old bedroom, with all of their presents piled up at the foot of the large bed. Alcina had asked Abraxas to take the bedroom for himself, but he had declined, telling her that she should take it. So now, it was hers, which made had made her very happy.

  
“It’s weird opening presents without mother and father here.” Alcina said and looked at the pile with presents.

  
“It sure is.” Abraxas said. 

  
“Tom didn’t want to intrude. He said he would be in the library if we needed him.” Alcina said.

  
“Then I’ll find him later. I have a gift for him as well.” Abraxas said.

  
“What gift?” Alcina asked.

  
“I’ll tell you later.” Abraxas smirked.

  
“Fine.” Alcina groaned.

  
“Now, which one do you want to open first?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Which one is from mother and father? I think we should open those first.” Alcina quietly said.

  
“This one is for you, and I think this one is for me.” Abraxas said and handed her a flat small package wrapped in beautiful silver paper.

  
“What do you think it is?” Alcina asked, eyeing the present in her hands.

Abraxas’s gift was of the same size and shape.

  
“I have no idea, want to open them at the same time?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Sure, let's do that.” Alcina said. The both opened the present, which contained a letter for them each.

_My dearest Alcina_  
I know you want to go travel, and see the world, while becoming a healer, and therefor we have decided to grant you that wish.   
Inside this packet, you will find a 8 year scholarship all around the world. You will be able to visit all of the places that have been described in the brochure.   
We do hope you will love this gift.   
You are always welcome back home at anytime.   
We love you sweetheart.   
Love Mum and Dad

At the end of the letter, Alcinas tears were falling freely from her eyes. She couldn’t believe that her parents actually gave her this. In all her life, she had never expected to get this.

  
“Alcina? Are you okay? What is it?” Abraxas asked concerned.

  
“Read it.” Alcina said shoving the letter into his hands as she dried her eyes.

Abraxas took the letter and read it, with a huge smile on his face.

  
“Oh Alcina, I am so happy for you. This is just what you wanted!” Abraxas said.

  
“I can’t believe they bought me this.” Alcina said and sobbed again.

  
“Come here,” Abraxas said and pulled her into his arms. The sat there for a while, before Alcina asked what he had gotten from their parents.

  
“A international portkey to Sweden.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“Oh, are you going there to ask Svea to marry you?” Alcina grinned.

  
“I am definitely going to ask her.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“Oh I’m so happy for you Abraxas!” Alcina smiled and gave her brother a huge hug.

  
“Let us hope she accepts.” Abraxas suddenly said nervously.

  
“I’m sure she will. She really likes you, you know that.” Alcina said and thought back on they young witch they met a couple of years ago. It was a coincidence that made them literally run into each other. Abraxas and fallen for the young witch as soon as they made eye contact. Svea was funny and extremely clever, which had Abraxas hooked right away, and she was even a pureblood, which was only a plus.

  
“When are you leaving?” Alcina asked.

  
“Well, I was actually hoping to leave before the new year starts, if it’s alright with you?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Sure, you need to go and get her, before anyone else does.” Alcina grinned.

  
“Are you sure you are okay with it?” Abraxas asked concerned.

  
“Yes, Tom is here, and Avery and Lestrange are coming here new year's eve, I’ll be fine.” Alcina said.

  
“I will be back before new year's eve, I promise.” Abraxas said.

  
“Well then you better tell Missy to pack your things so you can get going!” Alcina smiled.

  
“I leave tomorrow, I think.” Abraxas said.

  
Alcina looked at her brother and smiled. She really did hope Svea would accept, because Abraxas clearly was in love with her.

  
“I think I want to plan my travels, do you mind if we open the rest of our presents later?” Alcina asked.

  
“Not at all, I’ll find Tom and talk with him.” Abraxas said. He kissed her forehead before he went down to the library, he found Tom in front of the fire, sitting in an armchair with a huge book in his lap.

  
“I hope I’m not interrupting, my lord?” Abraxas said and went to sit beside him.

  
“No, not at all Abraxas. How’s Alcina?” Tom asked and closed the large volume.

  
“She fine, more than fine actually. Our parents gave her an eight year scholarship all across the world.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“Just what she wants. She must be thrilled.” Tom said and smiled, he was happy for Alcina.

  
“Yes. I got a gift for you.” Abraxas said and handed an envelope to Tom.

  
“What is it?” Tom asked.

  
“Open it.” Abraxas said and eyed Tom.   
Tom looked at Abraxas but opened it. He looked at the letter and quickly read it.

  
“Abraxas, I’ve no idea what to say, this is too much.” Tom said and eyed the letter. Abraxas had given him the money he needed to travel around the world, learning new spells and magic. Everything would be paid for by the Malfoy family.

  
“We have more than enough money to support ourselves for many generations, you want to travel, to learn new things, and I want you to teach me everything when you get back. I will stand behind you in this, and this is a huge opportunity for you to get even stronger.” Abraxas said.

  
“Thank you Abraxas.” Tom said and went to shake hands with Abraxas.

  
“You welcome, My Lord!” 

 

 


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter 13**

**January 1945.**

 

Alcina stood in her father's study, looking out on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Today they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts, she wasn't quite ready to return to normal life, not after everything that had happened.

  
The only thing that made her happy, was that Svea had accepted Abraxas’ proposal. Alcina smiled, and remembered how he had walked in with a huge smile on his face, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her twin so happy.

 

_It was the last day before the new year, Abraxas had still not shown up. Alcina was a bit scared that he wouldn’t make it in time, as he had promised._

_  
“Alcina, relax, Abraxas will be here.” Tom said with a chuckle as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to stop her pacing._

_  
“I'm not so sure. He should've been here by now, what if something had happened? He could be hurt, we should go look for him.” Alcina said and feared for her brother._

_  
“Alcina, your brother is more than capable of taking care of himself, relax. He will be here.” Tom said and squeezed her shoulders._

_  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Alcina sighed, she was letting herself get worked up when she had no real reason to even think anyways wrong._

_  
“Come, let's plan some more of your travels.” Tom said and pushed her towards the huge table that was covered in travel books, pamphlets and photographs from far away places.  
The last couple of days, after Abraxas’s departure, they had sat and planned both_ _of_ _their travels. Tom had already planned to go to Albania first thing, he wanted to look for the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Alcina would go to Egypt first, to learn old Egyptian healing charms and spells. It was a huge opportunity, and not one given to many. Alcina was extremely fortunate_.

_  
“Did you feel that?” Alcina suddenly asked and jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. She ran to the foyer, and Tom could hear her squeal._

_  
Tom went after her, and saw Alcina in the arms of her brother, who had a huge smile on his face._

_  
“Did she accept? Oh please, Salazar, say she accepted?” Alcina said and smiled_.

_  
“Oh Alcina…” Abraxas said._

_  
“Stop with the teasing! Just tell me if she accepted?” Alcina asked._

_  
“Of course she accepted.” Abraxas laughed._

_  
“Oh my, I’m so happy for you, congratulations!” Alcina squealed and jumped into his arms again._

_  
“Congratulations.” Tom said and went over to pat Abraxas on the shoulder._

_  
“Thank you.” Abraxas grinned_.

_  
“When's the wedding?” Alcina asked._

_  
“Not for some time, we already planned on having a long engagement. We will celebrate the engagement in an years time, and then another year before the wedding. I want Svea to be able to finish her education, and she got a huge opportunity to travel for a year after her graduation.” Abraxas proudly said._

_  
“Oh my, I am so happy for you Abraxas.” Alcina said and hugged him again._

_  
“Thank you Alcina, it means alot to me.” Abraxas said_.

  
_“I'm sure this will be in all the papers tomorrow! A Malfoy wedding!” Alcina said and smiled._

_  
“I’m sure there will be.” Abraxas said, and went with his sister and Tom inside the study, to celebrate the new year_.

 

“Alcina, are you ready? We need to leave soon, otherwise we’ll miss the train.” Abraxas said and went over to her.

  
“Yes, I’m ready, I just wanted one of father's cloaks with me.” Alcina said and took a dark blue cloak that was laying across one of the chairs in the room.

  
“Did you see the papers this morning?” Alcina asked her brother as they walked out of the study.

  
“Yes, it’s rather impressive that everyone in the entire wizarding world now knows that I am engaged.” Abraxas grinned.

  
“Well, lucky you. You don’t have to listen to Melanie Parkinson complaining about it. You do know she had always hoped she could get out of the contract with the Goyle’s, right?” Alcina said.

  
Abraxas shuddered and shook his shoulders slightly.

  
“Oh, I am so happy that I, unfortunately am taken, poor Melanie. I do so hope that she will be alright without me.” he said grinning madly.

  
“You’re hopeless.” Alcina laughed, while she took his outstretched arm and let him apparate the two of them to King’s Cross station.

 

 

**Later that day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

 

_“I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”_

_“Let me know if I can do anything.”_

_“Oh, you poor thing! Your just so young, and lord of the Malfoy Manor. However will you manage that?!”_

The whole day everyone had gone to Alcina and Abraxas with their condolences. Melanie Parkinson had even tried to tell Abraxas that she was sorry to hear about his engagement, and had the nerve to ask him if he could do something to get out of it. After all now that his father had passed he was lord of the manor. The marriage contract could certainly be voided now since his father had arranged it and was dead, right?   
Alcina had laughed at the other girls stupidity, however, Abraxas calmly told Melanie that he was the one who had traveled to Sweden to ask Svea to marry him, and that he was so happy she had accepted. He also made sure to tell Melanie that he would never be with a girl who had spread her legs for someone like Gellert. Melanie had broken down in tears and ran from the table.

  
Now, Alcina sat alone in the common room, she knew that Abraxas was mad at Gellert for delaying them in Hogsmeade before the holidays and was avoiding the common room because of that.

  
“Hey, are you okay? I am so sorry for your loss, and for delaying you and your brother in Hogsmeade that day, I had no way of knowing what would happen, please forgive me?”

  
Alcina looked up, and saw Gellert standing in front of her with a big grin on his face. She scooted over and patted the sofa beside herself, inviting Gellert to sit beside her.

  
“Of course Gellert, I never blamed you. You really couldn't have known.” Alcina said and gave him a small smile.

  
“Thank you, I know your brother isn’t so happy with me at the moment. I had hoped to speak with him this evening, but I believe he has been avoiding me.” Gellert sighed.

  
“He’ll get over it, I’m sure. You couldn’t have known what would happen, no one could have. Sometimes things just happen.” Alcina said and took his hand.

  
“Are you alright?” Gellert asked and gave her hand a squeeze.

  
“It’s getting better. I still miss them terribly, it was so hard saying goodbye to them. And right before the Holiday's too, such rotten timing.” Alcina sighed.

  
“It’s always hard to say goodbye, but one day, you’ll see them again. I heard about your present. An eight year scholarship, lucky you! That is an incredible gift.” Gellert grinned.

  
“You have no idea how happy I was when I saw it. It’s what I always dreamt about, and they gave it to me.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“I am happy for you.” Gellert said and gave her hand a kiss.

  
“It was the best gift, well, almost. The best gift was when Abraxas told me that he destroyed a betrothal contract from Dolohov's father, Vlademir. Lucky for me, my father never got the chance to sign it, so Abraxas kindly wrote a letter to Vlademir telling him that there would be no marriage between our houses. I was so happy.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“I’m happy for you, that would have been a horrible match. Would you like to join me tomorrow in the library? I want to study a bit for exams, and I would like to get away from Melanie as well. She has been a real pain in the arse after your brother told her to back off like he did.” Gellert sighed.

  
“I thought you wanted to be with her?” Alcina asked confused.

  
“Well, she wasn’t as perfect as I thought she would be, and now she just won’t leave me alone.” Gellert sighed.

  
“Pity.” Alcina laughed and shook her head slightly.

  
“You don’t mean that!” Gellert grinned and looked at the witch beside him.

  
“No, I don’t. You deserve all that she's giving you.” she said and laughed along with him.

  
“So do you want to join me tomorrow after classes?” Gellert asked.

  
“Sure, but for now, I think I’ll head to bed, goodnight Gellert.” Alcina said and kissed his cheek, before she went to her dorm room.

  
“Goodnight Alcina.” Gellert said and touched his cheek where she had just kissed it.

  
He sat for a while wondering what he wanted to do when he got out of the school, when the door to the common room burst open and a mad Dolohov entered. He was cursing loudly in his mother's language.

  
“What’s the matter Antonin?” Gellert asked, and watched with amusement in his eyes, when Dolohov turned around, and widened his eyes in shock.

  
“Sorry, I thought everyone had already gone to bed.” Dolohov said as he tried to smooth his features.

  
“Nope, I am the only one awake, I think.” Gellert said.

  
Dolohov went over to Gellert and sat down beside him.

  
“What’s the matter Antonin?” Gellert asked, again.

  
“Abraxas turned down my betrothal contract with Alcina. One day, I am going to kill him, and then she’ll be mine.” Dolohov hissed angrily.

  
“Antonin, listen to me! It won't help killing Abraxas. I’ve already told you that you’ll get Alcina one day. Patience my friend, patience and it will all work out in the end.” Gellert grinned.

  
“I don’t have much patience, I want her so badly.” Dolohov grumbled.

  
“I know, she is a gentle soul, and beautiful, that’s for sure.” Gellert sighed.

  
“I won't wait too long for her.” Dolohov hissed.

  
“Don’t worry, please have patience my friend, and I promise you, that you get her in the end.” Gellert said, he didn’t know how, but he would find a way.

  
“Now, do you have anything worthwhile to mention?” Gellert asked, considering Tom Riddle.

  
“No, nothing yet, he hasn’t planned anything for awhile now.” Dolohov said.

  
“Keep your eyes and ears open. Report back as soon as you hear anything.” Gellert said.

  
“Will do, are you coming?” Dolohov asked, gesturing to their dorms.

  
“In a moment, you go on ahead.” Gellert said.

  
Gellert watched as Dolohov went over to their dorms, before he took the letter out from Millard.

  
Gellert hadn’t got the time to look at the letter he had received earlier that morning. So after he made sure no one was around, he tore the letter open. He could feel his magic crackle as he started to read the letter. When he had read it, he took several deep breaths to try and gain control over his magic again as he pocketed the letter.

  
Gellert sat back and closed his eyes. That damn french Minister caused problems again, and they really needed to find some way to get rid of him or get him over to their cause. It hadn’t helped kidnapping the minister's wife as Gellert first had thought. The French Minister apparently didn’t fall for that trick.   
Gellert wouldn’t dare to write another letter to Millard, he feared that if he did he would lose his magic again, just like the last time he had sent a letter. Gellert really did look forward to getting out of this school and back to his men, this curse of Dumbledore's was certainly causing him more problems than he had anticipated. He knew he had to get one of the others to write the letter to Millard for him, so he didn’t have any contact with the man. Guess I have to talk to Tom about it.

  
Gellert stood, and to a deep breath so he wouldn’t black out, and went over to the dorms. A half year left, then I am out of here.

 

The next morning, Gellert went out to find Tom and talk with him before classes began. He found him just as he was leaving the head dorms.

  
“Ah, just the man I was looking for, slept well I hope?” Gellert asked as he went over to Tom, who was straightening his Head Boy Badge.

  
“I slept very well thank you, why were you looking for me? Something I can help you with I assume?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do need your help. Is there somewhere private we can talk without anyone listening?” Gellert asked and eyed a group of Ravenclaws coming towards them.

  
“Of course, follow me.” Tom said and started to walk away from the group of giggling girls. Gellert and Tom walked in silence until they reached the Come and Go room. Tom paced in front of the room thrice and the door appeared.

  
They both went inside when they were sure no one was looking, and Tom closed the door tightly after him. The room appeared as it would when Tom held his meetings with his knights.

  
“What was it you wanted me to help you with?” Tom asked and looked like he wanted to be anywhere than there.

  
“I need you help to write a letter to one of my men for me. You've already met him. I am having some trouble with the french minister, and Millard has done everything in his power to try and get control over him, but without much luck, I'm afraid. I can’t write the letter myself because of Dumbledore's stupid oath.” Gellert hissed and kicked one of the chairs.

  
“What do you want me to write?” Tom asked looking bored.

  
“Tell him, that he has my permission to kidnap the Minister and end his life, as long as he makes sure that Isabella is taking over her father's post as the minister. They should be able to do it somehow. The first plan didn’t work out quite as I wanted it to, so now we have to end his life. I have no further use for him if he is unwilling to see reason.” Gellert grinned madly.

  
“Alright.” Tom said, as he quickly conjured up some parchment and ink and began writing the letter. Gellert sat on the table and looked over the letter, ensuring the letter contained all the necessary details. When Tom had finished, he pocketed it and then turned around looking at Gellert.

  
“Anything else? Or should we get up to the owlery and send it straight away?” Tom asked.

  
“Let get it sent, then we can talk on the way up there as well.” Gellert said.

  
They quickly left the come and go room and started to walk up towards the owlery. After a few minutes Gellert broke the silence.

  
“What are your plans after graduation?”

  
“I want to ask Headmaster Dippet for the post as the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, and then I would like to go to Albania.” Tom said.

  
“What about after? If you don’t get the job. Then what?” Gellert asked as they started to ascend the stairs to the owlery.

  
“I don’t know, you tell me?” Tom said and looked at Gellert.

  
“Well, I want to make havoc in the entire wizarding world, and I could use your help. You are very powerful, and if you and I were to join forces, well, we would both be unstoppable. We could search for the immortality potion together as well.” Gellert said.

  
“Perhaps, power and immortality could be useful. Do you know how to make the potion?” Tom asked.

  
“Well, I have my potion master looking at it, but so far, it’s not going very well. However, I did find out about something called the Philosopher's stone. Do you know anything about it?” Gellert asked Tom quietly.

  
“I think I have heard about it, maybe read it somewhere, isn’t it just a myth?” Tom asked.

  
“Apparently not, a man called Nicolas Flamel, has made the Elixir of life, which apparently is gaining one immortality.” Gellert said and watched as Tom attached the letter to a huge barn owl.

  
“I am pretty sure I read somewhere that Nicolas Flamel and our dear Dumbledore are friends?” Tom said and looked at Gellert.

  
“And that is why I need to gain access to his office. I have already tried to find something about him, but without luck. I am positively sure that Dumbledore must know something about that Elixir, and he must have something about the Elixir in his office.” Gellert said and watched the owl fly away.

  
“Well, I know the password to Dumbledore's office, we just need to use it, go up and look for whatever it is we are looking for.” Tom smirked.

  
“When do you think would be the perfect opportunity to do it?” Gellert asked as they walked back towards the castle.

  
“Well, Dumbledore is not away from his office that often, but perhaps during graduation? He has to stand with Headmaster Dippet, and mingled with the parents and students. That would be a perfect opportunity to do it. It would also give us enough time to figure out what, exactly, we are looking for.” Tom said.

  
“Wouldn’t he be suspicious if we just disappeared?” Gellert asked.

  
“Oh yes, if both you and I disappear he most definitely will be suspicious, but we can use polyjuice potion. Perhaps get Avery and Lestrange to look like us? He wouldn’t be suspicious with them being away, he may not even notice.” Tom said.

  
“Oh, Tom how I like you think, are you up for it?” Gellert asked with a silly grin on his face.

  
“Gain immortality and rob Dumbledore's office? When do we start planning?” Tom grinned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear everyone's thoughts, so please review! ❤️


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

 

  
Late June, 1945. Graduation day.   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

  
Tom stood alongside Abraxas and looked out onto the grounds. Today were their last day at Hogwarts, and it was a bittersweet feeling for Tom. This had been his real, true home for the last seven years, he had never felt like this before.

  
They stood and watched as the students families started to gather and take their seats among the many chairs that had been conjured for the graduation ceremony. There was a large podium right in front of the black lake, and all of the chairs were turned so the many guests could look up at the podium, and the majestic black lake in the background.

  
“It’s strange, is it not? We are finished, we have completed seven years of school.” Abraxas said and looked out.

  
“It is, I never thought I would say it, but I am a bit nervous as to what this year will bring. The uncertainty is a bit unsettling.” Tom said and eyed the growing crowd that gathered.

  
“I can’t stop thinking about my parents, I had really hoped they would be able to see us graduate.” Abraxas said, and watched how Lestrange and Avery stood and talked with their parents and grandparents.

  
“I understand, how is Alcina doing?” Tom asked, and looked concerned out on the crowd.

  
“She says she’s fine, but I know it hurts her, that our parents won't be here today.” Abraxas sighed, and shook his head lightly.

  
“Where is she anyway?” Tom said and turned around looking after her. The students had started to gathered around them, waiting for the time they were supposed to go to the podium and get in line. When their name would be called, they would one by one, walk up, shake hands with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster, and get their certificate. Afterwards there would be a small feast in the Great Hall, where everyone would get the chance to say goodbye to each other, and the family members could walk around in the castle.

  
“She and Gellert should be here shortly, they needed to get the potion.” Abraxas quietly said and turned around, making sure no one was listening in.

  
“Is everything ready?” Tom asked.

  
“Everything is ready, Lestrange and Avery will act like they leave with their parents to go around the castle, then they’ll take the potion, and you can go to Dumbledore's office and find what we need. I’ll make sure to stay with them, so they won't act rashly.” Abraxas said.

  
“Good, let’s hope everything will work out in our favor. We have planned this for far too long for it to fail. See to it that they behave themselves.” Tom said and watched as the professors began to walk to their seats at the podium. The families started to take their seats along the crowd as well, and Tom turned around, just in time to see Alcina hurry out towards her brother.

  
“We are here.” She said and kissed her brother's cheek before she took Tom's hand.

  
“I was getting worried, everything worked out alright?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, I have no idea why you need polyjuice now, but I won't ask, I don't think I'd care much for the answer. Here.” Alcina answered and handed a small glass bottle to Tom. Gellert arrived just after and stood beside them.

  
“Finally, I can't wait to get out of this uniform, it’s too tight in this weather.” Gellert groaned and twisted a bit, before casting a cooling charm on himself.

  
“Do you have the other bottle?” Tom asked, as the students started to walk to the podium.

  
“Oh yes, only need to add a few strands of our hair, then it will be ready.” Gellert grinned.

  
“Good, let's do it after we get our certificates.” Tom said as he walked to his designated spot in line. Dumbledore had made them practice how to get in line, so it matched with their names.

  
Abraxas and Alcina took their spots right beside each other. Avery was up in the front along side Gellert, where they stood and talked. Lestrange stood before Abraxas and Alcina, and Tom took his spot further down. When every single student had taken their spot, he turned and looked at Headmaster Dippet. He thought back on the day before where he had requested a meeting with the Headmaster.

 

_Tom stood in front of the headmaster's desk, and waited patiently. He had requested a meeting with headmaster Dippet._

_  
“Oh, dear boy, I am sorry to have kept you waiting Tom, please have a seat.” the Headmaster said as he appeared behind Tom._

  
_“I understand Headmaster. I know there is a lot to do with the graduation tomorrow.” Tom said and smiled to the headmaster._

_  
“Indeed there is, indeed there is!” the Headmaster sighed before he continued, “You requested a meeting with me? How can I help?”_

  
_“I know that Professor Merrythought is retiring after graduation this year, and I was wondering who you wanted to take over her classes for the new school year?” Tom asked and looked at the Headmaster._

_  
“So far, no one has offered to take over her position I’m afraid. But don't you worry about that, I know we will find a suitable replacement in time.” Headmaster Dippet said._

  
_“Sir, I know you have seen my results from the exams.” Tom said, and went straight to the point._

_  
“Yes, you did very well Tom, I must say I am proud of you.” the headmaster said._

_  
“I got the best score in every single class, and I believe you have already read what Professor Merrythought has to say about me in her class?” Tom asked._

_  
“I do.” the headmaster answered and looked at Tom. _

  
_“I want to apply for the teaching position in Defence against the dark arts.” Tom said and eyed the headmaster._

_  
“Oh Tom, you know I care a great deal about you. You are an exceptional student, and I couldn’t have been more proud of you than I am. But you are very young for that position. With no real life experience.” Dippet sighed._

_  
“Sir, I have the best scores, even professor Merrythought believes I am the right wizard for the job.” Tom said._

_  
“But you are still very young. I am sorry Tom, but I cannot offer you the position at this time, however, I strongly would recommend you to apply again in some years. Go out, enjoy your youth and discover what else the world has to offer you! Gain some real life experience and adventure before you settle for a job as a teacher here. You are young, and I am sure that you can make great things for yourself. You could be minister one day, lad!” Dippet said and offered a small smile to Tom._

_  
“I understand sir.” Tom said defeated, he knew there had been a small chance that he wouldn’t get the job, but he honestly thought that he would since he had the former professor's recommendation._

_  
“Ah, before you go, I have something for you.” Dippet said and took out a parchment roll._

_  
“What is it?” Tom said and eyed the roll._

_  
“There are not many students here that get such high marks as you did, so the committee has presented you with the Medal for Magical Merit as one of the most brilliant students ever to attend Hogwarts. This is quite a prestigious award, as it is so very rarely given.” Dippet said. _

  
_“Thank you sir.” Tom said in awe as he eyed the roll of parchment._

_  
“The Medal will be placed in the Trophy room of Hogwarts, this is your certificate.” Dippet said and placed the script roll in Tom's hand._

_  
“Thank you sir,this is quite the honour. I don’t know what to say.” Tom said._

_  
Dippet smiled and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze._

  
_“You are one of the most brilliant students I have ever had the pleasure to have here at Hogwarts, I wish you all the best in the world. Apply for the positions again in a few years, when you have got the time to go around the world and learn new things. That is, if you still want to teach then, and I would completely understand if you should change your mind.” Dippet said and smiled fondly at the boy._

_  
“Thank you, headmaster.” Tom said and turned around and walked away._

 

 

“Welcome everyone, to the Graduation of these marvelous young witches and wizards. I am very happy to see so many of you have come to see your children get their certificates. All of our students have worked very hard this year, and I am proud to say that not a single one of them had failed in any class!” Dippet said.

  
All the family members to the students applauded to that.

  
“Well, I was very close in failing Divination. Not sure how I managed to pass that one to be honest.” Lestrange whispered to Abraxas.

  
“I’m sure.” Abraxas whispered back.

  
“Well, Divination is a shite class that's for sure.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“Are you ready for later? You know we have to work fast, before we take the boats.” Abraxas said to Lestrange.

  
“As soon as we are given our certificate, we are ready. We have about one hour to get this job done, I doubt my parents can go around for more than a hour the most. If I know my father he want’s to get out of here rather quickly.” Lestrange quietly said.

  
“And now for the ceremony! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has come this day! As I call your name, please step up to receive your certificates.” Dippet said, as he turned towards the line of students and started to call the first name.

  
Avery was one of the first to get his certificate, and he made sure to wink at the professors before he walked down to the others student who already had gotten their certificates.

  
Soon after they called Gellerts name.

  
“Gellert Atanas.”

  
Gellert smiled before he went up, and took the certificate.

  
“Congratulations Mr. Atanas, you got some very fine exam results. I have a feeling you will go far.” Dippet said and handed the certificate to Gellert.

  
“Thank you sir, and I thank you for allowing me attend your fine school.” Gellert said and bowed slightly, before he went over to Dumbledore.

  
“Albus.” Gellert said quietly, so no one could hear them.

  
“Gellert, I believe a congratulations are in order?” Dumbledore said and went to shake hands.

  
“Yes, so now if you please, kindly remove the oath from my person. I have fulfilled my end of the deal.” Gellert said as he took Dumbledore's hand. He could feel the magic pulsing in their joined hands, and felt it leave his person. Finally he would be able to contact his men without the negative side effects that had plagued him all year.

  
“I am sorry that I wasn’t able to help you with your problem Gellert. I truly did try to help you.” Dumbledore said.

  
“Don’t be, you have given me much to think about Albus, and I got a whole bunch of new friends. Make sure to keep an eye out for me in the future, old friend. As headmaster Dippet so kindly said, I will go far.” Gellert grinned and winked at the man, before he went down to Avery and grinned at him.

  
The students each went up when their names were called, and shook hands with the teachers, and thanked them for all the lessons they had learned over their time at Hogwarts. Lestrange was soon called up and took his certificate, bowing dramatically to the crowd before he walked down to his place among his classmates.

  
“Abraxas Malfoy, Slytherin prefect!”

  
Abraxas smiled to his sister, and went up the stairs to take his certificate.

  
“Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, I am truly sorry that your parents never got the chance to see you get your graduation certificate, I hope everything will work out for you and your sister in the future.” Dippet said as he shook Abraxas hand.

  
“Thank you sir.” Abraxas said before he went down to Lestrange and Avery, and stood alongside Gellert.

  
“Now we only need Tom and then we need to hurry.” Gellert whispered to Abraxas.

  
Abraxas looked over at his sister, who stood and looked for him.

  
“Alcina Malfoy, our Slytherin Prefect!”

  
Alcina went up to the headmaster with tears in her eyes.

  
“Congratulations Miss Malfoy. I am very sorry that your parents didn’t get the chance to see you and your brother graduate. I know they would have been very proud of you both.” Headmaster Dippet said.

  
“Thank you Headmaster.” Alcina said with a trembling voice.

  
“If you ever need anything dear, let me know.” Dippet said and shook her hand.

  
“Thank you.” Alcina said and went over to shake hands with Dumbledore. After, she went down to her brother who took her in his arms.

  
“Mother and Father would have been so proud of you.” Abraxas whispered in her ear.

  
“They would have been proud of both of us.” Alcina said and let a few tears fall.   
Lestrange quickly pulled her into a hug alongside with Avery.

  
“And now our Headboy Tom Riddle, who also is the best student we have had this year. He has also been awarded the Medal for Magical Merit!”

  
Tom went up to the headmaster under a huge applause.

  
“Thank you headmaster.” Tom said and shook hands with Dippet.

  
“Thank you Tom, you have been an exceptional student. I look forward to see what you’ll do with your life, and I hope you get everything you want. I expect great things from you.” Dippet said and smiled kindly at the boy.

  
“Thank you Headmaster.” Tom said, before he went over to Dumbledore.

  
“Professor Dumbledore.” Tom acknowledge the man.

  
“Tom, I am proud of you, you have done well the last seven years here at Hogwarts, I do hope you won't seek out bad company, and if you want a bit of advice, I would advise you to stay away from Gellert Atanas, he is bad company, and will only hold you back.” Dumbledore said.

  
“Don’t worry Albus, I am sure I can take care of myself.” Tom said and shook hands before he went down to the others.

  
Alcina was the first one to hug him, and congratulate him.

  
“I am so proud of you Tom!” she said with tears in her eyes.

  
“Don’t cry for me Alcina.” Tom said and used his thumb to remove the tears from her cheeks.

  
“Are we ready?” Gellert said as he came over to them after everyone had gotten their certificates, and had started to walk back inside the castle.

  
“Yes, let's do it. Quickly. We don't have much time.” Tom said and took a few hair from his head and placed them in the tumbler Avery held for him.

  
“I don’t even want to know what you are up to. I am going to go and visit, the feast will begin soon. Please don't be late.” Alcina said and turned around, where she quickly found Madam Lestrange and went over to talk to her.

  
“We’ll see you later Alcina.” Abraxas said as she walked away.

  
They all walked inside, and when Lestranges and Averys families left to look around the castle, they all looked at each other.

  
“Bottoms up.” Avery grinned at Lestrange as they clinked glasses and drained them in one quick gulp. Quickly they walked a bit away from the other students, and Tom and Gellert stood walked in the opposite direction and watched how Avery and Lestrange turned into exact copies of themselves.

  
“Let's get going.” Gellert said and walked with Tom out of the Great Hall. When they were sure no one was looking, they started to walk up to Dumbledore's office.

  
“We need to hurry, we only have about 45 minutes left.” Gellert said and looked at them.

  
“Chocolate Fudge.” Tom said and the door to Albus office opened.

  
“Do you have any idea what it is we are looking for?” Tom said and started to search through the bookshelves.

  
“I think it is a small brown leather journal. I do remember he always kept that around him when we first met.” Gellert said and started to search through his shelves too.

  
They searched for a long time but didn’t came up with anything.

  
“Damn it, where the fuck could he have hid it, we only have around 15 minutes left! We don't have enough time!” Gellert groaned.

  
Tom flicked his wand over Dumbledore's desk, and managed to break through his wards.

  
“Gellert, look at this.” Tom said and took out a small brown journal. He flicked his wand, and managed to come through the locking spells Dumbledore had put on it.

  
“That’s it, I am sure of it.” Gellert said and looked through the book. “Yes, look at this.” Gellert said and pointed towards a section of the book.

  
“That is very complex magic, it’s going to take years to accomplish that.” Tom said.

  
“It sure is, but I am positive we can do it. Let's copy it and get this over with. We need to get out of here.” Gellert said and flicked his wand. He made a copy and pocket it before he started to clean up and removed anything that could indicate they had been here. 

  
Tom watched him do it, and flicked his wand. He made a copy for himself, even if they had agreed to only make one. Tom still didn’t trust Gellert completely, and wanted to be sure that no matter what, he would have the recipe as well.

  
“Are you coming?” Gellert asked when he stood at the door.

  
“Done, I just needed to put the wards back up, let's go.” Tom said and hurried over to the door and out.

  
“We have five minutes to sneak back, let's go!” Gellert said.

  
“Let’s go, quickly.” Tom said and the all hurried down the stairs.

  
Lucky for them, no one came across them in the castle, and they managed to get back just in time, to see Avery and Lestrange turn back to their usual selves again, and moments later, their families appeared.

  
“That was gross, you know you taste like shite.” Avery said and shuddered, when he looked at Gellert.

  
“Well, women tell me otherwise.” he grinned.

  
“That's gross.” Alcina said and went over to Tom and Abraxas.

  
“I think I want to take a stroll across the castle before we leave.” Tom said.

  
“Would you like me to come with you?” Alcina asked and looked at him.

  
“No that’s alright, I'm feeling rather like being alone. But thank you.” Tom said and turned to walk away. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

  
Tom made sure to avoid everyone, as he made his way to the hidden entrance in the girl's bathroom, to the Basilisk lair.

  
“ _Open_.” he hissed in parseltongue when he stood in front of the sink. Tom had warded the door, so no one could enter but him, he only had a few minutes.   
He slide down the pipes, until he was deep underground. Tom walked the narrow way, towards the door which lead into the chambers. After he had opened it, and walked inside, he stood and looked around. This was his safeplace, the place where he alone could go, without anyone to disturb him. Tom sighed, he would miss this.

  
He walked over to the grand statue of Salazar Slytherin.

  
“ _Come out with your eyes closed my pet._ ” Tom hissed in parseltongue. He could hear the huge snake twist it’s way out, obeying his command.

  
“ _Come my pet, I have something for you_.” Tom hissed and conjured a chair and sat down. He took a bag out from his robes and enlarged it.

  
“ _Here my pet, I got some food for you.”_ Tom hissed, and gave the large beast several chunks of meat he had gotten from the house elves. The snake happily ate it all, before it twisted so it was laying around Tom with it’s head in his lap.

  
_“I am going to miss you, my pet.”_ Tom hissed and patted the head. The snake hissed something to him, which made him smile.

  
“ _Yes, I do hope I one day can come back and unleash you. I am glad to hear you’ll miss me as well.”_ Tom hissed.

  
He sat down there for an hour before he ordered the snake back in it’s lair. He looked at the Basilisk one last time, before he went back up to the entrance again. Tom made sure to erase all evidence of him being there, before he unlocked the doors and walked out.

  
He walked down towards the dungeons to see it one last time, when professor Dumbledore suddenly approached him.

  
“Professor.” Tom acknowledge.

  
“Tom, do you have a moment?” Dumbledore asked and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

  
“Sure, what is it?” Tom asked bored.

  
“Someone has broken into my office, looking through my belongings, do you know who that might be?” Dumbledore asked.

  
“Why would I know who that would be?” Tom asked innocently.

  
“I know you and Gellert are planning something, I beg you to reconsider it.” Dumbledore said.

  
“I have no idea what you are talking about old man.” Tom said and started to walk away.

  
“Tom, it will all backfire, you know it will.” Dumbledore yelled at him.

  
“I know nothing, other than I’m free at last, and there is nothing you can do or say, about it. Have a good summer Dumbledore.” Tom said with a smirk on his face, before he walked away.

  
He went to the Great Hall again, where everyone had started to gather, to go to the boats to leave the school one final time. Tom quickly made his way over to Professor Slughorn to say goodbye.

  
“I hope that you know if you ever need anything, just let me know, m’boy!” Slughorn said and eyed his favorite student.

  
“I know professor, thank you.” Tom said and walked down and over to Alcina.

  
“Let's go down to the boats, I can’t believe they want us to take those back.” Alcina said when Tom came down there.

  
“Just make sure Lestrange doesn't fall off the boat again.” Abraxas grinned at her.

  
“Hey, that was entirely Avery's fault, he pushed me!” Lestrange exclaimed.

  
“Well, it was funny.” Alcina said with a small laugh. They started to walk down with the other students towards the boats that they would take across the lake, to Hogsmeade Station.

  
“I think I am going to push Lestrange in the water again.” Avery whispered to Alcina, who did what she could to not laugh.

  
“You are evil!” Alcina mumbled back.

  
“Well, you like me anyway.” Avery grinned. They all managed to get down to the boats, and Abraxas took one with Tom and his sister. Tom helped Alcina down and sat beside her. Avery and Lestrange took one with Gellert, but before they even got in the boat, both Avery and Lestrange fell into the water. They had clearly been pushing each other, and when they pulled themselves from the water they were laughing and pushing each other again.

  
Alcina was laughing so much, that she had to hold onto Tom for leverage.

  
“Are we even sure they are the same age as us? Or do you think we need to put them on the boats with the new first years?” Abraxas asked.

  
“I have no idea.” Tom said with a small smile on his face.

  
When they arrived at the docks, Tom looked around back at the castle. It had held so many good memories for him, and now it was over.

  
“Are you okay Tom?” Alcina asked and went to stand beside him.

  
“Yes, I just can't believe that this is it. I won't be going back.” Tom said and looked at the castle which had been his home for the last seven years.

  
“Well you are coming home with us now. Our home is your home as well.” Alcina said and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

  
“Thank you Alcina.” Tom said and gave her forehead a kiss.

  
They walked together to the huge red train that was waiting to take them all back to London, and Tom knew, that he now could do whatever he wanted, without anyone looking over his shoulder. And he would never ever need to go back to the orphanage. He had a new home now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear your thoughts & questions! Please review!


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter 15

Late September, 1945  
A forest somewhere in Albania.

 

Tom liked it here. Albania was a great country, and he had learned a lot during the month that he had been here. He had been searching for the long lost diadem of Ravenclaw, and so far, it hadn't been going very well. He had been experiencing some difficulties finding the tree that Helena Ravenclaw had told him about months earlier.

  
Currently he sat alone, deep in a forest, and was looking at a small mountain lake. This mission he was on was proving to be far more difficult than he had anticipated. He had spent the last couple of months wandering aimlessly through the forest, in search of an ancient forked tree. He had very little information to go on, but he knew that the tree would be very heavily guarded with ancient magic, he was sure that he would feel the magic pulsing once he was close to the right tree.

  
Tom sat and enjoyed the silence in the forest. He could hear several animals that were running around in the heavy forest surrounding him. No humans, aside from himself. It was heaven. He thought back on his summer at Malfoy Manor. It had been nice, he had his own suites now, located in the family wing. He had made some plans with Abraxas, who was busy trying to run all of the Malfoys businesses and estates, and Tom had to admit, he did look forward to spending more time with them when he returned. Alcina had left Malfoy Manor with Tom, and after spending a week seeing the sights, they had parted ways, Tom taking the portkey to Albania, and Alcina taking the portkey to South America. He would miss her, that was for sure.

  
And then there was Gellert. Tom must admit, true to his word, as soon as Gellert was out of Hogwarts, he was making plans. He wanted to rule the world alongside Tom. Tom did like the sound of that, ruling the world.

  
Tom's plans were to make the Diadem, as soon as he found it, into his third horcrux. It would be the perfect magical object to house a piece of his soul.

  
Tom stood and went over to the clear mountain lake, he looked down in the sparkling water and took some to wash his face with. Taking his backpack, Tom started to walk into the forest. He wanted to find a good spot where he could make camp for the night. He needed to decide where to look tomorrow.

 

Tom spent the next couple of weeks trying to find that damned tree. He was so close to just giving up, after two months of endless searching, when he got to a small clearing. Tom looked around in awe, it was absolutely beautiful. He was close to one of the great snow capped mountains, and a small river flowed down the mountain side, gathering in a small pool. Before the small pool, stood a huge yew tree. Tom remembered that Helena Ravenclaw had told him that she hid her diadem in a yew tree, near a snow capped mountain. He put his backpack down, and went over to the huge tree to investigate. Tom looked up at the tree and noticed a small hole in the tree's thick trunk. It was a long ways up, but Tom didn’t mind. He cast a levitation spell on himself, and managed to make himself float up towards the hole in the trunk. The hole was rather deep, and Tom had to stretch his arm to see if there were anything down in the hole. He was about to give up, when he felt his fingers brush against something hard and smooth. Pressing his body up against the tree and shoving his arm in as far as he could, he managed to get a hold on something. Tom pulled it out slowly so he wouldn’t drop it. As he got it out, he stared in awe at the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which now lay in his hand. Tom read the text that was etched upon the surface of the Diadem.

  
“Wit beyond measure, is a man’s greatest treasure.” Tom read out loud.

  
Turning the diadem over in his hands, Tom thought it was rather beautiful. There was a large round opal in the middle with an eagle atop it, with diamonds encrusted in its great wings. To smaller opals, hang like tear drops down from the huge opal. Tom couldn’t help it, he laughed, long and hard.

  
He had finally found it, after weeks and months of searching for it. He had found a piece of wizarding history, that no one else had managed to find. He truly was a remarkable wizard.

  
Tom carefully, lowered himself down to the ground, where he very carefully, placed the diadem in his backpack. Now he just needed to find someone he could kill, someone who wouldn’t be missed. Tom decided to get out of the forest, and look for a village.

  
It took Tom 5 days to get out of the forest, and when he did, he quickly found a small village, where he could get some food and a place to stay for the night. After a brief walk through the rundown village, Tom walked into a small cavern, and managed to get a room for the night. He was really looking forward to sleeping in a real bed again, granted it wasn’t the best mattress, it was nothing like in his room at Malfoy Manor, but it would have to do for the night. Tom took off his clothes, and went to have a quick shower before he would go down and find something to eat. It was nice to be able to wash up properly for a change, Tom let the water run down his face, and he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He had done it, he had managed to find the diadem. Tom could barely believe it, after such a long search he finally found it. Maybe he would have a chance to get to Malfoy Manor before christmas. It would be nice to be back home.

  
With his mind set on a nice dinner, he walked out and dressed in clean clothes before he went to walk through the village. Tom quickly found a place where he could eat, and ordered some food and a glass of water to drink. As he waited for his dinner, Tom looked over an old text book he had copied from his search of Dumbledore's office. There was a lot of useful information in it. Tom read about the Philosophers stone, and ate his dinner. It would be very difficult to create that stone, but he knew Gellert surely had some men already working on it.

  
When Tom was finished, he walked outside and started to look around. It was getting dark, and now Tom would have a chance to create his third horcrux before he would return home to Britain.

  
Tom looked around trying to find a victim, when he saw an old peasant walking around, begging for food. Tom quickly followed the old man, and when the man walked out of the small village, Tom too, left the village.

  
When he deemed it wise, he pushed the man up against a tree, and used legilimency on him. Tom quickly sifted through the man's memories, and was happy with what he found. The man clearly didn’t have any family left, so no one would miss him. The man had started to whimper and cry as Tom finally withdraw from his mind.

  
“You should be happy, you get the honor of helping me to create immortality for myself. You shouldn't cry but be overly happy by it.” Tom whispered to the man, and could feel his magic crackling around him.

  
The man continued his whimpering and began shaking like a leaf. Tom flicked his wand so the diadem floated beside him.

  
“ _Avada Kedavra,_ ” Tom hissed and watched the green light hit the man straight in the chest. Tom felt the familiar feeling of magic ripping his soul apart, and as he pointed his wand at the diadem he began to recite an ancient spell, and felt as his soul ripped from his body and into the Diadem.

  
Tom took several deep breaths before he quickly left the old man, erasing all traces of his presence so no one would know he had been there.

  
He left the body behind, while he went back to the Soddy little inn to get some sleep before he would make plans for his return to Malfoy Manor.

 

December 1945, Malfoy Manor

 

Abraxas sat in his father's study, trying to get everything to work to his liking. Svea and her family would be arriving any minute now, and he was quite nervous. Alcina wasn’t able to make it home this December, she was studying ancient healing magic somewhere in northern Greece at the moment.

  
Tom had written a letter to Abraxas telling him that he would be arriving at Malfoy Manor at some point before Christmas.

  
“Missy!” Abraxas called, and the little elf appeared with a quiet pop.

  
“Master called for Missy?” The little elf said and looked expectantly up at Abraxas.

  
“Yes, is everything in order for Sveas arrival?” Abraxas asked. He wanted the Manor to feel like her home, from the very moment that she arrived.

  
“Yes, Master, Missy has done everything Master! Yes, Missy has. Young Mistress will love it here, Missy is sure of it!” Missy said, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
“Thank you Missy, and prepare Tom's room as well. He should be here in a couple of days.” Abraxas said.

  
“Missy will prepare Mr. Riddles room. Anything else Master wish for Missy to do?” Missy asked.

  
“Yes, put these letters in Tom's room. They are private, so please put them someplace safe.” Abraxas said and handed the elf some letters that had arrived for Tom while he was in Albania.

  
“Yes Master! Missy can do that!” Missy said and took the letters and disappeared with another soft pop.

  
Abraxas started to pace in front of the fireplace in his study. He had been pacing for several minutes when he felt the wards breach.

  
“Missy, who is it?” Abraxas called.

  
“Master, Mr. Riddle has arrived home!” Missy called when she appeared in the study with Tom in tow.

  
“Thank you Missy, you may go. Please ensure the fires are all lit so the Manor is warm.” Abraxas said and went over to Tom, looking him over.

  
“You look nervous Abraxas, is everything alright?” Tom asked and went over to shake hands with him.

  
“Yes, My Lord. Svea and her family are due to arrive any minute now with the Portkey I sent, and I am a bit nervous that she’s changed her mind. Perhaps she won’t be happy at the Manor?” Abraxas said, as he sighed and shook hands with Tom.

  
“Everything seems to be in order, the house is lovely, I doubt you need to be nervous. I’m quite certain she will be happy here.” Tom said and gave Abraxas a small smile.

  
“I hope you’re right.” Abraxas sighed, when he felt the wards breach again, which only made him more nervous.

  
Tom chuckled as he saw what little color Abraxas had, slowly drain from his face.

  
“Abraxas, go meet your fiancé. I am going to take a bath and maybe get some rest. I only wanted to let you know that I was able to return a few days earlier than I had anticipated.” Tom said and turned to leave the study and go to his room.

  
“My Lord, I would be quite pleased if you were to dine with us tonight?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Of course Abraxas, I would love to.” Tom said and went up the stairs just as he heard the doorbell chime.

  
Abraxas took some deep breaths before he turned around. He watched how Missy lead Svea and her family in. When Abraxas saw Svea he was instantly filled with happiness. Why had he even been nervous? The young blond witch with grey blue eyes, lit up in a huge smile when she saw Abraxas.

  
“Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to see you again!” Sveas father, Thor Wilkenhawk said as he shook hands with Abraxas.

  
“Likewise Mr. Wilkenhawk, and you to Mrs. Wilkenhawk.” Abraxas said and kissed Sveas mother, Freja Wilkenhawk’s, hand.

  
“Where is Jonathan? I was under the impression he would be joining us as well?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Jonathan couldn’t get the time off. Apparently they just got some new Dragons at the Dragon Reservation, so he chose to stay behind.” Mr. Wilkenhawk said.

  
“What a delightful home you have here Mr. Malfoy! And such beautiful gardens! I do hope I get the chance to see them before we travel home.” Mrs. Wilkenhawk said.

  
“I would love to give you a tour before you go. Come, let’s go into my study where we will be more comfortable.” Abraxas said as he held his arm out for Svea, and led everyone into his study. Guiding his guests to the large, plush sofas in front of the fireplace, Abraxas went to prepare a drink for his soon to be father in law.

  
“Do you live here yourself?” Mr. Wilkenhawk asked as Abraxas handed him a tumbler with the finest aged Firewhiskey.

  
“No, my sister lives here as well, however, she is currently in Greece studying ancient healing practices. I have a friend from school who lives here, you will have the opportunity to meet him at dinner this evening. He just got home from a trip to Albania.” Abraxas said and handed Mrs. Wilkenhawk and Svea a glass of vintage white wine. Abraxas and the Wilkenhawks sat and enjoyed their drinks, chatting about recent holidays and the Wilkenhawks plans for a future trip to Italy. Svea spent the entire time smiling coyly at Abraxas, and blushing each time he glanced at her.

  
“Well, I think we better be off to begin unpacking, Svea darling, would you like to come along and unpack or stay and chat with young Abraxas a little bit longer?” Mrs. Wilkenhawk asked.

  
“I think I’ll stay, if that’s alright?” Svea said and eyed Abraxas, who nodded his head in agreement.

  
“Oh, young love!” Mrs. Wilkenhawk said and went with Mr. Wilkenhawk after Abraxas had called for Missy to show them to their rooms.   
As soon as the door was close behind her parents, Svea squealed and launched herself towards Abraxas who captured her in his arms and held her tight.

  
“I missed you so much!” Svea said and kissed his cheek.

  
“I missed you to darling.” Abraxas said and kissed her.

  
“I can’t wait until I can move over here and be with you everyday.” Svea said and broke the kiss.

  
“I can’t wait for that day to arrive either.” Abraxas said and carried her to the couch in the room, where he laid her down, and kissed her again.

 

Tom had no idea how long he had slept, but it felt so good to lay in a proper bed again. He was happy to be home again.

  
After a long, hot shower, he had gone straight to bed.

  
“Missy?” Tom said, and the little elf appeared with a pop.

  
“Mr. Riddle called for Missy?” Missy said.

  
“Yes, what time is it? Is it time for dinner?” Tom asked.

  
“Dinner is served in 30 minutes in the great dining room, sir!” Missy said.

  
“Thank you Missy, please inform Abraxas that I’ll be there.” Tom said and watched the small elf vanish in a pop.

  
Tom turned around and noticed the letters that had arrived during the time he had been in Albania. He had read them all. Apparently the Ministry of Magic had offered him several jobs, in different departments, but Tom really didn’t want to work in the Ministry. At least not right now. He had other plans, he had decided to go to Borgin and Burkes and request a job. That would give him a good opportunity to gather more support from the shops patrons. He also was rather interested in some of the objects that passed through the shop. Working there would give him the opportunity to get a good look at each item, perhaps he would find a few trinkets to claim for himself.

  
Tom quickly went to the wardrobe, and took some of his more formal robes out. He wanted to impress Abraxas’s guests. Tom was grateful for Abraxas and all his help, he wouldn’t want to embarrass his friend after all of the kindness Abraxas had shown him over the years. When he had put his robes on, he went down to try and find Abraxas.

  
Tom found him, in the study close to the dining room.

  
“Good evening Abraxas.” Tom said and went to sit beside him.

  
“Good evening, my Lord.” Abraxas said and took a tumbler with fire whiskey and handed it to Tom.

  
“Did you read the letters?” Abraxas asked after some time.

  
“Yes, apparently the ministry wants me to work for them. The letters were primarily different job offers in different departments.” Tom sighed.

  
“I’m assuming you don’t want to?” Abraxas grinned.

  
“No, I have other plans.” Tom said.

  
“Was your trip a success?” Abraxas asked.   
“It was, I have learned a great many new things.” Tom said.

  
“I am glad.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“I look forward to meeting your fiancé. As well as her parents.” Tom said.

  
“I still have a hard time believing that she is finally here.” Abraxas said and smiled.

  
“I am happy for you.” Tom said.

  
“Well, come along, my Lord, I would like to introduce you to Svea and her parents.” Abraxas said and walked into the dining room, where Svea and her parents had just arrived.

  
“Oh, Mr. Malfoy! This really is a gorgeous home you have! I could just spend days looking at the gorgeous artwork in the hallways, that marble bust outside of my room is incredible.” Mrs. Wilkenhawk said.

  
“Thank you. Mr. Wilkenhawk, Mrs. Wilkenhawk, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Tom Riddle. Tom these are Sveas parents, Thor and Freja Wilkenhawks. Svea’s brother had to remain in Sweden, where he works at the Dragon Reservation.” Abraxas said.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tom said and shook hands with Sveas father and kissed her mother’s hand.

  
“And this lovely lady here, is the next Lady Malfoy.” Abraxas said and turned to look at the beautiful young blond haired witch.

  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Abraxas has told me so much about you.” Tom said and kissed her hand.

  
“The pleasure is all mine My Lord.” Svea said and bowed her head slightly.

  
_I like her already._

  
“Come let's get some dinner, and then I can show you around the house later. Perhaps we can talk a walk in the gardens, they are quite beautiful at night.” Abraxas said and led Sveas mother to her seat, where he gently pulled the chair out.

  
“Allow me?” Tom said and handed Svea his arm, which she took gratefully.

  
“What has Abraxas told you about me?” Tom asked quietly when he showed Svea to the table.

  
“He has told me everything, we don't have any secrets from each other.” Svea said and smiled.

  
“I am glad Miss Wilkenhawk.” Tom said and pulled the chair out for her, before he went to take his own spot. He looked at Svea and Abraxas and could see how much they loved each other. Tom would never understand it, that was for sure. Love only makes you weak, but if that was that it would take to make Abraxas happy, then so be it. Abraxas should be happy, Tom thought.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen 

 

January 1946  
Diagon Alley, London.

 

Tom had agreed to accompany Abraxas and his fiancee to Diagon Alley. She had wanted to get a look at the wizarding part of London before she was to return home.

  
“Oh my, this really is a marvelous place! I just know I’m going to love it here!” Svea said as she looked around in awe, her hand clasped with Abraxas arm.

  
“It sure is.” Abraxas said and smiled at her. They kept on walking for a short time, until they heard someone calling their name.   
Tom turned around and saw Avery and Lestrange coming towards them.

  
“Ah Avery, Lestrange, I trust your holidays went well?” Abraxas said after he had introduced Svea to them.

  
“As well as they can when you have to listen to my grandmother complaining about everything. The batty old lady is never satisfied.” Avery sighed.

  
“It was a madhouse when I got there.” Lestrange grinned, chuckling quietly.

  
“I am just happy to be out of there now.” Avery grinned.

  
“Well would you care to join us for lunch? Abraxas has invited me out, but I would love to get to know you gentlemen as well.” Svea said and smiled.

  
“Well, if Abraxas is buying, then count me in!” Lestrange grinned and bowed slightly.

  
“I would be very grateful, thank you.” Avery said.

  
“What about you Tom? Would you like to come with us as well?” Svea asked.

  
“I’ll meet you guys there, I have some things I need to take care of first.” Tom said and watched them all go. As soon as the small group half left his sight, he turned and began to walk towards Knockturn Alley. Tom had made plans to met Gellert here before he would apply for a job at Borgin and Burkes. He didn’t have to wait long before Gellert arrived with Millard in row.

  
“Tom, good to see you again, old friend!” Gellert said and shook hands with him.

  
“Likewise.” Tom said and shook hands with Millard as well.

  
“How was your journey to Albania?” Gellert asked as they started to casually walk down Knockturn Alley, the questionable witches and wizards who frequented this part of town quickly moving out of their way.

  
“It was very educational.” Tom said and eyed the other man knowingly.

  
“Good, I am glad it went well. Tell me Tom, are you and your men ready for us to make havoc?” Gellert said, his eyes sparkling with delight as he got straight to the point.

  
“Of course we are.” Tom said.

  
“Perfect, I have these plans here.” Gellert said as he reached into his inner robe pocket and withdrew a small black journal. He handed it to Tom.

  
“Take a look at it, and tell me what you think. I look forward to your input.” Gellert said and watched as Tom opened the journal and looked inside.

  
“You plan to attack the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley?” Tom asked and looked at Gellert.

  
“Yes, to show the people of Britain that they aren’t safe here. Before the attack at the Ministry of Magic, I want to attack several hot spots in the Muggle World, that way the Aurors and Obliviators will have to go there and take care of it, which will make the attack at the Ministry much easier. The Ministry of Magic has one of the largest potions labs in the world, containing some of the rarest and most expensive ingredients known. Some of those rare ingredients we won't be able to find anywhere else. We need those ingredients to make the Elixir of Life. Millard was able to obtain some information that in the Ministry there is an old library tucked away and forgotten. This library contains hundreds of old, rare texts. One of those old books contains rare spells that holds the information to create the philosopher's stone. We need that book, and any others that we find useful, knowledge shouldn’t be tucked away, forgotten for centuries.” Gellert said.

  
“I can agree with that. Abraxas knows his way around the Ministry, and I am sure he could easily find the library and potions lab.” Tom said and eyed Gellert.

  
“Perfect, so I can count you in?” Gellert asked and looked at Tom.

  
“Count us in, it’s time for us to gather our followers.” Tom said as an evil smile began to spread across his beautiful face.

  
“Perfect, here is the location for my safe house, and my Headquarters. Why don’t you and your men come, let's say, Saturday? Then we can make the necessary arrangements?” Gellert said.

  
“It’s a deal, I guess I will see you Saturday.” Tom said and handed the journal back to Gellert.

  
Gellert carefully tucked the journal back in his pocket, nodded his head and swiftly turned and left Knockturn Alley, headed for the apparition point.

  
Tom stood for a moment thinking about what had transpired, before he walked down to Borgin and Burkes. He quickly went inside, and came straight to the point in why he was there. He got the job straight away, and was set to start the following monday.

  
That was rather easy. Tom thought, as he went back to Abraxas and the others.

 

 

 

Later that evening, as Tom sat alone in the library of Malfoy Manor, he thought back on the day. Gellert did have a great deal of power, but at the same time, Tom did not want to share.

  
“There you are.” Abraxas said as he went inside.

  
“Did Lestrange and Avery go home?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, finally. Svea was tired and went to bed. You asked for me, what is troubling you my lord?” Abraxas asked and sat down beside Tom.

  
“I saw Gellert in Diagon Alley today, he would like us to meet this Saturday, to make our plans and to join forces. Apparently there are some things in the Ministry of Magic that he needs, as well as some rare potion ingredients that we require to make the Elixir of life.” Tom said.

  
“I still don’t trust that man, my lord.” Abraxas said.

  
“Neither do I, and that is why, we will make our army bigger. We need to start by sending a message to all of the old pureblood families. They get the privilege of joining our ranks as I rule the world.” Tom said and liked the sound of that.

  
“The Lestrange family, Avery’s and Dolohov’s families are already behind you, as are the Malfoy’s, of course. Those of pure and sacred bloodlines have great influence within the Ministry and the wizard community here in Britain. Perhaps you should get the Blacks behind you as well? They are of an ancient and noble bloodline.” Abraxas said.

  
“Yes, you can see to that. Perhaps we should gather them here, let them hear our plans and see if they would like to join? It would be ideal if our followers joined willingly.” Tom said.

  
“Of course My Lord, what about I tell them to come to dinner here, this Sunday?” Abraxas said.

  
“That would be perfect. Is Sveas family going to be a problem?” Tom asked and eyed Abraxas carefully.

  
“No, her father told me yesterday that they wanted to join you. They could gather some of the old families in Sweden as well. The Swedish Ministry is however, compromised. Gellert has control over the Swedish Minister of Magic.” Abraxas said.

  
“I am aware of that. But if we can get the families behind us, then that is what we do. The Swedish Minister will follow in due time.” Tom said and eyed Abraxas.

  
“Then cheers for us, and to ruling the world!” Abraxas said.

 

 

  
The following Sunday. Malfoy Manor.

 

 

Tom stood and eyed the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The Dinner with all of the old pureblood families was about to take place. The meating the day before at Gellerts headquarters had gone rather well, and they had made plans. The next day, they would attack Muggle London in a few places, and then they would break into the Ministry. Abraxas had earlier this day said goodbye to Svea and her family, they had gone back home. But before Mr. Wilkenhawk had say goodbye, he had taken Tom to the side and pledged his family to the cause.

  
Tom liked the power it gave him, and now was the time to do something about it.

  
He downed the last of the Firewhiskey in his hands, and went down towards the dining room. When he arrived, everyone was already inside, and Abraxas went over to Tom.

  
“Is this everyone?” Tom asked and looked at the gathering.

  
“Yes, those we can trust anyway. Come and sit, and I will introduce you.” Abraxas said.

  
Tom went with Abraxas and took the seat at the head of the table.

  
“Tom this here is Arcturus Black and his son Orion Black, he still has a year and a half back at Hogwarts. This over here is Pollux Black and his son Cygnus Black. Orion and Cygnus are second cousins.” Abraxas said, and Tom bowed his head to them both. They had both black hair and matching grey eyes, and looked very much like each other. There were no doubt that they were family.

  
“This here are Virgil Crabbe and the gentleman beside him is Clyde Goyle. They were both very close with my father.” Abraxas said.

  
“This here is Cantankerus Nott.” Abraxas continued.

  
“Then there is Myron Parkinson, his daughter Melanie was in our year at Hogwarts.”   
Abraxas continued introducing Tom to all the people that he had invited. There were a lot of people, most of whom Tom never had heard of, but if they wanted to join his cause, then by all means let them. There was the Greengrass family, and Carrows, of course. Then there were a guy named Eran Yaxley, whose son apparently knew Antonin quite well. There were also the Rosiers and the Bulstrodes.

  
“I know there are many of you that do not yet know me, and have never heard of me before tonight. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin. My mother was Merope Gaunt. I have asked you to come because I would like to make changes in the wizarding world. You could say, that I follow some of the beliefs of Gellert Grindelwald. I would like to create a world where we, as Slytherins, can follow in our founder's footsteps. To rid the world and the school of those we deem unworthy, such as muggleborns. And to rule the world, as we rightly should. Why should we hide our magic? What happens the day a Mudblood reveals us to the world outside of our cozy little wizarding community? I don’t know if you remember but for many years, those Muggles hunted witches. Our ancestors were burned alive or drowned. Many had to go underground, living like rats. All because we have to obeys laws that were created to supposedly protect us against those very muggles. I grow up in an orphanage, a horrific place run by those vile creatures, because my father didn’t want anything to do with me or my mother. She died during childbirth, and because of my father, I was left there to rot. Muggles do not share our same values, they have no respect for their own families, their own blood! This now is our chance to make the world ours, to prove ourselves to the world. To show them that we won't live by the rules the Ministry has created. We make our own rules. Rules that will uphold our values and traditions. Rules that protect OUR families, and OUR traditions!” Tom said and looked out at the gathering. There were a lot of murmured conversation amongst them all.

  
“The Malfoys, Lestrange and Avery families have already decided to stand behind Tom, as do the Dolohovs.” Abraxas said and stood.

  
“Your father, bless his memory, never told me anything about this!” Arcturus Black said.

  
“That is because my father didn’t live to see this moment. As you all remember, he died while we were still at school.” Abraxas hissed angrily.

  
“What’s in it for us?” Mr. Nott ask and looked at Tom.

  
“You’ll get more influence, and you get a chance to create this world as we desire it to be. I intend to place my most devoted followers in very high ranking positions of power.” Tom said and looked at him.

  
“What about leaders? Who do you plan to have lead your followers?” Virgil Crabbe asked.

  
“I will lead my followers, and when I am not available, Abraxas will insure my wishes are carried our.” Tom said.

  
“Thank you, My lord.” Abraxas said and bowed slightly towards him.

  
“Well, count me in, I am sick and tired of all this nonsense with those stupid Mudbloods. Polluting the minds of our children with their ways! Our bloodlines must stay pure, and our traditions upheld!” Pollux Black said, as he slammed his fist down on the table.

  
“I agree.” Arcturus Black said.

  
Soon everyone was agreeing, and Tom loved the power that came with controlling so many of the old purebloods families.

 

 

The following Monday, just before the attack at the Ministry of Magic.

 

 

“So, are we ready?” Tom asked as Abraxas and Dolohov stood alongside with Gellert, Millard and Mason. They were at Gellerts headquarters finalizing their plans.

  
“Yes, my men should start attacking the muggles now.” Gellert said as he looked at his watch.

  
“Good, then let's go.” Abraxas said, and soon they all touched a portkey and were transported directly to the Ministry. Gellert’s men were already there, attacking and breaking their way in.

  
Tom had pulled his black hood up, as did Abraxas and Dolohov.

  
“Okay, Where is the Potions lab?” Gellert asked Abraxas.

  
“Follow me.” Abraxas said and pushed his way between all the scared employees. The aurors that hadn’t gone to assist with the attack in the Muggle world, started to fire curses at them, but Gellert easily deflected them.

  
“This way.” Abraxas said and went inside one of the lifts. They barely got inside before the lift started to go.

  
“I like this, I have missed a good old fight! The action is invigorating!” Gellert grinned madly.

  
“Indeed.” Tom said.

  
“Mason, remember, draw my symbol on as many surfaces as you can. I want there to be no confusion as to who was here.” Gellert said.   
“On it boss.” Mason grinned.

  
They soon were deep down in the Ministry, and when the lift stopped, they all went out.   
The old potions lab they entered was abandoned, which made their work much easier.

  
“Dolohov, Mason, find whatever it is you need, Abraxas go with them.” Gellert ordered.

  
“The old Library is located over there.” Abraxas pointed.

  
“Good, go with Dolohov, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Tom ordered.

  
“Of course.” Abraxas grinned and went with Dolohov and Mason.

  
“Let’s see if we can find this book.” Gellert said and they moved over to look at the library. Tom moved with Millard inside.

  
“It’s an old book about Alchemy, which should held the information we need to create the philosopher's stone.” Gellert said.

  
Tom went to search the shelves nearby, and he soon found the book. It was pretty old, with a worn brown look. Tom quickly copied the book, and secretly pocketed the copy, before he went over to Gellert.

  
“I think I have found it.” Tom said and handed the book to Gellert.

  
“Oh yes, you found it! Let's go! Quickly now!” Gellert said as pocketed the ancient book.

They met up with Abraxas and the others at the lift.

  
“Did you get everything?” Tom asked Abraxas.

  
“We did my Lord.” Abraxas nodded, and looked Tom in the eyes. 

  
Tom used legilimency on him, to see for himself. He had asked Abraxas to secretly take some ingredients for them to use as well.

  
“Good, let's get up and out.” Gellert said as they entered the lift. As they arrived on the main level, Gellert took out his wand, and carved a huge symbol across the largest wall.

  
“Now everyone would know that Grindelwald has been here!” Gellert grinned madly, and they quickly hurried to the fireplaces to floo back to Gellerts headquarters.

  
When they arrived Gellert was laughing madly.

  
“See! That, my friend is fun!” Gellert said to Tom.

  
“Shall we see if we can find the spell to create the philosopher's stone?” Tom said.

  
“Yes, let’s.” Gellert said as he and Tom moved to his private quarters.

  
“Would you like something to drink? The rest of the men should arrive soon, I hope Avery and Lestrange had a good time.” Gellert said, and took two tumblers of firewhiskey for him and Tom.

  
“I am sure they found the experience to be enjoyable.” Tom said and sat back down to enjoy his firewhiskey.

  
“I always enjoy this, sitting with a tumbler of firewhiskey, after a successful day.” Gellert said and sat down, while putting his feet up at the table.

  
“It was rather successful, I must say.” Tom said and relaxed.

  
“Let’s look at this baby!” Gellert said and took the book from his pocket. He carefully opened it and looked at it.

  
After some time, he groaned and Tom looked up.

  
“Do you know of anyone who is proficient in Alchemy?” Gellert asked, looking rather defeated.

  
“No.” Tom said and moved to stand beside Gellert.

  
“Then we have a problem.” Gellert said and eyed the text. Tom looked at it and had to agree. It would appear that they needed to get a good Alchemist to create that stone.

 

  
Summer 1947, Malfoy Manor.

 

 

Abraxas was nervous, his engagement party was to be held today. Alcina had promised she would come, but he still hadn’t seen her and was beginning to get nervous. Tom stood at his side shaking his head slightly.

  
“Don't worry Abraxas, she’ll be here. You know she wouldn’t miss this.” Tom said and placed a hand on Abraxas shoulder.

  
“The guests will arrive soon, and Alcina promised she would be here before they were due to arrive. Where could she be?” Abraxas groaned.

  
“She’ll be here, don’t worry.” Tom said.

  
“I can’t believe you are this nervous. It’s just an engagement party my love, not our wedding.” Svea said and came up to Abraxas and kissed him sweetly on his cheek.

  
“You look beautiful Svea.” Tom said and bowed slightly for her.

  
“Thank you my Lord. Is he still going on about Alcina? I have told him so many times that she will be here.” Svea said and shook her head slightly.

  
“Yes, I am trying to tell him that as well.” Tom said.

  
They all turned their heads when the fireplace lit up in green flames, and Alcina Malfoy came out.

  
“Alcina!” Abraxas exclaimed, and soon embraced his sister. Alcina was shaking slightly, she had really missed her brother. She hadn’t seen him for so long.

  
“Oh Abraxas, how I missed you! It’s been too long, my dear brother.” Alcina said with tears in her eyes.

  
“Come now my sweet sister, don’t cry. It’s me holding an engagement party, I should be the one crying!” Abraxas teased.

  
“Hey!” Svea shouted and playfully swatted Abraxas on the shoulder.

  
“Oh Svea, it has been to long!” Alcina said and moved to hug her future sister-in-law.

  
“It really has, I am happy that you could come.” Svea said and smiled at Alcina.

  
“Tom!” Alcina exclaimed and ran to him, where she jumped into his outstretched arms.

  
“Hello Alcina.” Tom said sweetly, and held her tight.

  
“I have missed you so much Tom!” Alcina sighed and enjoyed the feeling of being in her best friend arms again.

  
“I have missed you as well.” Tom said and kissed her forehead.

  
“Now we all are here, I want to make a toast. To family, friends and the future!” Abraxas said and handed them each a flute filled with champagne.

  
They all cheered, and Alcina let Tom lead her out to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

  
“Oh it’s good to be home again.” Alcina said and smiled.

  
“It’s good to have you home again, this place just isn’t the same without you.” Tom said.

  
“Tell me everything that has been going on, don’t leave out any details!” Alcina said, and Tom did. They talked for a long time. Soon the others guests started to arrive, and Alcina was reunited with Avery and Lestrange. Tom looked out at the gathering, this was the event of the year. The Malfoy Heirs engagement party. Everyone in the entire Wizard Community wanted to come, and celebrate the future Lady Malfoy.

  
There were a lot of reporters present, and Tom did his utmost to avoid them. The garden of Malfoy Manor was transformed. The place was filled with chairs and tables, everything was white or cream in color. The flowers hang from the trees, and it was just beautiful. There was a small dance floor available and Abraxas was dancing around with his soon to be bride. Tom went over to Alcina, who sat and talked with Cygnus Black.

  
“Do you mind if I interrupt?” Tom asked and eyed Cygnus.

  
“Not at all my lord.” Cygnus grinned and bowed slightly.

  
“May I have this dance?” Tom asked and eyed Alcina, who lit up in a huge smile and quickly accepted his hand.

  
Tom led her to the dance floor, and then took her hand in his, and placed the other around her waist. Soon they were dancing around, laughing and talking about old times, and what they each had discovered.

  
“It looks like you had a marvelous time in Albania, I am very happy for you.” Alcina said as she and Tom sat down a bit away from the others.

  
“It was a wonderful country, I should like to return one day.” Tom said.

  
“Greece has been wonderful. I have learned so much this last year in Italy, it has been amazing!” Alcina said happy.

  
“I am glad, so when you return for good, you’ll be a real healer?” Tom asked.

  
“One of the best!” Alcina grinned and shoved Tom a bit.

  
“It’s weird, is it not? Being here, not going to school anymore.” Alcina said and eyed her brother who was engaged in a kiss with Svea.

  
“It is, it took some time getting used to.” Tom said.

  
“I heard you declined the job offers from the Ministry?” Alcina asked.

  
“That was a long time ago, but yes I did. I am working at Borgin and Burkes at the moment.” Tom said.

  
“Are you happy? I know father used to come down there, buying all sorts of things.” Alcina said.

  
“I do, I get the chance to met a lot of new people and I like it.” Tom said and smiled.

  
“I am glad you do. What do you say to take a stroll across the grounds? I would like to visit my parents grave.” Alcina said.

  
“Of course.” Tom said and offered her his arm.   
They went to the family graveyard, and Tom stood a short distance away, watching Alcina transfigure some flowers for the grave. She sat there for a while, before she went back to Tom.

  
“Let’s get back.” Alcina said.

  
“Are you okay?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, I miss them, but it gets better with time.” Alcina sighed.

  
“I know it’s hard.” Tom said and pulled her into a hug.

  
“Thank you, for being there for me.” Alcina said.

  
“Always.”

 

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen 

 

December 1947  
Malfoy Manor

 

Tom was sitting in Abraxas’s study, reading the Daily Prophet, when something caught his eyes. There, on the front page was a photograph of Newt Scamander and his wife, standing outside the Ministry of Magic.  
After Tom and Gellerts attack, the Ministry had made several new laws. Some of the aurors who battled against their men, thought that there had been werewolves present. And therefore wanted to have all known werewolves rounded up, and registered at the Ministry, in an effort to control them. Tom thought it was ridiculous to do that, but it gave him an opportunity to get additional support. He wanted to get the werewolves and the giants on his side, ready to fight for him when the time came. He knew that sooner or later a war between Gellert and everyone who stood up against him would come to be.  
Abraxas came into the room and sat down with a sigh.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Tom asked as he folded the newspaper.

  
“Svea and Alcina kicked me out, saying that I shouldn’t get to plan my own wedding. That it is was a job for the women.” Abraxas said with a sigh.

  
“I didn’t take you for one to want to plan a wedding.” Tom said and eyed Abraxas.

  
“I am not, but I would like to have some input. I would like to know the details, so that I do not end up surprised.” Abraxas replied.

  
“I am sure that Alcina is doing everything in her power to make you and Svea happy.” Tom said.

  
“I am still not sure it’s the best idea to have the wedding on the anniversary of my parents death, but Svea is determined. Apparently it is some kind of tradition in Sweden. When one's parents cannot be present due to death, you hold the wedding on the day that they passed. They believe that the veil between the worlds will open, and one's parents would be able to see their child's bonding.” Abraxas said.

  
“A wise tradition, there are too few left these days.” Tom said.

  
“you are correct.” Abraxas said.

  
“What do you think of this?” Tom said and handed the paper to Abraxas to look over.

  
“The Werewolf Registry?” Abraxas asked.

  
“Yes, do you think that the werewolves would follow and support me? If I were to promise them free range in the world I create?” Tom asked.

  
“It’s risky, werewolves are not known to follow others, only their instincts. But I can’t imagine that the werewolves in Britain want to sign up for this. They do value their secrecy and being on a registry would mean that everyone can find out that they are a werewolf. I can’t imagine they would be too pleased with that.” Abraxas said.

  
“Do you think it would be a bad idea? To gain their allegiance?” Tom asked, genuinely wanting to know the other man's opinion.

  
“No, but you need to be sure that you can control them. I think you need to find an Alpha wolf, and make the deal with him. He should be able to get the others in his pack on your side as well.” Abraxas said.

  
“I don't suppose you know of any Alpha wolves?” Tom asked.

  
“No, I can’t say I do. I am sure that we can find one though. There has to be some kind of connection between the werewolves. I would find out who is on that list when it’s made, and then talk with them. Somewhere there has to be a connection between them.” Abraxas said.

  
“A wise decision.” Tom said.

  
“Well, I will go and see if I can help them with something.” Abraxas said and went to find his fiancee and sister again.

  
Tom sat and looked at the paper, and made a mental note to try and gain the werewolves support some day.

 

 

The Day of the Wedding.  
Malfoy Manor.  
1947

 

  
“Oye, have you heard the latest news?” Avery asked Abraxas, as Lestrange, Tom and himself tried to calm him down.

  
“No, what news?” Tom asked.

  
“Cygnus Black is to marry Druella Rosier. I heard it this morning.” Avery said.

  
“Poor sod, I feel bad for him. I never did like Druella, she was always a bit annoying.” Lestrange said.

  
“Hey! Lestrange? What was that I heard? Are you getting engaged?” Avery asked, while he smacked Abraxas on his hand, trying to stop his shaking.

  
“Yes I am. To a french pureblood witch, as a matter of fact! She has Veela genes! Can you imagine it? I mean, if I ever have a daughter, she will be the most beautiful girl alive.” Lestrange grinned.

  
“Lestrange? You do know that every single guy wouldn’t take their eyes off of her if she has veela genes right? I mean both young and old men.” Abraxas said and looked at Lestrange who suddenly looked rather pale and speechless.

  
“Oh fuck! Is it bad to hope we never have a daughter? I would have to lock her up forever. Sons. I’ll have lots of sons.” Lestrange said and looked at them all to hear their thoughts.

  
“Lestrange?” Tom said and looked at the man.

  
“Yes, my lord?” Lestrange said and looked at Tom.

  
“Don’t you think you should actually get married before you start to stress over all of this?” Tom asked.

  
“Oh right, yes. I… yes, you’re right.” Lestrange stammered.

  
“Let’s get this one here married first, and then you’ll get your chance.” Avery grinned at Lestrange.

  
“Well, it’s almost time. You should go and find your seats boys.” Tom said to Avery and Lestrange.

  
“Sure, I think I’ll find Dolohov and mock him a bit.” Avery said and soon they both left.

  
“Are you alright or do you need a calming draught?” Tom asked and eyed Abraxas.

  
“Maybe just a firewhiskey? You know, to calm the nerves just a bit?” Abraxas asked with a small voice.

  
Tom smiled, and went over and found a bottle and two glasses. He poured them each a drink, and handed Abraxas one.

  
“Nervous?” Tom said as Abraxas drowned his drink as soon as he got it.

  
“How could you tell?” Abraxas said and took another one.

  
“I always thought it was the bride who was nervous, not the groom.” Tom smirked and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Oh sweet Salazar, how can I be this nervous? I mean, I am to marry the woman I love, I shouldn’t be nervous!” Abraxas exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

  
“You’ll be fine Abraxas. Here, take another fire whiskey, and then you and I are going to go out there, and go to the altar, and you are going to marry Svea. It’s going to be a beautiful ceremony.” Tom said calmly.

  
“Your right. Your right, yes, let’s do this, I can do this.” Abraxas mumbled to himself.

  
“Come on Abraxas, let’s get you married!” Tom said and gently pushed Abraxas out the door, and down towards the dining hall. Because of the winter, they had decided to hold the bonding ceremony inside the Manor, and Abraxas had opened up the huge ballroom. They would be bonded in one of the smaller rooms adjacent to the grand ballroom, but this would be the room where the party would take place. Everything had been painted white and a pale blue color, to honour the winter. Purple lilacs, meaning first love, had been planted everywhere in the house, and their fragrant aroma was gently cascading throughout the rooms of the manor. Abraxas had to admit, that Svea and her mother, together with Alcina had managed to make the Manor look bright and welcoming for the occasion.

  
His nerves had finally started to settle as he drew closer to the room the ceremony was to take place, and he confidently went to take his place at the altar with Tom as his best man. There was a small aisle between the chairs, that had been covered with red and white rose petals for unity. A small blue flame was hovering at each row of chairs.

  
People had already started to find their seats, and Abraxas stood and shook a bit.

  
“Are you sure you are alright?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, of course. I am just nervous, I’ll be fine as soon as Svea is by my side.” Abraxas said. He was clad in his best black dress robes, his long blond hair was falling freely around his shoulders.

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think Svea is going to run away from her own wedding.” Tom said and clapped Abraxas on the shoulder.

  
At that point, the minister of magic, Leonard Spencer-Moon, who would perform the ceremony came up to Abraxas and Tom.

  
“Mr. Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to be able to bond you and young Svea today.” Leonard said and shook hands with Abraxas.

  
“Thank you Minister, it means a lot to me that you are here.” Abraxas said.

  
Just as Abraxas had finished speaking, the orchestra started to play.

  
“Oh sweet Salazar, I think I’ll faint.” Abraxas mumbled to Tom and was shaking more now.

  
“You won't Abraxas.” Tom said with a chuckle as they both watch Alcina starting to walk towards them down the aisle. She was wearing a fitted light blue dress, encrusted with thousands of tiny, sparkling diamonds across the bodice. Her hair had been curled and set in a delicate updo, and had tiny diamonds and sapphires pinned throughout. In her hands she held a small bouquet of purple lilacs, tied off with a shimmery pale blue ribbon. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she kissed both Abraxas and Tom on the cheek. Tom stood speechless as he watched Alcina smile, and take her place at the altar.  
Then they all stood, and watched as Thor Wilkenhawk walked down the aisle with his daughter's hand clasped firmly in his arm.  
Abraxas suddenly felt like he was drowning, and he couldn’t breathe. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Her long white gown, with silver linings and intricate patterns clung tightly to her body. Her blue eyes sparkling and filled with happiness and love for Abraxas.

  
Abraxas didn’t think he had ever before watched anything quite as beautiful as she was this very moment.

  
As soon as she got to the end of the aisle, Abraxas let himself relax. They stood together in front of the altar, and looked at each other. The Minister looked at Abraxas and Svea before he turned and looked out at the gathering of witches and wizards.

  
“We are gathered here today to witness the bonding and union of  
Abraxas Armand Malfoy and Svea Freja Wilkenhawk in holy matrimony. An honorable and joyous occasion, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and  
soberly. The step which you are about to take is the most important step in life. It is a union, a bonding of two people built upon by mutual respect and affection.  
Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be  
multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. The most important thing in life is love, to love someone. The second most  
important thing, is to have someone to love you. The third most  
important thing is to have the first two happen at the same time, a love that is mutual and freely give. Abraxas, Svea, please take each others right hands.”

  
Abraxas looked at Svea with love in his eyes. Svea had tears in her eyes, and Alcina was crying softly, as they joined their hands.

  
“Abraxas, it’s time for your vow to Svea.” The Minister said and pointed his wand at the joined hands.

  
“Svea, when I first saw you, it was love at first sight. You were the one I wanted to share my life with. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to try and earn your love everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you.” Abraxas said and looked for Tom, who handed Abraxas the rings. Abraxas took the silver ring, and placed it on Sveas finger. A silver bond appeared from the Ministers wand, entwining their hands, glowing softly.

  
“Svea, it’s time for your vows to Abraxas.” The Minister said and smiled fondly.

  
“Abraxas, On this day, I give you my heart and my soul. My promise to honour you, and love you until my dying day. I promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving, together, Forever. I love you.” Svea said with tears streaming down her cheeks, while she put the ring on Abraxas finger. A new silver bond appeared, and entwined their hands with the first.

  
“As the Minister of Magic, I now declare you both bonded for life! You may kiss the bride, and seal the bond!” The Minister said.

  
Abraxas grinned, and swept Svea of her feet and kissed her passionately. Sveas hands were around Abraxas neck,as she eagerly returned his affection. When they broke their kiss, the silver bond disappeared inside their bodies. Abraxas took Sveas hand, and walked down the aisle with her. Tom went over to Alcina who was smiling fondly at her brother. He offered her his arm, and she gratefully took it.

  
“I have never seen Abraxas so happy before.” Alcina said and new tears appeared in her eyes.

  
“He does look happy, much more so than this morning. I had to give him several shots of firewhiskey to get him to relax.” Tom said with a chuckle.

  
He had to admit, Abraxas did look extremely happy, but all that talk about love, he didn’t believe in it. Sure Abraxas looked like he loved Svea, but love was for fools, for the weak. Tom had never felt love in his life, and he was sure he would never love anyone.

  
“Thank you for helping him, Tom.” Alcina said and kissed his cheek.

  
“You are very welcome, shall we go and get something to drink and congratulate the happy couple?” Tom asked.

  
“Yes, let’s!” Alcina said. They each found a flute of champagne, and went over to great Abraxas and Svea.

  
“Have I told you that you look beautiful today?” Tom asked.

  
“No, but thank you. You look rather handsome yourself.” Alcina said and smiled softly.

  
“Why, thank you.” Tom said and bowed slightly, which made Alcina laugh.

  
They went over to greet Abraxas and the new Lady Malfoy.

  
“Congratulations, brother!” Alcina said and kissed her brothers cheek, before she hugged him.

  
“Thank you Alcina, for everything.” Abraxas said and kissed his sisters cheek.

  
“And to you Svea, I am so happy for you!” Alcina said and hugged her.

  
“Thank you, Alcina. I am so happy for all of your help these last couple of days.” Svea said.

  
“Congratulations, to both of you.” Tom said and shook hands with Abraxas, and kissed Svea on her cheek.

  
“Thank you Tom, for making sure my husband got to the altar in time, and didn’t bail on me!” Svea grinned.

  
“I was more nervous for you, my wife.” Abraxas grinned and kissed her again.

  
“I think that is our cue to leave.” Tom said which made Alcina laugh.

  
Tom took her hand in his, and pulled her with him towards the grand ballroom, where the guests would gather and eat. Alcina quickly found her and Tom's seat, at the same table as Abraxas and Svea. Tom was smiling fondly at Alcina, all the while he kept an eye on Dolohov.

  
Dolohov had ever since the ceremony started, kept a close eye on Alcina, which made Tom mad with fury.

  
Tom had to keep an eye on Dolohov, and tell him to back off as soon as he got the chance. For now, he was content with sitting and chatting with Alcina.

  
“Do you mind if I interrupt?” Abraxas said and bowed for his sister, before he looked at Tom.

  
“No, not at all.” Tom said.

  
“May I have this dance, dear sister?” Abraxas grinned.

  
“Sure, I’ll find you later Tom!” Alcina smiled and took her brothers hand, before he led her out on the dancefloor. Tom decided to walk around and mingle a bit with all the people that had come, when he spotted the bride walking into the house, with Dolohov in row.  
Oh perfect, why can’t that stupid wizard not just act normal for one bloody day! Tom groaned, but decided to walk after them. Svea went inside and Tom followed. He stopped when he saw that Dolohov stood in front of Svea, swaying from side to side, clearly drunk.

  
“Are you having a good time Antonin?” Svea asked and smiled.

  
“Alcina, your looks so beautiful.” Antonin slurred and touched Sveas cheek.

  
“Antonin, I think you are drunk, Alcina is outside dancing with Abraxas.” Svea said and swatted his hand away. Dolohov didn’t say anything, but suddenly started to creep closer to Svea, and before she had time to act, Dolohov buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, while he lovingly caressed her cheek.

  
“What are you doing?” Svea stammered, as she tried to push the wizard away.

  
“You do smell so lovely Alcina.” Dolohov slurred, as he continued to take deep breaths, inhaling her scent with his nose buried deep in Svea’s hair.

  
“Dolohov, you’re scaring me, get off of me!” Svea’s voice was trembling, and she was shaking in fear. She tried to walk away from him, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Dolohov pushed Svea up the wall and trapped her with his hands on each side of her.

  
“Give in Alcina, you know you want me, feel what you do to me.” Dolohov said and took one of her hands down to his pants, letting her feel his arousal.

  
“Antonin let me go!” Svea said and tried to push him away, without luck.

  
“Touch me Alcina, feel what you do to me all the time. This is for you.” Dolohov moaned, and started to pulled Sveas hand up and down into his pants.

  
“Dolohov, let me go! I am not Alcina, she’s outside.” Svea said while tears were streaming down her face.

  
“Do you know what I want to do to you Alcina? You smell so good tonight, I want to take you out back to the stables. Tie you up, and fuck you!” Dolohov said and grabbed Svea’s ass in his hand, and squeezed hard.

“Alcina you feel so good.”

  
Tom decided that he had had enough, so he quickly went inside, and pulled Dolohov away from Svea.

  
“I think you have had enough.” Tom said and threw Dolohov down on the floor, immobilising him with a flick of his wand, before he went over to Svea.

  
“Are you alright, Svea?” Tom asked and conjured a handkerchief.

  
“Yes, I’m fine. Please don't say anything to Abraxas?” Svea begged while she dabbed her eyes.

  
“Are you sure? I won't say anything unless you want me to, but he should be told.” Tom said and looked at her.

  
“I won't ruin his day, I’m fine, please just remove him from my sight. I don't want to see him at this party anymore. He’s not welcome here tonight.” Svea said and pointed at the wizard, lying on the floor.

  
“Of course. I’ll take care of him.” Tom said and pulled the wizard up from the floor, and started to drag him along. Tom went out the back, it took him forever, because the russian was falling over his own drunk feet.

  
“Move along Dolohov! Now!” Tom hissed and pushed the russian down the stairs towards the stables at Malfoy Manor.

  
“Move!” Tom said to a young couple that were blocking his path. The young couple quickly ran away, noticing the red in Tom’s eyes.

  
“Inside now!” Tom hissed and pushed Dolohov in. Tom made sure to place several charms so no one would come knocking, or hear anything from the stables. Tom made a flick of his wand, and the russian wizards arms were pulled up high, over his head. Tom went over, and sliced his wand down the back of Dolohov, so his robes were torn open.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Alcina? And yet, you are so drunk so you have to feel the bride up? Do you have any idea what Abraxas would have done if he had seen you doing that?” Tom said and walked around Dolohov, his wand twirling in his hands.

  
“I think you deserve a punishment. Don’t you?” Tom said and eyed Dolohov. He was inside the Russian wizard's mind in seconds, and saw what Dolohov intended to do to Alcina in the stables. He felt disgusted.

  
“Yes, I see that you do deserve a punishment. Hopefully, this will help you to keep your hands to yourself.” Tom said and went behind Dolohov.

  
Tom stood behind the russian and twirled his wand around.

  
“ _Et plagarum modus_!” Tom hissed and angrily slashed his wand across the Russians back, causing him to scream. The spell was a new one Tom had very recently created, and he was most eager to try it out. This curse caused forty lashings all at once, quick and effective. Blood started to pour down from Dolohov's back, and the wizard very quickly blacked out. Tom stood for a time, twirling his wand around, before he went outside, locked the door, and moved up towards the Manor.  
Tom slowly walked down to the kitchens, and fetched one of the house elves.

  
“Go out and take care of the mess in the stables.” Tom ordered and the little elf bowed before him, before it vanished with a pop.

  
Tom went over to the counter, and took a flute with champagne, before he went back to the ballroom. He captured Sveas eye, and bowed slightly for her. Svea smiled a little, before she was wiped off her feet by Abraxas, who was twirling her around on the dance floor.

  
“There you are Tom! Come on, I love this song, please dance with me?” Alcina came up to him and beamed at him.

  
“I’d be delighted.” Tom said and took her hand in his.

  
He went to the dance floor, and took her in his arms, were they danced the night away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

 

Gellert Grindelwalds Headquarters, 1948

 

Gellert was standing and looking over the plans for his new prison. After a short visit to Azkaban to see how the wizarding prison functioned, he had gotten the idea to build his own prison. It would be the perfect place for everyone who would ever go against him. Gellert took another sip from his drink, and twirled the liquid around in the tumbler, deep in thought. 

Gellert looked at the plans for his prison again, quickly jotting down an idea before he forgot it. It was going to be a towering building. A black fortress no one would be able to penetrate. Gellerts slogan, “for the greater good” was going to be carved over the entrance to the grand fortress. It would soon be ready, and then Gellert would make sure every single one of his opponents would get a cell in there. 

“Sir? Tom Riddle is here.” Millard said and looked at Gellert. 

“Good, send him in.” Gellert said and went to get another tumbler with whiskey for Tom. 

“Hello Gellert, nice to see you again.” Tom said and went inside. He sat down in the chair opposite Gellert. 

“Same to you my friend!” Gellert grinned and sat down, looking at Tom's fine robes.  _ Oh yes, Lestrange is to be married today _ , Gellert thought as he handed Tom the drink. 

“What news do you have?” Tom asked and took a sip of the whiskey. 

“I have great news. We finally have control over the French ministry. And, I now think we could get control over the British ministry as well. You see, the woman Wilhelmina Tuft, who is said to be one of the favorites to the post, is an old flame of mine. She has the same views as we do, so I think it would be great if we can make sure that she is selected as the next Minister for Magic.” Gellert said and threw his feet up on the table.

“Is there anyone that you have not taken to your bed?” Tom said and raised an eyebrow. 

“A few, for now.” Gellert grinned. 

“Well, if what you say is true, I guess we have to make sure she is selected no matter what. It would be a great boon to have someone in such a position on our side.” Tom said. 

“And that is why I have ordered a photographer to follow the other one who stood up for election. Soon he won't be able to get a foot inside the ministry, and Wilhelmina will get the post.” Gellert said. 

“That is a good plan Gellert, I am sure it will work out in our favor in the end. We will just need to ensure that Madam Tufts opposition is photographed in a compromising situation.” Tom said with an unsettling smirk. 

“Right you are! I wanted to show you my new prison, do you have time for it?” Gellert asked and stood up. 

“Quickly, I am to go to the Lestranges wedding, but I can spare a few moments.” Tom said and stood. 

Gellert took Tom's arm and apparated them both away. 

When they landed, it was in front of a towering stone building, solid black and forlorn. Tom looked around, and saw they were on some form of a mountain, the wall of the building was towering up, and not many windows were able to be seen. 

“For the greater good.” Tom read over the entrance. 

“Yes, our slogan, what do you think? I still need to add a few finishing touches to it, but this can be ours. This prison is where we send all of our opponents to. No one could ever find them here, so high in the mountains, and with all those charms around it. They will simply disappear, perhaps if they decide to join us in our quest they could be released, if not, well..” Gellert said and eyed Tom. 

“It’s impressive.” Tom said and walked around the building. 

“This is where we will form the world into our views. Everyone who stands in our way, will get a ticket straight to here. They will sleep on a stone bed, with a thin blanket to cover them, should they be so lucky. No one will ever be able to escape from here. Unlike Azkaban, we won’t need the dementors to keep prisoners in line.” Gellert grinned and threw his hands in the air. 

“When is it ready to host the prisoners?” Tom asked curiously and walked with Gellert to the entrance. 

“In a few weeks time, it will be ready.” Gellert grinned. 

“Good to know.” Tom said and walked with Gellert inside. It was dark and he had to use a Lumos to look around. There were a least a dozens of cells on this floor. 

“The top of the building is where we are going to hold the most dangerous prisoners and the most powerful. There is only one way up and down, and it’s this door here. It will be monitored and can only be opened by our wands. So if one of the prisoners do managed to escape their cell, they’ll have to have yours or my wand to be able to go out.” Gellert grinned madly. 

“You have thought about everything.” Tom said and pushed his wand inside the small hole that was in the wall. As soon as his wand had made contact, a door appeared in front of him. 

“What do you have to guard the prisoners?” Tom asked.

“I was planning on using dementors, but then again, I really don't want to have all my happy memories sucked out of me every time I get here. So I want to have some men who are not afraid of using violence to guard it. I have a few in mind. However, the wards and enchantments are very strong, even without guards this place will be able to hold a prisoner captive. Each cell is designed to nullify the prisoners magic, leaving them unable to perform even the slightest bit of magic. They will be as defenseless as muggles.” Gellert said. 

“I agree that dementors would be unnecessary, it would be best to have one of our men here. If this fortress truly is unbreakable and does what you claim, perhaps we should just have one or two men outside to guard the place, taking turns doing rounds from time to time? Wouldn’t it be safer that way? We could assign a House elf to prepare the food and place it in the cells.” Tom asked. 

“You’re right, I didn’t think about that.” Gellert said and nodded. 

“Then I suggest that, that is what we do. I am sorry Gellert, but I have to go now, otherwise I’ll be late for my date. Can I use your floo?” Tom asked and walked over to Gellert. 

“Sure! Let’s get back.” Gellert said and apparated them both back to his head quarters. 

“Thank you.” Tom said and nodded towards Gellert. 

“Say hello to the happy couple for me.” Gellert grinned and watched as Tom disappeared into the green flames. 

 

Tom arrived in the study of the Lestrange Manor. It wasn’t nearly as large or grand as Malfoy Manor, but the Lestranges where a highly respected pureblood family. 

“Ah Tom my dear, there you are. We were getting worried you’d gotten lost.” Madam Lestrange said and went over to kiss his cheek.

“I hope I am not too terribly late.” Tom said and kissed her cheek. 

“Not at all, there are still a couple of people missing, but I am sure they will be here in no time.” Madam Lestrange said. 

“Then I’d better be off, I should go find Abraxas and Alcina.” Tom said. 

“Let me walk you, I just needed to find this for Aidan, that boy is shaking like a leaf.” Madam Lestrange said and shook her head slightly. 

“It’s just nerves, I’m sure.” Tom said. 

“Yes, and that is why I am fetching him a drink, and I am going to put a calming draught in it as well, but that will be our little secret.” Madam Lestrange said with a wink. 

“Oh Madam Lestrange, if you weren't already taken, I would have been head over heels in love with you.” Tom chuckled. 

“Oh my dear boy, you really are a snake in disguise.” Madam Lestrange grinned and bowed her head slightly. She took his arm and went with him outside to where everyone had gathered. 

Everything in the house had been covered in yellows and oranges, apparently the choice of the bride. The future Mrs. Lestrange, Camille Fournier, was a quiet young girl with veela genes. She was beautiful, polite and proper, but she was not someone you could order around. She was a powerful witch, and Tom was sure she would have Aidan Lestrange on a tight leash. 

“Well Tom my dear, I have to find Aidan and give him this. Abraxas and Alcina are right over there, why don’t you go over there and then I’ll see you later.” Madam Lestrange said. 

“Please be sure to save me a dance Madam Lestrange.” Tom said and kissed her hand. 

“Of course Tom, my husband wants to talk with you later as well, I’m sure he will find you when the time is right.” Madam Lestrange said and went up the stairs towards her son's room.

Tom had always loved to flirt with Madam Lestrange. She was a gorgeous woman, and she was so flirtatious, that he couldn’t help it. Even Avery flirted with the woman all the time. 

“Hello Tom, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here.” Alcina said and kissed his cheek as soon as he got over there. Tom took his time looking at his date for the evening. Alcina wore a lovely, form fitting dark green silk dress, encrusted with thousands of dark green and black stones.  _ Green really does look lovely on her. _ She had her hair pulled up in an elaborate sweep of platinum curls, held in place with an emerald encrusted barrette that had belonged to her mother. 

“Sorry I am late, I hope you can forgive me my tardiness.” Tom said and kissed her hand, before he shook hands with Abraxas. 

“All is forgiven.” Alcina said and smiled. 

“Where’s Svea?” Tom asked Abraxas. 

“She is taking care of some ladies stuff.” Abraxas said and blushed a bit. 

Tom nodded thoughtfully. 

“Shall we find our seats?” Alcina asked. 

“Yes, let’s do that. Allow me to escort you, my lady.” Tom said and took Alcinas arm in his. They quickly found their seats almost in the front, on the groom's side of the aisle. 

“Do you think Lestrange is nervous?” Alcina asked and looked around them. Lestrange wasn’t at the altar yet. 

“I know he is, I met Madam Lestrange on the way over to you, she was about to drop a calming draught in a drink for him.” Tom grinned. 

“Oh god, what is it with men at their weddings?” Alcina chuckled. 

“I have no idea, I always thought it was the bride that was nervous.” Tom said and smiled. 

“Oh they are nervous, just not as much as the men it would seem.” Svea Malfoy said as she and Abraxas came to sit beside Tom. 

“Lady Malfoy, it’s a pleasure seeing you again.” Tom said and stood while he kissed Sveas hand. 

“Oh please Tom, can you not just call me Svea? No need for formalities.” Svea grinned, and sat down. 

“Old habits, my lady.” Tom said and took his seat again. 

“It looks like Lestrange finally got over his nerves, he looks very calm. Almost too calm.” Abraxas said and watched Aidan Lestrange walking down to his place at the altar. 

“You were just as nervous as he is, if not more.” Svea said and swatted Abraxas arm. 

“I am being beaten by my wife. Have you no shame woman!” Abraxas said sarcastically.

“Nothing you can’t handle, darling.” Svea said and kissed his cheek. Avery soon joined them, and sat beside Tom. 

“Was he nervous?” Tom asked.

“If you ask me, I think he were worse than Abraxas. He is scared that she’ll run away with another man. All of the men can’t seem to keep their eyes to themselves around her, so that doesn’t help the situation any.” Avery said. 

When everyone had taken their seat, the music began, and they all watched as Camille walked down the aisle, in a beautiful white dress. She was smiling fondly at her soon to be husband. 

“She really is quite beautiful.” Svea said and sighed a bit. 

“Not as beautiful as you, darling.” Abraxas said and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen Lestrange so happy before.” Alcina said and smiled as they exchanged vows. 

“Nor have I.” Tom said and squeezed her hand. 

“Do you ever want to get married Tom?” Alcina suddenly asked, and looked at him. Tom was a little taken back by her question. 

“I do not desire to get married, no.” Tom said. 

Alcina nodded, and turned around to look as Lestrange swept his bride up in his arms and twirled her around. They all stood, and when Lestrange and his wife went down the aisle they all followed. 

 

Later that night, Tom was dancing around with Madam Lestrange as he had promised her, and she was laughing at something he said. 

“Oh I almost forgot, please remember to speak with my husband, it has something to do with the minister selection. He keeps getting stopped by everyone, I fear it will take him all night to finally make his way to you.” Madam Lestrange said. 

“Then I’ll find him straight away.” Tom said and bowed when the dance ended. He didn’t have to look long before he found Lord Lestrange chatting with someone from the Black family. Tom could never tell the difference between them, they all looked the same. 

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but Madam Lestrange said you wanted to speak with me? She implied that it was urgent.” Tom said and bowed slightly for Lord Lestrange. 

“I did, please come with me to my study.” Lord Lestrange said, and kindly excused themself from the Blacks. 

“Can I offer you a drink? Fire whiskey perhaps?” Lord Lestrange asked and looked at Tom, after they had entered his study. 

“Yes, thank you.” Tom said. 

Lord Lestrange poured them both a tumbler with fire whiskey. 

“I have heard rumors that you want to have Wilhelmina Tuft selected as the new minister, is that correct?” Lord Lestrange asked as he handed the fire whiskey to Tom. 

“That is correct sir.” Tom said. 

“Then I have the perfect ammunition to get that old goat Marcus Jugson out of the running.” Lord Lestrange said.

“I would be quite interested to hear that.” Tom said and eyed an opportunity. 

“Marcus Jugson, has a thing for young girls. Very young. I have heard just recently, that a young half blood girl, has fallen pregnant after a run in with him. Such shame, her parents had to pull her from school to hide the scandal. No one wants a minister like that. Just think of all the things he could get away with if he were to become minister.” Lord Lestrange said. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tom said. 

“I know for a fact, that this is not the first time that this has happened. The last child to find herself in the motherly way after being with this man disappeared for a week and turned up in a muggle hospital of all places! Her memories had been tampered with, but from what I’ve gathered he took her to a place to have the unborn child done away with. Nothing was ever proven, and the whole matter was hushed up, of course, but I wouldn’t be surprised if his latest young lady turns up missing one of these days. I can give you her name and her families address and then you can do with it as you wish.” Lord Lestrange said, and quickly wrote it down. 

“Thank you sir, I think this is just the thing we need to get rid of him.” Tom said and bowed slightly for the older wizard. 

“No, thank you my Lord, we are all behind you in this.” Lord Lestrange said, and bowed before he walked out to the party again. Tom quickly went over to the fireplace and threw in some powder, before he called for Gellert. 

_ “Tom? Aren’t you at a wedding? What on earth are you flooing me for?” Gellert asked as his head came into view in the flames.  _

“I have the ammunition we need to get rid of Marcus Jugson” Tom said. 

_ “Oh pray tell, what is it?” Gellert grinned.  _

“Apparently, Marcus Jugson has a thing for very young girls, and this girl here, is now pregnant with his child. Lord Lestrange told me that this has happened before, and that Marcus Jugson is paying the young girl's to get rid of the child in the muggle world and then tampering with their memories.” Tom said and told Gellert the whereabouts of the girl. 

_ “Oh this is great, this is just what we need to get rid of him for good!” Gellert grinned madly.  _

“Perfect, and when Wilhelmina Tuft is selected as a Minister, I want old Jugson to be the first in our prison.” Tom said. 

_ “I couldn’t agree more, he will get one of the top cells in Nurmengard.” Gellert said and grinned.  _

“Nurmengard?” Tom asked and raised an eyebrow. 

_ “Yes, do you like it?” Gellert asked.  _

“Yes, I do.” Tom said. 

_ “Great, I’ll make sure to get rid of him. I have to go, have a beautiful redhead who wants my attention, I shall see you around Tom. Go enjoy your party.” Gellert smirked.  _

Tom watched Gellerts face disappear, and stood up. He drowned the last fire whiskey and went outside to the party again. 

 

The very next day, the papers were filled with stories and photographs of Marcus Jugson, and how he had corrupted young girls. The pregnancy scandal was plastered all over the front page, with interviews from several extremely young girls who all had found themselves in a muggle hospital with tampered memories. He was promptly removed from his position within the Ministry of Magic and his name removed from the ballot Wilhelmina Tuft won with every single vote. 

Shortly after the scandal hit the press, Marcus Jugson disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knows what ever became of him. 

  
  


Late November 1949. Malfoy Manor. 

 

Tom was sitting in the library reading about the ancient egyptians magic. There were a lot of great things he could learn from the way they performed magic. He had recently read about how someone could use a Protean charm to link people together through an amulet, and be able to summon the other person to their sides. He had made sure to remember that detail, and began studying it further. It would be most useful to have a way to communicate with his men, especially if he could summon them as well. He just needed to figure out how to make the charm a part of the person, that way he wouldn’t need to worry about anyone losing an amulet.

Tom was sitting in his own thoughts, when he was interrupted by a loud boom and then some shouting. He looked around and quickly pulled his wand out to see what the yelling was all about. Tom went inside the dining room, where he saw Lestrange jumping around laughing. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Tom asked and eyed Abraxas and Svea as they calmly sat at the table, having tea. 

“Lestrange has some news apparently.” Abraxas said and shook his head slightly. 

“Oh I have great news my friends!” Lestrange grinned and started dancing around again. 

“Pray tell what the news is Lestrange.” Tom asked calmly and pocketed his wand again. 

“I am going to be a father!” Lestrange grinned. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing news, congratulations!” Svea squealed and went to hug Lestrange. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am. A child!” Lestrange grinned. 

“You don’t need to tell us, we can see it.” Abraxas said and went over to shake hands with him. 

“Congratulations Lestrange.” Tom said and bowed his head for him. 

“Thank you my Lord, I am just so happy, Camille is happy, I can’t get my arms down!” Lestrange grinned and threw them in the air. 

“We can see that as well.” Abraxas chuckled. 

“Where is Camille?” Svea asked. 

“She is off to her parents home to tell them the news, I just had to tell you guys after I told my mother and father. They are all over the moon about it. The Lestrange line is now secured!” he grinned. 

“We are very happy for you.” Svea said and kissed his cheek. 

“Well, I am off, I have to go find Avery and tell him I am going to be a father! A father!” Lestrange grinned, and quickly apparated away. 

“Do you think he’ll be just as happy when Camille's hormones start kicking in?” Svea asked them, which made them all laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen 

 

August 1950, Malfoy Manor. 

 

Tom was sitting with Abraxas in his study, going over some plans, when the floo turned green, and Lestrange was stumbling out, falling flat on his face. 

“Sweet Salazar!  Lestrange, I thought you had learned to land on your feet!” Abraxas said and helped the other man up. 

“Oh Abraxas, I am just so happy!” Lestrange said with tears in his eyes, which made Tom look up. 

“Whatever for?” Tom asked and looked at the man. 

“I got a son, Camille gave birth this morning! Can you believe it? A son!” Lestrange exclaimed. 

Abraxas was smiling and went to clap the other man's shoulder. 

“I am happy for you Lestrange! That is great news, a son!” Abraxas said and smiled. 

“Congratulations Lestrange.” Tom said and smiled. 

“Thank you, and I am sorry for the way I arrived, but I just can’t seem to relax! Iit’s crazy, because I haven’t slept in 24 hours, I should be exhausted. I’m just so excited! A son!” Lestrange grinned and yawned. 

“You haven’t slept?” Tom asked. 

“No, Camille thought it was only fair I would be up during her contractions seeing as how it was my fault she got pregnant in the first place.” Lestrange said and closed his eyes. 

“Have you named your son yet?” Tom asked, which made Lestranges eyes pop up. 

“Yes, his name is Rodolphus, Rodolphus Lestrange.” Lestrange said, and smiled.

“A strong name, very good.” Abraxas said and smiled. 

“I had better get back, I just wanted to tell you the news. Oh, and to tell you that drinks are on me later today, I just need to get some sleep first I think.” Lestrange said, and went to the floo. 

“Tell Camille, that I am sure Svea would love to visit her later.” Abraxas said. 

“Will do, see you later. Remember, drinks are on me.” Lestrange grinned, and vanished in green flames. 

Abraxas and Tom sat in silence for a while, absorbing the news. 

“It is crazy, is it not? A couple of years ago we all finished school, and now Lestrange is a father. It seems so sudden, too soon.” Abraxas said and sat down. 

“It is a bit. Time is flying by.” Tom said. 

“I think I’ll go find Svea and tell her the news, I'm sure she will be thrilled.” Abraxas said, and went out the study. 

Tom sat and absorbed the news. Lestrange had a son, and in time, his son would become one of his followers as well. Tom looked down at all of the drawings he had on his table. He was trying to find a symbol he could use as his, something he could use to mark what belonged to him. He had several drawings, one with a skull surrounded with snakes, one with a skull with snakes coming out the top as hair, but they just weren’t right. He knew he wanted a skull and a snake, but he couldn’t quite get it took right. Tom had already come up with the name he would be known as. Everyone would fear him, everyone would fear the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort. 

  
  
  


Later that same evening. 

  
  
  


Tom arrived with Abraxas at the Three Broomsticks, and went straight over to where the others had gathered. There were a lot of people crammed into the small pub today, the board of governors for Hogwarts were sitting in the corner, drinking and gossiping like old hens. At the bar some of the higher Ministry employees were gathered together sitting stiffly and sipping on a rich amber liquor in small tumblers. Tom also noticed some of the Gryffindors from their year, glaring at them as they walked past. He saw Lestrange sitting with Avery and Dolohov, and they all looked as though they already had had a few drinks. 

“Ah, I am so happy that you could come, and thank you so much for letting Svea stay with Camille. The women were cooing over the baby when I snuck out.” Lestrange said and hugged Abraxas. 

“No problem Lestrange, sit down before you collapse. I cannot tell if you are drunk or simply exhausted, but I will not have you ruining my robes when you collapse on me and cause us both to end up on the filthy floor of this establishment.” Abraxas said and pushed Lestrange down, it took some time for Lestrange to gather his senses and sit still. 

“I can’t believe it, I got a boy! My son, he is so beautiful. Dark hair, and dark eyes, oh he is just wonderful. I can’t wait to have another.” Lestrange grinned. 

“Clearly the beauty he got from his mother. Have you told her you intend to have another so soon?” Avery asked which made Abraxas laugh. 

“Couldn't have said it better myself, Avery.” Abraxas said and raised his glass. 

Tom raised his glass and cheered with the rest of them, and soon Lestrange was walking to the bar to order a bottle of firewhiskey for the table. While Avery and Dolohov were talking, and Lestrange was ordering the whiskey, Tom took out his latest sketch, and looked at it. Abraxas saw that he was distracted and looked at the sketch as well. 

“What is that my Lord?” Abraxas asked and drowned his firewhiskey. 

“This is going to be my mark, I believe. I wanted to ensure it looked good in this lighting as well.” Tom said and eyed the paper. He had finally come up with the ideal mark. What better way to honor Salazar Slytherin then by creating a mark with his beloved basilisk. The mark was a skull, with a large snake coming out it’s mouth, and wrapping around again.

“I like it, it looks perfect.” Abraxas said and nodded. 

“I am glad, I plan on marking my most loyal followers with it, and using it as a way to communicate. I hope I can use the Manor for when that happens.” Tom said and pocketed the drawing. 

“Of course my lord!” Abraxas said.

A loud crash was heard, and Tom and Abraxas turned around, and quickly noticed their old classmates from Gryffindor causing a scene. 

“Those stupid Gryffindors. I knew they would be trouble.” Abraxas mumbled and shook his head. 

Tom sat and listened carefully to what they were saying, when all the sudden, one of the Gryffindors boys started yelling loudly. 

_ Weasley, _ Tom thought he could recognize the red hair and the boy, he had been a year or two behind them in school. 

“Did you heard about that orphanage in London that got blown up?” Weasley said rather loudly, the others around his table just mumbled. 

“Yeah, they say it was a bomb from the war that did it, but I have heard that they found traces of dark magic all around the place, but who would have blown that up? Some dirty, disgusting, muggle orphanage?” Weasley said again. 

At that moment, Lestrange fell down from his chair, knocking his head on the table, and was sprawled out all over the floor. The Gryffindors eyed them, and when the boy saw Tom something clicked and he started to repeat himself again. 

“Did you all hear about the muggle orphanage that blew up recently? They all say magic was involved, even if they try to point it to a bomb from the war. I think I remember someone from school growing up in that orphanage! Oy, Riddle! Didn’t you grow up in that nasty muggle orphanage? You wouldn’t happen to know anything about what happened there, would you?” By the time he finished his ranting, he was standing at their table, leaning over drunkenly. Abraxas was glaring at the man, and had his hand near his wand. Tom just looked at the man, shaking his head slightly and calmly turned around.

“I haven’t the faintest idea to what you are referring to. You must have me mistaken with someone else.” Tom calmly said. 

“Listen here Riddle! I know you had something to do with it. Everyone knows that your magic was dark at school. I tell you this, sooner or later, I am going to prove it! You just watch and see! And then you’ll be thrown in Azkaban. I bet they’ll even let me watch when you get sentenced the Kiss.” The man sneered and grinned madly. 

“Enough of this. Go back to your own table. I’ve had quite enough of you spouting this drunken madness.” Abraxas said and stood, he gently pushed Weasley towards his table, causing him to fall on his arse. 

“Yeah, that’s right, let your stupid friends defend you. We all know that you don’t have it in you to fight me like a real wizard. You coward.” Weasley said and stumbled away from Tom and his followers. 

Tom took a few calming breaths, trying to reign in his angry magic and keep control, before he motioned for the bartender to bring him another firewhiskey. They didn’t talk about the incident more that night. 

  
  
  


One week later, at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

  
  
  


Tom stood outside the gates, looking up at his old home. He had applied for the job as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher again, and was glad that he had been given an appointment to meet with the headmaster. The only thing he was mad about, was that headmaster Dippet had retired and the new headmaster of the school  was Dumbledore. Tom knew that Dumbledore hated him, and he was curious to know why the old fool had even bothered to give him an appointment if he had no intention of hiring him for the post. 

As Tom started walking up the path towards the school, he touched his pocket where he had placed the Ravenclaw Diadem. He wanted to hide it in the Room of Hidden Things before he left the school. 

Tom reached the huge doors, and quickly went inside. Being back reminded him of the old days, where he still was a student. He took his time, walking up to Dumbledore's office. He had arrived early, and wanted to hide the Diadem before his meeting. Dumbledore would surely know that he was here now, but if he asked, Tom would just say that he wanted to see the school again, and remember old times. Tom soon came to the Room, and started to pace in front of it. The door appeared, and Tom walked straight inside. There were so many things inside, and he had to pull himself away from some books he found rather interesting. If he was successful in obtaining the post, he would have ample time to poke around later.

He took out the diadem, and returned it to its original size, and put it in a wooden box he found. Tom put the box on a small table, placing random objects on top of it to ensure it remained hidden.

Tom quickly left the room, closing the door behind him, and went up towards Dumbledore's office. Tom stood in front of the huge gargoyle, said the password, lemon drop, and swiftly entered. At the top of the spiral staircase he knocked gently on the door and waited patiently, 

“Enter.” Came a voice from behind the door, and Tom did. 

“Good afternoon Headmaster.” Tom said and bowed his head just slightly. 

“Ah, good afternoon Tom, please sit.  Can I get you a cup of tea?” Dumbledore asked. 

“That would be most welcome, thank you.” Tom said and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Tom took the teacup from Dumbledore's hand and took a small sip. 

“How have you been Tom?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Quite well headmaster. I trust you have been well?” Tom answered and looked at the man. He could feel Dumbledore trying to penetrate his mind, but he knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to do it. 

“Quite well. I hear you are staying at Malfoy Manor, is that correct?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Yes, I have lived there for quite some time now.” Tom answered. 

“Why are you here Tom?” Dumbledore asked with a sigh. 

“I am here to apply for the position as the new Defense teacher, Headmaster Dippet requested that I get some experience, and I believe I have.” Tom said and eyed Dumbledore. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me Tom?” Dumbledore asked. 

“I’m afraid I do not know what it is you are referring to.” Tom said. 

Dumbledore sighed again, but pulled out an old news paper, and put it down on the desk between the two men. 

“Do you really believe that I am that stupid Tom? I know you had something to do with the orphanage blowing up. Perhaps you could tell me about it?” Dumbledore said, and watched Tom. 

Tom looked down at the newspaper, and then up at Dumbledore. 

“I had absolutely nothing to do with that, feel free to check for yourself. I was at Malfoy Manor, studying. Abraxas can vouch for that.” Tom said and could feel his magic crackling. He was starting to get mad. 

“Do you really believe me to be that foolish Tom? I cannot allow you to be around children, after what you did to that orphanage. All those children were trapped inside, they all died in the explosion, and you want to teach?” Dumbledore said and sighed. 

“I had nothing to do with that explosion. The muggles are in the midst of a war, as you very well know. I cannot be blamed for what they have destroyed.” Tom calmly replied. 

“I believe you did, but I cannot find out how you managed to get out of it without a trace.” Dumbledore said. 

“You cannot find any trace of my magic there, because I am not responsible for that explosion. As I have already told you, I was at Malfoy Manor, researching.” Tom said and stood. 

“I am sorry Tom, I really did hope that you could come around, but I can’t offer you the position.” Dumbledore said. 

“You will come to regret that.” Tom hissed. He slammed the door behind him, and when he got down the stairs, he took out his wand, and slashed it angrily in the air. He felt his magic crackle angrily, and he jinxed the position. No one would ever be able to hold that position for an entire year, and terrible things would come to those that tried!

  
  


Tom was angry beyond measure when he finally arrived back at Malfoy Manor. His magic was crackling around him, and when Abraxas saw him, he knew what had happened. 

“Get the others.” Tom hissed angrily. Abraxas bowed and quickly went to retrieve Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov. 

Tom was beyond angry, and he needed some form of outlet, and he knew just what he wanted. In a matter of minutes, Abraxas was at his side again along with Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov. 

“What is it my lord?” Dolohov asked, which earned him a Cruciatus. When Tom was done, Avery went to help Dolohov up again. 

“Never question why I call upon you.” Tom hissed angrily. 

“Of course not my lord.” Abraxas quickly said. 

Tom went over to them all, and took a hold on them and apparated them all away. When they finally landed, they stood on a small hill, overlooking a small, sleepy town. There were a dozen small houses and a huge white church, all scattered around a quaint, little town square. It was a very small, and isolated town, and Tom knew it very well.  He started walking down the hill towards the square. 

Abraxas looked on for a moment before he quickly walked after him. He could hear Avery and the others following close behind. 

Tom walked until he stood in the very center of the town square, looking over the small town. There was a local shop, and a few cars parked on the street. 

“Behold my dear followers, what happens to those who go against my will!” Tom shouted. The townspeople around him looked on, some even shaking their heads at him. Tom didn’t seem to notice the muggles as he conjured his fiendfyre basilisk. The people that stood around him started to scream and run. 

“No one can hide from me! I’ll rid the world of your filthy muggle scum, because I am Lord Voldemort!” Tom yelled and pointed his wand at the shop. The fire Basilisk went straight into the shop, the hot flames licking at the trees and grass along the way, devouring everything in its path. Tom then pointed it towards a small house, and the snake consumed everything in its path on its way over there. Toms eyes were alight and he was laughing like a maniac. 

_ Oh run you filthy muggles, run and hide. It will be my pleasure to find you and kill you! Every last one of you! _

People were running around screaming, and Abraxas looked on in awe. He had never seen Tom so angry before. But he knew that he would follow him. The raw power Tom possessed was incredible, he had never seen anything so magnificent in his life. 

Tom watched as the fire exploded inside the houses, one after the other and burned them up. The windows shattered, the wood splintered, and under the roar of the fire the people screamed. Tom stood in the center of the Town square, arms stretched out wide to each side, his head turned towards the sky. He looked peaceful, and utterly calm.

“Please stop, please don't hurt us, we haven’t done anything wrong!” A woman pleaded on her knees before Tom, all the while trying to take a hold on Tom's clothes. Tom kicked her so she was on her back, the calm was quickly replaced by rage.

“Don't you dare touch me, you filth,  _ Crucio! _ ” Tom hissed, and the woman screamed. Tom stood and watched as the woman screamed and tossed around on the ground. He enjoyed hearing her scream, hearing her bones crack, seeing her blood spill.  

“You filth! You are not worth living under my rule.  _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” Tom said and watched the green light erupt from his wand. The woman was staring up towards the sky with tears in her eyes. 

Tom looked back at his basilisk of magical fire again, and guided it around the rest of the village, allowing its destruction to calm him once more. Soon everything was burning, and the smoke rose up in the air. Soon the screaming stopped and the only sound to be heard was the roar of the magical fire. Tom stood for a while watching as the city continued to burn, when he suddenly turned around, and started walking back up the hill. As he reached the top, he stopped and turned around. His eyes were glowing red in the dark, and Abraxas and the others looked on in awe. Abraxas was the first who got down on one knee, bowing for Tom. Avery and the others soon followed. They all bowed their head for Tom. 

“Behold my dear followers, this is what happens to those who dare to stand up against me. Dumbledore will get what he deserves. Anyone who stands in my way, will be killed. Cities will be burned to the ground if they do not follow us. Tonight my dear friends, is the night where the whole wizarding world will start to fear the name, Lord Voldemort. Tonight my friends, is the night where they will learn to fear you. From now on, you are my Death Eaters. Kill whenever you will, whomever you will. You have all free rein now, let us make the world the way it should be. The only thing I ask is, that when you kill those who do not deserve to be apart of it, you need to do this.” Tom said and twirled around. He threw his hands towards the sky. 

“ _ Morsmordre! _ ” Tom hissed and a green light interrupt from his wand, twirling towards the black smoke in the skies. 

Abraxas looked up, and saw the mark Tom had drawn the day in the pub when they were celebrating Lestranges parenthood. It was a huge green skull, with a serpent coming out from the skulls mouth like a tongue. The snake was slithering from one side to the other. 

“This is our mark my followers, every time you make a kill, and believe me, you will, you conjure this mark so everyone knows that it was us who did it.” Tom said and looked at them all. 

Tom turned around, looking at his mark a final time, before he vanished in black smoke, leaving the burning city behind. 

  
  
  



End file.
